


Shadow Burns

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He found out much later, M/M, Steve didn't find out the Winter soldier’s identity during the event of CAWS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[盾冬无差] 暗影燃烧 Shadow Burns (正剧向·半AU)</p><p>冬日战士并非美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯见过的第一个遭到洗脑的美国士兵。早在四十年代二战战场，史蒂夫就曾被迫与自己的同胞作战。那时候，长官们告诉史蒂夫，他是在从海德拉手中拯救那些惨遭不幸的战友，可惜那时候，拯救的办法只有杀戮。这一次，史蒂夫愿意以自己已故好友的名义起誓，他会用不同的办法挽救冬兵。</p><p>It turns out, the Winter Soldier wasn't the first brain washed American soldier Steve Rogers had ever witnessed. He had seen and been forced to fight them back in 1940s. The Captain had been told that he was saving the men from Hydra, when the only way to save was to kill. But this time, Steve swore by name of his dead best friend that he would do it another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 来自过去的梦魇

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的文档误删了，现重新发布。

## 1

冬兵站在医院走廊墙角的阴影中，静默无声。忙碌的人群在他面前往来穿行，但无人注意他的存在。他身着黑色特战队队服，戴着头盔，几乎与暗影合而唯一。

布洛克·朗姆洛从他面前走过去，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，视线游移，却没有一次落在他站立的角落里。

一个红发女人冲进走廊，在经过冬兵的一瞬间，女人似乎感觉到了什么，放慢脚步，冬兵缓缓把戴手套的左手移出衣兜，轻轻搭在腰间的枪把上。但女人未做停留，飞快拐过走廊转角，跑进了手术观察室。冬兵绷紧的神经又缓缓放松下来。

手机在衣兜里轻微震颤，冬兵把小机器取出，低头看向屏幕。

24#任务[命令]终-复命

看来已有好事之人提前向上级报告，邀功请赏了，但冬兵不会放任他人来确认自己的任务成果——三发子弹打穿了目标的胸腔，但只有死亡本身才意味着任务结束。他把手机塞回衣兜里，走出阴影。只有一个独自坐在长椅上哭泣的小男孩抬头注意到他。冬兵与男孩对视，男孩看了看冬兵挂在腰间枪，莫名的恐慌中，小孩子搂紧臂弯里的玩具熊，就好像那团柔软棉絮填装的玩具能够保护他不受伤害一般。冬兵率先移开视线，穿过走廊，走向手术观察室。只有孤独者能够注意到彼此，他暗想。

手术正在紧张进行，朗姆洛和一个戴眼镜的秃头男人均在观察室内，冬兵无声地移动到朗姆洛身后的角落里。刚刚在天台上追击他的金发男人就站在他面前五米远的地方，冬兵甚至还能在空气中辨别出对方的味道。没有携带那件圆形武器让男人带来的威胁大大降低，他身旁的两名女子虽然各具攻击力，但亦不足挂齿。唯一让人担心的是朗姆洛，冬兵本不该在此滞留。

衣兜里的手机再次震颤，这次他没把它取出来。

手术室里，24号目标的体征已经极端微弱。冬兵把视线移回观察室内，警惕地打量着站在玻璃墙前面，背对着他的三人。棕发女子身体紧绷一动不动，她的身体姿态体现出极端紧张的情绪。而红发女子的身体不断轻微扭曲着，展现出不安和愤怒。两个女人都几近落泪，但所反映出的情绪却有微妙差异。冬兵把视线转移到金发男子身上，男人低声诉说着什么，肩膀塌下去，双手支撑在台子上。疑惑、自责，冬兵暗想，难道他觉得自己可以阻止有着鬼魂之名的冬日战士吗？自负的家伙。金发男人突然抬起一只手臂，摸了摸自己的后颈，他的后背微微起伏，无声叹息。

有什么在冬兵的脑海里一闪而逝。冬兵愣住了，他眯起眼睛，努力回忆男人的容貌，他几乎可以肯定这不是他第一次见到男人，熟悉感在他心中盘踞不去。也许男人在某个重要目标列表中榜上有名。但冬兵始终无法回忆起对方的名号，这让他十分恼火。

他从未忘记过重要人物。

红发女子突然动了动，冬兵看向手术室内，24号目标的生命体征已经完全消失，医生疲惫地扯下橡胶手套。

棕发女子绕过同伴走向通往告别室的小门，朗姆洛和秃头男子一并转身离去。金发男子跟上他自己的女同伴，走了两步却又停下。他从衣兜里摸出一个小物件，低头看了看。

那是什么？

男人的身体突然僵在原地，视线猛地扫向冬兵所在的方向。冬兵立刻低下头，做出转身离开的姿态，红发女子从男人身旁经过，冬兵余光瞟见男人迅速把小物件塞回衣兜里。

有趣。他不信任自己的同伴。

冬兵的手机第三次震动，他在心中暗骂了一声，却并不打算离开。金发男子的行为引起了他的好奇。他看着三人在告别室内短暂交流，红发女子夺门而出，金发男子紧随其后。那双蓝眼睛中饱含悲伤、愤怒、疑惑、犹豫、自责，还有……

只有孤独者能够注意到彼此。

冬兵调整了一下自己的头盔，跟在金发男子身后离开手术观察室，仍旧没人多看他一眼。男子与红发女人短暂僵持，朗姆洛出现了，他称金发男子为“队长”，这称呼同样让冬兵感到熟悉。

他到底是谁？

女人随即离去。冬兵看到金发男子对走廊内的自动贩卖机做了什么，随后便也跟着朗姆洛离开医院。10分钟后，24号目标的尸体被棕发女特工转移。

任务顺利完成，冬兵取出手机，对第五条要求复命的信息做出答复：

20分钟后到达

冬兵来到自动贩卖机前，仔细观察了一阵，塞进几枚硬币，买下所有口香糖，一个银灰色优盘随着口香糖一同掉落。冬兵迅速将其取出，插入自己随身携带的另一只手机，对其内容进行复制。他左右观察着，在其他特战队队员跟随朗姆洛撤离以后，冬兵的存在多少有些显眼。

他以最快速度获得了拷贝，撬开自动贩卖机，把购买的口香糖和优盘原样装回。在冬兵下楼的时候，本已离去的红发女子匆匆与他擦肩而过。冬兵不禁回头看了女人一眼。现在，这个女人也给他带来某种熟悉感。

见鬼，他们到底是谁？

## 2

史蒂夫·罗杰斯拽了拽自己的兜帽，钻进医院大厅。他不适合干这个，现在他感觉糟糕透顶。

史蒂夫刚刚在一架密闭的电梯里干倒了11名特工，又从大厦十八层跳下来撞得晕头转向，还不得不徒手打下一架武装战斗机。成功脱逃后的他立刻就明白了自己的处境，美国队长一日之间变成了政府通缉的逃犯。

接下去该如何是好？史蒂夫·罗杰斯从未当过逃犯，“逃”这个字就不怎么适合他。

史蒂夫穿过医院走廊。在某间儿童病房里，他偶然瞥见一个有着棕色卷发的男孩把一只软棒球塞进病床上另一只纤细的手掌中，骨节分明的手指弯曲，轻轻握住棒球，三根软管从细手腕周围空荡荡的袖口中蜿蜒而出。

史蒂夫强迫自己别开视线，那情景让他回忆起自己的棕发少年。史蒂夫揉揉因为撞击而大片淤青的手腕，他知道血清能够让伤势迅速复原。

作为一个经历过死亡的人，他不该感到如此心神不宁。可现下美国队长确实孤立无援，不知所措。如果巴基还在的话……

即使在史蒂夫还是个瘦弱的小鬼时，他也从来没有依靠过自己高大强壮的好朋友巴基·巴恩斯。当然，巴基每次都会出现救场，但史蒂夫从没有因为他与巴基的友谊，而感到有恃无恐过。

“不期盼他出现”与“知道他肯定不会出现”仍旧是两种完全不同的体验。

史蒂夫如此想念他。

“史蒂夫，别紧张，你一定做得到。我愿意和你打赌，如果有什么事情是你办不到的，我愿意把我的宝贝收音机输给你。不过你得做正人君子，不准故意放弃！”

如今那台收音机正呆在神盾局为史蒂夫提供的临时公寓里，安静地躺在某个未拆箱的搬家盒内。

只有这场赌局，他多么希望自己可以输给巴基，史蒂夫一点也不想要那该死的收音机。在史蒂夫给巴基收拾遗物的时候，他曾经发狠地想，混蛋，你的收音机是我的了，除非你他妈给我活过来。

“现在你快要欠我第二台收音机了，巴基。”史蒂夫暗自嘟哝着，他对杀害尼克·弗瑞的凶手全无头绪，他厌恨弗瑞的欺瞒，又对弗瑞之死感到自责。史蒂夫急需搞清事实真相，但他却无从下手，又不知道自己应该投奔于谁，托尼·史塔克？史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“别相信任何人。”这是弗瑞临死前的嘱托。

他走到先前隐藏优盘的自动贩卖机前，却傻眼地发现口香糖已经被购买一空。自动贩卖机上反射出史蒂夫自己震惊的面孔，以及娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的漂亮脸蛋。

女特工嘴里吐出一个巨大的泡泡，碰得一声爆裂。

史蒂夫气急败坏地把女特工推进一间无人办公室。

“东西在哪？”

“安全的地方。”

史蒂夫又推了女人一把，说实话他不怎么愿意对女人动粗，可他心里清楚眼前这个女人有怎样的本领，“你需要一个更好的答案。”

女人瞪大眼睛看着他，不答反问，“你是哪里弄到它的？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”史蒂夫不自然地学着娜塔莎问道。

娜塔莎只犹豫了半秒便看穿了他，“是弗瑞给你的，为什么？”

“那里面存的是什么？”史蒂夫强忍着冲动，继续这种以问答问的游戏。该死！

“我不知道。”

“别说谎！”

“我只是装作什么都懂，罗杰斯。”女人故作轻松地耸耸肩。

“你一定知道是弗瑞雇佣海盗劫持了神盾货船。”

“哦？那到是说得通。”女特工思忖着。

史蒂夫无法确定女人是不是仍旧在装蒜，“那艘船有问题，弗瑞需要想办法上去查探，你也是。”女特工观察着史蒂夫的双眼，就好像在判断史蒂夫是否值得信任一般，史蒂夫气恼地低声吼道，“快回答，别让我再问第二次！”

“我知道谁杀了弗瑞。”娜塔莎突然说。

史蒂夫僵了僵。

“大多数情报机构不相信他的存在，那些相信的人把他称为冬日战士，在过去的五十年里，他参与过二十多起暗杀活动。”娜塔莎仍旧注视着史蒂夫的双眼。

史蒂夫哈地笑了一声，这是什么考验吗？“所以说他是个鬼故事。”冬日战士显然不是个鬼魂，史蒂夫接住过他向他飞来的盾牌，冲击力让史蒂夫这个超级士兵向后滑出一米多远，几乎磨破了鞋底。

“五年前，”娜塔莎突然继续说道，“我护送一个核武器工程师离开伊朗，快到敖德萨时有人射穿了我的轮胎，车子失控掉下悬崖，但冬日战士就在那，我用身体挡住那个工程师，但他一枪打穿了这里，杀死了他。”女特工掀起上衣下摆，露出腰侧的伤疤。“苏联子弹，没有膛线，再见比基尼。”

“是啊，我打赌你穿那个一定很丑。”史蒂夫故意嘲讽道。

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，对他蹩脚的言语攻击不予理会，“也许他确实是个鬼故事，但这只厉鬼却有个起源，关于冬日战士有些传言。有人告诉我说，他曾经是个美国士兵，在战场上被敌军俘虏……”

“你说什么！？”史蒂夫不由自主地双手握住娜塔莎的手臂，黑暗的记忆向他席卷而来。

“嘿！罗杰斯，你干什么？你弄疼我了！”这次娜塔莎立刻开口抗议。

史蒂夫放松了手上的力道，“不可能……被谁？”海德拉已经是历史了，史蒂夫告诉自己。

“最初的战役已经无从考究，我听说这个美军战俘曾被几经转手。他的故事还涉及那些关于洗脑、超级士兵改造的天方夜谭。”

史蒂夫的眼神黯淡下去，“那不是天方夜谭……”他小声嘟哝道。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

娜塔莎挑起眉毛，但她没有追问，只是说道，“追踪他是不现实的，我试过。”女人举起手中的优盘，“只有这是个突破口。”

史蒂夫抓过优盘，“是的，让我们看看那些家伙到底想干什么。”

史蒂夫把优盘抓在手心里，他的思绪却飘回过去。史蒂夫的过去对他人来说已成历史，但对于他自己来说，却仅仅只经过了几度春秋，史蒂夫·罗杰斯比谁都清楚，洗脑改造并非天方夜谭。

那些该死的畜牲，史蒂夫攥紧拳头。

## 3

“你认识那个拿圆形盾牌的男人吗？”

管理人对冬兵的提问皱起眉头。

“我在某个清除目标列表上见过他。”冬兵立刻补充道，他知道如果自己表现出任何记忆错乱的迹象，就要立刻被送回“保险库”，他们管那叫“回炉重练”。

冬兵讨厌“回炉”的感觉。疼痛暂且不提，单就“格式化”后的晕眩感，就能让他吐上两小时，随后他还要被送回冷冻仓“重新编译”。冬兵已经三个月没去过“保险库”了，他希望继续保持。

讨厌？希望？冬兵暗自对心中这些陌生想法感到怀疑。

“是个碍眼的目标，洞察计划之后便不用再为那种家伙操心了。”冬兵听管理人说道。冬兵很识相地没再问起红发女人。

布洛克·朗姆洛带着三名特战队队员走了进来，男人的脸上挂了彩，表情阴沉。其中一名队员朝冬兵的方向扫了一眼，冬兵曾在医院走廊上见过此人。

他小心翼翼转过身避免引起注意，又把自己的任务记录电子卡交给管理人，之后便迅速离开了众人的视线。他身后传来警讯的声音，朗姆洛接起手机。冬兵转过房间拐角，驻足倾听。朗姆洛应答了一阵，挂上电话，向他的队员们交代了任务地点，新泽西州。

“操他妈见鬼的美国队长！”冬兵听到朗姆洛低声咒骂。

美国队长，队长——那个使用盾牌的金发男人。

冬兵摸了摸裤兜里私自匿藏的手机，快速走回自己的寝室中，锁好房门。

他开启手机中的解码程序，准备启动几个小时前刚刚获得的优盘拷贝。手机屏幕上立刻跳出一段警示信息：

无可用网络，请检查网络连接

在冬兵的寝室内，一切外部通讯都遭到绝对屏蔽，但这点也正是他所指望的，冬兵不希望自己在运行未知程序的同时触发某种云端警报。冬兵开启手机系统的后台控制，敲了两行代码，屏幕闪烁，拷贝程序被强制离线运行。

冬兵正要为此感到兴奋，他的手机却突然被一种智能程序完全控制了。

屏幕上不断滚动无意义的字符串，无论他如何进行操作都无法夺回手机的控制权。该死！冬兵迅速从口袋里取出微型摄像机，翻录手机屏幕。5分钟后手机屏幕停止滚动，最后闪烁了一次，随着咔嚓一声闷响，屏幕变成漆黑一片，手机壳背面一瞬间升温，热得烫手。冬兵只得把报废的手机扔在写字台上，取出另一台微型个人电脑，接上刚刚翻录的屏幕影像进行分析。电子设备能够解码的有用信息并不多，灰色优盘里存储了一系列项目计划列表，编号方式与海德拉项目极为相似，却又不尽相同。不过无论这些项目计划归属为何，手机已经损毁，冬兵无法取得项目内容。

正当他为一无所获而感到沮丧的时候，出人意料地，终端屏幕上跳出了一串令他十分熟悉的数字。39483017420151，一个月以前，冬兵在清理武器时，无意间发现了一张记录这串数字的小纸片，暗藏在他的刀鞘内。他曾想办法对信息进行破译，但几番努力都找不出门道。如今屏幕上显示的数字串中，比冬兵所找到的纸条上多了一个小小的“负号”。冬兵立时便理解了数字的含义，3948301-7420151，那是一处地理坐标。*

新泽西州。他回想起朗姆洛的任务部署，真有趣。

冬兵发现那张字条并非巧合，每月清理刀具是他的固定程序之一，字条夹在刀鞘内，显然是为了让冬兵寻获的。在获得字条之后，他反复鉴定过其上的笔迹，字条确实出自自己之手，但他对此全无记忆。

记忆缺失对冬兵是一种习以为常的经历，他了解海德拉对特工们进行的记忆操控，冬兵一直认为那无法影响特工们对组织的忠诚，但事实并非如此。冬兵对海德拉的忠诚感会随着他清醒的时间延长而淡化，虽然此番清醒三个月之后，他对自己的任务还谈不上怀疑，但冬兵确实感觉越来越难以不问缘由地痛下杀手。

冬兵的智力明显正常，但他的管理员却对他表现出任何逻辑推理能力而警惕。冬兵逐渐开始隐藏他的个人想法。两个月以前，冬兵还曾考虑过向组织汇报自己心中的疑虑，主动申请再次编译，但某个时间节点之后，他便再无汇报的打算，内心只想隐瞒。每当他试图挖掘自己的记忆时，就会感到头痛难耐，但这无法阻止冬兵心中不断生出更多问题。冥冥之中，他心里明白，这些疑问并非第一次出现在他的头脑中，那些怀疑，都是记忆。

如果说冬兵在前几次清醒的过程中发现了某些信息，而决定向未来的自己提出警示，冬兵可以想象自己在刀鞘中藏匿纸条的行为。

冬兵会力图确保信息不在自己刚刚清醒的时刻就被发现，因为那无疑会令他毫不犹豫地自我检举。他需要匿藏信息，等到清醒时间足够长以后再让自己找到线索，从而警觉起来。

可自己到底想知道什么呢？也许突破口就在那个坐标地点。

冬兵寝室的房门发出嘀嗒的声响，是有管理权限的人员正在解锁。

冬兵立刻把所有装备塞进床铺下面，一屁股坐了上去。房门滑开，管理人站在门外。

“士兵，国王召见。”管理人对冬兵挑起嘴角。

冬兵面无表情地点头示意。待管理人离开之后，冬兵立刻把电脑、手机和摄像机都藏在自己的随身装备中，依照指示离开基地。

 

亚历山大·皮尔斯在冬兵最近三次解冻时期内，都是他的直属上司。皮尔斯是个心思缜密的演说家，他的声音充满权威。冬兵到达皮尔斯府邸，隐蔽在客厅的阴影中，直到男人发现自己。

皮尔斯很快便从发现冬兵的惊讶中恢复，镇定自若地走到他面前坐下。

“时间安排有变，我们下手的机会不多，两个六级目标，我需要他们在10小时内确认死亡。”皮尔斯交代道。

“抱歉，皮尔斯先生，我忘了带……”一个女人的声音突然在客厅中响起，冬兵向客厅转角方向看去，那是皮尔斯家里的女佣，女人正张口结舌地瞪着主人家中的深夜访客。

皮尔斯叹了口气，举起桌上的手枪，三下闪光之后，女人躺在地上一动不动了。

皮尔斯把手枪放回桌上，就好像什么都没发生一样，扭过头继续对冬兵说道，“代号是美国队长和黑寡妇，更多信息已经发到了你的个人终端，他们半小时前出现在新泽西州，那两个该死的小鬼让我不得不毁了左拉。”

左拉？冬兵突然感到一阵头痛，他勉强保持不动声色，没有答话。

“哦，对了，你不知道左拉。”皮尔斯笑了笑，“位置也已经发送，你可以从那里开始追踪。情报人员说他们已经返回华盛顿特区，但如果你可以从头来过我会更放心。”

冬兵点点头，起身准备离开。

皮尔斯突然又开口道，“顺便把那个也处理了。”男人指了指地上的尸体。

冬兵用塑料垃圾袋塞住女人的伤口，把尸体扛在肩上，离开了皮尔斯的宅邸。

冬兵浏览了自己的任务简报，其中包含美国队长和黑寡妇的基本信息，那些信息再次触发了冬兵头脑中的某根神经，但他什么也回想不起来。

不出意料的，两个目标上一次被发现的所在地，与冬兵自己从灰色优盘拷贝上获取的坐标位置完全相同。冬兵可以选择采用情报人员的信息，在华盛顿等待。但他决定跟随自己疑问的驱使，亲自前往新泽西。

冬兵还决定在此行路上弃尸，他把无牌照的汽车停在野外，迅速挖了一个浅坑，把女人的尸体扔进坑内，撒上焚化剂，刺鼻的气味渗过冬兵的面罩，突然让他感到一阵难过。冬兵可以理解那些暗杀任务，他在为组织夺取政府控制权而采取特殊行动，但一个家庭妇女却因为小小的失误便葬送了性命。不知为何，这让冬兵觉得难以接受。他迅速用泥土掩埋了死者，回到车上，把阴霾从脑海中扫清。

犹豫带来死亡，他不能犹豫。

不对……冬兵暗自摇摇头，如果是在两个月以前，冬兵的想法还是“犹豫带来失败”，死亡不足挂齿。难道他突然变得怕死了？冬兵甩甩头，停止思考，专注驾驶。

到达目标地点之后，冬兵发现这里已经只剩下一片废墟，连海德拉特战队都已全部撤离。冬兵在废墟中找到了砖瓦移动的迹象，那是两名目标在爆炸时匿藏的地点，冬兵用金属手臂移开了更多碎石块，他找到了一些被焚毁的电脑设备。循着电脑缆线，冬兵找到了疑似主机的残骸，他把主机外壳拆开，寻找设备存储线路，从自己的工具包里寻找工具，做了一个临时接口，将主机存储器接入自己的个人计算机。

大部分文件信息已经损毁，冬兵唯一挖到的有价值的材料是几份关于记忆改造的技术报告，其中的某些信息让冬兵感到脊背发凉。那些报告不仅仅研究如何阻断或填装人类记忆，还研究如何控制人类的情感，植入虚假的忠诚和消除恐惧。冬兵立刻查询技术报告的编号，报告前缀为SSR，并非海德拉的编号方式。冬兵暗中松了口气。

但这些都与你无关，冬兵头脑中突然有一个声音告诫自己。他只需接受任务，执行任务，其他一切均与他无关。

冬兵闭上眼睛，深呼吸了两次。他心中的恐惧感和不安缓缓消失了，取而代之的是完全的镇静。

美国队长和黑寡妇，那才是他应该关注的对象。

美国队长，队长。

## 4

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫这才听到同伴的呼唤，“什么？”

“你心神不宁。”绿眼睛的女特工打量着史蒂夫的侧脸，把他看得全身不自在。

“我在担心萨姆。”史蒂夫搪塞道。

“撒谎。”女人一针见血地指出来。

史蒂夫叹了口气，他们经历了昨晚的险境，已经是出生入死的朋友了，也许他不该向她隐瞒。史蒂夫这样想着，就好像他真有能力在娜塔莎面前隐瞒真相一样，“我在想冬日战士的事情。”

“哦？”

“你说他是美国士兵——”

“我说有谣言说他是美国士兵。”

“好吧，有谣言。我本来也愿意相信那只是个谣言，但现在事实证明，海德拉仍然存在，冬日战士是海德拉的一员。”

“那根海德拉有什么关系？”

“我见过被洗脑的士兵，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫低头说道，“1943年，在法国边境，我们去剿毁一个海德拉基地，并救出了一些战俘，他们遭到囚禁和虐待。在我们返程的路上，其中一个士兵……胡菲尔中士，他试图刺杀我。”

“一个间谍刺客。”娜塔莎说道。

“不，不是那样的。虽然那家伙被巴基……你知道詹姆斯·巴恩斯——”

“噢，史蒂夫，我还学过美国历史。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，催促他继续讲下去。

“……那家伙对我开枪之前就被巴基打死了。我们自然对其展开调查，但是胡斐尔中士的身家非常清白，他的战友们不敢相信他是个间谍。此人在被俘虏之前从未与敌人有过任何层面的接触，俘虏期间曾被带离牢房三天之久……而且我看到他要朝我开枪时的表情，非常，绝望。就好像……就好像他别无选择。”

“史蒂夫，这不能说明什么，也许他家人从上一代已经被渗透，或者受到威胁。”

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，攥紧拳头，他真希望一切就像娜塔莎说的那样简单，“大家当然都这样认为，但是我总觉得内心不安，我觉得亏欠胡斐尔中士一个说法，除了他最后一刻的行为，没有任何证据证明他是个叛国者。于是我独自一人潜回了我们剿灭的海德拉基地……”史蒂夫低下头，即使到现在，他还能清楚地回忆起当时的情景，“当时海德拉的士兵全副武装，带着不透明的头盔，有一具尸体引起了我的注意，他肩膀的制服撕裂，露出焦黑的皮肉，上面的纹身依稀可见，那是他的番号，娜塔莎。他是个美国大兵，身着海德拉的军服，被我们杀死在敌方的基地里。”

“你的意思是……”

“是的，我的意思是，海德拉从二战开始研究人体改造，不止想要生产超级士兵，还在试图改造人脑，他们把美军俘虏变成自己的敢死队，让我们同胞相残。”

“这些不在军方的记录中。”

“当然不在，你能想象这会给我军的气势带来怎样的影响吗？我们正在赢取胜利，并为此骄傲自豪，如果士兵们知道他们每次剿灭海德拉大本营时所杀死的士兵，都是我们自己的同胞，大家会怎么想？”史蒂夫沉痛地低下头，“上级决定放弃这种被敌人改造的战俘，并认真检查我们每次带回来的伤员。我向菲利普斯上校提出过抗议，但……我试图在一次战斗中分辨敌军中的俘虏，有一个人，他摘掉了头盔，那是个法国大兵，我的法语糟透了，我试图唤醒他，但他陷入了狂乱，打伤了我军的三名士兵。我不得不射杀他。”

“史蒂夫，那不是你的错。”娜塔莎镇定地说道。

史蒂夫摇摇头，继续说道，“就为了这个，我们改变了策略。巴基本来没有权限知道这件事，是菲利普斯上校认为我愚蠢之极，所以他们给巴基分配了任务，严密保护我的安全，他们一定要保护美国队长不被史蒂夫·罗杰斯愚蠢的善心断送性命。可巴基和我的想法是一样的，我们为了保卫同胞而战，不能放任战友牺牲。所以我们两人暗中商议，想出了急功近利的办法，想要尽快缩短战役。我们上了那辆该死的火车，巴基为此牺牲了生命……”

娜塔莎看着史蒂夫，面露同情的神色，但史蒂夫突然看出娜塔莎根本无法理解他的沮丧。令史蒂夫无法接受的是，他自认做出了正确的选择，而且从未怀疑过这个决定，但巴基仍旧因此失去了生命。

“我曾经发誓再也不会杀死一个遭遇不幸的同胞，我会尽我所能援救他们……而冬日战士——”史蒂夫感到自己的嗓音变得沙哑。

“听着！史蒂夫，”娜塔莎立刻打断了他，“如果你说海德拉早在1943年就掌握了洗脑技术，那么关于冬日战士的传言很可能是真的。但他同时也是20多次暗杀行动的罪魁祸首，他太过危险了，也不值得援救。”

“但是那并非——”史蒂夫刚要开口反驳，娜塔莎又立刻打断了他。

“没有但是，史蒂夫，你不能妄想拯救所有人。在他面前，我们能够自保就不错了，你应该先担心自己的性命。”

史蒂夫还在思考如何与娜塔莎争辩，萨姆已经带着那个西特维尔特工走到了轿车旁，把他从副驾驶席一侧推进车中。史蒂夫透过轿车的后车窗，看到西特维尔移动到了驾驶席，发动了汽车，萨姆坐上副驾，关紧车门。史蒂夫也立刻旋动汽车钥匙，“听着，娜塔莎，这件事情稍后再说。”

“没什么好说的，史蒂夫。全力以赴，不然你会害死自己。”娜塔莎望向车窗外。


	2. 洞察计划失败

## 1

“你们疯了吗？”西特维尔把自己光亮的脑袋挤进前排，“这主意简直糟透了！”

萨姆也是一脸不可置信的神情，娜塔莎轻轻哼了一声。史蒂夫准备继续说明自己的计划，劝同伴们安心。史蒂夫认为，即使神盾局这个组织已经被从内部蛀空，但其上上下下的人员不可能完全被渗透。造成如今的局面，只能说是体制问题，不明真相的人很可能会相信美国队长的话，愿意跟他们一起对抗海德拉。史蒂夫仍相信大部分神盾特工只是被蒙在鼓里……如果他们做到了全员渗透，暗杀者也会失去工作岗位。

正在史蒂夫再次联想到冬日战士的同时，一声巨响砸在了他们的车顶上。车内的四人登时乱了阵脚，一只金属手臂轻易捅破西特维尔一侧的车窗，把小个子特工一把拽了出去。史蒂夫眼睁睁地看着男人被压扁在对面行驶的卡车前罩上。

子弹从天而降，史蒂夫被蹿到前座的娜塔莎按住脑袋，才不至于中弹，山姆拼命踩下刹车，史蒂夫从旁拉下手刹，汽车突然减速，把车顶上的暗杀者抛了出去。车子在马路中央停稳，几个人惊魂未定地缓缓抬起头，看到站在他们车前几米之外的冬日战士，杀手的金属手臂反射着银色的冷光，从头到脚被黑衣包裹，如同白日之下的一团黑色暗影。

娜塔莎举枪准备射击，他们的汽车突然受到冲击，三人跟着惯性撞在仪表盘上，女特工丢了手枪。

三人的汽车被推动着加速，无论萨姆如何踩刹车也无法阻止，冬日战士再次翻身跃上车顶。萨姆努力控制着方向盘，汽车在快速行驶和刹车作用下左右摇摆。娜塔莎努力摸索着被撞落的手枪。

挡风玻璃突然碎裂，萨姆手中的方向盘一下便被扯了出去。

“我操！”萨姆抓住仪表盘，不知如何是好。

冬日战士似乎随着娜塔莎的扫射跳离了车顶，但他们的汽车已经在开上立交桥时完全失控，飞快地撞向公路间的安全墩。

史蒂夫拿好自己的盾牌，一下下撞向车门，在汽车侧翻飞起的同时带着自己的两名同伴从车门撞了出去，盾牌压着车门带着三人滑行了一段距离，萨姆翻滚到一旁，史蒂夫和娜塔莎也纷纷从地上爬起来。远处的杀手已经将火箭筒对准了他们。

“快躲开！”史蒂夫大叫着让娜塔莎逃向相反的方向，自己则举起盾牌防护。巨大的冲击力让史蒂夫的身体完全飞了出去，盾牌在中途离手。许久之后他才沉重地撞上了一什么，玻璃破碎，大巴整个翻倒给史蒂夫下坠的身体带来一点缓冲，他硬邦邦地砸进了立交桥下的大巴车内。史蒂夫觉得自己全身都要散架了，耳朵嗡嗡作响，四周全是叫喊和玻璃破损的声音，他勉力撑起身体，子弹接踵而至，它们不断打穿大巴车的车体，在车内擦出火花。

史蒂夫连滚带爬地躲避子弹，往车尾方向跑，一跃跳出车外。几个武装的枪手正在对他扫射。索性他们使用的联发重型武器准头不佳，而史蒂夫的盾牌近在眼前。他跳上去捡起盾牌保护自己，余光中带着金属手臂的男人却向远处走去。

娜塔莎！史蒂夫心中暗叫。他依靠反射子弹击中了几名持枪的特工，立交桥上很快有了助攻的火力。史蒂夫又把一人打翻，向前跃起身躲在汽车后面作掩护，他望向桥上。

萨姆从桥上探出头，向史蒂夫做了个手势，“去帮她！我应付这里。”

史蒂夫看到远处爆炸的汽车，立刻向黑烟腾起的方向冲过去。

史蒂夫注意到娜塔莎单手捂着肩膀躲在一辆车旁，而她并未注意到已经跑到身后车顶的冬日战士。史蒂夫大喊着朝杀手冲了过去，但他不必多费心力，杀手早就注意到了第三人加入战团。步枪枪口下沉，杀手的金属手臂迅速抡起，一拳打向史蒂夫。史蒂夫举起星盾抵挡，金属手臂的力量让史蒂夫自己感到双臂发麻。

就在史蒂夫反应不及的时候，他的星盾被拽向一侧，露出空隙，冬日战士一脚踹在史蒂夫的肚子上，史蒂夫吃痛团起身体向后滚去。

真正缠斗起来，史蒂夫才觉得自己还是小瞧了对方，在冬日战士凶狠地攻击之下史蒂夫几乎招架乏力。不知何时，杀手已经摘下了自己不透明的黑色风镜，一双浅蓝的眼睛明亮坚定，志在必得。

杀手抢走了他的星盾，像史蒂夫一样把盾牌举在胸前，但却不知道这样一件武器有什么作用。史蒂夫失去了所有保护，他抬起双手，大声说道，“听着，不管你是谁，你被骗了！你在为一个恐怖组织工作！”

星盾朝史蒂夫的方向飞来，他只能将将闪避，盾牌锋利的边缘切进他身后汽车的铁皮中。杀手从腰间抽出匕首，向他刺来。

二人近身交战，史蒂夫知道若不把对方制服，很难与他交谈，海德拉显然把杀手训练成了一个极为高效的士兵。史蒂夫夺回自己的盾，用盾缘砸向杀手的金属手臂，金属手臂发出咯吱咯吱的响声，但杀手的速度完全未受影响。史蒂夫看准空当，去抓杀手的面罩，他觉得，也许让杀手露出真面目，面对面交流才能让他更好的传达自己的意图。

杀手显然为史蒂夫的行为吃了一惊，他的人类手掌攥住史蒂夫的手腕，把贴在自己面罩上的手掌牢牢按在自己脸上，以防面罩被取下来。史蒂夫在力气上不占优势，双方僵持了片刻，他便猛地松了劲，按住杀手的脸，把他的脑袋撞向其身后的汽车。

冬日战士的头部撞在车窗上，玻璃出现了裂痕。他迅速挣脱了史蒂夫的钳制，却突然用右手扶住头。

史蒂夫觉得机会难得，立刻说道，“听着，你是一个美国士兵，你被骗了，你正在为敌人工作！”

冬日战士抬起头，对史蒂夫怒目而视，即使看不到对方的整个面孔，史蒂夫也被那盛怒的视线烧得不行。

“你是谁？”史蒂夫问道，“你叫什么名字？”

杀手的右手仍旧压在太阳穴上，金属左手猛地向史蒂夫飞出一把匕首。

史蒂夫举盾抵挡，“听着，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我曾经郑重起誓，支持和保卫美国宪法，对抗国家的敌人，无论国内还是国外，我发誓依照宪法遵循美国总统和直属上级的指示。士兵！你也发过同样的誓言，而你现在正在为恐怖分子工作，与你的国家为敌！”

杀手眉头紧锁，明亮的目光中仍然饱含愤怒，“你他妈要聊天还是要打架？”杀手边说边继续对史蒂夫发起攻击。史蒂夫第一次听到杀手开口，无论对方说的什么内容，都让他感到欣喜若狂。能够交流毕竟是个好现象。史蒂夫一边还击，一边后退，看来撞一下脑袋确实有效。

史蒂夫再次把冬日战士引到一辆汽车旁边，看准空隙，猛地伸手托住杀手左侧脸颊，又一次把对方的脑袋用力撞到汽车上。

杀手再次吃亏，立刻后退几步，眼神狂躁，他突然从腰间抽出另一把手枪向史蒂夫开火，史蒂夫连忙向一侧躲闪。余光中，他瞥见猎鹰萨姆从远处飞来，手中还抱着步枪。他的同伴正举枪准备从空中射杀冬日战士。老天，萨姆还不知道！

史蒂夫想都没想，举手把盾牌飞了出去，为冬日战士挡下萨姆的扫射，盾牌飞向萨姆，“喂！史蒂夫！你干什么！”萨姆受惊地踹掉盾牌，朝他大吼。

而史蒂夫则无暇回话，因为他的腹部突然感觉钻心疼痛，盾牌离手时，杀手的子弹穿透了他的身体，鲜红色渗到他的白色T恤上。

史蒂夫闷哼一声，捂住伤口蜷起身体。不远处冬日战士的手枪掉在地上，他双手按住了头，发出呻吟声，眼神中带着狂乱。他的身影与史蒂夫记忆中陷入混乱的法国士兵重合了，冬日战士在腰间摸索其他的武器，这令史蒂夫大感不妙，他不顾伤口疼痛向萨姆落地的方向冲过去。

冬兵的机枪也同时扫向萨姆。史蒂夫飞身跃起，一下把萨姆撞了出去，子弹只打中了萨姆没有完全收回的金属翅膀，两个人卷在一起，在地上滚了几圈。冬兵再次放弃了枪，双手按住太阳穴，逐渐跪倒在地上。

“听着！想起你是谁！想一想你的誓言，你的国家，想想你的番号，你曾经的战友！”史蒂夫站起身朝冬兵走过去，并大声对他喊道。

杀手抬起头，瞪着史蒂夫，他似乎没在听史蒂夫讲话，只是看着他的脸。然后他的目光移到史蒂夫腹部的伤口上，最后凌厉的眼神猛地穿透史蒂夫。

史蒂夫觉得温热的气流从脸旁飞了过去，炮弹在冬兵身前炸出火光。

娜塔莎正坐在史蒂夫和萨姆身后，肩膀上扛着杀手之前使用过的武器。史蒂夫回头再看杀手曾在的地方，灰烟散尽，那里却变得空无一人了。警笛的声音从四面八方包围过来。大群黑衣特工从车中跃下，纷纷将枪口指向美国队长一行。

史蒂夫只得缓缓将双手举过头顶。

## 2

冬兵感到头痛欲裂，那个所谓的美国队长简直是个谐星，不好好保命，反倒不断对他喋喋不休，什么誓言、国家？什么敌人？冬兵根本不知道他在说些什么。

但是男人的面孔却与冬兵记忆中的某些内容重叠了，突如其来的熟悉感让冬兵的大脑一团混乱，疼痛几乎令他无法继续战斗。

他差点被那个带翅膀的家伙占了便宜，幸亏美国队长替他挡下子弹。

那家伙智力有问题吗？还是这一切都是某种降敌的诡计？冬兵勉强避过黑寡妇的突袭，朗姆洛已经带着特战队把两个目标团团包围，冬兵选择迅速离开现场。

他沿着小街扶着墙走向有汽车停放的方向，准备随便“借用”一辆汽车返回基地。很快，一辆黑色奔驰轿车拐过路口，在他身边停下，车上下来几个持枪的特战队队员。

他们不动声色地把杀手围住。冬兵突然有一种想要反抗逃跑的冲动，还没有经过洗脑，晕眩呕吐感便提前向他涌来。他知道那些人要把他带回保险库去，冬兵的任务几乎失败了，好在有朗姆洛善后救场。

完成任务！士兵。冬兵咬咬牙，最终还是跟着几名特工上了车。

一路上他仍旧感到头痛难忍，某个问题终于在冬兵的脑海里产生了实际的意义。

你是谁？

你叫什么名字？

冬日战士。冬兵心想，那是他的代号，但是他叫什么名字？他到底是谁？

“你是谁？”金发男人问他，“你叫什么名字？我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

记忆碎片好像在他面前爆裂的玻璃一样，扎进他的双眼中，他感觉自己的眼球几乎要胀破了，他看到自己的金属仿生手攥起拳头，一个戴眼镜的小个子男人对他微笑。

“……中士。”冬兵被他如此称呼。什么中士？

“你是一个美国士兵！你曾发誓……”

冬兵试图挣扎，并感到针剂扎在他的腹部，他陷入黑暗当中。

有人大喊他的名字，什么名字？红色、蓝色和白色，金发和血污。

有个男孩轻声对他说着话，冬兵看不到对方的脸。

再次清醒过来时，冬兵已经坐在“保险库”的实验台上了。

不！冬兵本能地抗拒，他正在触摸自己的记忆，他不想被清洗！冬兵还没把获得的信息妥善记录，再次清醒之后他不会想起任何事！

冬兵挣扎着把一个技术人员扔到了墙上，一半的冬兵想要逃跑，另一半则在强迫他留下。完成任务！他头脑内的程序告诫他。

皮尔斯带着朗姆洛走进来，两个人的脸色难看极了。美国队长……他们没有抓到他，不知为何，这让冬兵松了口气。冬兵恢复了镇定，他需要计划，妥善的计划。

皮尔斯坐到冬兵面前，对他说：“任务汇报。”

冬兵无法集中，他的头脑和情绪都不稳定，他的眼睛依然胀痛，他仍旧看到幻影。

“任务汇报！”皮尔斯再次说道。

冬兵脸上一阵火辣，这才意识到皮尔斯打了他一巴掌。疼痛多少让他回神。

“桥上的那个人，他是谁？美国队长是什么人？”

“这个星期早些时候，你在另一次任务中见过他。”

“我认识他。”冬兵把这句话说出口才明白自己刚刚说了什么。

“你做的事造福全人类，你的功德塑造了这个世纪，现在我需要你继续表现。”皮尔斯仍然在冬兵面前说着话，那些话就像美国队长先前的言语一样不痛不痒，“人类社会正处在秩序与混乱的临界点，明天早晨我们就要帮世界作出正确的选择。如果你不去完成你的任务，我就没办法完成我的，海德拉就沒法还世界它应得的自由。”

冬兵突然意识到——“我认识他……”

我认识美国队长。

皮尔斯露出厌恶的表情，对站在一旁的技术员说道，“让他准备作战。”

“可是他已经脱离低温冷冻太久了……”技术员嗫嚅道。

不不不不不，不行！冬兵在内心中大叫，他需要那些记忆，他需要再次碰触它们。慌乱之中他突然在裤兜里摸到红发女子之前用在他身上的微型电击吸盘。冬兵并未把那个精致的小玩意扔掉。

“那就给他重新编译！”皮尔斯不耐烦地起身离开，冬兵身边的两个技术员低声交流了一阵，其中一人嘴里还念叨着，“时间来不及了……”

冬兵被按倒在躺椅上，他知道接下去要发生什么，但是他还不能退缩。冬兵握紧手中的小小装置，希望自己对于记忆编译器简单的理解能够让他成功逃脱这次洗脑。

冬兵看着操作员按下机器的按钮，自己抢先一步用拇指和食指捏住小小的圆形金属片，用力按了下去。酸麻和刺痛先从他的右臂传遍全身，那剧痛让冬兵几乎昏厥，小型电击与大装置产生的电流相互碰撞，让冬兵全身颤抖，但他身旁的机器也发出吱吱的声响。

“读数有些不正常。”其中一个技术员望向自己的同事。

“也许是机器有什么问题，我们没有做足够的检查……”他的同事回答道，“但我们没时间重新来过了。”

几分钟之后，束缚离开了冬兵的身体，他的金属手臂上，破损的零件被技术人员修复。随后他又被几个人支起上身，送进了低温冷冻箱。

你是谁？你叫什么名字？

冬兵对此没有答案，但他还记得那些问题。很好，他的计划成功了。至少成功一半。

他不会在冷冻仓中呆太久，因为就像那个技术员说的一样，他们没时间了。深度冷冻，重新编译，解冻，让冬兵恢复体力，这一切至少要经过3个小时。

45分钟，那是他需要在低温状态下坚持的时间，冬兵不能进入睡眠状态，一旦失去意识，他无法保证还能保有现在的记忆。

45分钟。

寒冷包围了他，刺入骨髓。他的右手还在反复捏着那个可以带来电击的圆形金属片，没人发现那个小东西。小装置不断给他的指尖带来轻微的触觉，督促他保持清醒。但那感觉也已经越来越微弱。

你是谁？

你叫什么名字？

冬兵想要知道答案。

还有那些红色、蓝色和白色。金色的头发与血污。他认识他。美国队长。

我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

在冬兵的意识里，分秒的时间被延展拉长，好像看不到终点，还要坚持多久？也许他不进入休眠状态的话，低温会夺走他的性命。

不会的，冬兵知道，他能够幸存，他一直都是个幸存者。

45分钟，冬兵能够坚持。

红蓝白，五星与盾。你是谁？你叫什么名字？

我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

冬兵感到寒冷正在消散，他缓缓睁开眼睛，两个女人正在为他擦拭身体。

“准备好了吗？”冬兵听到自己的管理人问道。

“读数有些问题，但没时间重来了。”一个技术员回答。

“无所谓了！”管理人不耐烦地答道，“让他清醒过来，给他做简报！武器呢？他的武器在哪里？一群废物！”

冬兵坐起身，新制服被送到他的床边，他机械地活动了一下金属手臂。

“两小时后，你需要随一架洞察计划的天空航母升空。美国队长和黑寡妇侥幸逃掉了前一次……咳咳。”管理员干咳了两声，“那不重要，两个六级目标，他们是暗杀对象。你的另一项任务是保证航母顺利移动到预设高度，不受任何敌人的干扰。信息已经存入你的任务卡中了。”管理员把卡片递给冬兵。

美国队长和黑寡妇，冬兵刚刚与他们交手，他还记得。

你是谁？你叫什么名字？

很好，冬兵的行动成功了，他没被再次洗脑。

## 3

在破坏洞察计划的行动部署完成之后，萨姆突然说道：“队长，下次你帮助敌人袭击我之前，总该先给我点警告！”他对史蒂夫袭击友军的行为感到不满。

“对不起，萨姆，我很抱歉，下次不会了。”史蒂夫诚恳地看向这位才认识三天就愿意追随他的新伙伴，他确实欠萨姆一个说法。

“我接受你的道歉。”萨姆笑了笑，“看在你又救了我的份上。”

“哦！得了吧，明明是我救了你们两个！”娜塔莎仰起头，医生正在为她的肩伤换药。

史蒂夫严肃地转向娜塔莎，“你差点就杀了他……”

“是呀，差点，真可惜！”猛地看向史蒂夫，一双绿色的眸子带着怒意。

“我们讨论过这件事不是吗？”史蒂夫气馁地叹了口气。

“但我们没有达成共识，队长。”娜塔莎轻蔑地回答道。

“你们三人到底在说什么事情？”尼克·弗瑞坐在他自己的病床上，突然插嘴道。他的意外复活显然没有得到三名特工足够的注意力。

弗瑞安排玛利亚·希尔在史蒂夫一行被捕后前去救援，并把三人带回他临时隐蔽的秘密基地。神盾局被海德拉全面渗透，这是他在假死匿藏之后才明确的情报。弗瑞仍想挽救大局，神盾局作为一个政府组织，能够在近年来维持现今的地位，全靠他自己的心血。可惜他却棋差一招，看错了敌人和朋友。

弗瑞本想拉拢美国队长挽救神盾局，但他却发现自己彻底失去了指挥官的地位，本次的行动指挥变成了美国队长，而美国队长决心将神盾局和海德拉一起粉碎。弗瑞为此感到遗憾，但这样的决定又无可厚非。

唯一令弗瑞感到欣慰的一点是，现在，弗瑞的好特工娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫完全变成了史蒂夫·罗杰斯先前之于弗瑞的角色，负责顶撞和发表异议。史蒂夫应该亲自了解一下他之前有多烦人。

“队长他认为，差点杀了你两次的那个混蛋，是个被洗脑的可怜虫，队长想要把那家伙收编。”娜塔莎解释道。

弗瑞看向史蒂夫，“你疯了吗？”

娜塔莎立刻点头同意，“他疯了。我也这么认为。”

“娜塔莎，是你告诉我他的身份，说他是个美国士兵。如果此事属实，我不可能坐视不管。”

“多管闲事的下场就是肚子上多穿一个窟窿，史蒂夫！你身上不会落疤，我可没这种自动美容整形的本事！你想等我们身上被冬兵打出几个洞才肯善罢甘休？”娜塔莎用她未受伤的手臂挥了挥，先后指向弗瑞的胸口和史蒂夫腹部的绷带。

史蒂夫腹部的枪伤仍然疼痛，但他知道自己正在迅速复原，娜塔莎和弗瑞可就没有注射过超级士兵血清的美国队长这般幸运了，娜塔莎的伤口才将将止血。史蒂夫并不希望他们受伤。

他沉默了一阵才说道：“冬日战士看起来很年轻，也许和我一样还没入伍几年，你说他为海德拉工作了五十年之久，也许他们用什么办法保存他们的‘武器’。早在SSR的时候，我们知道那可能包括深度休眠或冰冻，也许他就像我一样……我坠落在北极附近，因为严寒而保住了性命，佩吉和霍华德携手建立的神盾局一直在寻找我。”史蒂夫看向弗瑞，“而神盾局就是海德拉。你有想过，如果找到我的不是一个神盾特工，而是海德拉先发现了我，那会是怎样的情景吗？如果是那样的话，现在你们要对付的没准就是美国队长和冬日战士两个人了。我沉睡了七十年之久，谁知道他们能对我的脑子做些什么，光是想想，已经让我觉得不寒而栗。”

“好吧，史蒂夫，我们感激你没有被迫投敌，天佑发现你的神盾特工，感谢上帝！”娜塔莎叫道，“但这不意味着我要为了一个陌生的家伙去送死，如果那个家伙真的被洗脑五十年，你认为自己当街朗诵美国大兵誓言就能叫醒他吗？你自己先清醒一下吧，队长。我可以不在乎他的案底，天知道我自己是什么人，我没资格对冬兵说三道四，我也同情被洗脑的可怜虫！咱们可以不关注过去，别管他以前是怎样的人，现在的他可不值得你去拯救，反倒是你应该去阻止的人。史蒂夫，你最好闹明白这一点。因为将要与冬兵作战的不是我而是你！”

“我不知道自己是否下得去手。”史蒂夫说着站起身，向外走去。

“你去哪里？”弗瑞大声问道。

“透透气。”史蒂夫敷衍地回答。

他一路离开地下基地，来到户外，这是一处很隐秘的场所，玛利亚·希尔说不必担心敌人找上们来，可以在行动之前安心休整。

巴基……

史蒂夫站在大坝上，看着下面湍急的水流，再次陷入回忆当中，他不知道自己的决定是否正确，如今已无人能够理解他的想法和行为，他实在太希望巴基此时在身边了。

那个时候，史蒂夫正打算对巴基阐明自己对友军战俘的观点，反倒是巴基抢了首先发言的机会，“我们不能就这样杀了他们，我不知道自己还能不能毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，如果是为了救你的话，我当然别无选择……但是史蒂夫，我们不能放任他们不管，你不知道海德拉那些魔鬼有多残忍……”史蒂夫几乎想要拥抱自己的好友，无论是为了感激好友的道义支持，还是为了安抚好友眼中的恐惧。如果不是时间和场合都不对，史蒂夫几乎就要那么做了。史蒂夫把双手插进口袋里，在口袋中攥紧拳头。

巴基，我不想害娜塔莎和萨姆受伤，但也不能对那家伙置之不理，史蒂夫想着，我不知道自己在做的事情是否正确。

“你做得没错，”巴基总会这样对史蒂夫说，“但你得小心点，下次别忘了先来叫上我。我会陪你到最后的，伙计。”

“史蒂夫？”萨姆的声音让史蒂夫回过神来。

“如果位置交换，如今是我被抓去洗脑，成为屠杀平民的帮凶，我宁可去死，萨姆。”史蒂夫对萨姆说道，那是他的真实想法，“我会希望有人来阻止我，有人来拯救我。我愿意付出任何代价。”

萨姆点点头，他也是个军人，史蒂夫知道他可以理解。

“相互帮助，不让一人掉队。”那是战士们彼此之间的誓言。

“但娜塔莎说得也没错，也许他不会给你机会。”萨姆依旧有些犹豫。

“你在那里，你看到了，他显然对我说的话有反应。”史蒂夫回忆着早先与冬日战士交手的场景，他忘不了杀手的眼神。

“是的，他显得很……痛苦。”萨姆皱起眉头，“但是他并没记起来。”

“他会的，他必须想起来。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“时间差不多了，去准备。”

“你就打算穿这身去吗？”萨姆指指史蒂夫身上染着血污的夹克外套。

“不，要去打仗，就得穿上军装！”史蒂夫回答道，他转身向基地相反的方向走去。

史蒂夫知道他的军装在哪里，不是他做神盾局特工时的潜行服，而是那身真正的军装。

## 4

冬兵最终没能在天空航母起飞之前赶到神盾局总部，在他离开保险库之后，立刻收到了任务简报更新。由于美国队长的入侵，洞察计划被迫提前三小时启动。

美国队长也在那里。

冬兵驾车前往三曲翼大楼的路上，便已看见正在缓缓升空的的三架天空航母。冬兵需要完成自己的任务，支援洞察计划顺利进行，同时他还要找到美国队长。冬兵想要知道一些问题的答案。他不能去问自己的管理人，不能去问皮尔斯，那都会令冬兵失去他现有的记忆。他不能向任何其他人提起自己的疑虑。美国队长是他唯一的选择，那个金发男人看起来了解很多。

冬兵在接近波多马克河河岸之后就抛弃了自己的交通工具，直接从水面开启的闸门顺着钢铁支架进入地下基地，停机坪缓缓升到地表，冬兵看到一队正在准备进入飞机的特工，那些人并非海德拉成员。

冬兵很快在几架武装飞机起飞前解决了整个小队，他跳上一架飞机的驾驶席，把被他射穿脑袋的特工推出机舱，发动了飞机。

天空中也有交战，冬兵可以看到代号猎鹰的黑人特工借助特殊工具在一架天空航母周围滑翔，另一架航母的停机坪上，美国队长正全速跑向航母边缘，一跃而下。

猎鹰俯冲下去，抓住了美国队长的手臂，他们正一同向第三架天空航母飞去。冬兵立刻拉高了自己的飞机，在第三架天空航母上着陆，跳下地面。他匿藏在停机坪的战斗机中间，等待时机。

冬兵听到美国队长与猎鹰降落，听到二人的对话。

他从飞机之间走了出来，二人看到冬兵，都停住脚步。这一次，美国队长带着一个样子可笑的头盔，穿着奇怪地红蓝相间的制服。

头部剧痛再次侵占了冬兵，他立刻全身紧绷，紧要牙齿。猎鹰因为冬兵姿态的改变发出警告，他举起手中的武器，开始向他扫射。冬兵连忙跃向左侧寻找掩体，不行，他必须先要制服美国队长和他的同伴，再来问话。

冬兵举起自己的枪向敌人还击，猎鹰大叫着“先去舰桥”，展开金属翅膀，想要飞到空中占领高点。冬兵立刻取出套索枪，把绳索打到猎鹰的右翼，金属手臂用力猛拉。猎鹰跟着冬兵绳索飞舞的方向被甩了出去，右侧翅膀被整只拽了下来。猎鹰跌在地上，冬兵朝他猛冲过去，一脚把他踹出停机坪边缘。失去一边翅膀的猎鹰旋转着下坠。

当冬兵回头寻找美国队长时，对方已经向另一个方向跑去，跳入了航母内部。冬兵立马追了上去，美国队长想要破坏洞察计划，自然要破坏航母的主控电脑和通信芯片。冬兵早在两个月前就已经对航母的构造了若指掌，他最近一次被唤醒的两次暗杀任务，都是洞察计划的辅助。

冬兵超捷径来到航母主机区，整架航天器拥有全自动设计，主控区几乎空无一人，只有一个被美国队长撂倒的技术人员躺在远处的架桥上。那个蓝色的影子终于出现在冬兵的面前。冬兵提前攥住拳头，他认识美国队长，这个男人在他过去的记忆中，每次冬兵接触自己的记忆，都会受到头痛的困扰，他必须为此做好心理准备。

“士兵，让开。”那个男人对他说道。

冬兵没有答话。

“我不想和你打架，但很多人将要丧命，我不能做事不管。”

冬兵做好了迎击的准备，他不认为美国队长会轻松与他交谈。

“听着，我想救你，但是我得先救其他人。”

美国队长说着向冬兵冲了过来，冬兵立刻从腰间抽出两把手枪射击。盾牌抵挡了他大部分子弹，但弹片还是擦中了美国队长的腰侧。

冬兵正为此沾沾自喜，美国队长却并未减速地朝他撞来，冬兵被压在架桥的栏杆上，后背受创。圆盾打到他的脑侧，冬兵摔了出去。美国队长没有继续追击，反倒跑上去开始操作主控电脑界面。几列芯片卡槽滑了出来。

冬兵爬起身，再次朝美国队长冲上去，美国队长一边取出芯片槽中的一张芯片，一边回身应对。冬兵想到美国队长在前一天的战斗中负伤，便用左手去掀盾牌，一脚揣向敌人的腹部。这下果然让美国队长整个身体弯曲向后倒去，但男人向后翻滚了两圈，再次站起身，向冬兵冲过来。

即使金属手臂让他在静止角力中占上风，但如果全身相撞，冬兵仍然没办法抵挡美国队长的冲击力，他被盾牌撞翻，又一次摔在地上。美国队长跑回主控台，从腰间取出另一张小芯片，准备插入主控机的芯片槽内。冬兵抽出手枪，瞄准美国队长的右手。

美国队长跃向一边躲闪，冬兵跳了过去，又给了美国队长肚子一拳，压在对方身上把他扑倒，美国队长嘴角溢出一抹红色。

头痛……冬兵咬紧牙齿。

但他的第二拳还没来得及打出，就被扭住手臂，反压在地上。冬兵奋力挣扎，左手打中美国队长的下巴，美国队长手中的芯片被甩了出去。冬兵勉力爬上前抢到芯片，美国队长却已经从背后抓住了他的裤腰和手腕，并翻身勒住了他的脖子。冬兵死命挣扎，但是对方用大腿压住了他的左手，无法发力。

“放开芯片！”冬兵听到美国队长对他大喊，但他没有放松右手。

突然间他的右肩一阵剧痛，手上失去了力气，芯片掉了出去。冬兵逐渐感到被勒住咽喉，呼吸不畅，大脑缺氧，并伴随一波一波的头痛，他眼前黑了下去。

冬兵不知道自己晕了几秒，当他恢复意识的时候，身上的压力已经没有了。他的右肩脱臼，完全无法活动，但是金属左臂却没受多少损伤。冬兵意识到美国队长就在离他不远的地方，正试图把小芯片插入卡槽。

冬兵迅速翻身拔枪射击。第一发子弹击中了男人的大腿，第二发子弹击中了他的腹部。美国队长跪倒下去，他的手中还握着那个小芯片。鲜血从他嘴角溢出来。

冬兵踉踉跄跄地站起身，他全身上下都因为之前的打斗而疼痛，但他仍然握着手枪，一步一步走到美国队长面前，他用枪把打在美国队长的脸上，并用几乎不能动的右手抢走了男人手中的芯片。

美国队长大口吸着气，双手按住自己的腹部。

“不要……”

“你是谁？”冬兵问道，他不知道自己为何没有在第一时间销毁那个芯片。

“听着，士兵，你的任务是把那个芯片……插进去。”男人干涩地咳嗽了两声，吐出一口鲜血。冬兵向后退了一步，那场景让冬兵的大脑搅成一团，疼痛钻心，但是他不能表现出来。他不能在敌人面前露出弱点。

敌人？到底谁是敌人？

“那不是我的任务，你才是我的任务。”冬兵说道。

“还有二十秒钟，还有二十秒，这三架航母就会杀死成千上万的人，成千上万的美国平民，想想那些妇女和孩子，想想将要死去的科学家和工程师！士兵，听着，你曾经冒着生命危险上战场，就是为了守护这些人。而如今他们却给你安排虚假的任务，让你成为杀人的帮凶！”

冬兵的额头上冒出一层细密的汗水，他回想起皮尔斯的女佣，他亲手掩埋的尸体。那些人，他们为什么要死？

他们是海德拉的敌人。冬兵为海德拉效力。

不对，他为什么要为海德拉效力？他的任务从何而来？从何时开始？

你是谁？你叫什么名字？

冬兵感到自己的左手在颤抖，但那只机械手臂从不会犹豫，是他的全身在颤抖。

“把芯片插进卡槽里！那是你的任务！”

不，杀死美国队长、保护洞察计划，那些才是冬兵的任务。

回神的时候，冬兵惊恐地发现自己的左手正在听从美国队长的指示，缓缓移向芯片卡槽。就在他感到震惊的一瞬间，受伤的美国队长突然从地上跳了起来，双手抓住冬兵的左手，把芯片送进了卡槽中。

“现在！玛利亚！”美国队长大声喊道。

冬兵愤怒地把美国队长甩开，一脚把男人从架桥上踹了下去，自己也跟着跳了下去。该死的家伙，冬兵感觉自己受到了欺骗。

美国队长摔得不轻，但他仍旧艰难地从地上爬起来。他摘掉了自己的头盔，露出杂乱的金色短发，眼前的一切都让冬兵陷入混乱。

“你是谁！？你他妈到底是谁！？”冬兵发狂地冲向金发男人。他把男人压倒在地上，用还能活动的左手一拳一拳打在男人的脸上。但是每拳打下，他的脑子里就像被人多扎入一把匕首一般。这样的情景在他的记忆中，他见过这张受伤的脸。

“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”男人用微弱的声音说道，“我来自布鲁克林，是……美国队长……士兵，今天我们的任务完成了。”舰桥随着一声巨响炸裂开来，金属支架纷纷断裂，冬兵感到身下的支撑正变得脆弱。

他仰头望去，头顶上方的停机坪已经断裂，飞机正从缝隙中滑下来，砸碎舱底的金属板面。地面再次剧烈震动，冬兵身下突然悬空，他反射性地用左手抓住头顶的钢架，但那个金发男人却随着断裂的金属不断下坠，离冬兵越来越远。

目睹一切发生，冬兵却感觉正在下坠的不是那个金发男人，而是自己。


	3. 冬日战士们

## 1

冬兵感觉到失重，感觉到身体跟随着天空航母的坠落缓缓下沉。不，冬兵比那下坠得更快，他轻而易举地调整着姿势，身体已经划过空气。他的头痛感消失了，多年训练的条件反射掌控了一切，他的身体一头扎进水中。天空中震耳欲聋的爆炸声一瞬间被水流屏蔽，轰隆隆的水声包围了他。

冬兵睁开眼睛，满眼都是湖蓝色，他的人类手臂脱臼，难以划水，但仍旧奋力向水中的一团阴影游去。好像幻觉一般，那团暗色的不断下沉的影子仿佛散发出某种光芒，让冬兵能够准确定位。

冬兵意识到自己的行为时，他已经钻出了水面，金属手臂还拖着另一个沉重的身体。冬兵低头看了看手中拖着的金发男人，他一动不动，双目紧闭，嘴唇毫无血色。

冬兵把美国队长拖到了岸上，他的任务，他应该杀死的人。

他们骗了你。

到底是谁欺骗了自己？自己到底是什么人，叫什么名字？又来自何方？他得把一切闹明白，冬日战士，那不是他的姓名，而是一个代号。

冬兵在美国队长身边跪下来，探了探对方的鼻息，什么都没有。他突然感到内心中一阵慌乱，赶忙用金属手掌用力按压对方的胸口，脱臼的手臂勉强摘掉了自己的面罩，他的左手转去掰对方的下巴，并深吸一口气倾身上前。冬兵把自己的嘴唇凑到对方淡紫色的嘴唇旁，把呼出的气息送进去。美国队长的嘴唇冰凉而僵硬，带着河水的腥味，帮他做人工呼吸简直就像亲吻死者。

亲吻……

电击的感觉穿透了冬兵的大脑，他下意识地想按住自己的太阳穴，却触发了右肩的剧痛。“嘶……”冬兵咬着牙。

“巴基……”

冬兵听到一个极为微弱的声音，抬眼看时美国队长的胸口剧烈地起伏，他开始不断咳嗽，河水从他的嘴巴里呛出来。

冬兵把面罩按回自己的脸上。

他不知道自己的为何仍旧想要隐瞒身份，但在他自己弄清一切之前，让自己的任务看清面孔总是让他感觉不妥。冬兵并不总是理解自己的行为，这是洗脑带来的后遗症，但他一直倾向于相信自己的直觉，他的直觉从未欺骗过他。

金色的睫毛上下翕动，男人紧皱着眉头，他的右半张脸挂彩，右眼几乎无法睁开，那是冬兵金属拳头的杰作。男人的左眼勉强打开一道缝隙，眼底比河水的颜色还要深邃，他用一种见鬼的眼神望着冬兵沉默了好一会儿，冬兵对此再熟悉不过了，每个见到他的人都会露出恐惧的表情，冬兵对此厌恶不已，几乎想要再给美国队长一拳。他讨厌别人用惊恐的眼神看他，就像他讨厌自己的恐惧一般。

讨厌？近日来冬兵回想起了越来越多的个人好恶。

最终男人的眼睛完全睁开，扩散的瞳孔恢复了正常，他依旧盯着冬兵的脸，但突然又轻轻摇了摇自己金色的脑袋，发出叹息的声音，震惊和恐惧的表情消失不见了。

这个男人的一切对冬兵来说都像个待解的谜团，他让冬兵感兴趣，无论是那些意味不明的发言还是他对冬兵的态度。冬兵想知道自己是谁，他还想知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁。

“谢谢……咳……”美国队长声音沙哑，单词几乎无法分辨。

冬兵没有答复，他试图解开美国队长身上结构复杂的制服，查看他的枪伤，但潮湿的布料粘在一起，只有一只金属手臂能够正常工作的他显然无法顺利完成任务。

美国队长发出呵呵的，类似笑声的呻吟，他侧过身，弯曲了身体。“我没事……”

冬兵停止了手上的动作。

天空中巨大的飞行器已经扎入了三曲翼大厦，整个大楼被拦腰切出一条巨大的伤口，上半部分摇摇欲坠，河面上到处都蒸腾着黑色的烟雾，空气中充满火药的味道。冬兵听到远处嘈杂的人声，他们离得还很远，冬兵依旧有时间完成自己的任务。

他又看了看美国队长青紫的侧脸，暗自决定留下他的性命。

“你的盾……”

“有人会找到它的。”美国队长乏力地闭上了眼睛，“你想起了什么吗……？”

冬兵意识到鲜血仍在从男人制服下面的伤口中涌出来，他从腰间掏出一小卷止血带，那足够勒住对方大腿上的枪伤，于是他这么做了。

“你叫什么名字，士兵？”

“士兵。”冬兵回答道，他一直被如此称呼。

美国队长呵呵笑起来，腹部制服红白相间的部分已经全部染成了红色，“那可不是个名字。”

红色、蓝色、白色。国旗。

冬兵记得那国旗，他也知道那是美国国旗，“我是个美国人。”

“你这么觉得？”

“我是美国人。”冬兵重复道，这听起来非常正确。

“好吧，我也这么觉得。他们对你做了什么？”美国队长仍旧双目紧闭，侧身躺着，身体微微弯曲。

我为他们工作，冬兵暗想。他们——美国队长在谈论海德拉，“他们”知道冬兵是谁，但“他们”不会告诉他答案。海德拉十分危险，而冬兵没有服从编译，他也没有完成他的任务。“你知道我是谁？”冬兵反问道。

“这并不难，让我给你照一张相片，你知道的，智能手机什么的。然后进行人脸比对，我们有一些线索，还有军方的资料库，不过这可能需要一点时间。”美国队长摘掉手套，在制服口袋里摸了摸，他的动作十分僵硬，就好像不能很好控制自己的身体。一只被压烂了的黑色手机被取了出来，手机的裂缝处还滴着水，“见鬼……”

冬兵注意到男人的手掌宽大，指结分明，但却不像他自己的手掌一样覆满握枪留下的硬茧。美国队长的手指指尖光滑，看起来皮肤柔软。

也许美国队长才是一个说谎者，那不像是一个士兵的手。冬兵站起身，他感到犹豫不决。

“你去哪里？”美国队长立刻翻身趴着跪了起来，他用拳头撑着地面，显得非常痛苦，“不要回到海德拉去，他们在害你。”

冬兵没有回答，他看着男人的手臂轻微颤抖，但是他们仍然支撑在地面上，不曾弯曲，美国队长没有重新倒下的意思，他一定是个士兵。冬兵再次感到头痛，他知道那意味着什么，头痛意味着他与自己的记忆咫尺相隔，海德拉用疼痛在他的大脑里筑起高墙，让他与自己的记忆无法团聚。但此时此刻冬兵需要利用这点，疼痛代表着回忆，也就从某种程度上代表着真相。

“你是我的任务，我没有完成自己的任务。”

“不，你救了许许多多人的性命。我向你保证，你绝不会在日后为今天而后悔。”美国队长仍然无法从地上站起来，他伤得太重了，他几乎死去，冬兵几乎杀了他，“你还救了我，士兵，为此我会尽我所能报答，我会帮助你。”

冬兵不可置信地摇摇头，他无法理解对方的逻辑，“我几乎杀了你，我现在仍旧可以杀了你。”

“他们让你这么做，他们让你忘记，但你没有……我曾经见过那帮混蛋的手段，就连我的朋友也差点变成了受害者之一。没人能想起来，那时候我没能帮助任何人……但现在不同了，我看过史塔克公司的技术，你知道史塔克是谁吗？我想他可以帮助你，我可以……”

冬兵皱起眉头，他注意到男人在用尽全力劝说，就好像“帮助”冬兵是美国队长的一根救命稻草一般。帮助？不，冬兵暂时还不需要那个。

“我得走了，你的人会找到你。也许是那个带翅膀的家伙，或者那个难缠的女人。”冬兵向后退了两步。

“别回去！”美国队长对他喊道。

“我没被清除记忆。”冬兵觉得这是一件很重要的事情，于是他这样告诉对方，“最后一次，昨天傍晚，我没有被他们重新编译，没有人发现。”

“这太好了。”冬兵看到美国队长的嘴角弯出弧度，他似乎在微笑。

“我需要知道更多事情。”冬兵准备离开。

“那么我到哪里去找你？”美国队长做出了让步，但事实上他没有选择，冬兵可以随时离开，美国队长已经没有能力阻拦他。

冬兵停下后退的脚步，看着仍然用双拳支撑跪在地上的金发男人，此时男人也抬起头，正看向他。

“我会回来找你的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”冬兵回答道。

## 2

史蒂夫看着冬日战士离开的背影，终于无法继续坚持，重重地摔在地面上。他不希望冬日战士就此离开，但此时此刻也无力阻拦。

冬日战士救了史蒂夫的性命，他在怀疑九头蛇的作为，他在发问，他在试图寻找自己的记忆。这是个好现象，同时也让史蒂夫感到有些心痛和担忧。

1944年的时候他们并非从未抢回过被洗脑的战友，那些人立刻被送进秘密研究基地，可惜没人能够被救治。剧烈的头痛让他们变得疯狂，几乎所有人都在获救后数日毙命，无一生还。史蒂夫能看到冬日战士的痛苦，虽然他极力隐瞒，但是史蒂夫能看出他头痛时轻轻皱起的眉头。

上帝，史蒂夫浑身上下好像散了架一般，腹部更是旧伤未愈又添新创，比起担心冬日战士的状态，他更应该担心一下自己能否等到同伴的救援。他觉得自己好像刚刚从阴曹地府走了一遭。也许与濒死的状态有关系吧，当史蒂夫从死亡边缘睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，他几乎以为自己见到了巴基，那双总是神采奕奕的蓝眼睛望着自己，充满鼓励，给他希望，可惜那只不过是个美好的幻觉。史蒂夫的视野慢慢由模糊转为清晰，跪在他身边的只有那个眼神冰冷的蒙面死神。

史蒂夫抬起手臂，遮住双眼。他不经常梦到巴基，这似乎是他在二十一世纪清醒以来的第三次。他梦到了布鲁克林的金色阳光，梦到了挚友温柔的笑容，他梦到他的亲吻，唇角带着令人熟悉的俏皮弧度。这一切是多么讽刺啊！史蒂夫曾经如此排斥巴基对自己的照料，当史蒂夫终于变成大块头，摆脱了缠身的疾病成为美国队长，从敌军基地救出好友的时候，他打算让巴基尝尝被人当做小孩子一样照料的滋味，可惜史蒂夫败得一塌糊涂。现在他愿意用所有的一切去交换，他想再听巴基说一句：“别担心史蒂夫，有我在。”

如果还有机会，史蒂夫会在巴基面前坦率地承认一切，承认独生子的自己从来都比不上弟妹成群的巴恩斯家大哥懂得体贴和关怀。他躺在坚硬的河滩上，听到自己发出两声难听的笑。是呀，直到这个时候他仍旧忍不住自己的揶揄口吻，仍旧不甘心示弱。当然巴基会理解的，巴基总是理解一切。

史蒂夫可以坚强，可以忍受失去，他可以独自面对任何不确定的未来，压抑自己的不安和恐惧。但有家的安全感和归属感已经随着巴基的坠亡和1945年一去不复返，现在能够让他安心的，反倒是有敌人可以去作战。史蒂夫不想停下来也不能停下来，他必须全速前进来度过这个没有巴基的未来，这样总好过每天感受着没有巴基的日子一点点被拉长延展，直到空白比他们共同拥有的时间还要漫长，史蒂夫无法忍受那个。

他仍旧爱他，无法停止。

史蒂夫庆幸自己身体的状态让他无法分辨肉体疼痛还是心伤，日光惨白刺目，令史蒂夫感到晕眩，但却没有给他带来一丝温暖，史蒂夫冷得牙齿打战。

“在这里！”他终于听到了熟悉的声音，“找到他了！”

黑发女子的面孔在他面前晃了两下，她的头发突然变成了红色，史蒂夫皱起眉头，却什么都看不清了，他的眼皮再次闭合，陷入黑暗。

许久之后，史蒂夫再次清醒，他听到音乐声，他知道那首曲子。

“注意左边。”史蒂夫吃力地说道。

坐在他身边陪床的萨姆翻了个白眼，但还是忍不住露出微笑。他的视线转回到手中的报纸上，“你差点死掉，队长。”

“冬日战士……”

“是的，是的，冬日战士。”萨姆的眼神瞟向病床旁边的小床头柜，上面放着一条黑色止血带，它不是美国队长的装备“他给了一点小小的救援，但这不足以说服罗曼诺夫女士。顺便一提，皮尔斯死了，你的病房门外现在由联邦特工把守。神盾局已经在几个小时前被政府勒令关门大吉了。”

史蒂夫在内心中冷笑，他知道只要尼克·弗瑞还活着，神盾局就不可能真正消失。但史蒂夫更关注冬日战士的前景，“冬日战士，他没有遵守海德拉的安排，现在他的处境很危险，我们需要设法保护他。”

萨姆干笑了一声，“你是认真的吗？”

“当然。”史蒂夫严肃地回答道。

“现在你自己也是官司缠身呢，史蒂夫。而且，当你说‘我们’的时候，你指的是谁？”

史蒂夫被萨姆问得哑口无言，他扭过脸，执拗地盯着天花板，“总之一步一步来，第一步是先离开这家医院……海德拉只是失去了一个领导，而我需要让那个组织彻底结束，冬日战士需要帮助，他救了我的性命，我会帮助他。”史蒂夫不再使用“我们”这个字眼。

“史蒂夫，”萨姆的语气回复温和，“我们刚刚避免了百万人免于死亡，把二战时期就潜伏地下的纳粹团伙拉到阳光下暴晒，还杀死了他们的首领，我觉得我们在一天之中的丰功伟绩已经足够让我们休假半天了。为什么要难为自己呢？”萨姆重新使用了那个复数代词。

史蒂夫完全理解萨姆的话，他明白自己无法停止的愧疚有多么不合情理。

萨姆叹了口气，他知道史蒂夫的难处，毕竟萨姆每天都在开导和史蒂夫面临同样困境的人，他知道如何不给史蒂夫带来过多的压力。史蒂夫对此心怀感激。

“等你能够离开了就告诉我，就像你说得一样，我们一步一步来。”

史蒂夫在医院休息了两天，萨姆的行动并非完全自由，但每次他都会给史蒂夫带来一些重要信息。神盾局的所有人员都在接受调查，洞察计划虽未造成百万人死亡和海德拉统治世界的局面，却仍然是一个令人悲伤的纪念日，许多特工在一日之内牺牲，而死亡人数仍旧在增加。

萨姆向史蒂夫交代了托尼·史塔克的介入，并劝说史蒂夫离开华盛顿。

我会回来找你的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫记得冬日战士临走前的话，他不想立刻离开华盛顿，史蒂夫害怕冬日战士无法找到他，于是他对萨姆敷衍道，“还是让我们先离开医院再说吧。”

为史蒂夫治疗的医生和护士均是美国队长的仰慕者，他们同意将史蒂夫伤情好转的情况向军方和政府隐瞒。第四日清晨，史蒂夫在萨姆与娜塔莎的接应下避过政府人员的耳目，成功逃离了医院。

史蒂夫跟随萨姆回到他临时落脚的公寓，取得了交通工具，才辗转来到尼克·弗瑞“下葬”的墓园。他们与娜塔莎约好在此处见面，最先到来的却是死者本尊。弗瑞劝说史蒂夫和萨姆与他一同前往欧洲，但萨姆直接替二人谢绝了弗瑞的邀请，“他还是美国队长，而我们也不是做间谍的料。”

“好吧，我知道你们的打算，但如果有人问起我来，就告诉他们到这里来找我。”

弗瑞说罢便离开了，娜塔莎这才姗姗来迟，女特工把手中的一叠资料送到史蒂夫面前。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫疑惑地问道。

娜塔莎叹了口气，“我从神盾局的资料中分析了海德拉对二战后国际重大战争的参与情况，你还记得吧，左拉说过，他们试图依靠战争来搅乱世界秩序。如果冬日战士真是战俘，那么这些资料中可能存有蛛丝马迹。”

史蒂夫接过娜塔莎递来的文件夹，他沉默地咬着下嘴唇。我还以为你不打算帮忙呢，史蒂夫想要这么说，但那对娜塔莎并不公平，即使她并不赞同史蒂夫的决定，也仍在竭尽所能帮助他。

娜塔莎靠过来在他的脸颊上落下一个轻柔的亲吻，她的表情如此坦率，是史蒂夫不曾见过的，他在娜塔莎漂亮的绿色眸子中读到支持也看到忧虑。

史蒂夫暗自厌恶自己不能就此满足。

他幸运地战胜死亡得以重生，如今在这个新世界扎根落脚，有可以信任的朋友和伙伴，有人为他的安危而忧心，为什么他仍旧无法就此满足呢？

“答应我，小心点。”娜塔莎嘱托道。

“那你呢？”

“我的身份暴露了，我需要一个新身份。”

“那大概要花不少时间吧？”

“是呀，但我就指望这个打发时间呢。”娜塔莎笑笑，已经转身准备离开。

“娜塔莎！”史蒂夫叫住她，女特工回过头来，“你知道吧，无论怎样，你穿什么都是很漂亮的……”

史蒂夫不太擅长这种赞美，但娜塔莎立刻展露出真诚的微笑，“还用得着你说？多保重，罗杰斯。我们纽约再见。”女特工最后看了他一眼，离开了墓园。

萨姆从后面凑上来，看了看史蒂夫手中的文件，“你没打算立刻回纽约是不是？”

“我暂时还不能去。”史蒂夫回答。

“我想我应该跟着你。”

“不，萨姆，你要尽快赶到纽约去，我需要你的帮助。”史蒂夫转手把娜塔莎的文件递给了萨姆，“这些资料目前对我没有帮助，如果我无法找到他，那么一切都只是白费功夫。我需要你帮我把这些资料交到托尼·史塔克手上，让他帮忙调查海德拉制造冬日战士的背景。我会留在华盛顿，直到找到他。我会把他一起带到纽约去。”

萨姆犹豫片刻，还是接过了材料，“好吧，我早就知道没办法说服你。”萨姆从口袋里掏出一部手机，“这里面有你需要的东西，一个新地址，你可以在那里落脚，那里有你需要的一切，证件、现金以及武器。用这部手机通讯安全可靠，里面有我的号码和史塔克的联系方式。可惜我们没能找到你的星盾，军方仍在搜索中，你独自一人要格外小心，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫点点头，“谢谢你，萨姆。”

萨姆笑着拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，也转身离去了。史蒂夫再次变成独自一人，他在一座座墓碑间穿行而过，仿佛能感受到日光之下草木土壤掩埋的另一个阴暗世界。也许巴基正在那里与他脚心相对而立。有什么狠狠捏住了史蒂夫的心脏。

“巴基，你还好吗？”史蒂夫轻轻地发声询问，回答他的只有窸窣的风声。

## 3

越来越多的事情开始令冬兵感到头痛，就连脱离任务本身都在触发某种回忆。冬兵迅速地规划了自己的任务和行程。

他离开航母坠毁的河岸边，寻回自己的摩托车，准备前往华盛顿西南方向。路上他偶然发现美国队长的星盾，一抹红蓝色被掩埋在烈火燃烧的钢铁废墟间。不明缘由地，冬兵捡回了美国队长的武器，把盾蒙上黑布，挂在了摩托侧面，带离了战场。

冬兵有很好的统筹能力，但海德拉从未让他参与过任务准备工作，起码在他有限的记忆中，每次的任务都只包含终结目标一项。现在冬兵能够依稀回忆起其中的原因，他在美国的第一次卧底任务出了岔子，那时他试图利用卧底身份脱离组织，下场便是再次洗脑。

为什么要逃离？头痛开始变得剧烈，冬兵摇摇头，停止思考。他不是第一次试图逃脱才是重点，他相信自己的尝试总有理由，目前仅需知道这点对他已经足够。

从某种程度上讲，冬兵也能够推断出自己来自过去，冷冻技术的开发就是为了维持战士们的职业生涯。海德拉的冬兵项目可以追溯到十九世纪三十年代，他本人并非唯一的项目成员，每一代来自冬兵计划的特工加起来总共有十人左右，但就冬兵所知，只有他被以计划名称定名代号。也许冬兵来自计划早期，那么要想追查自己的身份则是困难重重。

冬兵随意在华盛顿郊区选择了一处广告邮件挤满邮箱的民宅，潜了进去。他迅速搜索了这栋条件优渥的住宅，房屋的主人——一对夫妇以及他们的一双儿女——暂时离家前往加拿大度假，根据男主人的工作日记，一家人要等到十三天后才会回归。这是一个理想的临时基地，冬兵计划在此滞留三天，这栋民宅里有冬兵所需的全部：便服、常备药品、罐装食物和水。他脱掉自己的制服，简单处理了与美国队长一战留下的淤青和伤口，他的右肩仍无法达到百分之百的灵动自如，左臂也有待修理，但冬兵确信，只需一日休整自己的身体条件能够恢复到原先八成的战力。他在住宅门口布好陷阱，靠坐在客厅沙发上休息，直至第二天清晨。睡眠充足的冬兵借着晨光一一检查自己的武器和装备，他熟练地拆卸清洁所有枪械，擦拭匕首。

冬兵坐在民宅窗口安静地观察，邮递员在天亮之后试图把更多的邮件塞进已经爆满的邮箱，对掉在地上的广告装作视而不见。此后，邻居们纷纷出发工作，无人注意到异常。冬兵看了一眼被他拾回的圆形星盾，不知道是否应该把它带上。最终冬兵把星盾包好，藏到沙发下的缝隙内，虽然美国队长的盾牌由稀有金属制成，几乎可以抵抗所有武器的攻击，但在冬兵看来却毫不实用。他整理好一切出发前往自己的原驻海德拉基地。

冬兵原先驻扎的临时基地已经彻底被遗弃，所有设备已经转移，文件资料也已遭到销毁和删除。冬兵环顾被扫荡一空的主机室，只得放弃。他来到基地的地下停机场，有一架小型飞行器被已经离去的海德拉特工遗弃，也许他们离去时没有足够的驾驶员。冬兵开启飞行器系统导航，这架飞机的操作系统并未被彻底删除。差劲的善后工作，冬兵心想。他简单记录下这架飞行器近期降落的地点，还发现了一个预定目标，位于北非埃及边境。冬兵暗自琢磨直接驾驶飞机离开美国前往埃及这一选项，但他又觉得自己的准备尚且不够充足，在不了解海德拉在埃及的设施和部署之前贸然前往只是徒然冒险。他随即将飞行器主机进行格式化。

基地大门的方向忽然传来爆破声，紧接着是密集的脚步。冬兵迅速离开驾驶舱，拆下排风道的百叶门，钻了进去，通过漫长的甬道爬回基地工作区。这里已经被一队黑衣FBI特工占领，特工们发现来迟一步，缺乏足够的警觉性而稍显懈怠。

特工队的长官从口袋里摸出自己的PDA，迅速翻阅任务资料，在闪现的几页档案中，冬兵看到了朗姆洛以及其他三名九头蛇特战队员，令他感到惊讶的是，与美国队长合作的女特工黑寡妇以及其他三名神盾局特工也在FBI的调查名单中。洞察计划失败让所有组织陷入混战的局面，这让冬兵得以安心专注于自己的任务，他在FBI完全封锁基地之前溜了出去。

接下去有可能遗留线索的地方是保险库，待冬兵抵达时，这处基地也正被FBI搜索，冬兵惊异于FBI侦破海德拉秘密基地的速度，他眼看基地残余待命的几名技师被捕，便尾随被捕的技师们离开基地，匿藏于他们被押送的SUV车底。

不久汽车开动，冬兵确认除了押送车外无任何其他随行守备一同离开。他悬挂在车底，打开自己的GPS，在汽车驶入无人区之后便移动到车底边缘，用金属左臂轻而易举地扒开了后车门，汽车后部已被改装成专门的押送舱，戴脚铐的长板凳分列两侧。冬兵翻身跳进车内，两名看守FBI特工刚来得及举起武器，就被冬兵一人一记手刀打晕过去。汽车后舱处于全封闭状态，驾驶员对车后发生的一切无知无觉，汽车继续行驶。冬兵把两名晕死过去的看守推到地上，自己坐到他们原先就坐的位置。

几名海德拉技师脸上的表情包含了震惊、恐慌以及一点点希望，“你是来……救我们的？”其中一人壮着胆子开口问道。可惜冬兵从不参与救援任务。

“你知道我是谁？”他问。

几个技师纷纷点头。

“那么我是谁？”他又问。

几个技师面面相觑，又都开始拼命摇头。

“我到底是谁？”冬兵举起了手中的枪。

技师们纷纷试图举起双手，无奈他们手腕上被锁链与脚铐拴在一起，根本无法举高。

“你是……冬日战士。”一人颤声答道。

冬兵瞪着他。

“我……我什么都不知道！我们都是研究和开发冷冻设备的工程师，只负责操作仪器！”

“我是什么时候被送来基地的？”

“一年前……纽约大战后。”

“从哪里来？”

“非洲，WSP35基地……你不是来救我们离开的吗？”

“FBI是如何找到你们的？”

“哦？你还没有联络管理人吗？海德拉与神盾局的资料被上传到了互联网，现在我们除了最机密的信息和秘密基地，其余已经完全暴露了……”

互联网？冬兵心下埋怨自己没有养成看新闻直播的好习惯，既然资料已被全部上传，他何必要在此多费工夫？一旦引起FBI的注意，只能徒增烦恼。冬兵起身离开座椅，向车后门走去。

“喂！请救我们出去！”

冬兵回头看，“你们不知道我的身份？”

“你被送到华盛顿时他们管你叫做詹姆斯，有时是杰米。我们没有你的资料，你的代号是冬日战士，最早使用的冷冻设备来自前苏联。”

冬兵从腰间取出微型焊枪，割断了束缚几名技师的锁链，然后在所有人都没注意的情况下踢开汽车后门跃了出去，身后的惊叹声很快远去。冬兵从未参加过救援行动，这次也不打算带上几个包袱。

冬兵回到自己临时藏身的住所，试图使用住宅内的家用电脑截取被上传到网络上的信息。他利用简单的程序代码检索冬兵计划和超级士兵改造。但获得的文献资料数量之巨很快便超过了家用电脑可以处理的极限。冬兵花费了几小时时间优化检索方式，但获取的数据仍然以无用的技术报告居多。

冬兵用了几天时间分析海德拉被泄露的资料，但收效甚微，也许他仍旧需要动身前往非洲。

当然，冬兵还有一个选择。那个叫罗杰斯的家伙宣称可以提供帮助，但在冬兵看来，罗杰斯与海德拉一样不可信任，或者更不值得信任，至少冬兵还能推断海德拉的逻辑和行为，而史蒂夫•罗杰斯的行为却没有任何可以说通的理由。冬兵留在罗杰斯身上的止血带上贴有定位装置，那让冬兵在离开折返后能够顺利找到罗杰斯入住的医院。他每日会去医院确认罗杰斯的状况，美国队长身受重伤，但就冬兵观测，他也在迅速恢复。

冬兵本已在美国队长星盾的套扣处钉入了新的定位装置。他想把星盾送回罗杰斯身边，以便在日后继续跟踪对方的动向，一个明智的战士不会弄丢他的武器。

几日后，冬兵例行前往罗杰斯所在的医院时，正碰上美国队长的黑人同伴协助他离开，看他们离去的样子，仿佛与冬兵自己的行动一样谨慎隐秘。他们也在试图逃脱什么。也许美国政府并非美国队长隶属的组织。令他感到惊奇的是，罗杰斯身上竟然仍带着他第一次留下的定位装置。

冬兵无论如何也无法想通其中的理由，即使他的定位装置已被发现，反追踪也不必时刻打开信号发射器让对方也了解自己的确切位置。如果罗杰斯尚未发现定位装置，那么他准备回收敌人的装备二次使用吗？冬兵难以想象美国队长所在的神盾局竟然穷到这种程度。他站在医院对面大厦顶层，从望远镜中观望美国队长离开所乘坐的汽车，又低头看了看手持终端上沿街道移动的红点，黑布包裹的星盾就放在旁边。冬兵决定先把星盾留在身边。

冬兵在临时据点停留的时间已经超过预期，房主归程将近。冬兵清理了自己近日来遗留的所有生活痕迹，盘腿坐在地板上，双手捧着那面圆形的盾，翻来覆去地看。盾牌中心有一颗白色五星，与他机械手臂上的红色五星放在一起有奇妙的和谐感。他知道美国队长的星盾与他可笑的制服一样来自美国国旗，但却不记得自己涂装的由来。苏联……海德拉技师提及的线索之一……不，他是个美国人，冬兵如此确信。

冬兵仍旧需要前往埃及，没准还要走一趟俄罗斯。但在那之前，冬兵决定先去见一见美国队长，看看他还有什么能够补充的线索。

冬兵彻底离开了他的藏身地点，按照定位装置的指示顺利找到了美国队长。美国队长身着便装，正驾驶他的摩托车穿越曼哈顿南部某个街区。冬兵暗中跟着他漫无目的地游荡了几个小时后，对方最终把摩托停在一处民居楼前，下了几节台阶，钻进了一间半地下的旧公寓。

冬兵在罗杰斯暂时居住的地下公寓外守了一晚，公寓里的暗黄灯光直到天明才熄灭，熄灯不久后罗杰斯再次出门。冬兵可以从他走路和驾驶的姿态看出他的伤势并未痊愈，似乎也未能妥善休息。罗杰斯出门时仍会带着冬兵留下的止血带。

冬兵暗自摇头，背着盾牌潜入美国队长的临时基地。这是一间狭小的一体式公寓，除了浴室单独设门，其他所有家具都集中在同一个空间里，在这间阴暗的地下室中，墙壁上布满了粘贴的地图和图片文献，书桌上摆放着一台笔记本电脑，连接着打印机，电脑中的程序正在飞速运行，打印机时不时接到信号打印出一份文件，自动装订，推入文件槽内。

美国队长正在做着与冬兵完全相同的工作，收集整理网上的信息。而美国队长的信息来源似乎源于某种非常精妙的分析软件，分析软件并非在本地运行，而是存储于云端的某台服务器。

美国队长的地图上布满五星标记，包括冬兵之前找到的埃及和俄罗斯，还有至少八个欧洲国家。有一些地点被标记成海德拉基地，其他一些则画着意义不明的符号。罗杰斯还下载了大批关于记忆操控的技术论文和设备开发文献，那些相关技术也被钉在墙上，并用蓝色的细线连接到地图上的标记地点。墙上还贴着一些人物肖像照，来源于美军的任务中失踪人口调查。这些人物同样被连接到地图上，冬兵猜测那是他们最后出现的地点。

书桌上还摆着一个笔记本。冬兵把星盾从肩膀上卸下，摘掉包裹的黑布，靠立在桌角旁，正对着大门口。他翻阅了罗杰斯的笔记，里面有整理得更为详细的冬日战士计划时间线，一些人名和地名，很多历史事件，大到北非或中东的武装冲突和革命，小到某科学家的意外身亡。记录中还有大片空白，本子边缘没有格线处还有不少速写涂鸦，那大概是罗杰斯在整理记录闲暇时画下的。画中有动物、武器、建筑细节，还有一些人物肢体。其中有半张铅笔素描的下巴，只画到嘴巴的高度，铅笔描绘的嘴唇延展出漂亮的弧度，一个笑容。

冬兵皱起眉。那张画让冬兵心中莫名不安，他快速扫描了美国队长的笔记本，正想对墙上的信息进行拍照，冬兵身后的大门突然打开了，室外已经比半地下的房间更明亮，一道白色的光穿过大门倾斜着照亮门口的一块地面，史蒂夫•罗杰斯的轮廓印在门框内，形成剪影，明亮处可以看到空气中浮动的灰尘。

冬兵站在较为黑暗的室内，只是微微回头，他姿态放松，但全身戒备，随时都可以发动攻击。美国队长站在门口明亮的阳光下，一动不动。

二人僵持了良久。美国队长突然向前踏了一步，大门在他身后关紧，室内又暗下来，“无需拍照，贾维斯已经把这里的一切扫描记录。”他停顿了一下，又解释道，“贾维斯是托尼•史塔克开发的人工智能，它在帮助我们分析冬兵计划的相关信息。”

冬兵仍旧沉默，美国队长缓缓移动到桌边，从地上捡起他的盾牌。冬兵立即转过身，右手握枪。

面对冬兵的却是一张略显疲惫的友善笑脸，罗杰斯低头看着他的盾牌，并未举起，好像陷入了某种不明的情绪中，他并不警觉，也没有任何攻击的意思，“我想……谢谢，帮我找回它。”

冬兵沉默，美国队长就继续自说自话，“很抱歉我们还没有找到你的身份，最接近的是我们似乎锁定了一个你的同事。”史蒂夫指向墙上贴着的一位女兵肖像，“艾米丽亚•菲儿•莫罗，法国特种兵，五年前在肯尼亚执行任务时失踪，一年前出现在东欧边境，改头换面变成了名为‘雪刺’的海德拉杀手。你听说过她吗？”

“没有。”冬兵答道，他知道他们的存在，但不知道他们的确切代号和身份。

罗杰斯惊讶地转身，似乎没想到冬兵会回答。

“我们独立行动。”冬兵继续说道，“我需要去一趟埃及。”冬兵指向墙上的地图。

美国队长面带疑虑，“但现在最好的选择是去纽约，如果我们可以用你的照片找到你的身份……你才是我们最好的线索。当然如果你需要前往埃及，我愿意协助你一同前往，但我仍然需要回纽约一次。”

“我凭什么信任你和你的人？”

美国队长放下盾牌，摊开双手，“我从不骗人……但是我也没有其他保证了，我想帮助你，以及其他人。”他看向墙上贴着的几张照片，“很多人没能回家，他们献出了生命……但这些人，包括你在内，他们牺牲的事物，甚至超过生命。你杀死了很多人，士兵，你的罪行足以让你被处决。他们剥夺了你的个人意志，夺走了你的记忆，也毁了你的荣耀，这不公平，你们需要帮助。”

“没人能够处决我。”这并非冬兵吹嘘，他不认为自己会被逮捕，“我不认识菲儿•莫罗，我需要前往埃及。”

美国队长皱起眉头，“给我一个机会，士兵。待我回纽约后，我们可以一起出发。我希望你至少见一见我的朋友。你可以去布鲁克林找我——”

布鲁克林，“我是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，我来自布鲁克林。”

一道电流钻进了冬兵的脑袋，他立刻痛苦地压住太阳穴，冰凉的金属手指暂时舒缓了头痛。美国队长同时想要上前，冬兵立刻举起了枪。

“……或者你可以直接去复仇者大厦。我甚至不需要准备，我们可以即刻动身，有人会代为善后。”

“你想找到那些人，我只想找到自己的身份，我们目标不同。”冬兵指着墙壁说道。

“我想带你们回家，士兵。”美国队长严肃地说，“我相信我们的目标相同。”

回家，布鲁克林，冬兵放下枪，他试图把二者相关联，“两天后，复仇者大厦。我会前往赴约。”

“拿着这个。”美国队长递出一个黑色优盘，“我目前整理的信息。”

冬兵警惕地接了过来。美国队长犹豫了一会儿，又说道，“先别太勉强自己去回忆……我见过一些适得其反的案例，我们需要找到治疗方法。”

“我想起了一些事，我在美国的第一次任务，不在东海岸，根据基地技师提供的情报，我一年前才被从北非转移到美国东海岸。我记得自己曾经试图脱离海德拉。”

罗杰斯面露喜色，“你想起来了？这太好了。”

冬兵感到男人的欢喜发自内心，他自己都未曾因此兴奋。

两人又相对沉默片刻，冬兵已准备离开，美国队长又从衣兜里掏出一卷黑色止血带，那是冬兵的东西，“我想现在你已经给我装了新的定位装置，这个旧的大概是不需要了。”他指指盾牌。

冬兵压抑着内心中些微的惊讶，比起傻瓜，疯子更适合形容美国队长，他并没有伸手去接。

“我并不想抓捕你或伤害你，我希望你能明白这点。也请务必去复仇者大厦赴约，我会为你向我的伙伴们担保。”美国队长的语气中带着一点苦涩，冬兵认为那些情绪与自己无关，他感到有些心烦意乱。

“我不需要了，你留下吧，也许还会用得到。”说着冬兵迅速离开了罗杰斯藏身的公寓。

## 4

史蒂夫目送冬兵离去，他本想按照托尼的指示在冬兵身上装上追踪器，但思前想后还是没有付诸实践。毕竟冬日战士遵守承诺，找到了史蒂夫，也不枉他出院后就一直随身携带对方留下来的那条止血带。再者说，即使安装追踪装置，也迟早会被杀手识破，还不如保有一点诚信。

私下里，史蒂夫也有些怀疑托尼的初衷，他不愿意贸然对冬兵使用任何史塔克提供的设备。这次托尼接受史蒂夫的提议过于迅速，而且也太上心了，这与以往托尼对史蒂夫的态度大相径庭，史塔克的殷勤总是显得可疑。

经过贾维斯两日来的分析和汇总，他们目前找到了五名可能被迫参与冬兵计划的战士，现已锁定的最早一位时间可以回溯到1990年的海湾战争。但五人中唯一能够被确认的，即是那个五年前失踪的法国女兵莫罗——就他们所知，她是冬兵计划的最新“成员”。

加入改造项目的时间越早，追查起来越困难，百分之百确认身份更是希望渺茫。托尼让贾维斯依照五大洲能够获取的军方失踪人口报告，一一与他们失踪日期之后，海德拉相关大事件的影像资料进行比对，以求寻找长期失踪后再次出现，为海德拉效力的人物。但由于影像资料难以获取，经过整整四十八小时的分析，他们也只能找出这五个疑似案例，其中只有莫罗为冬兵计划受害者的可靠程度在80%以上。

如果他们能够取得冬日战士本尊的体征信息，就可以反向比照美军的失踪人员数据库，乃至全美失踪人口，迅速查明其身份，那要等到劝服冬兵配合他们的调查之后才能够实施。现下要想找到其他冬兵特工，他们只得以这种大海捞针似的方式开始。冬日战士有五十年的踪迹可循，如果查明冬日战士的身份和冬兵计划始末，他们也许能够更快锁定其他目标，但给冬兵施压又可能会得到适得其反的结果，也许强行恢复记忆会使他陷入狂乱状态，得不偿失，史蒂夫认为小心谨慎是必要的，在找到切实可行的恢复记忆疗法前，史蒂夫不愿冒险。

史蒂夫第一次与托尼联络之后，二人讨论了冬兵计划可能的受害者人数，根据贾维斯对洗脑和冷冻技术的研究分析表明，洗脑和冷冻对普通人类是致命的，能够反复冷冻并存活的士兵必须经过身体改造，而经过身体改造之后普通人类的成活率也微乎其微，长期洗脑的后遗症还可能致命。二人得出结论，史蒂夫还能够援救的目标可能极为稀少，但史蒂夫不会因此而放弃。

他看着照片里年轻女子的面孔，不禁唏嘘，那个红发女兵五官秀丽，笑容灿烂，失踪时年仅二十岁。女兵的表情让他想起巴基入伍时的照片，史蒂夫的好少年巴基·巴恩斯也曾充满朝气，带着太阳味的笑容。

史蒂夫决心把冬兵计划的受害者一一找到，尽可能帮助每个人恢复记忆。

当然还有冬日战士，在所有人中，冬日战士是最有可能获救的对象，他近在眼前。就这一次接触看来，杀手已经脱离了海德拉的控制，但其自主性和行动力也着实令人头痛。史蒂夫看向地图上处于埃及边境的一处海德拉秘密基地，具体坐标尚不明朗。根据娜塔莎的情报，弗瑞派往非洲沙漠的几名特工都是有去无回。史蒂夫由衷希望冬日战士不要单独前往。

他随意翻阅了一下自己离开时打印的文件，没有重要信息，他通过电脑拨通了托尼·史塔克所在的复仇者大厦。

“嘿！怎么样，抓到你的小宠物了吗？”托尼一直开玩笑说，史蒂夫想要驯服冬兵的态度，就好像想要抓一只森林里的野兽来家养，他虽然可以出钱支持，但是奉劝史蒂夫不要抱什么希望。史蒂夫却不以为然，他始终认为冬日战士不是什么野兽，他的行为高效合理，训练有素。

只不过，敌人以残酷的手段让他遗忘了自己应当效忠和维护的对象。

“是的，我们取得了联系，他同意在两天后前往复仇者大厦。”史蒂夫说道，他的语气中带有一点小小的得意。

“哦？真的吗？那我们可要着手准备接待访客了。”电脑屏幕中的托尼挑起一边眉毛。玛利亚·希尔从托尼身后走入镜头，“队长，你有冬日战士来访的准确时间吗？”

“准确时间没有约定，而且我不知道你们要准备什么。我希望你们能够遵守约定，让我们可以和平解决问题。”

“哦，史蒂夫，不要不讲道理，我毕竟要保护自己的财产和员工。你也知道冬日战士可能是迄今为止全世界数一数二的暗杀者，我们总不能门户大开地宴客。你并不能肯定他不是想要利用你混进大楼来暗杀我。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“总之我不想把他吓跑，建立信任并不容易。”史蒂夫看到托尼漫不经心的表情，又补充道，“我想你可能不会了解这一点。”

托尼答道：“是的，我不了解，因为我压根就不信任任何人。除了贾维斯，好吧，也许贾维斯不算人，或是半个人？我宁可相信他是半个人，一个人造人。好了，我要去准备了，没想到你的效率这么高，队长。后天见！”

史蒂夫叹了口气，结束了通讯。他开始清理自己的临时基地，准备动身前往纽约。在烧毁笔记以前，史蒂夫看到自己不自觉在纸页边缘描出的下巴和嘴唇，一点都不像，史蒂夫在心中暗自评判道。史蒂夫身上没有一张巴基的老照片，也无法再画出一张完整的人像，每次在史密森尼博物馆中看到关于巴基的影像，史蒂夫都会觉得悲愤难忍，就好像那些展出的相纸和播放视屏的显示器才是夺走巴基的罪魁祸首，它们把巴基永远禁锢在纸面上或电子屏幕里，他的巴基明明近在咫尺，可伸出手来却总也碰不到。

再也碰不到了。

史蒂夫的指尖划过纸面上的弧线，没有温度，没有柔软的质感。他永远不会停止怀念巴基，但不是像这样，带着对一切的愤怒，他不能依靠那种思念生活。史蒂夫不能把巴基当做自己愤怒的借口，巴基不是任何借口。

但史蒂夫又不想忘记那份愤怒和疼痛，那是他与巴基的唯一联络。他找来大铁桶，打开屋内的换气扇，把从墙上扯下的纸片撕碎、点燃，安静地坐在屋内看纸页燃烧，烟雾熏得他双眼刺痛。

“巴基……我到底该怎么办？”

一切整理妥当后，史蒂夫整理仪容，换上整洁的衣物。镜中他表情严肃，试图把一切心情收拾在表面之下，这样的技巧史蒂夫仍在学习，关于巴基的事情，他不想与任何人分享心情。七十年前他们隐瞒二人的关系，就已经不仅仅只是为了隐瞒。史蒂夫·罗杰斯有大公无私的一面，但他心中也有禁地，他和巴基之间的那份感情，史蒂夫不想与任何人分享，也不希望任何人来打搅。那时候他们的关系一直维持在柏拉图的层面，因为谁都不知道该如何更进一步，随后战争爆发了，更重要的任务摆在眼前；而现在，史蒂夫为他们在七十年前没能做的所有一切而感到悔恨。那时候他们都觉得二人还有一辈子的时间，如今史蒂夫仍然拥有他那一辈子，以他身体的衰老的速率，没准比别人的十辈子还要漫长，但是巴基却未能得到同样的优遇。这让史蒂夫令人艳羡的好运突然变成了一种残酷的折磨。

史蒂夫驾驶摩托离开特区，前往安那波利斯海滨的一处小型机场，那里有托尼留给史蒂夫的一架小型飞机。史蒂夫把摩托存放在机舱内，钻进驾驶席，设置好自动导航，点燃了引擎。飞机沿海岸线保持滨海飞行，转眼间熟悉的景象便出现在下方。

曼哈顿，布鲁克林大桥，早先被史蒂夫称之为“老家”的地方，现在被他称作“出生地”，没有家人的地方何以为家？史蒂夫切换了手动驾驶，绕着布鲁克林上空飞行一周，才调转机头，寻找复仇者大厦那个明显的地标。

飞机降落在大厦顶层停机坪上，史蒂夫进入大厦内，回到托尼为他在大厦内预留的房间，每一位复仇者都在此拥有一套公寓。

“晚上好，罗杰斯队长，史塔克先生正和波茨女士、威尔逊先生还有班纳博士一起在大楼内共进晚餐，您愿意加入他们吗？”贾维斯的声音在史蒂夫耳边响起。

“哦，不了贾维斯，告诉托尼我回来了，想要一个人呆会儿。如果有人能给我送一份火腿芝士三明治上来，那简直再好不过了。”史蒂夫回答。

“如您所愿，队长。”

“分析报告进展得如何了？”

“正在后台进行，今天已经检查到1980年以后的北美洲档案，1980年以前的档案数量会再次降低，因为很多早先的失踪人口已经被确认死亡。班纳博士与先生正在研究逆转记忆操控的方法，如果我们能够成功恢复冬日战士的记忆，那么我们能够获得很多宝贵信息。”

“什么样的宝贵信息？”

贾维斯少有地停顿了一秒，“我们将获得冬日战士确切的任务报告。”

“这对我们寻找其他人有什么帮助吗？”史蒂夫狐疑地问道。

“史塔克先生认为这很有帮助。”

“史塔克到底想知道什么？”

“先生的目标与您一致，队长，使冬日战士恢复记忆。”

“你会撒谎吗贾维斯？”

“我不会撒谎，队长。”

“但是你有访问权限。”

“是的。”贾维斯如实回答，“如果您对我的服务感到不满，我感到十分抱歉。您可以向史塔克先生提出投诉，也许他会对我的程序进行适当修改以满足您的需求。”

“不必了，贾维斯。火腿三明治。”史蒂夫挥了挥手，他知道贾维斯能够“看到”他的动作。

托尼一定在打什么别的主意，但史蒂夫又能怎样呢？他需要依靠史塔克提供的帮助，但他也需要保护冬日战士。史蒂夫觉得，如果这个世界上，还有谁会站在冬日战士一边，那就只有自己了。他了解孤立无援的痛苦，他不希望任何人承受这样的痛苦。也许那个冷面杀手并不领情，但史蒂夫的承诺可是对自己许下的。

还有对巴基，史蒂夫暗想。

两分钟后，新鲜的三明治经由滑轨被送到了公寓餐桌上，就像日式餐厅里的转盘一样，史蒂夫取出食物，填饱肚子，大厦里的伙食向来不错。他想起一个关于火腿三明治的笑话，径自笑了笑，转瞬间心情又陷入低谷。独自一人的滋味实在不好受，但那总好过坐在人群环绕的饭桌旁，却依旧是独自一人的感觉。

史蒂夫一直关注着贾维斯对冬兵计划的分析结果，直到冬兵承诺造访的日子。托尼、萨姆和玛利亚都严阵以待，史蒂夫只是坐在一边，抱着他的画板，消磨时光。他们整个上午都呆在最大的一间会议室内，贾维斯把大厦所有入口的监控影像全部投射在房间中央。

“他真的会来吗队长？”托尼隔三差五就会询问一次，耐性被磨得越来越薄。

直到午饭时间，托尼完全忍不住了，站起来大叫道：“贾维斯，叫人弄点吃的。我说那个该死的家伙一定是把你耍了！史蒂夫，他不会来了。”

“你说那个该死的家伙……是指我吗？”

所有人都迅速站起身，转向声音传来的方向。房间角落里已经站了一个全黑的人形影子，他戴着黑色面罩，连眼睛周围也涂着黑色迷彩。

武器迅速从房间墙壁的各个角落伸展出来，发出机械齿轮摩擦的声音，蓝色光线从屋顶中央打到冬日战士的身上，从头顶开始扫描。众人反应不及的时候一把匕首已经扎进了屋顶，隐藏在天花板中的某种史蒂夫不知名称的扫描仪器立刻迸出火花。

“等等！”史蒂夫大叫，但没人停顿。所有人都在一瞬间开始采取行动。

“贾维斯！”托尼大喊，玛利亚和萨姆均已掏出配枪。又一道蓝色闪光从墙角飞出，这回是一张展开的电网。电网未能射中目标，黑色的身影向旁边跳跃，双手握枪，不断击中墙壁上伸出的武器。

“见鬼！他是怎么进来的！？”托尼抱头跳到沙发后面，钢铁侠手臂从裂开的墙壁中飞了进来。

“等等！停下！”史蒂夫徒劳地想要阻止冲突。

冬兵的一发子弹击中了玛利亚手中的枪，玛利亚连忙闪避，抽出另一只手枪还击。飞进屋内的钢铁侠手臂终于击中了冬兵的腹部，把他打倒在地。

“就是现在！”托尼再次喊道。杀手摔倒的地点周围一瞬间升起了透明的屏障，他跳起来，金属手臂用力打在屏障上。史蒂夫能看到透明墙壁产生波动，但所有的力量似乎都被透明墙壁所吸收，墙壁上甚至没有出现丝毫痕迹。

冬兵停止了攻击，“放我出去。”他的眼睛看向史蒂夫。

“托尼，放了他。”

“哦，想得美，这可不是我先动武的。”托尼看着乱成一团的会议室，“他的金属手臂竟然不会被金属探测器捕获，真是邪门。”蓝色光芒穿透透明屏障，再次扫向冬兵的身体。

冬兵安静地站在为他特制的透明监牢中，刺人的目光几乎要把史蒂夫穿透了，“放我出去。”他冷静地重复道。

“你到底想怎样！？”史蒂夫感到怒火中烧，不得不质问托尼。

“过一会儿那里面会被充满迷药，他会睡上一阵子，以便于我们给他检查身体。这笼子虽然没能在测试中抵挡班纳家那个大家伙，但是防止你家这只小家伙脱逃应该绰绰有余了。”托尼走过史蒂夫身边，拍了他的肩膀一下，“感谢我吧！你的小宠物被逮到了。”

冬兵突然用枪指向地面，在自己脚下扫射了一周，地板陷落下去，但却没陷多深。冬兵踢了踢脚下的灰尘，拨开损毁的地砖，他的脚底仿佛悬空。托尼哈哈大笑，“聪明，不过还是比不上我。你以为我会给你留下什么不堪一击的地板或天花板作为逃脱出口吗？就连迷药也是通过墙面渗入而非使用管道输送。不要妄想逃走了，这笼子天衣无缝。”

现在冬兵看起来有些恼火。

“这和我们说好的不一样，”史蒂夫几乎要把牙齿咬出声响，“史塔克，你到底想要调查什么？”

“哦，贾维斯已经告诉我你有所怀疑，现在也不妨直说，我在调查我父母的死因。我父亲霍华德是你的朋友不是吗？”托尼心不在焉地拾起掉在地上的钢铁侠战甲手臂，皱着眉。

“是的，霍华德是个好朋友。”史蒂夫攥紧手中的盾牌，但我不能确定你是不是，“我再说最后一遍，放了他，托尼。”


	4. 穿越大西洋

## 1

史蒂夫拽了拽他手臂上的盾牌，开始向会议室的角落走去，他能感到所有人的目光都集中在自己身上。

“队长，史蒂夫！”萨姆想要叫住他。

托尼依旧喋喋不休，“根据贾维斯最新挖到的数据，1991年11月中旬，有可疑的压缩机设备被从奥地利运往海德拉在波特兰的秘密基地，霍华德和玛利亚在12月初前往华盛顿西雅图参加活动。由西雅图回纽约前，二人在拉斯维加斯度周末，当时遭到过一次不明袭击，二人随后返回纽约。12月中旬，冬日战士在内华达州南部被人目击。霍华德在纽约的‘事故’发生在不久后的圣诞节前夕。也许这些线索并不足以定罪，但是如果考虑到海德拉是我父母死亡的幕后黑手，而他们最得力的杀手当时就在美国，还曾出现在二人遇袭的地点附近，那么一点联想并不过分。还是说你这个老人家的想象力真的匮乏到这种程度？”

史蒂夫停下脚步，转过身。

“如果冬日战士确实执行过暗杀史塔克夫妇的任务，你又打算怎么做呢？”玛利亚·希尔问道，看起来她对托尼想要抓捕冬日战士的缘由也并不事先知情。

托尼耸了耸肩，“我不知道，我还没想好，给纽约检察官打个电话？哦，等等，秘密政府机构、军官、战俘，似乎没办法指望公共审判了！不过谁关心那些？我只是想知道事实……我必须得知道。”

“我理解你的心情，但我们有约在先，”史蒂夫严肃地说道，“我觉得这种相互隐瞒的合作方式是时候应该停止了，难道你没看到神盾局的下场吗？”

“哈！你理解我的心情？你，理解，我，的心情……”托尼原地打着转，重复着史蒂夫的话，“队长，要我说你只是个不知感激的混蛋而已，我父亲霍华德生前一直在寻找你的下落，最终神盾局把你从北冰洋捞出来，而你呢？到不是我为他们感到惋惜，但当你一天之内毁了整个神盾局的时候，有没有想过你的老姑娘，你的老朋友？你连眼皮都没眨一下吧！希尔，他眨过眼吗？眨过吗？”

前任女特工回避地扭过脸，没有答话，她虽然支持美国队长的行动，却也对神盾局的遭遇耿耿于怀。

不过，若史蒂夫·罗杰斯会就此动摇，那他就不是那个来自布鲁克林的小子了。史塔克可以把之前所有已经发生的事情拿出来砸在他脸上，但史蒂夫从不后悔自己的决定。也许他对不住佩吉和霍华德，让他们半辈子的心血付之一炬。但一码归一码，他先把神盾局打碎，把匿藏于神盾地下室里的海德拉拖出来，这没什么不对。接下去是要粉碎他们所有的余党，结束他们所有的邪恶计划，找回他们盗走的那些外星武器，把他们伤害过的人统统救回来。这些都是正确的事情。

史蒂夫总是兑现承诺，只有那么这一次，对他最重要的人，一个承诺一拖七十年……史蒂夫看向牢笼中的冬日战士，佩吉会理解他的做法的，毕竟她七十年前就是如此理解史蒂夫。巴基也会理解，史蒂夫想。

史蒂夫攥紧拳头。如果连他自己都无法信任自己，那么谁还会信任他呢？复仇者联盟——一只所谓的团队，到头来弗瑞仍旧不信任任何人，而他们彼此之间也从没有默契。

“托尼，我尊敬你的父亲，感激他为我做的一切，但是这仍然跟我们说好的不一样。他需要帮助，”史蒂夫指向站在透明牢室中一动不动的漆黑人影，“你不能把他当做普通的囚犯对待。”

“凭什么不能？”托尼笑道。

“因为我说不能。”史蒂夫说着突然开始大步向透明的牢房冲刺，冬日战士的眼神也产生了变化。托尼立即抬起手臂召唤钢铁侠战甲，房间墙壁上所有的枪口都对准了史蒂夫。但史蒂夫没有停下来。托尼在命令贾维斯开枪，萨姆则在大声叫喊制止，那个人工智能似乎是在犹豫。

冬日战士则干净利落地举起了自己的金属拳头……

史蒂夫已在两秒之内，借着冲刺用尽全身力气以盾牌撞上了透明墙壁，而墙壁的另一侧，冬日战士的金属拳头则击中了盾牌正中心，三方接触发出闷响。史蒂夫从盾牌上沿能看到冬兵手臂上的红色五星，他的手臂震得发麻，但仍然忍不住嘴角上挑，看不见的圆形波场由盾牌和金属拳头接触的中心向四周扩散，所有人都目瞪口呆的看着一切。

又过了几秒，托尼呵呵大笑起来，似乎认为他的牢房仍然坚不可摧。冬日战士退开了半步，举起右手的枪。

子弹连击发出巨响，以史蒂夫盾牌的五星中心作为目标，弹壳不断掉落。史蒂夫也退开了半步，房间中安静下来。“先生——”贾维斯刚刚开口。

细小的碎裂声由墙面发出，史蒂夫并未看到裂纹，但突然间，整个墙面猛然碎裂成小片，冬兵沉了下去，地面上露出巨大的空洞。

“拦住他！贾维斯！”钢铁侠战甲开始从四面八方飞出来。

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地跟着冬日战士从地板上的空洞跳了下去，落在大厦下一层。他追着冬日战士逃跑的方向。

“喂！等等！”史蒂夫大喊。

冬日战士迅速穿过复仇者大厦的楼道，撞飞往来的工作人员。史蒂夫在他身后拼命追赶。钢铁侠战甲在冬日战士的去路尽头形成包围，史蒂夫终于赶上了那个黑衣杀手。

“这边！”史蒂夫趁冬兵停下与钢铁侠战甲交战的时候，一把抓住冬日战士的右手手肘，但对方脚下却文丝未动。只是扭过头瞪了他一眼，继续开枪。

“那边是下楼的路，我们需要往上走！”史蒂夫急切地喊道，这两年来他对复仇者大厦的结构也多少了解，今日自托尼开动机关囚住杀手的时候，史蒂夫已经在思考逃脱计划了。

冬日战士仍然站在原地，没有要移动的意思，史蒂夫余光中看到闪亮，连忙向杀手扑过去，举起手中的星盾护住二人的身体。钢铁侠的光弹击在盾牌上，两个人的身体一起飞了出去，摔在地上，冬日战士滚了一圈，在史蒂夫身边爬起来，似乎十分恼火。

史蒂夫可顾不上杀手的心情，他一把拽住对方的金属手腕，拖着他向紧急升降梯跑去。史蒂夫的声纹和指纹已经无法刷开大楼内的任何通路，看样子托尼已经让贾维斯取消了他在大楼内的所有权限。该死的，托尼·史塔克在这座大楼里简直就是一个专权的国王，史蒂夫想，如果他们还想组队的话，至少需要谈一谈从属关系和民主决定权。

史蒂夫强行扒开升降梯的大门，冬日战士在他身后掩护，他跳进升降舱，踩在舱内的扶手上，撞开了天花板上的活动门。他爬到了升降梯顶端，这次杀手先生终于有了一点主动性，跟着他爬了上来。史蒂夫看了看几根缆绳，想着升降梯的安全锁紧装置，冬兵则顺着缆绳向上爬了一段，突然举枪开始在升降舱周围扫射，方形的大盒子摇摆了几下，嗖地一声坠了下去，史蒂夫连忙跳到另一侧，抓住冬日战士攥住的缆绳，两个人随着升降梯的坠落被缆绳牵引向上，到达顶端的时候二人纷纷跳到墙壁侧面，抓住四周的金属栏杆。这次由冬日战士扒开大门，二人从大厦顶层爬了出来。

“这边！直升机！”史蒂夫带着冬日战士钻进他自己从华盛顿驾驶飞来纽约的那架小型飞机。整座大厦大概只有这一架飞行器并不在贾维斯的控制范围之内。冬日战士从后腰取出一个圆形金属小球，向墙边滚去。墙面轰的一声炸出了巨大的空洞，冬日战士这才跟着史蒂夫跳上飞机。史蒂夫发动引擎，从大厦炸穿的洞口飞了出去。

离开大厦并不代表摆脱追捕，他们刚刚升空不到半分钟，雷达上就显示出四个绿色的光点。

“罗杰斯队长，请您立刻带犯人返回大厦。”贾维斯不慌不忙的声音借由通讯系统传了进来，史蒂夫回头看到四架红色钢铁侠战甲正从大厦的方向向他们飞过来。

“哦，贾维斯，我们还没有确定什么犯人，你找到他的身份了吗？”史蒂夫瞟了一眼坐在身边的冬日战士，对方一言不发，偶尔看向雷达和窗外。

“还没有——”贾维斯回答。

“队长！停止胡闹吧！”托尼·史塔克的声音插了进来，“你们是跑不了的，你帮不了任何人！”

史蒂夫咬咬牙，“毫无新意，史塔克，我可是听这句话长大的。‘你打不过他们，帮不了任何人’；‘你当不了兵，帮不了任何人’；‘你只是一个成功的实验品，让你上战场也帮不了任何人’，我几乎就相信了……但现在你可说服不了我。”史蒂夫说着关闭了通讯器。

钢铁侠战甲开始加速向他们的飞机发起攻击。史蒂夫驾驶飞机向海岸的方向飞去，经过布鲁克林上空，尽量躲避飞来的炮弹。

但史蒂夫不是个出色的驾驶员，他的反射神经能保一时平安，但很快就有一架钢铁侠战甲追上了他们。光炮击中了机翼，巨大的冲击力让史蒂夫整个人都撞在飞机仪表盘上，在他回过神来的时候，冬日战士已经一把抓住飞机的操作杆，向前推去。飞机开始旋转着急速向下俯冲，而飞机下已经是一片蔚蓝。

史蒂夫感到一阵心慌，他已经不太记得自己驾驶飞机冲入冰海的情景了，但他知道那时候与现在的状况也没那么大的差别，除了这次他身边做的黑衣死神可以看清形态，还有一对亮闪闪的蓝眼睛。飞机上各种仪表开始发出警报，他们逐渐甩开了钢铁侠战甲，但摆在面前的却不是一条好出路。

“你要——”史蒂夫话还没完，飞机已经撞在了海面上。海面对于高空俯冲而下的飞机机体犹如水泥一般坚硬，机头瞬间炸裂开来。身处机舱内的史蒂夫感受到一阵剧烈的震颤，然后他感到自己跌进了水里，还在不断向下沉，有什么拖住了他。带他潜入更深的水底。史蒂夫挣扎地翻过身，发现冬日战士正在他身边向某个方向游着。

二人在水底游了很久，终于在一段时间后浮上水面，史蒂夫感觉自己的肺泡都要因为缺氧憋炸了，冬日战士则漂在水上，一只手揭开自己的面罩，但并没有把面罩从脸旁移开，史蒂夫看不到他的面孔。

两个人喘了好一阵，冬日战士又把面罩按回脸上，与史蒂夫一起向岸边游去。等到二人爬上岸，史蒂夫才可以确定他们已经离开了纽约。史蒂夫把自己的盾牌从后背上取下来，二人同时躺在沙滩上，都是胸口起伏。

“你知道吗，其实你没必要一直戴着面罩，我不会偷偷给你拍照发给史塔克的。”史蒂夫试着说道，“我连手机都没有了。”

冬日战士并没回答，也没有取下面罩的意思。他湿漉漉的褐色头发上沾满了沙子。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫只得补充道，“我也不会嫌弃你的长相的。”他尝试对杀手微笑，但杀手只是凶恶地瞪了他一眼，便翻身从地上爬了起来。

不能开玩笑，史蒂夫想，他紧跟着站起身，“你去哪里？”

杀手又走了两步，才停下，转头看着史蒂夫，冰蓝的双眼中全是史蒂夫读不懂的情绪，观察着史蒂夫的一举一动。杀手突然皱起眉。

“你准备去哪？”史蒂夫再次问道。

“去中国爬长城。”冬日战士回答。

“哈？”

冬日战士在面罩后长长叹了口气，“你是傻子吗？我跟你说了，我要去埃及。我需要知道他们对我做了什么。”冬日战士说罢转身继续朝城市的方向走去。

史蒂夫立刻跟上，见鬼，不知道冬日战士会开玩笑又不是他的错。

“一个人。”

“什么？”

“我一个人，要去埃及。别跟着我。”杀手不耐烦地说。

“海德拉的埃及基地。”史蒂夫摊开双手，“没人知道那地方在哪里，我们派人去过，但至今无人回报，那里很危险，你不该一个人去。我觉得我们仍然应该把你的照片发给史塔克，他们很快就会查明你的身份。史塔克也许不怎么可爱，但他不是个坏人，如果他全力追踪我们，我们大概也跑不了这么远……”

“我为什么要让你们查明我的身份？”杀手问道。

“难道这不是你想知道的吗？你原本是什么人，你的家人在哪里——”

冬日战士再次停住脚步转过身，这回他的手里多了一把枪。史蒂夫不确定泡过水的武器是否还能正常工作，但他还没傻到亲自去试探。史蒂夫立刻举起双手以示和平。

“海德拉夺走了你的身份，你的亲人和朋友，我们可以帮你把那些找回来。”史蒂夫劝道，“我知道一个人迷茫的感觉。如果你知道我是谁，你应该知道我和你一样来自过去，甚至比你要早上几十年——”

“你的亲人和朋友又在哪里？”杀手平静地问道。

这个问题像匕首一样狠狠戳在史蒂夫的心口上，他讶异地张了张嘴，但是没有答案。他知道冬日战士的想法完全合乎逻辑，即使了解了自己的身份，他也早就与原先的世界断绝了联系，就像史蒂夫一样。

史蒂夫一直在拼命试图抓住他与过去的一丝关联，但好像一点也不成功，如今他已经亲手毁掉了佩吉和霍华德的神盾局，甚至与霍华德的儿子闹得一拍两散……史蒂夫从未失去过任何记忆，他对自己的过去一清二楚。但此时此刻，他与冬日战士又有什么区别呢？他无处可去，没有可以信任或依靠的对象。也许他会信任萨姆·威尔逊，但又不想把自己唯一一个朋友也拉下水。

你帮助不了任何人。

“我想知道他们对我做了什么，他们需要为此付出代价。”杀手不再等史蒂夫回答，迅速说道。

史蒂夫皱起眉，“报仇，你就想干这个？”

“有何不可？”

事实上史蒂夫不是比冬日战士更加可悲吗？迷茫只是史蒂夫自己的，冬日战士则目标明确——他一心追查海德拉冬兵计划的底细。

史蒂夫思考片刻，下了决心，“没有什么不可，但你也可以用得上一个帮手。”他对冬日战士说道。

冬日战士挑起眉毛，史蒂夫突然觉得那表情有些似曾相识。

“你确定自己不是一个累赘吗？”

“我帮你逃出了大厦不是吗？”

冬日战士又沉默了片刻，把枪收回腰间，转身继续前进，这次他没有再让史蒂夫离开。

天啊，史蒂夫想，我到底在做什么？

## 2

这与冬兵的计划完全不同。

不该有的好奇心，不够谨慎的选择。冬兵瞟了一眼坐在驾驶席上开车的美国队长，男人一会儿眉头紧锁，一会儿又似乎在卖力思考，表情五分钟之内能变换八次。如果这个家伙是钢铁侠故意放走用来监视冬兵的间谍，那么他的人选也太失败了。

海水和砂砾让冬兵的头发粘在一起，全身上下仍然潮湿，他感到浑身不自在。更令他感到不自在的，是美国队长那张脸。金发男人有着标准的美国面孔，五官平凡无奇，没有任何显著特征能够引起注目或招人厌恶，但仍然有什么在触动冬兵潜意识里的一些反射神经，让他感到心烦无比。他应该强制给美国队长戴个面罩，冬兵心想，这样便不用再看他那张惹人头痛的脸了。

为什么要带上他？连冬兵自己也无法回答这个问题，但他不愿意怀疑自己的每一项行为和决定。也许曾经的冬兵行动谨慎不冒风险，但现在的他则拥有了更多选择权，不妨尝试一些不同的途径。就算这个金发男人是给他设下的陷阱，那幕后的指使者又能从冬兵这里获得什么好处呢？现实是，什么都没有。他连自己是谁都不知道，对于任何人来讲，冬兵唯一可能存在的价值，就是一件武器。天知道冬兵已经给海德拉做了多久的枪，如今他转头对付自己的老雇主，也许是受到敌人的挑拨，但冬兵宁愿相信这是出于自己的意志，海德拉本不该搅和他的大脑和记忆，他们得为此付出代价。

“我们去哪里？你打算怎么去埃及？我猜我们肯定已经被史塔克加进了飞机旅客黑名单，你又把我们的飞机沉进了海里……”

“右拐。”冬兵命令道。

美国队长挑起眉毛看了冬兵一眼，但还是依言行事。如果这家伙确实如他所言只想“帮忙”，那么美国队长确实也可以成为一件不错的武器——冬兵的武器。比起独自前往埃及，如果冬兵拥有能够控制的特工，那自然再好不过。而现在他手上的这个人，虽然做不到完全服从，但又比普通士兵的战力更强，权衡得失，可能也不算太坏。

“你是在笑吗？你知道这样子我们实在很难交流。”

笑？冷笑还有可能，“前面下主路，然后右转。”冬兵继续命令道。

“我还是想说，如果你告诉我咱们要去哪里，我开车也会更有效率。”

冬兵懒得对他做出回应，男人在多方尝试后终于放弃对话，安静地听冬兵指路，又开了一小时的时间，汽车拐进了一处偏僻破旧的办公楼小院。

“停车。”冬兵命令道。

美国队长拉下手刹，冬兵跳下车，走向院中一栋三层的建筑，一脚踹开了上锁的大门。美国队长则跟在他身后，这次什么也没在多问。冬兵为自己的成就感到骄傲，也许他可以把这个没头没脑的蠢货训练出一点组织纪律性。美国队长可是上尉军衔，这让冬兵变成了什么？至少是个少校。

冬兵穿过办公楼一层的走廊，进入一个储物间，来到储物间后面的一间暗室。他在墙上摸了一阵，找到了秘密电梯入口。二人乘坐电梯来到地下，这里是海德拉的一处小型基地。冬兵在几日前的调查中，已经了解到海德拉抛弃了他们在美国东海岸的大部分秘密基地，而其中有一些还未被美国军方控制，此处便是其中之一。

冬兵带着美国队长找到物资储备室，找出被遗弃的装备——特工制服，以及一些普通枪械。冬兵把一身全黑的衣服塞给身后的人，“不好意思，没有你身上这么漂亮的衣服，你只能将就穿这个。”冬兵挖苦道，然后他指了指隔壁的淋浴室。

说实话，美国队长的制服实在是冬兵见过的，最可笑的战斗制服，且不说他那显眼的红色靴子，光是腹部的红白条，在冬兵看来简直就像枪靶一样显眼，他之前对那里开枪实在也怪不得他。

基地里还维持着热水和电力供应，冬兵进入另一间淋浴室，扒掉自己身上沉重的制服，站到淋浴下，用最热的热水冲了十分钟。然后他走到水池前，用人类右手把镜子上的雾气抹干净。镜子里出现了他自己的面孔，那即使对冬兵本人来讲也异常陌生，他经常想不起来自己的样子，冬兵怀疑即使拿到自己的档案，他也无法一下认得出来。

摸了摸自己下巴上的胡渣，冬兵感觉不太舒服，于是捡起水池旁边的刀片，把脸刮干净，镜子中的脸似乎又换了一个模样。早些时候，冬兵已经见识过了钢铁侠的超级电脑，也许他们确实可以通过他的样貌、血型、甚至是DNA迅速找到他的身份，但是冬兵也很确定，他们会在了解他身份之后，直接把他送进监狱。那些人就像海德拉一样，他们什么也不会告诉他。冬兵需要自己动手寻找答案。

1991年，冬兵依稀可以回想起那个年份，他第一次来到美国西海岸执行任务，有什么出了差错，他回想不起来。也许钢铁侠的指控并非无中生有。冬兵把他的面罩戴回脸上，套上了基地找到的新衣服。

待冬兵离开淋浴室，美国队长已经不知去向，他的脏制服随意扔在使用过的淋浴室门口。冬兵循着地上的脚印回到秘密基地主控室。侧面一间屋内传来灯光和噼里啪啦的声响。

冬兵悄声走去，手放在枪把上，探头看进屋内。那是一间带有厨房的饭厅，只见美国队长穿着黑色的工装裤和黑色的背心，头上的短发湿乎乎的，正把四根冷冻香肠扔进一只油锅里。他的外套挂在餐桌旁的一把椅背上，盾牌靠着椅子立在一边。

“这里竟然还有食物。我不知道你，但我可饿坏了。”那家伙竟然对他露出一个灿烂的笑容，“不过香肠是羊肉制的，我不知道你是否喜欢羊肉香肠的热狗。”吧台上的微波炉发出叮的响声，里面转动的是热狗面包，看样子也是冷冻食品，“喂，你也是需要吃饭的……对吧？”男人最终不确定地问道。

冬兵长长叹了口气，这家伙好歹是军队背景，一直倒贴地对一个差点杀掉他的敌人死缠烂打，全无一丝一毫的紧张感。冬兵只能站在原地瞪着他。

“你真的知道你自己在干什么吗？”

“我不久之前刚刚粉碎了自己为之工作了一年多的组织，今天又为了帮助一个不知感激的混蛋逃跑与我最后的朋友闹翻了，现在我的肚子饿得慌。我对自己的在干的事情还算清楚。”冬兵观察着男人的侧脸，他仍然在笑，但现在表情中带上了苦涩。从某种程度上讲，二人现在面临相同的处境，他们都失去了组织，也没有任何后援（假设美国队长真的并非钢铁侠派来的卧底）。

冬兵默不作声，他离开厨房，挨个查看基地内部的其他房间，找到了一些他们需要的装备：枪械、弹药，以及一些电子产品。冬兵把所有东西抱回厨房里，美国队长已经坐在桌边咬着他自己的热狗了。桌上还放着大瓶装的番茄酱和芥末酱。

“我们还有多长时间？这里也有你的份。”

冬兵在美国队长对面坐下来，把手枪和一把匕首放在桌面上，“你那个飞盘太显眼，不能带上。别告诉我你不会用枪。”

美国队长皱起眉头，但他还是把自己的新武器收到了腰间的枪套里。

冬兵把自己的面罩向上掀起一点，拿起桌上的一个热狗，嗅了嗅。羊肉香肠的膻味扑面而来，冬兵皱起眉，咬了一大口，那味道几乎让他觉得恶心。于是他在香肠上挤了更多的番茄酱和芥末酱，以压过食物本身的味道，他迅速把两条热狗塞进肚子，又抄起桌上的水杯，把一大杯水灌下去漱口。

三分钟之后，冬兵填饱肚子，重新戴好面罩，这才意识到，他也许拿了美国队长的杯子，便抬头看向对面的男人。

美国队长傻乎乎地瞧着他，似乎看到了什么有趣的画面，他自己手里的热狗几乎没吃掉多少，“你不喜欢吃羊肉香肠。”他最终说道。

“恶心透了。”

“其实冰箱里还有别的东西……你不用勉强。”

“我又不知道它有多难吃。”

“你没吃过羊肉？”

冬兵怔了一下，他想着要不要花时间去解释，但也许把自己意识到的每一点细节都讲出来，对他恢复记忆有一些好处，于是冬兵坦白道，“不是那么回事，我知道羊肉，但只记得味道。”

“……意思是，你不记得你不喜欢？”美国队长皱起眉头。

冬兵耸了耸肩，用食指戳了戳自己的太阳穴，“明天我很可能还会忘掉。”

“每天都会忘掉？那你记得多少事情？”

“自从遇到你以后的所有事情都记得，还有一些其他的。”冬兵不耐烦地回答，他并不是大脑残障的傻子，他的记忆可好得很，他还记得自己一共对美国队长打了多少发子弹。

面前的蓝眼睛里溢出了更多情绪，他看起来正在伤感，但冬兵却不明白为什么，只是一个热狗而已，“也许你该尝试把这些记下来。”男人说道。

冬兵挑起一边眉毛。

“你不喜欢吃羊肉香肠。”美国队长解释道，“把这句写在纸上。你看过那个电影吗？有一个记忆受损的男人——”

“我不看电影，而且我告诉你了，我记得很清楚，忘掉的那些无关紧要。”

美国队长摇了摇头，似乎认为热狗的口味之于冬兵意义重大。他继续吃完了自己的食物，拿起冬兵刚刚用过的那个水杯，走到水槽旁又接满了一杯水，喝了下去。看来冬兵确实拿了对方的杯子。

“接下去的计划是什么？既然你不愿意让我把你的照片发给史塔克。”

“我们在这里待到午夜，然后去哈维西达斯。”

“那里有什么？”

“你需要把你的盾牌留下。”冬兵重复道。

“你介意我把它寄还给我的朋友吗？顺便通知他们我没事。”

“你确定他们还是你的朋友吗？”

“不知道，但这无所谓。重要的是，我确定他们是好人。”

冬兵不屑地哼了一声，“如你所愿，我会把它寄回你们的大厦，加上你的讯息。”

美国队长站起身，离开厨房，在外面翻找了一会儿，取回了一支钢笔和一个本子。他在其中扯下一页，写了一个地址和一条讯息，“不要寄回大厦，寄到这个地址。”

冬兵接过美国队长的字条，上面的字迹干净漂亮，地址也是纽约，但字条的接收对象是萨姆·威尔逊，那个带翅膀的家伙。

冬兵把盾牌用黑色塑料布裹好粘牢，准备离开基地，“哪也别去。”他交代道。

美国队长举起双手，表示同意。

冬兵向前走了两步，又回过头，“打开监控录像，如果有别人进入就开枪。”

美国队长点点头，“我还不傻。”

冬兵翻了个白眼，“这我可不确定，你就这么把你的武器也交给我处理？”冬兵拍了拍手上的盾牌。

美国队长耸了耸肩，“你知道吗，我决定不把每一次与你有关的决定都当做一次小赌局，这样实在太累了。每次你让我左转、右转或直行的时候，都要去揣测你会不会在下一个路口杀了我，还不如放弃。我已经做了决定，一次性下了注，如果结果是你不值得信任，我愿赌服输。但是在那之前，我不想考虑其他了。”

“你要把你朋友的性命也赌上吗？”冬兵再次拍了拍盾牌，示意对方交给他的地址。

“如果你想要杀萨姆的话，他并不在那里。”美国队长说，“信任……我相信你是个好人，但我不觉得你总是清楚自己的动机。”

冬兵皱眉，“有些人需要明白自己的行为会造成后果，我的动机仅此而已。”他说着转身离开，回到基地外他们偷来的那辆车上，从车副驾抽屉内找出了一副墨镜和帽子，他取下面罩，换上墨镜。开车离开了基地。

冬兵花了二十美金，在乡村邮局门口的街道上随便找了一个黑人男孩，让他把美国队长的星盾寄回纽约。直到男孩空手走出邮局，冬兵才离开，他前往附近的另一处前海德拉基地。杀死了仍旧驻守的两名特工，取得了他需要的密码。

回到他们隐蔽的地点，冬兵发现美国队长竟然靠坐在厨房的墙角睡着了，根本没有理会外面打开的监控录像。冬兵回到淋浴室，再次清洁，又换了一身衣服，尽可能多地带上随身武器，回到厨房里。

他正打算叫醒呼呼大睡的美国队长，突然看到之前被找来的本子就放在餐桌上，而钢笔夹在本子的封皮下面。

冬兵伸出食指，狐疑地挑开本子第一页，里面写了当天的日期，以及一行工整的字：“你恨羊肉香肠。”旁边画着一个热狗，竟然画得很像样。冬兵抬头看了一眼不远处的美国队长，他虽然睡得很沉，但是表情并不放松。冬兵怀疑男人的实际年龄，他知道距离对方出生已经过了一个世纪之久，但这个男人又是如此愚蠢幼稚，人生经历必然要排除他冰冻沉睡的那几十年。

冬兵的视线回到本子上，他看了许久，最终拿起钢笔，在下面加了一行：“你恨他。”然后在旁边画了一个歪歪扭扭的人脸，冬兵发现自己远没有美国队长的绘画天分。他合上本子，把它折起来，连钢笔一起塞进裤兜里。

等他意识到自己做了什么，不禁又寻思起自己的实际年龄，他在镜中的样貌看起来也不满三十岁，他到底在这个世界上，存在了多久，又生活了多久呢？头痛再次开始侵扰他，冬兵摇了摇头。

他走上前去，踢醒了美国队长。

## 3

史蒂夫也曾讨厌羊肉做成的香肠，但是巴基喜欢，于是那就变成了史蒂夫喜欢的食物，他特意从海德拉秘密基地的冷柜里拿出写明羊肉的那一包，甚至忘了考虑他的“同伴”是否合意。

巴基喜欢各种口味奇怪的东西，他又是那种把自己的喜好完全外露的人，每次史蒂夫看他吃得津津有味，都会不禁好奇，想着那些食物在巴基尝来到底是怎样的感觉。与感情内敛的史蒂夫不同，巴基的喜爱仿佛看得见摸得着，明亮又美好。人们喜欢巴基，但也常常误会他，巴基从来不是一个肤浅的人，他只是从不吝于表达。被巴基喜爱是一件很幸福的事情，这点史蒂夫比谁都清楚。史蒂夫曾经希望，自己有朝一日能变成像巴基一样的人，能把同样温暖又充实的感情回报给他，可惜史蒂夫学得太慢了。直到今天，他仍然愤世嫉俗，对他人严肃、有所保留。

史蒂夫明白，自从在二十一世纪苏醒以来，自己的某些行为一直缺乏理智，比如他试图用各种巴基喜欢、而非自己喜欢的事物填充自己的生活。可是谁又会察觉到呢？认识并了解史蒂夫喜好的人，都已经死了。于是史蒂夫会给自己做巴基喜欢的食物，用巴基喜欢的颜色装饰房间，他不在乎，既然巴基已经不在了，他凭什么还要顾及理智？

史蒂夫觉得自己没准是世界上最可悲的人了，死死抓住对亡者的思念，甚至想要把自己变成对方。他没想到的是，竟然还能碰到比自己更可怜的家伙。

冬日战士甚至不记得他自己的喜好。史蒂夫不明白海德拉洗脑的操作方式，但他能联想到那群无耻混蛋的目的，他们也许需要让冬日战士一次又一次去完成他不愿完成的任务，让他一次又一次遗忘自己的厌恶感。也许他们还会让他忘记恐惧，忘记疼痛，让他变成最完美的武器。还有什么比这更残忍吗？史蒂夫没有提起他的猜测，因为他知道杀手不会为此而感伤。史蒂夫在冬日战士离开后，才在那个找到的本子上写下今天的记录，他希望冬兵能够记住自己不喜欢的东西，希望他下次不要再勉强。史蒂夫也会记住——所以说，史蒂夫会确保，不会再有什么羊肉香肠了。不知为何，史蒂夫觉得这个家伙实在令人担心，需要照顾，这个念头简直太荒唐了，史蒂夫想，冬日战士怎么可能照顾不了自己？

他抱着这样的想法，靠在厨房的墙边睡了过去。史蒂夫没有梦到巴基，短短的两小时后，他被冬兵叫了起来。对方的头发仍然潮湿，身上的衣服也似乎是新换上的。史蒂夫有超出常人的听力，但他竟然没有察觉到冬日战士已经回到基地的事实。

连忙从椅子上站起来，揉了揉自己的双眼，史蒂夫发现之前还留在桌上的笔记本已经不见了。他在心里微笑。

“出发吗？”

“是的，你开车。”冬日战士把汽车钥匙丢给史蒂夫，便转身向外走。

史蒂夫伸手接住，“嘿！”

冬日战士转头看他。

“你叫什么名字。”史蒂夫问道。

杀手皱起眉，似乎马上又要发作。

“我知道我问过你，但是你总得有个什么称呼，什么都好？”史蒂夫立刻解释道。

杀手沉默了两三秒，最后答道，“杰伊。”*

“字母？”

“詹姆斯。”

史蒂夫楞了一下，那真是和杀手身份完全不相称的普通，詹姆斯，就连巴基也叫这个名字。当然了，很少有人管巴基叫詹姆斯，原因显而易见，无论在学校里还是部队中，詹姆斯都太多了，巴基需要一个特别的名字来配他，“还真普通，你叫詹姆斯？是名字还是姓氏？还是代号？”史蒂夫问道。

面前的杰伊瞪着他，那双淡蓝的眼睛让史蒂夫回想起巴基。

“没什么，是什么都无所谓，如果是名字的话你和我的朋友同名。我会叫你杰伊，如你所愿，对了，你可以管我叫史蒂夫。”史蒂夫慌忙补充，友好地对他笑了笑。

“我不是你朋友。”杰伊甩下一句，转身继续离开基地。

史蒂夫跟上，心中苦涩地想，是啊，毕竟谁都不是他。

二人驾车上路，三十分钟后，有一队黑色SUV从他们旁边迎面驶过，史蒂夫不禁扭头去看。穿透刷黑的玻璃，史蒂夫勉强可以看到车中的驾驶员，他们全副武装，甚至戴着头盔，“FBI。”

“他们大概发现了我下午去光顾的基地，顺藤摸瓜找到了这里。还好我已经把你的制服处理掉了。”杰伊说着，他似乎在面罩后打了一个哈欠。

“你应该睡一会儿。”史蒂夫说道。

杰伊沉默了几分钟，史蒂夫以为他不会再与自己交谈了，对方却突然开口说，“我习惯连续工作，连续睡觉。”

“多久？”睡觉……史蒂夫想起那些关于人体冰冻的信息，感到脊背发凉。

“最长？”

史蒂夫点头。

“海德拉有一种兴奋剂，能让你连续工作100小时以上，听起来真他妈变态不是吗？”杰伊的语气就好像在谈论别人，好像遭受如此对待的并非他本人一般。

“你恨他们吗？”

“恨？不。”杰伊扭头看向史蒂夫，他的眼神突然冰冷彻骨，一瞬间又变成了史蒂夫在天空航母上面对的那个黑色死神，“但我应该为了他们对我所做的事情杀了他们所有人，不是吗？”

史蒂夫只是微微侧头看了一眼，目光又回到面前黑暗无边的道路上，“我恨他们。”沉默良久，史蒂夫坦白道，他从来没想过有一天，自己会忍不住对死神告解。

“为什么？”杰伊的语气不再骇人，他用一种舒缓的，饶有兴趣的声调问道，似乎在鼓励史蒂夫继续说下去。那让史蒂夫想起娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。

“因为他们杀死了我朋友。”

“是我杀了你的朋友吗？”

“霍华德——史塔克的父亲？他也是我的朋友，我不确定，他们并没有证据，只有一些猜测。”史蒂夫心不在焉地回答，他的心思又回到那辆该死的火车上。

“不是史塔克，是你在说的那个人。”杰伊面罩之下温和的语气引导着他，史蒂夫太频繁地去回忆，但却鲜少向别人提起巴基死时的情景，更少提及他的感受。

“不是你。”史蒂夫回答。是巴基，他模糊地想着，他们杀死的不是你，而是巴基。

“你怎么知道？也许是我杀了他。”

“他死于1943年。”

“但也许我杀人的时间比那更长。”

“除非你是一个六英尺八英寸的机器人。”史蒂夫看到那个机器人举起武器，巴基从地上爬起来，举着着美国队长的盾牌，冲击波撕裂了车厢，寒风灌进来，巴基悬挂在车外……

“也许他们一点一点做好了我的身体，现在只差这条手臂了。”杰伊活动他的金属手臂，金属鳞片发出呼呼的响声。

史蒂夫猛然间回神，看了一眼他副驾上的乘客，“你不是个机器人，我们当时销毁了那家伙。但你怎么说都不是个机器人，杰伊，机器人不在乎羊肉热狗。”

杰伊似乎觉得有趣，他从裤兜里掏出史蒂夫给他留下的本子，“我也不在乎羊肉热狗，我几乎已经忘了为什么恨它。”

“不，那很重要，你应该好好记着。你还在上面写了什么？”史蒂夫瞟见本子首页上额外的字迹。

“我恨你。”杰伊如实重复道，他把本子展开给史蒂夫看。旁边还画着一个歪歪扭扭的人头，史蒂夫好笑地看了一眼后视镜中的自己。

“你画得糟透了，而且你也不恨我，你不应该往那上面写假话。”

“为什么不呢？”

“我觉得你还不是很清楚那个字的含义。”

杰伊冷笑了一声，他讲话的腔调可以随时在轻柔温和与冰冷恐怖之间自由转换，“那么，你恨我喽，史蒂夫？”

“不。”

“如果我真的杀了史塔克？”

史蒂夫思考了片刻，“不，我不恨你。”

“你恨海德拉，因为他们杀死了你的朋友。我也杀死了你的朋友，而你却不恨我。你看，并非我不愿意弄懂这个字的含义，但它实在毫无逻辑可言。”

“逻辑很简单，但是‘仇恨’很复杂。”如果想要知道你恨什么，必须先要理解你爱什么，史蒂夫有些悲伤地想着，他无法确定这种理解到底是赐福还是诅咒。

“我喜欢简单，讨厌复杂。”杰伊说道，他在本子上把这句话写下来，皱着眉头看着自己的字迹，“不，我觉得我不在乎。”于是他划掉了纸页上所有的文字和图案，把本子和钢笔一起丢在汽车后座上。一切回到原点。

史蒂夫知道，有一些事情是旁人无法为你做到的，这一次他首先沉默了下来。但至少杀手并不恨他，这总算一点小小的安慰，史蒂夫不知道如何把一件人形的武器恢复成人，如果是巴基的话，大概能够做到吧，毕竟他的情绪总能感染他人。史蒂夫又想着关于巴基的事情，驾驶汽车开了很长一段夜路，已经四年过去了，史蒂夫总也无法释怀，他怀疑自己这辈子能不能把巴基遗忘。但现实是，他明知错误，却不思悔改。

汽车驶上了海滨大道，道路两侧都是豪华的住宅。杰伊一件一件卸下自己身上的枪械，并以眼神示意史蒂夫做同样的事情。他让史蒂夫在一间屋子的车库前停下，自己跳下车，用金属手臂轻松掀起了车库卷门，史蒂夫依照指示把汽车开进车库，下了车。杰伊又把车库门关好，带史蒂夫从屋旁绕过，他们翻过一面木栏围墙，走向海边。

杰伊径直向海里走去。

“又是水……”史蒂夫环顾四周，迟疑地跟上去，漆黑的海面显得恐怖，海水已经没过他的膝盖，“别告诉我你打算游到埃及。”说实话他已经恨透了穿衣服游泳。

杰伊头也不回的继续向前走，他显然还是不懂“恨”字的含义，史蒂夫忿忿地想着。直到水及腰深的时候，杰伊的人影突然沉入水中，再也没有浮上来。

“见鬼。”史蒂夫咒骂了一句，迅速跟上去，突然间他脚下一空，整个人也沉入水下。勉强睁开眼睛，史蒂夫发现自己脚下竟然有非常朦胧的一点光源。

史蒂夫掉头朝下，努力下潜，周围环境中逐渐有光线渗透，他能模糊地看到杰伊在他身前不远的地方。

这里的海滩垂直下陷，显然是人工挖掘，水底的人造光线越来越明亮。现在史蒂夫可以看到那发出光线的椭圆形轮廓：一艘潜水艇！

杰伊游到一扇闸门旁，用金属手臂旋动闸门上的转盘，史蒂夫也上前帮忙，二人合力拉开了那扇门，海水灌进闸舱内，杰伊示意史蒂夫先游进去，自己才跟上。史蒂夫弯腰帮忙把舱门锁紧，杰伊在这间闸室内来回游动片刻，拍了墙上的某个按钮，灯光立刻射进水中，各种警铃响起，提示着舱内气压。舱中的水也在迅速排出，史蒂夫的脑袋露出水面，大口大口吸着气。半分钟之后，史蒂夫的脚踩在了舱底，水位已经下降至他的腰部。

潜水艇，还真是海德拉的作风，史蒂夫回想起他作为美国队长完成的第一次任务，赤脚跑在布鲁克林的大街上，一个海德拉特工暗杀了厄斯金博士，正打算乘坐潜水艇逃跑。那是史蒂夫与海德拉之间仇恨的开端，如今回想起来，甚至带着点宿命的暗示。自那以后海德拉从史蒂夫这里夺走了太多东西，别管他们有几个头，别管他们必须死几次才算真正死透，史蒂夫愿意奉陪到底。

闸室内的海水被排净，通往潜艇内的舱门打开，杰伊用手指敲了敲自己的面罩，带着史蒂夫进驾驶室。

史蒂夫看着他点燃了核动力引擎，向电脑中输入了一长串字符密码，潜艇猛然向后移动，退出了停靠的山洞。“你会驾驶这个？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

“应该说：这家伙会驾驶自己。”杰伊迅速在键盘上敲了一些指令，甜美的电子录音告诉二人，潜艇已经转为自动驾驶，目的地：葡萄牙，里斯本。

“我还以为我们要去埃及？”

“我们需要三天时间才能到达里斯本。我需要在里斯本确认一些事情，随后前往埃及。那还需要一天时间。这里有足够的食物和水，还有武器。十个房间，请自便。欢迎搭乘海德拉·黑海号。”杰伊经过史蒂夫身旁，拍了拍他的肩膀。

史蒂夫觉得自己脸上的表情一定很震惊，因为他几乎可以确定，杰伊正在面罩后面露出笑容。

## 4

出乎冬兵意料之外的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯似乎不会给他带来任何威胁，这并非信任，只是一种源于本能的直觉。虽然他仍然锁好自己的舱门后才取下面罩，但也不再小心提防罗杰斯会擅自破门而入。

经过几日周折，冬兵也感到疲惫，终于有一间条件尚可、相对安全的寝室可供休息，他脱光衣服，淋浴完毕，便平躺在床上昏睡过去。

冬兵不常在非冰冻的状态下进入睡眠，当他的大脑不被控制的时候，每次合眼总会有梦境。离上一次洗脑的时间越久，梦境便越清晰。冬兵的梦单调而乏味，没有任何实质性的内容，他会梦见自己站在一面巨大的灰色墙壁前，沿着墙壁一直行走，他看不到墙壁顶端，头顶只有幽暗的光线，墙壁好像永远没有尽头。梦里的他没有金属手臂，曾经尝试过用拳头去击打，结果证明只是徒劳。有时候冬兵会随手拍一拍身边光秃秃的水泥，感受不到任何空心的回声或震动，这面墙壁似乎不止没有尽头，还厚度惊人。

但是在他的梦境里，冬兵并没有任何被困的紧迫感，他不会疲劳，也没有恐惧，只是顺着墙壁一直前行。这一次他陷入黑暗，回到上一次清醒之前的地点，似乎有什么不一样了，灰色水泥出现龟裂，他仍旧顺着墙走，突然一大片石灰掉落在冬兵脚边。好奇地停下脚步，他抚摸着水泥之下暴露出来的橙色方砖。

冬兵的手指滑过每一道砖缝，在梦里，他喜欢用自己的左手去碰触。突然有一块墙砖向墙内陷了下去，墙上打开了一个长方形的洞。冬兵凑近去观看，发现他正面对一条狭长的砖孔，另一头除了小小的白色光点和闪烁的阴影，什么也看不清。

他试图用手指去扒开空洞周围其他的方砖，但其他砖石纹丝不动。

最终冬兵放弃了努力，开始继续向前走。

从惨淡的灰色梦境中清醒过来，已经过了整整十小时的时间。冬兵睁开双眼，举起自己的左手，金属发出机械的响动，他慢慢回到现实。冬兵起床、清洁，穿上潜艇上储备的全套特工制服，戴好面罩，才走出自己的舱室。舱室对面的一间寝室舱门打开，里面的床铺收拾整洁，狭窄的写字台上放着一叠皱巴巴黏在一起的打印纸，一件外套挂在椅背上。他知道那是罗杰斯昨晚休息的房间，但罗杰斯本人却不见踪影。

冬兵来到潜艇主控室，查看了一下设备的基本状况，一切运转正常，艇上的另一位乘客正待在海洋观察室里，潜艇的探灯是打开的。冬兵未作任何调整，离开驾驶席，走进厨房。

厨房的餐桌上摆着一只覆盖锡纸的盘子。盘子旁边的纸条上写着一个单词：“早午餐”。食物是用潜艇上两种不同的罐头混合调味加热的，味道竟然还不坏，冬兵把一盘子食物吃光，感觉只有八成饱，他又从橱柜里翻出了一只相似的罐头，揭开盖子直接用勺子舀起来塞进嘴里，食物的味道令他不由得皱起眉。最终冬兵还是吞掉了味道欠佳的未经加工的罐装食品，但是他想，也许在史蒂夫·罗杰斯成为他的武器之前，拿这个美国队长当个自觉自愿的厨子也未尝不好。

冬兵检查着潜艇上的装备，通过水下无线通信系统获取了今日的世界财经新闻。由于水下通信途径过于单一，很容易被探查，所以他并没有试图与外界进行更多的交流，也没有把海德拉加入检索关键字，一切都可以等到达里斯本再做确认。

海德拉的组织结构纵深不足，地方基地几乎是各自为政，美国总部塌陷之后，很多人潜逃海外，但海德拉从不欢迎难民。他们设法在逃亡者到达欧洲基地之前把他们解决，以防暴露。冬兵对埃及的印象停留在一次任务上，但具体的任务内容却无从回忆，几日来他试图通过各种文字档案来激发自己的潜意识，可惜那些资料都未能让冬兵感到头痛。不过这些调查并非全无收获，冬兵至少了解驻扎非洲的海德拉组织并非渗透政府部门，这里的国家政府大多因为腐败而不堪一击，所以在非洲的海德拉团体更加注重经济和地方武装。冬兵追查海德拉埃及研发项目的账款，找到了一些定期向海德拉注入大笔资金的投资集团，其中有一个叫作欧西里斯·梅森的集团董事成员与海德拉交往甚密。此人也是集团的公关代表之一，经常在国际会议或慈善活动中露脸，是最容易控制的情报源。

梅森会在三日后与他们的潜艇同一时间抵达里斯本参加某个欧非经济论坛，冬兵决定趁机在埃及境外对其进行接触，以免对海德拉的埃及基地打草惊蛇。

今日新闻中，即将召开的欧非论坛仍然是热门头条之一，出席人员没有变动，会议还将如期举办。冬兵离开了通讯室，去查看美国队长的状况。

潜艇上唯一配有透明强化玻璃的观察室在潜艇一侧，金属外壁向上收拢，巨大的玻璃墙外被探灯照亮。罗杰斯坐在异常昏暗的房间里托着下巴，纹丝不动地盯着偶尔在潜艇侧面经过的深海鱼群。

冬兵并没有特意隐藏自己的脚步，但他行动一贯轻敏，如果美国队长已经察觉到了他的到来，他并没有做出任何反应。

冬兵清了清嗓子，“我还以为你在海里已经呆够了。”

罗杰斯还是没有动作，冬兵几乎以为他靠在沙发上睡着了，“我还没去过还海洋馆，这一定比海洋馆棒多了。”男人没有回头，冬兵盯着对方金色的后脑勺，暗自叹了口气，告诫自己对方至少从一个包袱升级成了厨子，不要跟他一般计较。

他留下罗杰斯一人对着黑暗的海底发呆，自己来到潜艇上的训练室。冬兵随意地伸展热身，打了一会儿沙包。他本不能用左手击打沙包，因为别管多沉的沙包之于金属臂仍旧不堪一击。自从脱离海德拉以来，冬兵的金属手臂一直没能恢复百分之百的协调性，于是这次，他放任自己的身体做出搏击动作，不断去尝试挥动左拳。当感受到动作偏差的时候，就对金属手臂进行调试。再把训练场最后一个沙包打烂之后，冬兵终于找到了手感。他感到有人接近，转身时史蒂夫罗杰斯已经站在了训练室门口。

“需要对手吗？”

冬兵在面罩下露出笑容，新沙包竟然主动送上门。他最后踹了一脚地上的沙包尸体，走到场地中间。罗杰斯跟在他身后。两人相对站了几秒，冬兵见美国队长没有先出手的意思，便不再等待，直接侧身抬腿向对方的腹部踹去，罗杰斯将将闪避格挡，两个人过了几手，罗杰斯就被冬兵的左拳击中腰侧，撞到了墙壁上。

罗杰斯咧嘴笑了笑，“只是热身。”

他再次走回场地中间，仍旧等待冬兵先发起进攻。美国队长擅长近身搏斗，但是没有他的武器，面对冬兵的金属手臂，力量上总是差了半招。他第三次被金属手臂击中右肩，向后摔倒，后翻起身，活动了一下肩膀。

“热身总该结束了吧。”冬兵嘲讽道。

罗杰斯并没有理会，只是点点头，现在他的精神更加集中，终于开始认真起来。

冬兵第四次发起攻击，美国队长的动作终于变得更加连贯紧凑，没有空隙，第四轮对战陷入僵局。十五分钟后，冬兵终于感觉身体发热。

他很少进行一对一的格斗训练，原因显而易见——很少有人是他的对手。在海德拉进行的格斗练习，大多是通过虚拟仿真技术完成的。据冬兵所知，海德拉的虚拟训练平台是在上世纪九十年代才投入使用的，但他无法回忆起在那之前像自己一样的特工如何完成格斗练习。

冬兵零散的回忆中，有一些他自己都认为荒唐可笑的片段。比如他记得在一个狭小封闭的训练场内与两头棕熊搏斗，他记得自己的腰侧被猛兽尖锐的牙齿撕破，他的腰上还留有一道狰狞的疤，似乎可以算作佐证。但无论怎么想，冬兵觉得那些幻影不够真实。

冬兵被罗杰斯抓住右手手腕向身后扭拽，他顺势向后连退几步，把罗杰斯撞到墙上，趁对方吃痛挣脱，回身的时候左手手肘撞向罗杰斯的太阳穴，对方向一旁闪避，膝盖踢中了冬兵的胯骨。冬兵向后退了半步，这种格斗状态突然让冬兵感到似曾相识，他曾经碰到过与美国队长实力相当的训练对手。冬兵的太阳穴忽然突突地跳起来，血液冲向大脑。罗杰斯却在这时向他攻来，冬兵在慌乱中抵挡攻击，但还是乱了节奏，他一路退到另一侧的墙壁边缘，不慎被罗杰斯抓住右手小臂，左手手肘弯曲，被罗杰斯用肩膀狠狠压在了墙壁上，金属墙壁凹陷成一个手臂形状的坑，冬兵的手臂陷在墙壁里动弹不得。

恼火中，冬兵感到罗杰斯的两根手指戳进了他右耳侧面的面罩下。只要对方一用力，他的面罩就会弹开。冬兵僵在原地，他的脑子里还在因为混乱的回忆嗡嗡作响，冬兵记起了埃及，那里有一个势均力敌的对手，是谁？

冬兵强迫自己的意识回到现实，集中应对眼前的危机。事实上冬兵没有什么特别的理由不让罗杰斯看到自己的样貌，但他的内心中总有抵触，冬兵知道他曾杀死见过自己真容的人，如果史蒂夫·罗杰斯偏要看他的脸，那么冬兵会想办法在这条潜艇上结果了他。二人的身体压在一起，冬兵的后背顶着墙壁，手臂以极为不适的姿势扭曲着。罗杰斯的面孔异常接近，他因为剧烈运动而呼吸急促，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，冬兵感到面罩的边缘压进自己的脸颊。他为此感到愤怒不已。

二人如此僵持了数秒，史蒂夫的表情突然松懈了，他的眉毛舒展了一点，似乎是想说什么，他的手指开始向外抽，“我——”。冬兵抓住空当，迅速挣脱了束缚，攥住史蒂夫的手腕，让他那只该死的手远离自己的面罩。随后冬兵一脚踹在罗杰斯的腹部，金发男人向后摔了出去。

冬兵喘着气，仍然保持警备，看着金发男人滑到两米之外，他从地上坐起来，但已经没有再打的意思。

“这很没必要。”罗杰斯隔着衣服压了压自己被冬兵踢中的地方，他瘪了瘪嘴，“我不会擅自动你的面罩，我向你保证。刚刚是我不好。”

冬兵仍然记得对方的指节顶在自己下颌骨上的感觉，他调整了一下呼吸，对自己的松懈感到不满。但同时，冬兵也清楚地知道，罗杰斯完全有能力在一分钟之前扯下自己的面具，但他却主动放弃了。

也许不管是厨子还是特工都只是奢望，冬兵还是应该尽快把罗杰斯从黑海号上丢出去喂鱼，既然对方这么喜欢他的海底世界。

正寻思着，罗杰斯再次开口，“杰伊？”

冬兵怔了一秒，并没有反应上来他在叫谁，他曾多次在任务中使用假名，但没有一个比这个次的名字更难记了。冬兵难以在内心中用这个据说属于自己的名字指代自己。

“詹姆斯？”

“如果你再敢碰我的面罩，我绝对会一枪崩了你。”

“我不会，保证。”史蒂夫举起双手，过了一阵，他犹豫地说道，“……你刚刚似乎……停顿了一下，在被我抓到之前。”

“……想起了一些事。”

“头痛？”

冬兵点头。

“你想起了什么，愿意说说吗？”

“想起埃及基地，不是具体地点，我记得在基地里执行任务，这很奇怪。我记得与一个特工打斗，他……”与自己实力相当，甚至更胜一筹，他们都戴着黑色面具。

“是训练吗？”

“不是。”冬兵回答，这正是问题所在。冬兵意识到自己身上汗湿得衣服，他脱掉上衣，攒成一团擦了擦额头和眼角。

冬兵看到自己腰上那道异常显眼的不规则的伤疤。

“那是怎么弄的？”史蒂夫用下巴指了指冬兵的腰。

冬兵冷哼一声，“有时候我记得一些虚假的片段。”

罗杰斯歪着头，等他继续。

“我记得这是和我一起训练的棕熊干的。”他觉得这听起来太滑稽了，期待罗杰斯会为此大笑。

但男人皱眉，仔细看着他的腰部，似乎觉得一点都不好笑。他看得冬兵很不自在。“你会想起虚假的事情吗？”

“有些实在太假了，但我无从证实不是吗？”冬兵反问道。

罗杰斯突然转变了话题，“我看到你多吃了一个罐头，下次会多留一点吃的给你。”他从地上爬起来。

“喂，罗杰斯！”

金发男人回头，他的脸上又是那种时不时就会出现的感伤，“史蒂夫，是史蒂夫。”他纠正道。

“你为什么非要跟着我？”

“我想帮忙。”

“我还以为你想拯救世界。”冬兵语带嘲讽，他知道两年前纽约遭到外星人侵袭的事件。

“是呀，如果可以的话。”坚持要求被称作史蒂夫的男人露出一个微笑，冬兵只能用诚恳来形容。“但是，”史蒂夫摊开双手，“我不是托尼·史塔克，不会搞什么发明创造，也缺乏佩吉·卡特或者尼克·弗瑞那种管里能力。我也想要帮助许多许多人，不过，我……就只有我自己而已，大多数时候一次只能保护一个，这次轮到你了。”

“我不需要保护。”

“你说你不需要，我说你需要，毕竟你想要独自潜入海德拉最危险的基地之一……没有第三人裁决我们谁对谁错，我们只能走着瞧了。”史蒂夫想了想，又补充道，“我希望你能够信任我。”

冬兵的晚餐被单独留在厨房，他意识到史蒂夫是特意与他分开就餐，这样冬兵不用特别顾及自己的面罩。

这一次史蒂夫给他留下了更多的食物。

第二天他们仍旧在日间进行格斗训练。晚餐后，冬兵在观察室内找到史蒂夫，这次他转到沙发旁，在距离对方一米远的地方坐了下来，看向面前灰暗的海底。

潜艇略过一群银色的形状怪异的深海鱼，冬兵无法理解史蒂夫为何能在这里呆坐几个小时。冬兵虽有能力在同一个地方潜伏很久，但那一般只是为了完成任务，而史蒂夫坐在这里，似乎只是为了消遣。

他们相对沉默了许久，史蒂夫突然说道，“我小时候曾经有许多梦想，我和我的朋友，我们两个人经常幻想未来一定要去体验的事情，我们有一张很长很长的单子。”

“为什么只是幻想？”冬兵感到不解，他做他想做的事情，很少有人能够阻止他，至少现在不会再有了，而冬兵却很少知道自己想做什么。

“开始是因为没钱，三十年代赶上大萧条时期，能够吃饱肚子已经算是走运。而且我身体很差，不能远游。后来我们上了战场。再后来……再后来没有他张罗了，感觉那些想做的事情，就不重要了。”

小孩子的幻想，“你们想要去海洋馆，还有呢？”

“科尼岛的月亮公园，史塔克科技展，华盛顿特区，科罗拉多，佛罗里达，墨西哥，加拿大。”

冬兵挑起眉毛，他非常确信神盾局刚刚毁掉的总部就在华盛顿特区，而复仇者总部位于纽约曼哈顿，美国队长不可能没去过他所说的那些地点。

史蒂夫看到他怀疑的眼神，低头浅笑，似乎是想起了什么开心的事情，“其中有一些并非没有实现，而我几乎去过了所有地方，打仗的时候，或者是这几年。但是那已经不一样了……”

“怎么不一样？”

现在史蒂夫扭过头来认真看他，“这取决于你的心境，有多愉快。”

“所以说你现在不够愉快？”

史蒂夫愣了两秒，笑出了声，他再次转向窗外，“说起来，其实我还蛮喜欢这里。……谢谢款待。”

又一次毫无逻辑可言的解说。但冬兵看得出，史蒂夫确实心情不错，比两天前在复仇者大厦的时候快活多了，而冬兵自己也感到放松。也许是因为两人都不再威胁彼此的生命，他们正处于两千米深的水下，与世隔绝，可以度过安全的三日，这个年代，以二人的身份，安全感实在来之不易。他学着史蒂夫的样子看向玻璃窗外，观察那些迅速掠过、形态各异的海洋生物，以及海水细微的变化，那让他体验到一种从未感受过的平静。转眼间他自己也在这里呆坐了一个小时。

这天他们一同回到寝室区域。

“晚安，杰伊。”进门前，史蒂夫对他笑道。

杰伊，你的名字，他暗自重复了几遍，试图记在心里。这一晚，冬兵在梦中发现了更多橙色的砖。


	5. 必须赢得的信任

## 1

“我们在里斯本登陆后的计划是什么？”

冬兵盯着仪表盘上迅速减小的深度计量，“我需要上岸找个人，10小时后回来。”

“你一个人？”史蒂夫皱眉瞪着冬兵。

冬兵对他挑起眉毛，不明白对方的意思。

“那我呢？”史蒂夫似乎有些恼火地问道。

冬兵感到奇怪地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，轻描淡写地回答：“原地待命。”他不经常拥有副手，通常情况下，冬兵身边的特工会从上级那里直接领受旨意。即使拥有可以支配的作战人员，他也从来不用安排别人原地待命，因为那是训练有素的士兵在接受指令之前的默认状态。美国队长显然没有这种素质。

史蒂夫站直身体，双手抱胸，“不好意思，既然我们已经算是队友了，我觉得我有权知道你下一步要做什么，是否需要支援。”

“不需要。”冬兵回答道。他看了一眼时钟，距离他们到达目的地还有二十分钟的时间。在此刻之前，冬兵对史蒂夫在这段旅程中的表现感到满意，他是个好厨师，优秀的训练对手。冬兵甚至忍受了对方每天都要打开观察室窗外金属罩至少6小时的时间，导致潜艇无法到达最高速度。他们比冬兵的计划迟了5个小时，现在冬兵不得不一上岸就赶往召开会议的酒店，而史蒂夫还站在这里婆婆妈妈，不知为什么在气恼。

“听着，让我换个问法，如果10小时后你没回来，我去哪里找你？”

“不会的。”

“如果你受伤无法回来呢？”

“不可能。”

“那要是我驾驶潜水艇逃了呢？”

这下冬兵不得不再次扭过头看史蒂夫，对方表情一脸严肃，“你开不走，别妄想。”

史蒂夫长长叹了口气，“我是不会独自离开的，你大可放心，但是既然你已经让我跟到了这里，为什么不让我帮忙呢？”

“你帮不上忙。”他耐心解释道。刺探情报和暗杀，冬兵一直独立作业。眼看史蒂夫还想纠缠不休，冬兵补充道，“等到你能够派上用场，自然会给你分配任务。”

“慢着，咱们什么时候变成了上下级的关系了？”

“史蒂夫，我说你好像误会了什么，如果你不能作为一件听话的武器，我还不如把你扔进海里喂鱼。”

史蒂夫忽略了他的挖苦，继续道：“你要去对付海德拉，他们异常危险，而且他们还掌握着可以控制你的设备不是吗，如果你被他们抓回去怎么办？”

“如果是那样的话，你最好赶快跑。”冬兵脱口而出，他并没有意识到自己话语的准确含义，但史蒂夫的肩膀一下子垮了下去。

“我不会跑的，我会再把你找回来。但还是让咱们尽量避免这种事情发生好吗？”史蒂夫的语气变得异常柔和，冬兵甚至不知道如何作答。

两个人沉默对峙，冬兵观察着史蒂夫表情上的变化，潜水艇控制室里突然响起了提示语音，“潜艇进入停泊港——停泊准备开始——就绪——黑海号请求进站——声纹确认——获得许可——停泊港舱门开启。”

潜艇开始摇晃，二人不得不抓紧身边的扶手。仪表盘上的数据不断跳跃，五分钟之后，提示音再次响起：“停靠完成——调压——舱外水位：3米、2.5米、2米……”

“潜艇停靠完毕——”

冬兵迅敲击代码。

“舱门准备开启——”

冬兵径自转身，开始向潜水艇舱门走去。史蒂夫仍旧在他后面跟着，“告诉我你要去哪里。”

“去杀人，别跟着我。”

“什么人？”

“如果你要离开这里也可以，10小时后我会从这里出发，无论你在不在潜艇上。”

“你要杀什么人？海德拉？”史蒂夫坚持不懈，“那人现在在哪里？”

“如果你要出门观光，别忘了带上口罩、墨镜和帽子，我记得你似乎对旅游执着得不太正常。但我也不想你被某个监控镜头拍下来，再偶然被史塔克的超级电脑发现行踪。”

“嘿，听着。”冬兵回头看时，史蒂夫已经不知道从哪里抓了一个褐色软布口罩正往脸上戴，显然是非要跟着他出门不可。但冬兵有自信可以甩掉他，他穿过闸室，忽略了降下的梯子，直接跃出舱门。

“杰伊！”史蒂夫没有立刻跟着他跳出来，他双手撑在打开的舱门边上向外四处张望。“我们在哪里？”

冬兵回头瞥了一眼，又看向周围，潜水艇被巨大的金属抓手牢牢固定在支架上，支架沉在宽约20米的水泥槽道中，这间长方形的潜水艇停泊港是海德拉的一处无人基地，处于海平面下40米深的地方，停泊港通过设备编译的密码自动识别海德拉潜艇，自动开启舱门。这个巨大集装箱般的停泊港四周墙壁上环绕着带有金属围栏的两层平台，其中一层设有中央操作杆，可以手动启动注水程序，让潜艇离港。

冬兵继续朝楼梯走去，通往地面的出口在二层平台的角落。

突然间，冬兵意识到了什么动静，一道黑影在头顶上方闪过，站在底层的冬兵看不到二层平台上的情景，他皱起眉，回头看见史蒂夫，美国队长正从潜艇上跳下来。

也许只是多心，但冬兵准备爬上楼梯时，他再次感到异动，这次出现在另一个方向。还未待他扭头，冬兵已经感到子弹穿透空气的震动。他的身体迅速做出反应抓住楼梯扶手跳到一边，子弹击中了水泥地面，擦出一道黑印，反弹撞到楼梯的金属边缘。

子弹开始从三个方向扫来，一层平台和二层平台上出现了不止十名黑衣特工，冬兵可以认出海德拉的装备。他们不止向冬兵扫射，子弹还打向正沿着潜艇跑向另一侧的史蒂夫。

该死，冬兵掏出自己的枪，躲在楼梯角落里回击，子弹撞在金属上，在海底舱室中发出震耳欲聋的响声，回音激荡。伏击他们的特工们全副武装，冬兵并没有自己惯常使用的子弹，连开三枪才打碎了一个特工的头盔，特工的狙击枪从一层平台掉落。

冬兵无暇顾及史蒂夫的行动，他击毙了第二名特工，集中向他射击的火力终于衰减，冬兵趁机向上跃起，抓住头顶上方的围栏，荡了一次身体，后翻跳上一层，一把匕首扫向他的太阳穴。冬兵的左手迅速攥住刀刃，金属薄片应声断裂，他丢弃右手中的枪，从自己腿侧抽出匕首，准确刺入头盔与制服相连的缝隙。液体瞬间渗了出来，冬兵的刀刃上闪着红色的光芒。将死之人发出咯咯呛血的声音，冬兵抓住此人的手臂，把他的身体甩向栏杆，三发子弹打在了冬兵的人肉盾牌上，他把匕首朝一名开枪的黑衣人掷去，刀刃再次插中脖颈之间，这次特工仰面后倒，鲜血在墙上喷出一道弧线。

冬兵放开他的人肉盾牌，已经死透的尸体从一层坠下，他抽出另一把手枪，一边射击，一边躲避从平台另一边飞来的子弹。史蒂夫似乎也投入了战斗，他听到停泊港另一侧有惨叫声传来。

两名特工同时向冬兵扑来，冬兵的金属手掌按住其中一人的头盔，稍微用力，强化材料碎裂，陷进头盔内部，敌人发出惨叫，但很快息声。另一个家伙却趁机勒住了冬兵的脖子。冬兵的右手与对方角力，已经占了上风，突然间他觉得颈肩暴露在外的皮肤一阵刺痛，灼烧感令他暴躁不已。

见鬼的电棒，他恨带电的东西。

冬兵试图用他的金属手臂去抓身后的电棍，但他的金属手掌在握住脖子上的武器时瞬间被吸住，无法挣开，他低头弯曲身体，试图把背上的家伙甩掉，突然间另一种刺痛的感觉也扎在他的脖子上。

“有完没完！”他咒骂着，紧接着，冬兵感到天旋地转，他的视线一下子全黑，向前摔了出去。

冬兵并没有晕倒，相反的，虽然他的视野突然变得一片混沌，但却能清楚的感受到猛然滋生的头痛。他大吼一声，还是挣脱了压在他身上的家伙，对着对方的腹部连开五枪，左腿把对方从一层踹了下去。他试图从地上爬起来，但是什么都看不见，也听不清，头脑好像要从颅腔中爆裂出来一般。他摇摇晃晃地扶着栏杆，勉强寻找着掩蔽。

“杰伊！”冬兵听见熟悉的声音在叫他，但他只感到厌烦，谁他妈是杰伊？

冬兵仍然依靠反射神经在战斗，但是他变得无法思考，只能防卫。一颗子弹击中了他的左腿。冬兵单膝着地。

突然有人托住他的右臂腋下，把他从地上托了起来。“杰伊？你还好吗？别打，是我！史蒂夫。等等……”史蒂夫从他的脖子上拔下了什么东西，一个针管。

冬兵的眼罩被史蒂夫拽了下来。不行——他一把攥住对方的手腕。

“好好——我不动你的面罩。”现在冬兵终于能够看清一些，史蒂夫正盯着他的眼睛。

“怎么办？回到潜艇上？”

“操作杆。”冬兵指向一边，史蒂夫回头去看，“红色的扳手，向下。”史蒂夫拖着他来到一层的楼梯口，冬兵以楼梯做掩护，史蒂夫冲向操作台，途中放到了一名特工，冬兵仍然能举枪，他为史蒂夫提供了一定的火力掩护，但以他目前的状况无法打中任何活动的靶子。

警报开始响起，冬兵径自从一层围栏翻了下去，跌落到地上，他感到脚腕略微疼痛，在地上翻滚了一圈，开始向潜艇的方向跑。但他的大腿中弹，脚腕扭伤，头脑眩晕。他的脚下逐渐开始变得潮湿。几名黑衣人也开始向潜艇入口冲去，冬兵边跑边举枪射击，阻止他们率先占领潜艇。史蒂夫也跟了上来。

史蒂夫超过了冬兵。潜水艇检测到停泊港内的注水信号，升降梯开始收拢。史蒂夫率先来到舱口，一手开枪，另一只手招呼冬兵。冬兵会意地跑过去，借力跳起，蹬在史蒂夫的手腕上，扒到了潜艇的舱门。又一发子弹击中了他，但冬兵已经爬进了闸室。

史蒂夫也跳起来，抓住舱门边缘，冬兵从舱口向外射击掩护，二人终于回到了潜艇内部，舱门开始闭合。子弹无法穿透潜艇外壳。

冬兵开始向主控室跑，他感到大腿上的伤口在向外渗血，但他坚持跑到了操作台旁，启动了潜艇上的武器。潜艇外水位正在上升，语音系统发出警报：“舱外水深1.5米，检测到武器热源——”

随后潜艇剧烈地摇晃了一下，“导弹设备受损——”

“见鬼！”史蒂夫骂道。

“没关系，反正没水那东西用不了。”冬兵勉强保持清醒，潜艇的水上武器系统被启动，他们开始还击，潜艇再次剧烈震动了一下。“导弹设备受损——舱外水深2.5米——”语音系统继续提示。

舱外已经被注入的海水包围，袭击他们的特工似乎已经完全撤离。

“我们需要离开这里。”冬兵边说边设置了自动导航目的地，鹿特丹。

“去荷兰？”史蒂夫一脸疑问。

“我是说离开潜艇，笨蛋！他们有备而来，一定不会没有准备对付黑海号的方法。快走——”

“你的伤——”

“总之呆在这上面是死路一条。”

史蒂夫不再争辩，他立刻搀扶冬兵开始回到闸室。冬兵在对付自己的头痛之外已经没有闲暇顾及脸面，所以他依靠史蒂夫的帮助，套上潜水服，闸室开始注水。

在潜艇启动之前，两人游泳穿过打开的舱门。冬兵艰难回忆着基地结构，带着史蒂夫上浮，他们穿过基地逃生门，游到海里，开始顺着海底峭壁向南游，冬兵无法集中注意力，不能确定他们的具体坐标，但他知道，越是远离基地越是安全。

某个时间点上，史蒂夫不再跟随他，而是开始拽着他上浮。冬兵挣扎了两下，但最终感到无力，慢慢陷入黑暗，回到了他的灰色空间内。

这次冬兵靠着冰冷坚硬的墙壁坐下来，无暇再去探寻墙壁的缝隙和边缘，即使在梦中也难以摆脱恼人的头痛，他在梦里抱住头，闭上双眼。

## 2

史蒂夫费力地把冬兵拖上岸边。这里不是沙滩，只是一片高出海面一米多的岩石海岸。史蒂夫自己也受了轻伤，他的右手臂被子弹擦中两次，因为血清带来的愈合能力，子弹伤口已经止血结痂。

史蒂夫无法得知杰伊的伤势，尤其是他不晓得那帮混蛋往他身体里注射了怎样的药水。史蒂夫有些担心冬日战士会在清醒后完全忘掉他的存在，如果他真的再次遗忘，史蒂夫要如何才能向他解释清楚自己是谁，又为什么跟着他呢？

他把杰伊从潜水服里剥出来，去掉他的头盔，松开他的面罩，但却没有把那东西移开。承诺便是承诺，别管是对方睡着的时候还是醒着。

杰伊大腿上的伤口打了对穿，史蒂夫把他裤子上被子弹灼出的洞撕开一条缝，惊奇地发现他的伤口比自己恢复得还要快。他拽起杰伊裤子破口的边缘，蹭掉他腿上干涸的血印，子弹射入的伤口已经结成了一种粉红色的肉瘤试的疤痕，而子弹穿出的伤口要严重许多，但也已经止血，以肉眼可见的速度一点点由深红变浅。毫无疑问，杰伊可以快速恢复，但却会留下狰狞丑陋的伤疤。史蒂夫不敢碰那正在迅速增生的疤痕组织，他去压了压冬兵颌骨下方的脉搏，他的心跳仍然稳定有力，只是昏迷不醒。

一件精良的武器，可以迅速复原。

史蒂夫自己也被改造成超级士兵，为战场而生，但他身体中的血清远没有冬兵体内注射的药剂那样急功近利。他知道厄斯金博士不止是想要创造完美的战士（那只是战时的一种应用），他还希望他的研究成果可以给人类带来最完美的健康状况。相比而言，史蒂夫简直是太走运了。

他把杰伊额头上贴着的头发理顺掖到耳后，看着他紧闭的双眼和微微皱起的眉毛，睡着的杀手显得格外年轻，甚至像个孩子，他的眉眼都让史蒂夫回想起巴基。史蒂夫不由得感到心痛不已,他把杰伊的面罩系好，把他转移到岸边的树林里用树枝作为隐蔽，以最快的速度独在附近巡视了一圈，这里一公里之内都了无人烟，他爬上附近的高地，才勉强看到远处的土路和几栋房屋。最终史蒂夫回到杰伊身边，摸了摸他的胸腹，确认肋骨无碍，随后把昏睡不醒的冬日战士扛到肩上，朝有建筑的方向走去。

他们上岸的时候才是清晨，待史蒂夫走到有零散房屋的小镇边缘，时间已经是正午，骄阳似火，杰伊和他自己的黑衣服都被烤得滚烫。为了不引人怀疑，他小心地把杰伊平放到路边的草丛中，自己又走了几百米，才到达第一间土坯房。结果一切担心都是多余的，这只是一座已经废弃的荒村，零星的几栋房子全都门窗破损，家具倾塌，房屋门口立着一个葡语写成的牌子，上面还有某个看起来像是建筑公司的标志。看来此处已经被人购置，却还未重整开发。

史蒂夫回到安置杰伊的草丛，把他背进一栋废弃的房屋，随意拍了拍床上浸满尘土的棕垫，把杰伊放到床上。这里虽然和屋外气温相当，但好歹有屋顶可以遮挡阳光庇荫，此处离海边不算远，潮湿多风，气流从四敞的门窗穿入穿出，竟然还有一丝凉爽。

哪里都没有可以饮用的清水，史蒂夫感觉自己已经要被过高的气温蒸干了，他想出去找水，又怕在他离开时有人带走杰伊，或者他自己清醒离开。于是史蒂夫决定搬把椅子，在床边坐下，就那么守着。他不知道杰伊什么时候才能清醒，只期盼血清可以解决一切问题。过了一会儿，史蒂夫觉得身体僵硬，他扭了一下腰，刚想跷起腿，突然间屁股下面失去了支撑，四条椅子腿一齐断裂。史蒂夫的身体向下沉，他本可以迅速转移重心站起身，但却并没有做出任何反应，只是任凭自己压到地板上，地板传来碎裂的声音。史蒂夫觉得内心疲惫，不知如何是好，他不想在这种时候再与一把椅子较劲，只是颓然地坐在地上。

“你该减肥了。”呆坐在地上的史蒂夫突然听到杰伊的声音，清醒过来的杀手并没有试图攻击，也没有对史蒂夫的存在表示质疑，史蒂夫不由地松了口气，露出笑容。

“下午好，睡美人。我没去找食物和水，附近什么都没有。”史蒂夫没有提起自己之前对杰伊再度失忆的忧虑，但是他心里确实有什么沉重的包袱被挪走了，所以史蒂夫放松肩膀，依靠着床铺边缘，没有动换。他们相对沉默了一阵。

“你动了我的面罩。”杰伊突然说道，他的语气中有一丝警惕。

“是啊，你晕过去了，我怕它勒得太紧阻碍你的呼吸，我并没有看你的脸，向你保证过的。”史蒂夫对此感到十分不满，他一再诚恳以待，如今得到的却还是质疑。

杰伊突然从床上坐起来，他用右手掌心压着自己的太阳穴，居高临下，眼睛盯着史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫皱起眉毛抬头回瞪他，“我脸上有什么吗？”

“你生气了，为什么？”

这个单纯的问题令史蒂夫哑口无言，杰伊看起来真诚地感到好奇，一点也没有意识到是他自己的猜忌引起了史蒂夫的负面情绪。这样一来，史蒂夫又如何能继续气恼下去呢？杰伊仍然对他保持着警惕，但那只是本能的自我保护，一个刚刚得知自己被洗脑五十年的职业杀手，怎么可能在三天之内对别人推心置腹？

“难道是因为之前的袭击？那就算是我的错吧。”

“当然是你的错。”史蒂夫回答，“但那也没什么，我想象此行也不可能一帆风顺。”

杰伊又盯着他观察了一阵，史蒂夫不再理会，脑袋再次靠到床边上。杰伊却已经准备下床了，“该走了。”他双脚踩地，站起来的时候摇晃了一下。

“去哪里？”

“他们是冲着我来的，知道我在黑海号上，这次他们并不想杀我。但这次之后，海德拉恐怕就不一定会如此友善了。我需要搞清楚他们是否知道我的目的地。”杰伊向房子门口走去，脚下仍然不是很稳。

史蒂夫连忙站起身去阻止，“嘿，你受伤了！”

“我恢复得很快，我知道你恢复得也很快。”

“但似乎还是比不上你。”史蒂夫对他所见的事实评论道。

杰伊终于回头看他，“怎么说？你还需要休息？那么你可以在这里等我，我会——”

“操你妈没门！”史蒂夫忍不住叫了起来，他之前全部的火气又都冲上头顶，“你说自己不会出问题，我本来还可以姑且相信，但现在再也不可能了！要不是有我在，你现在指不定在海德拉的哪个基地里醒过来呢，没准连自己是什么都会再次忘掉！我跟着你到这里，是为了保证你不再被那帮混蛋抓走而被迫成为乱杀无辜的帮凶。我跟着你走了将近四千海里，尽量不提过多的问题，不做过分要求，努力应付突发事件，把你救到这里，现在不仅连一声感谢都没有，我连自己在什么鬼地方都不知道，你还完全不肯配合！外面还有人在找你，你别想独自出去！”

杰伊愣在原地，上下打量着史蒂夫，史蒂夫做好了全面开战的准备，甚至有心和这个不懂得别人好意的家伙打上一架。

过了好几秒，杰伊才开口，“老天，史蒂夫……”他的声音完全不带一丝怒意，“首先，我们在距离罗卡角不远的地方，向东10公里就是通往旅游景点的公路。其次，在计划具体可行之前，我是不会告诉你任何信息的，如果你被别人抓到，还是什么都不知道比较安全。最后，谢谢，这就是你想听的？你现在还想知道什么？”

史蒂夫瞪着杰伊，他的面罩盖着大半张脸，史蒂夫难以读到他的表情，但杀手的眼睛里却带着点笑意，他似乎觉得史蒂夫的反应非常有趣。史蒂夫的满心怒火发泄出来，一下就这么被对方的一剂二氧化碳喷雾完全吹熄了，他站在原地感到不知所措。

杰伊的眼睛不再笑了，他看了一眼别处，才扭回头来，继续对史蒂夫说道，“如果你还想知道什么的话，我们应该去找一个像样的住所，换上普通人的衣服。像你说的，还要寻找水和食物，如果你需要的话。我的时间不充裕，但并非必须现在就动身。现在我只剩下这些了，”杰伊说着从口袋中抽出他的格洛克和匕首，又原样插回去，“所以需要改变计划。”|

这些话在史蒂夫听起来，仿佛算得上是某种道歉或弥补，他虽然在心里暗骂自己自作多情，但是仍然接受了杰伊的说法。史蒂夫沉默地点点头，“住所、食物和水。”他重复道，然后向杰伊强调，“我们的时间不充裕，我们。从现在开始，我们一起行动。”

杰伊微微调整了一下肩膀，点了头。史蒂夫甚至认为对方因为自己的话而松了一口气。也许史蒂夫不应该对杰伊生气，他想起自己第一次熄火的原因，杰伊只是一个受害者，他的一切行为和举止都不针对史蒂夫本人，他只不过是比常常被好友嘲笑的史蒂夫本人更不懂得人情世故，娜塔莎曾经评价说史蒂夫在这方面的差劲是不可逾越的，但事实证明娜塔莎也不总是对的。

关于与人相处，史蒂夫自己也没有任何可以传授的经验，他唯一能做的，就是不要因此对杰伊感到不满。这感觉很奇妙，现在史蒂夫至少知道，如果不碰他的面罩，不威胁他去史塔克那里自首，杰伊也不会因为史蒂夫不够礼貌的言行而感到不满，他不会像所有从一开始就生活在新世纪的人们那样对他暗地嘲笑。对于杰伊来讲，史蒂夫与这世界上每个陌生人一样奇怪而充满威胁，与常人全无差别。全世界除去杰伊之外，恐怕没什么其他人认为史蒂夫与大众无异了，他们总能看出史蒂夫的不同寻常，别管他如何恶补当代那些荒唐的新词汇，如何适应现代与人交往的方式，所有人还是一眼就能看出他的不同。有时候史蒂夫甚至怀疑自己的站立姿势就出卖了他不属于这个时代的事实。

“你又在想什么？”史蒂夫的大脑被拽回此时此刻，杰伊已经走到了离他很近的地方，史蒂夫这才意识到自己走神了两秒，杰伊的抬起他的金属手臂，食指压在史蒂夫的眉心，他的动作很轻缓，史蒂夫并未感觉受到威胁，他不自觉地抬头看，几乎要对眼了。金属贴上了史蒂夫的额头，杰伊的手指因为炎热的环境以及窗口照射的阳光而比史蒂夫的皮肤温度更高，“如果我恢复了记忆也像你一样，每天看起来都像脑子里塞了毛线团，没准还是现在这样比较好。”

眉间的压力立刻让史蒂夫回想起巴基，小时候每每自己带伤回家，巴基都会戳着史蒂夫的脑门，又气恼又担心。史蒂夫总会表现出不耐烦的样子，心里却很温暖。史蒂夫心里清楚，到底是什么在他还是那个病弱的穷小子时帮助他坚持度过一个又一个寒冬。那时候有多么温暖，现在这些记忆就会带来多大的伤害，但是遗忘？开什么玩笑，他希望有朝一日那些记忆能够不再带来刺痛，但无论如何，忘记永远不会是史蒂夫的选择，“无论如何，我宁可记得。”他把心里话告诉杰伊。

杰伊考虑了两秒，收回了手，史蒂夫瞬间对失去的接触感到一阵失落，“你都快想得对眼了，别再想了。”杰伊这样说着，转身向门口走去。

也许史蒂夫痛恨失去主导权，痛恨一切听凭别人做主，但这一次，他决定先跟上去。

## 3

冬兵与史蒂夫穿过公路，终于见到了有人居住的房屋，一个女佣装扮的人从黄色砖房内走出来，在后院收捡晾晒的衣物。她的耳朵里塞着耳机，手上挂着篮子，愁眉不展地想着心事，对周围的环境没有一丝警觉。在冬兵的印象中，他透过瞄准镜看到的所有人都是这样，当他扣动扳机时，正为了不值一提的事情或悲或喜，充满各种与死亡无关的情绪。冬兵曾经觉得那是源于他们的弱小，但强大如美国队长，能够迅速从枪伤中恢复的男人，也会因为不知身处何地、无处寻找水源和食物就变得气愤且困扰……又或者他是因为别的什么？

史蒂夫让冬兵觉得好奇，他明明并非凡人，但其行事准则却与他的客观存在全无关联。美国队长也是超级士兵，但他不像冬兵这样，以角度、位移、速度、时间、力量、数量、优势、劣势作为思考的基准，以任务作为思考的单位。冬兵确信史蒂夫现在跟着他，却不知道想要做什么——想要帮忙，是的，他提到了，但又说不想接受冬兵的直接命令。

事实证明，史蒂夫的存在确有其价值，若非这个误打误撞捡到的帮手，冬兵此时真不知道自己会在海德拉的哪一处基地清醒。冬兵需要这样的火力援助，才能真正与海德拉为敌，但他却不知该如何获取这种援助。诚然，史蒂夫看起来不需要任何鼓励，而且也尚不打算离开，但美国队长仍旧是冬兵无法控制的环节。

这就好像，随身携带一件自动武器，确不知道如何操控，只能任凭它自己激发。没有什么比这更令冬兵感到恼火了。通常情况下，冬兵并非不擅长看透人心，人们想要的或者恐惧的，无非就是那有限的几样事物。但对于史蒂夫想要的，冬兵感觉完全摸不到头脑，他不断加以试探，却不断得到模糊的信号。

不过眼下，史蒂夫·罗杰斯可不是冬兵的心头大患，差点捕获他的海德拉才是。

他们沿路撬开了几辆汽车，冬兵拿走了两副墨镜，并找到了一块方巾和一顶棒球帽。随后他们又从某户人家的后院潜入，偷走了两件男主人的花T恤和两条运动短裤，冬兵还顺手找到一些现金。史蒂夫对他们的行为表示质疑，他一直脸色不佳，但蠢如美国队长也应该知道钱和伪装的重要性。最终他们在路边随意选了一辆老款的大众汽车，撬开车门、短路点火，驾车来到了罗卡角的旅游景点。冬兵在车内换上了肥大的长袖印花T恤和短裤，戴上棒球帽和墨镜，把米色的方巾叠成三角围在脸上，于脑后系紧，然后取下方巾盖住的面罩，把面罩和另一副墨镜一起交给史蒂夫。

“戴上墨镜，在车里等我，我们需要一些别的东西，在游客集中的地方更容易获得。别与人交谈，我马上回来。”他把自己的手套套在金属左手上，这也许会引起人们的注意，但他们并不会猜到冬兵手套之下的样子。

史蒂夫似乎对这种安排并不满意，但又没有阻止冬兵离开。

冬兵混在游客当中并不显眼，排座在路边道牙上的人们正在等公车，他们的背包随意仍在背后，冬兵从地上捡起一个双肩背，自然地背在肩上，走向景点咨询中心。每个人都因为烈日带着帽子和墨镜，海崖边缘海风呼啸，大家都忙着用一只手压住自己的帽檐，另一只手抓着手机或相机。

冬兵顺手牵羊地偷了四部手机，还摸到了更多的现金。最终他走到海崖围栏边的时候，突然感到有人戳了他的后背，他保持镇静，缓慢地回过头，却看见戴着墨镜，穿着印花T恤的史蒂夫站在身后。

“我告诉你别出来。”冬兵不满地教训道。

“这边风景不错，不出来看看太可惜了。”史蒂夫指了指海的方向。

“这里的海和纽约的还有什么不一样吗？”

史蒂夫扭头看他，心情似乎突然变得很好，他一边的眉毛挑起来，墨镜下面明亮的眼睛也含着笑意。好吧，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯像这里上百号来自世界各地的游客一样，对旅游带有某种特别的执念。

“连海水的颜色都不一样啊！这里是另一种蓝色……”史蒂夫突然停顿了一下，“在注射血清之前，我无法分辨这么多颜色，视力也不好。现在一切都变的不一样了。”

史蒂夫扶着栏杆，弯曲膝盖，脑袋低到了冬兵肩膀的高度，“你能想象吗，只有这么高，视野一片模糊，还看不到蓝色。我听说这是比较罕见的一种色弱。”

冬兵无法想象，他望向海天相接的地方，“你的眼睛，是同一种颜色。”

史蒂夫突然不笑了，直起身体面对大海，他的情绪转变如此之快，冬兵从来都感到措手不及。

“是呀，现在我回忆起过去，早已经把所有的画面都换回本来的颜色……”史蒂夫摇摇头，“好了，我们走吧。”

冬兵想了想，从裤兜里掏出一部偷来的手机，打开摄像功能，对着大海拍了一张照片。

他们一起走回偷来的汽车，冬兵重新戴好面罩，把随手捡来的背包扔到汽车后座，驾驶汽车开往里斯本方向。途中冬兵几次拐进停车场，寻找最破旧的汽车，换掉他们所驾驶的大众汽车的车牌。停过两次之后，史蒂夫也会主动下车帮他揭车牌。

在到达里斯本市区之前，他们在途径的一家汽车旅馆停下。冬兵把口袋里的一沓子欧元掏出来，随意数了几张，塞给史蒂夫。

“去租一间房子。”

史蒂夫看着自己手上的钱，又看看冬兵，“据我所知，他们是要求证件的。”

冬兵翻了个白眼，又丢给他一张钞票，“编一个理由，他们会收钱的，你看起来像个正经人。”

史蒂夫下车的时候，冬兵又警告道：“别摘墨镜、别用真名！”

金发男人只是从墨镜后瞪了他一眼，气鼓鼓地离开了。冬兵对此只能摇头叹气。

冬兵趁史蒂夫离开的时候又查看了一下自己已经愈合的伤口，他讨厌疤痕，身上的每道伤疤都代表着某种程度的失败，真正的强者可不会受伤。他检查了偷来的手机，忽略了所有的未接来电，挑出他用来照相的那唯一一部不设密码的机器。冬兵并不在乎有人会追查这些手机的下落，但仍把其他手机的电池取了出来。冬兵用手机上网，大致浏览了新闻网页，他要找的人——欧西里斯·梅森的照片出现在财经半块的头条，今天他在论坛上做了发言，第二天还将与会。

冬兵径自冷笑了一下，也许又是一个陷阱。但也没准海德拉并不知道梅森才是冬兵的目标。他需要尽快了解海德拉高层对冬兵下达的指示。随后冬兵注册了在线存储空间，将罗卡角的照片传到了网上，取出最后一部手机的电池。

二十分钟之后，史蒂夫终于回来了，手里还拎着一个塑料袋。

“房号是3-3C，就在那边。”史蒂夫没有上车。

冬兵把车上的东西收好，跟着史蒂夫走向一排有天蓝色屋顶的白色房屋。

汽车旅馆条件一般，但足以为他们提供临时的休息场所。房间中没有空调，只有吊扇，史蒂夫打开风扇开关，把塑料口袋放在小方桌上，从里面掏出一瓶矿泉水，扔给冬兵。冬兵无声地伸手接住，史蒂夫的塑料袋里还有三明治和饼干。

“你对旅店前台说了什么？”冬兵问道。

“我说我们的包不小心从悬崖上掉下去了。”

冬兵大笑。

“旅店老板不太会说英语，但他很同情我们，所以这些都是免费的。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩。

“你倒是讨人喜欢。”

“明显不是所有人。”史蒂夫瞟了冬兵一眼。

冬兵仍旧觉得好笑，所以他继续笑道，“你怎么知道我不喜欢你？”

史蒂夫楞了一下，显然没料到这样的答复，他张了张嘴，脸上忽然一阵红，但很快又褪了色，最终他的表情停在一种看起来略微感伤的状态，“那样的话你的态度会有所不同。”

“你又不知道我如何对待自己喜欢的人。”冬兵在一张床边坐下。

史蒂夫只是摇头，他突然变得沉默。冬兵停止了试探。但史蒂夫在屋子里转了两圈，坐回冬兵对面他自己的那张床上，满脸尴尬的神色，他犹豫了很久，最终用一种教学试的语气一板一眼地说道：“我不这么觉得，你懂吗？如果你对人友善，别人是可以感觉到的，被友善对待的感觉很好。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“重视、关照、喜爱和尊重，如果传达到了，都是可以被感知的。我并非指责你，你也没必要非得喜欢我，我只是希望……”

史蒂夫挥了挥手，就好像在驱赶什么恼人的东西，他从裤兜里掏出一件透明塑料袋包着的东西，“其实那些都不重要，如果你能恢复记忆，自然会想起来，我可不是世界上最有权威教你这些的人，事实上我差劲透了。这里，我告诉老板说你需要一个口罩，他送了一个给我，也许比你的面罩要方便。”

史蒂夫把黑色的口罩塞在他手中，冬兵放下水瓶，揭开塑料袋的封口，取出口罩攥在右手上，布料有一点弹性，轻薄柔软。史蒂夫站起身走向浴室，冬兵不得不叫住他，“你又喜欢谁？”

史蒂夫停止脚步，但并没有回头，他的金色脑袋耷拉着，肩膀下垂，双手攥着拳头。冬兵觉得自己问了不该问的问题。

“他死了。”史蒂夫轻声回答。

巨大的、仿佛肉眼可见的悲伤，不是为了自己，而是为了其他生命的消殒，“你很难过。”冬兵不由得说出结论。

“是的，每个人的死都会带来活人的悲痛。”史蒂夫回答。

“我就不会。”冬兵说，也许他应该提前为自己终将到来的死亡悲痛。

“不，”冬兵等待着史蒂夫的解释，“你只是忘记了，会为你悲伤的人。”

史蒂夫说罢就走进了浴室，锁上了门。

冬兵仍旧坐在床边，想象着被自己遗忘的、封锁在梦中灰色墙壁背后的那些人和事物，到底有多么重要。

## 4

史蒂夫走进浴室锁好门，脱光衣服，站在汽车旅馆可怜巴巴的、眼泪一样的淋浴下，抹了一把脸上的水。

他无法确定杰伊能听懂多少。

杰伊不会明白史蒂夫话中所指，也不会把喜欢理解成爱，他甚至连喜欢是什么都不懂，事实上史蒂夫什么都没有透露。但那三个字对于史蒂夫来讲却异常艰难——“他死了”——他的巴基坠落万丈深渊，他心爱的巴基永远离开了他的世界，他自己为什么还在这里？

史蒂夫用力敲了敲淋浴喷头，水流略微得到改善。

因为杰伊需要帮助，史蒂夫默默告诉自己。一定有什么人，像他失去了巴基那样失去了杰伊，他要把杰伊带回来，不管用何种方式。

他思考着关于杰伊的事情。几个小时内，他们再次经历危机和脱逃，史蒂夫对于接下去的事情全无打算。如果杰伊决定以刺杀的手段找回身份，史蒂夫是否需要制止他？如果这是他的巴基呢？

史蒂夫立刻摇头，虽然这不公道，但他拒绝用自己心爱的人代替杰伊来作出假设。

毕竟“他死了”……悲伤再次袭来，有什么比死亡还要糟糕吗？但史蒂夫知道这种涉及到死亡与极度折磨的不幸没有程度之分，杰伊与巴基——他得以相识的两个詹姆斯——没有谁比谁更幸运。

史蒂夫套上脏衣服，神情恍惚地离开了浴室，杰伊站起身在狭小的室内与他错身而过，什么也没说，但史蒂夫几乎从那双淡蓝色的眼睛里看到了某种类似悲伤的情绪。

努力回想之后，史蒂夫意识到了自己此前不近人情的断言——“你只是忘记了会为你悲伤的人”，操。他想叫住杰伊，想要解释，但白色的木门已经在眼前关闭。史蒂夫感到无比懊恼，他再次因为沉湎于自己的悲伤而伤害了别人。

如何才能告诉杰伊，遗忘不是他的错呢？现在史蒂夫几乎可以确定杰伊远非“坏人”，他可以容忍自己主动对杰伊提起令人尴尬的话题，只因为史蒂夫想要那么做。杰伊没有攻击的天性，他只是一只被扔到豺狼群里被迫求生的野化动物，有野生的警惕，那是他必须具备的生活手段。但他并未失去全部的社会性，也并不完全因为史蒂夫的战斗功能才接近和试探他。史蒂夫几乎可以确定，自己在大萧条时期和战场上锻炼出来的化腐朽为神奇的好厨艺对杰伊的选择也起到了不小的作用。

说起来，他跟着杰伊穿过整个大西洋，从美国东海岸航行直到欧洲大陆最西端，当史蒂夫站在罗卡角眺望大海、对身边的人讲起过去时，他甚至有一种浪漫的错觉。

不过，“你只是忘记了会为你悲伤的人”，这是哪门子的浪漫？更何况他们前途未卜，即使只是正当防卫，仍旧需要取人性命，史蒂夫可以预见前路上飞溅的鲜血与横陈的尸体，他们此行与战争无异。史蒂夫无法理解杀戮的美学与浪漫，这是他在新世界中遭遇的众多文化冲击之一，那些被批量生产以供娱乐的感官刺激。毕竟当年，史蒂夫与战友们只能把和平当作借口，不断祈祷干涸的血迹与湮灭的生命最大限度地由敌人供给，他的队伍中，没人是战争上瘾者，大家都期盼按部就班的和平生活。史蒂夫曾经听说过那类人的存在，他们离不开战场，但在二十一世纪，对肾上腺素刺激的渴望似乎像病毒一样在蔓延。

史蒂夫曾经牺牲自己的道义，以正义为名杀戮。作为补偿，国家和人民将荣誉作为奖赏。在史密森尼博物馆中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯被孩子和士兵们视为英雄。他并非不珍视那些被授予的尊敬和赞誉，但内心中鲜血蛀蚀的巨大的空洞似乎从未能被填满。

杰伊对史蒂夫来讲充满了象征意义，他代表着史蒂夫未完成的过去。不是未完成的杀戮，而是未完成的拯救，史蒂夫必须更加用心才行。

听着浴室内哗哗的水声，史蒂夫看了看时间，便悄悄溜出门。空气依旧燥热，但太阳已经消失，天边只剩下一片明亮的橙色晚霞，他沿着路边找到一个公用电话亭，摸出之前剩下的欧元硬币，拨通了纽约退伍军人办的总机号码。此时美国东海岸已经是午后，接线员口中的您好延展成一个大大的哈欠。

“噢……抱歉，这两天实在是太热了，下午好，先生，有什么能为您帮忙的吗？”

“能帮我接萨姆·威尔逊先生的办公室吗？”

“好的，没问题！”

电话发出接线忙音，过了几秒钟，他听到了萨姆略微失真的声音。

“您好！这里是萨姆·威尔逊！乐意为您效劳！”

史蒂夫几乎可以想象萨姆脸上的笑容，“萨姆，是我……”

“老天！——”

史蒂夫立刻打断了对方的惊叹，“听着萨姆，我知道你有一大堆问题，但我不能告诉你我在哪里，也不能详谈。我很好，现在我必须以一个好友的身份请求你不要把我打电话的事情告诉史塔克。”

电话那头沉默了许久，“我收到了你的礼物，还以为那他妈是个见鬼的遗物，老伙计，你的字条忒他妈小了，忒他妈小了！没有下次，听到没有！？我已经把你的礼物给了托尼，希望你不介意。我暂时还没有加入他们的计划，除非有你在。”史蒂夫理解所谓的“计划”意指复仇者联盟。

“没关系，那原本就是他父亲的……”想起霍华德，史蒂夫不免觉得自己背叛了好友，但事已至此，他不得不继续，“我都听明白了，你教训得对，都是我不好，但我仍然需要你的帮助。”

“说吧，你的蜜月进展如何？需要什么情感咨询吗？这可是我的专长。”

“谢谢，不过住口吧。”史蒂夫忍不住笑意，听到萨姆对自己还是一如往常，史蒂夫也不觉松了口气，“蜜月很不错，一到达就受到了23人的热情招待，也许还有更多。”

“这也说得通了……我这里恐怕不是好消息。”

“怎么说？”

“玛丽亚今天早晨告诉我，我们的老朋友已经将他们的寻回计划改成了销毁，你知道他们很讲究脸面，旧的、不好用的东西就不再留了。你们也要好好打算。玛丽亚怀疑我知道你带新娘私奔的下落，似乎想要通过我劝你回头是岸。我不知道，老兄，有时候我觉得她是对的，刚刚我还希望那家伙已经甩了你。”

“你知道……我不会放弃的，好了我得走了。谢谢你的信息，真是太感谢了。”

萨姆似乎还想说什么，但最终他回道，“保重，伙计。”

史蒂夫挂断了电话，回到旅馆房间，杰伊正盘腿坐在背靠墙角正对门窗的的地方，戴着史蒂夫给他的黑色口罩，赤裸上身，低头写着一张字条。他把纸条边缘塞在金属手臂的缝隙里，垫着自己坚硬平滑的手背在写字，样子看起来有些滑稽。史蒂夫先前在他眼中看到的情绪已经消失一空。

“在写什么？更多你讨厌的东西？”史蒂夫故作轻松地问道，“我希望这次我的名字不在上面了。”

“这次大概是我喜欢的东西。”杰伊回答，“而你的名字，也不在上面。”

“哦？”

杰伊写完了最后的条目，从兜里数出几张欧元钞票，一并递给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫大略浏览了一遍，那是一张购物清单，包括衣帽、绳索、一些渔具、几种不同的洗洁剂，以及其它一些日用品。所有英文名称旁还写有葡语备注，物品的型号、颜色、尺寸规格等都清晰在列。杰伊字迹工整缺乏个性，没有任何可以辨识的特色，就像他说话的语调和口音一般。海德拉在抹杀人格这方面真是顶尖高手。

“你会讲葡语？”

“当然。”杰伊轻描淡写地回答，“明天早上我需要你搭车去城里买这些东西回来。”杰伊说道，史蒂夫皱眉，他立刻开口补充，“清晨3点，我需要开车出去把买不到的装备补齐。我们上午11点回到这里碰面，我再给你交代接下去的任……事情。”

史蒂夫拿着那张字条和现金，在杰伊对面坐下，杰伊挑起一边眉毛。

“杰伊……我刚出去，给纽约打了个电话——”

对方不等史蒂夫说完，表情立刻变得十分恼火，杀手迅速起身，套上衣服，开始收拾东西，“我就知道——”他不满地嘟哝着。

“等等，你先听我说完。我给萨姆打电话，他保证不会对别人透露，我的朋友并不知道我们在哪里。”

“查出地址只需要10分钟的时间，如果是你的朋友史塔克，大概只要半秒。”杰伊指责道，“我们得立刻离开，也许还得放弃里斯本。”

史蒂夫走上前抓住他的手臂，立刻被对方甩开，杰伊全身紧绷，似乎马上就要攻击。

“我不会出卖你，如果我要这么做，早就会做了。”

“但你并不知道你的朋友。”

“萨姆和托尼不一样，我相信他。”

“你愚蠢至极。”

“也许吧，不过萨姆绝不会伤害我。”

“也许不会伤害你，但他对我可没有相同的保证。”杰伊瞪着史蒂夫。

“但是我有，我绝不会坐视别人伤害你而无动于衷，我会保护你。”史蒂夫不气馁地回视，传达心意获取信任需要一次又一次的尝试，史蒂夫懂得这个道理。

杰伊看着史蒂夫，表情并没有放松。最终他别开头，走回床边坐下，仰面朝上躺平身体。

“我还没有告诉你最重要的信息，萨姆说，海德拉对你的追回命令已经撤销了，下次他们会直接痛下杀手。”

“他们大可以尝试。”

“你应该重视，今天的意外最好不要再发生。”史蒂夫劝道，“告诉我你要去哪里。”

“若是昨天我也不会和你躺在同一间房子里入睡，但我想今天已经开了先例，你已经证明了自己——”

“你在试图转移话题。”史蒂夫严肃地打断。

杰伊叹气道，“我们需要一些武器，狙击枪，最好有防弹衣，我们还需要钱。我知道海德拉在里斯本的安全屋设置，他们也许会加强防范，但现在我知道他们有所防备，又让他们失去了先机。今天的事情不会再发生了。”

“我想我应该和你一起去。”

“我们必须分头行动，我需要你去购买那些物品。我知道自己的信誉度在今日之后大大降低了，而你一直在证明自己。但无论如何我比你更清楚现在的局面，我并非打发你去做无关紧要的事情，现在你的协助是必须的。”

史蒂夫狐疑地看了杰伊一会儿，最后决定妥协，“走之前留下你要去的坐标，如果你没有按时回来，我会去找你。”

史蒂夫关掉了房间里的灯，在自己的床上躺下，他知道杰伊与他仅是咫尺相隔，但若是他不去看，几乎感觉不到杀手的存在。不过，杰伊的形态确实比几日之前要具体多了，他曾经是暗影般的死神，但现在，史蒂夫知道他有喜好，会恼火，也会受伤，他在试图建立对史蒂夫的信任，小心翼翼地试探。杰伊让他想起许多许多年前的自己。

棕发少年第一次对遭受欺侮、狼狈不堪的小史蒂夫伸出援手时，史蒂夫同样并未立刻接受，他挥开那只手，自己从地上站起来，抹掉嘴角的血沫。史蒂夫已经太过习惯于失望、习惯于面对恶意，强迫症一般地拼命在那张友善又英俊的面孔上发掘虚伪的蛛丝马迹，别管他内心中有多么绝望地期盼这段友谊货真价实……

值得庆幸地，巴基从未放弃过他。

也许用强大的冬兵类比曾经弱小的自己并不恰当，但史蒂夫还记得那感受，此前所有的伤痕带给他恐惧，让他在自己的世界里筑起围墙，是巴基为他打开那道城门，让他略显阴郁的童年洒进阳光。

史蒂夫在清晨五点从睡梦中清醒后，杰伊已经不在床上了。他在杰伊的床头柜上发现了一张留有地址和坐标的纸条。对于史蒂夫来讲，这张小纸条仿佛一次伟大的胜利。

他开始为上午出门购物做好准备。


	6. 从任务到追索

## 1

10点51分，史蒂夫感到坐立难安。

他已经把杰伊交代他购买的物品全数找齐，并带回汽车旅馆。这并非一项易如反掌的工作，史蒂夫完全不懂葡语，他第一次尝试用自己记忆中的几个西语词汇与本地店主交流，很快就意识到这种行为有可能会招来不满，甚至还比不上英语和肢体语言管用。

史蒂夫最终凭借令他自己都感到惊讶的沟通能力和厚脸皮，胜利完成了任务。

现在让史蒂夫忧心的便是杰伊是否会按时出现。10点59分，史蒂夫读着挂表的秒针，房间大门传来声响，史蒂夫侧耳倾听。

杰伊撞开门，走了进来，手里提着两个巨大的旅行袋以及一个网球包。他身上换了一身浅色的运动服，左臂整个被黑色有弹性的布料包裹起来，从短袖上衣下面的轮廓可以看出连着肩带，左手上套着黑色薄手套。他还戴着棒球帽和黄色的运动墨镜，半长的头发在脑后扎起来，俨然一副要去运动场的样子。这是史蒂夫第一次看到杰伊的下半张脸，他竟然蓄着修剪精致的深色胡须，看起来滑稽又荒唐，和史蒂夫想象中完全不同。史蒂夫的脑海里并没有一副假想的面貌，但他今晨还注意到浴室里使用过的剃须刀和短胡渣，所以默认了杰伊不蓄胡须。

“在掐表数秒吗？”杰伊问道。

“是呀，随时准备冲出去救你。”史蒂夫在下巴上比划了一下，“你什么时候有功夫美容？你让我想起史塔克。”

“24.99欧元。”杰伊跳起嘴角，假胡须在他唇角边缘略微上翘。

史蒂夫忍不住笑起来，“看起来太蠢了。”

“有钱人看起来都是这么蠢。”杰伊不屑一顾地回答道。

史蒂夫注意到他的一身网球衫价值不菲，脚上的网球鞋也是名牌。当杰伊从一个包里掏出一套类似于冬日战士的战斗服时，史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

“这是给你的。”杰伊指了指那身黑色的厚重制服，“我们的目标是一个叫欧西里斯·梅森的男人，他是埃及某个经济财团的执行董事，负责与海德拉埃及基地接洽。海德拉已经知道了我们的目标，这点已经在今天上午被证实过了，他们会派人在梅森下榻的酒店守株待兔。”

“所以我负责打扮成你的样子，引开守卫……”史蒂夫双手抱胸。

“没错，我们给他们想要的——冬日战士——你，我会想办法接触目标并获得情报。”

“撤退计划呢？”史蒂夫看着黑色制服左边袖子上的红星。

“报火警，最简单的办法。”杰伊回答，“海德拉会控制整个酒店，我们无法在无人接应的情况下突围，普通人是我们最好的掩护，我会带上另一套便服供你替换。”

“我大概需要对付多少人？”

“标准23人小队。”

史蒂夫吹了声口哨。

“有问题吗？”杰伊问道。

“取决于情报的准确程度和对手的能力。”

杰伊冷笑，那表情看起来一点也不骇人，反倒十分滑稽，他从包里取出一些卷起的蓝图，在自己的床铺上展开，开始在图上标记。史蒂夫盯着他的侧脸，试图看透一切伪装。

一个自信的年轻人，对自己在做的事情深信不疑，史蒂夫敬佩这一点。

“你要杀死那个梅森吗？”

杰伊依旧专心标注，他沉默了许久，最终说道，“为什么不呢？”

“你不再是海德拉的傀儡杀手了，你可以选择不杀人。”史蒂夫严肃地回答，但随后他又补充道，“当然如果情况紧迫，他又是海德拉的成员……”

杰伊终于抬起头，史蒂夫无法读到他的表情。

“我还没有决定他是否必须死。”

史蒂夫松了口气，“我并没有别的意思……”

“只不过你不希望我杀了他。”

“战场当然有伤亡，但我希望你可以对自己的行为有所判断，而不是单纯的延续过往，继续做他们让你做的事情。”史蒂夫回答，但他又觉得这话多少有些虚伪，“不过当然了，我不希望有不必要的伤亡……”

“因为任何人的死亡都会带来他人的悲伤？”出乎意料地，杰伊如此发问。

“关于这个……”史蒂夫嗫嚅道，“我之前并非指责你忘掉了什么，那并不是你的错。”

“我知道了，”杰伊挥了一下右手，似乎不想再继续这个话题，他总结道，“你给出了不错的理由，我会考虑。”

史蒂夫点头，他知道总有一天，杰伊的选择会出于仁慈而非逻辑，不知为什么，史蒂夫对此坚信不疑。不过目前来讲，这已经足够好了。他凑上前去，开始听杰伊解说海德拉的防御部署。

梅森下榻的酒店是一座十层的欧洲老式建筑。房屋始建于十七世纪，但酒店内部在两年前经过了经营以来的第八次全面翻修，依旧保有古典设计，也配备了极为现代化的辅助设施，比如公共区域的监控和酒店客房的指纹密码锁。酒店内部的室内休闲健身场馆也十分专业。杰伊强迫史蒂夫复述他已经记牢的海德拉部署，而他自己则开始用史蒂夫购买来的工具制作看不出功能的装备。

“所以说，他们知道我们会去，而我们也知道那有陷阱，他们还是会把梅森安置在那里？”

“是的，梅森会在那里，就像我一定会去一样。还有一点，我之前没有提到，海德拉并未把梅森和埃及基地联系起来，我查到了一些意想不到的事实。我曾经作为冬兵接受过梅森授权的任务，也就是上一次在埃及的任务，2010年——”杰伊突然停顿了一下。

“什么任务？”史蒂夫问道。

“埃及武装部队最高委员会的一个成员，”杰伊回答，“以及他的高龄父母和两个兄弟。”

史蒂夫不知如何作答，只好沉默不语。他想象着此次事件与之后发生的武装革命可能的潜在联系，以及无辜的死者。

“我最好杀了他。”杰伊继续说道。

“我不知道……也许他通过海德拉雇佣杀手，但我不知道他的生死该由谁来定夺，国际法庭，也许，但是你我？你想报仇是情理之中——”

杰伊抬起头来看他，他的表情打断了史蒂夫的话，“我听不懂你在说什么。如果留他的活口，他会知道我问了什么问题，海德拉就会知道我的下一个目标。现在他们以为我在追杀曾给我指派任务的人：皮尔斯、梅森，顺便一提，你们的保密工作不错，他们并不知道皮尔斯是如何死的，事实上我也不知道。但现在海德拉得到的情报是——冬日战士叛变，杀死了皮尔斯，这种误导大概对我们利好。”

皮尔斯是被一个死人两枪击中胸口毙命的，史蒂夫也是在他伤愈后才从娜塔莎那里听闻了详情。尼克·弗瑞的鬼魂此时也正在欧洲吧，史蒂夫叹了口气。

“你对我感到很失望？为什么？”史蒂夫被杰伊的问题拉回现实。

“并不是……我没有……”几番尝试之后，史蒂夫最终说道，“你没必要在乎的，我只是有点惊讶，起码我做不到像你这样全然依靠逻辑行动，我原本以为你想报仇。感情用事也许是个大缺点，但有感情也让人感到亲近，全然合乎逻辑令人感到恐惧。我想如果哪一天情况不这么紧急，你也可以试试换一种思路……”

“我能得到什么好处？”杰伊问。

史蒂夫苦笑了一下，“那时候你就不会再考虑好处和得失。”

杰伊看了一眼右手腕上的运动腕表，“好了，时间不多，这个话题下次再继续。”他把战斗服全塞到史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫随手把衣服丢回床上，迅速脱得只剩一条内裤，他拿起外裤的时候抬头看了杰伊一眼，发现他别过头看向空空如也的墙壁。

史蒂夫好笑地把一只脚踩进裤子里，杰伊似乎感觉到了什么，抱怨道：“你倒是不见外。”

“又不是没见过，况且我也没你那么多秘密。”史蒂夫笑着系上繁琐的裤扣，又拿起杰伊给他的上衣，那件外套格外沉重，似乎是防弹材料。

“左手袖子加了合金垫片，这样更逼真，你可以用左臂来挡匕首，但若是斧头之类的武器，不想换义肢的话最好还是躲开，它顶不上你的盾牌或我的手臂的百分之一。”

“没关系，它会自己长出来。”史蒂夫晃了晃自己的手臂。

杰伊张大了嘴巴。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，杰伊知道自己上当了，嘴唇又抿成一条细线，几乎被嘴唇上的假胡须全部盖住了。史蒂夫一边笑一边继续着装，单手吃力地系着左边袖子上的搭扣。

过了一会儿，杰伊突然走过来拽过他的手臂，拍开他的右手。

史蒂夫惊讶地看着专心为他整理制服的男人，眼前几乎出现了幻觉。许多许多年前，巴基也站在同样的位置，替他系上制服手套上最后一个粘扣，史蒂夫想要低头亲吻好友的额头，但杜根就在不远的地方，史蒂夫也为自己的冲动感到不好意思。下一秒钟，完成任务的巴基弹了一下美国队长的额头，笑嘻嘻地扭头走掉了。魔咒消失，史蒂夫永远错过了那个时机。

最终杰伊敲了敲史蒂夫的小臂，金属碰撞衣料下方的金属，“无论这让你想起什么，我们之后再谈。”史蒂夫被看破了心思，烧红了脸。杰伊并未在意，他走到门边，背起一只普通运动包和他的“网球装备”，“我去退房，然后开车到门口，你迅速上车。我们去取我的汽车，分头前往宾馆，目标地点再见。”

史蒂夫暗自咒骂患得患失的自己，当年他与巴基拥有的，已经是某种意义上的最好。他整理好心情，在屋内等到门口有马达声，迅速开门钻上了车。

一小时后，他们来到里斯本市内一家偏僻无人光顾的24小时停车场，史蒂夫盯着杰伊走向一辆盖着车罩的汽车。杰伊扯下罩布，露出一辆亮红色的保时捷。

“咱们突然变成有钱人了吗？”史蒂夫对他喊道。

“只有我。你仍然是个穷酸特工。”杰伊把包扔在汽车前座，自己钻进驾驶席。他发动了汽车，史蒂夫则换到了他们的破旧大众汽车的驾驶席，杰伊与史蒂夫错车时摇下车窗，“你右边的上衣口袋里，重要信息，别忘销毁证物。”

红色跑车绝尘而去，史蒂夫连忙摸向自己的上衣口袋，一只口袋内兜有一张微型信用卡，另一个口袋里有一张打印的西葡边境瓜迪亚纳河畔卫星图，图上用红色水笔画了一处标识，并记录了一个经纬坐标。

“如若失联，安全屋地址如图，若获得死讯或48小时内未能汇合，还请自便，祝好运。”

史蒂夫把坐标印在脑子里，把纸片撕碎抛出车窗，发动了汽车。

他来到宾馆门口时刚好下午三点，梅森乘坐的轿车已经从会议场所抵达酒店，史蒂夫戴上头套、墨镜和面罩，看了一眼后视镜中的自己，不但样子真是十分可疑，而且还没走出冷气开足的汽车，就已经全身冒汗了。他叹了口气，把车停在酒店后身的小巷中，悄无声息地钻出车子，并从酒店厨房的后门溜了进去。

当情报准确时，攻破海德拉的防护轻而易举，史蒂夫不知道杰伊是否已经提前进行了踩点工作，但一切都像他交代的那样。

史蒂夫先解决了酒店保安监控室安排的两名特工，又分别打倒了在电梯间附近巡视的两个家伙。他把四名昏死的特工抬到监控室内，绑好手脚，塞进主机柜里面藏起来。监视员工电梯的两名海德拉特工已经发现事情不对，开始向监控室方向急行而来，史蒂夫躲在暗处，待二人走到楼道拐角处时伸脚踹向其中一人的膝盖，被攻击的特工闷哼一声向前跌倒，在他的同伴被吸引了注意力的时候，史蒂夫立刻冲出去勒住另一人的脖子，反身又一脚踢向跌倒之人的太阳穴。二人很快加入了他们主机柜中的同伴。

史蒂夫从监控器上看到敌人均已察觉异动，开始重新调派部署，史蒂夫最后看了一眼酒店的监视屏幕，拉断了监控室内的总缆线。一切顺利，还有十七人。

史蒂夫按照杰伊先前的建议，从洗衣房的特殊货梯抵达七层。电梯门打开后躲在门边死角，果然已经有三人待在电梯门口对他进行狙击，史蒂夫感到有些子弹击中他的右肩，但被厚重的战斗服抵挡，只带来轻微钝痛。

火力减弱后，史蒂夫迅速从烟雾中冲出，轻易解决掉持枪的三人。

还有十四人。

整个七层已经混乱起来，海德拉开始准备护送梅森转移，杰伊会去应对护送梅森的特工和他本人的保镖，在梅森离开酒店之前进行拦截。史蒂夫要做的只是尽可能解决掉更多的敌人。

他在酒店楼道里一边前进一边打倒赶来击杀冬兵的海德拉特工，那些家伙并没有带来太大挑战，史蒂夫甚至没有数乱数字，如果杰伊的情报准确，史蒂夫还剩下六个目标，又没准杰伊已经把他们全数解决掉了，史蒂夫并没有看到梅森的影子。

楼道突然安静了下来，史蒂夫把最后一个黑衣特工扔在酒店走廊的地毯上。

前方出现了另一个黑色的影子，这次是个女人，黑色的紧身制服包裹着优雅的身材，女特工脸上戴着和史蒂夫此时所佩戴的相似的面罩。

与史蒂夫相比女人显得娇小，但她比娜塔莎更加高大强壮，单从站立姿势就知道身手不凡。女特工身上不带枪械，手上也不持武器。

史蒂夫皱起眉头。

女特工向史蒂夫飞跃而来，动作迅猛毒辣，史蒂夫集中精力应战，但女人在格斗技巧上完全不输于他，比先前给史蒂夫热身的特工们水准高出太多，史蒂夫一时间感到应付不及。

女人脚下与他膝盖相缠，手肘向他脸上打来，史蒂夫以左手推抵，接触的瞬间，一根长刺从女人的手肘探了出来，割破了史蒂夫左手手套，直刺他的脑门。

史蒂夫受惊立刻闪避，但只是将将躲过，长刺割破了史蒂夫的头套，并挑开了他的眼罩。

史蒂夫的眼睛上失去了遮蔽，一撮金色的头发露出来，左手手掌剧痛，血液渗入手套的布料中。

“不是他。”女特工用法语说道，她手肘的长刺缩了回去。史蒂夫看不到她的表情，但对方似乎在观察他本应该是金属的左手。

“不是。”史蒂夫用法语回答道。

女特工再次发起攻击。意识到史蒂夫并非冬兵之后，她似乎收起了之前的小心试探，连续猛攻，她的双手手肘都能随时弹出乳白色的长刺，史蒂夫不知道那是怎样的武器，但其材质明显硬过金属，史蒂夫左臂上的金属挡板虽然未被刺破，但已经被长刺侧楞压得变了形。

史蒂夫身上的制服也有好几处被割破。他抽出左手臂中已经扭曲的金属薄板，扔在一边，集中精力应战，这才占到一点上风。他弯腰躲避女人侧踢的同时从地上捡起一把长枪，回手用枪把抡向女特工的额头。她的眼罩被撞得挤进了面罩上沿。

女特工停下手，缓慢地摘掉了自己的眼罩和面罩。

史蒂夫见过那张脸——艾米丽娅·菲儿·莫罗——海德拉派来了一个冬日战士来对付另一个。

“雪刺……”史蒂夫也摘掉自己的面罩。

“有人那么称呼我。”莫罗边说边向史蒂夫冲来，琥珀色的眼睛冰冷无光。史蒂夫僵在原地，没办法再全心应战。

“莫罗，听着。”史蒂夫试图采取几周前对付杰伊的办法，想要再次打到女特工的脑袋。莫罗虽然力量不及，但速度和灵活性上却更胜一筹，他始终没办法抓住时机，对一个顶尖杀手手下留情绝不是聪明的举动。

可惜史蒂夫知道自己无法痛下杀手，女特工的面孔看起来如此年轻无辜，“我读过你的档——”史蒂夫避开撩向他下巴的长刺，但仍感到下颌一阵刺痛。

莫罗速度不减，连续进击。史蒂夫则开始撤退，身上多处开放性伤口让他意识到自己正在逐渐失血。莫罗右手扼住史蒂夫的脖子，左手手臂把史蒂夫压向墙边，抬起右膝攻击史蒂夫的腹部，史蒂夫用右手臂去挡，但随即感到剧痛，疼痛从手臂穿透他的腹部。莫罗松开手，史蒂夫低头看到一根长刺收回到莫罗的膝盖内。也许那不是什么武器，而是女特工经过改造的身体。

史蒂夫曾经听说过人工变种人的存在，他内心感到一阵悲哀，女特工看着捂住腹部倒在地上的史蒂夫，对对讲机里讲了几句葡语，开始向楼梯的方向走去。

“等等！”史蒂夫忍住疼痛从地上站起来，“路易斯·莫罗，你的父亲，他还没有放弃寻找你的下落。”

“我还有任务在身。”女特工眼中没有一丝波澜，父亲的名字对她没有丝毫意义，但史蒂夫看过女孩入伍之前的博客录像，她从小生活在单亲家庭，与军官父亲相依为命。

“我不是你的敌人，你被人利用了，你需要想起自己是谁。”史蒂夫感觉自己的身体有些不听使唤。

女特工对史蒂夫冷笑，“冬日战士还在等我。”

她与史蒂夫记忆中照片上的面孔如此相似，又如此不同，只能令史蒂夫感到不寒而栗。

“不，你的对手是我。”史蒂夫说道。

曾经叫做艾米丽娅的女孩不屑地哼了一声，从地上捡起一把手枪。

这次史蒂夫先发制人，向莫罗冲去。受伤的身体令他变得缓慢，通常情况下，史蒂夫身上的伤口应该已经开始止血愈合，这次却并没有。史蒂夫真正意识到这点的时候，已经为时已晚，他虽然得以打掉莫罗捡起的手枪，很快便再次在缠斗中败落，身上更多伤口开始流血。

莫罗又一次扼住史蒂夫的脖子，她漂亮的眼睛如死水般寂静。史蒂夫不想放弃，但他的体力在随着鲜血一起流逝。

史蒂夫突然感到好笑，他想起托尼，想起娜塔莎，想起他还没能帮助任何人。

莫罗的动作有所停顿，脸上显现出一丝惊讶，史蒂夫显然笑出了声。有那么一瞬间，女孩的表情似乎更加接近史蒂夫曾经看过的影响资料，那令史蒂夫想起杰伊。

随后，莫罗的脑袋突然在史蒂夫面前炸裂，潮湿和热气喷在他的脸上。

“不——！”

史蒂夫听见自己嘶声大叫，跌落在地上。莫罗的身体笔直地倒在他的面前，曾经美丽的面孔，此时已经变成了红色的一团模糊。

史蒂夫绝望地抬头看去，一个白色的身影正朝他跑来。

## 2

酒店七层以上均被海德拉包租，而六层便是运动场馆。这给海德拉抓捕冬兵提供了很好的掩护。但同时也可以让史蒂夫和冬兵的行动不被无关人员察觉。

任务简单得出乎意料，没有陷阱，冬兵从酒店六层的网球馆进入按摩室，趁史蒂夫在一层扰乱敌人的时候，潜入预定的房间，从窗口爬上七层梅森入住客房的阳台。房间里只留有一名海德拉守卫。冬兵用自制的电击枪把特工击晕，剥下其外套，把只剩内衣裤的倒霉蛋胶条封口，捆好手脚，滚到床下。他又把特工制服套在自己的网球服外。冬兵仍旧戴着棒球帽和运动墨镜，贴着假胡须。

梅森很快被送进室内，他的私人保镖狐疑地打量了冬兵好久，最终没有做出反应。直到楼道里出现嘈杂的打斗声，才有三名海德拉特工冲进屋内命令梅森转移，看情况他们并没有对梅森实行特别保护。对于海德拉来说，梅森并非不可替代，现在他只是用于捕捉冬兵的陷阱，即使在此过程中出现伤亡，在海德拉看来也并非重大损失。

冬兵出现在海德拉特工面前，他们立刻觉察到危机，但没有一个人得以举枪瞄准。一分钟之内，只有面带惊恐的梅森仍然站在原地，三名特工和两名保镖全数倒地。

“跟我走，现在我们需要换个地方谈话。”冬兵的枪贴在梅森的后腰上。

梅森拼命点着头，嘴里不住抱怨着，看来他对海德拉把他用作诱饵的行为十分不满。“听着，无论你要什么，我都可以给你，很多很多钱。”

“听起来不错，快走。”冬兵推搡着梅森来到员工货梯，下到六层。

梅森似乎听到了活命的希望，不断增加他的价码，冬兵心中暗笑。他们来到六层球类馆的更衣室，冬兵把梅森带到之前存包的储物柜前。

“换上衣服！”他粗暴地摘下梅森的眼镜，把储物柜里一套网球服和荧光黄的发箍塞给对方，“一分钟！”冬兵按下电棒开关，滋滋的电流声立刻让梅森行动起来。冬兵自己也迅速退下特工制服，恢复网球服装扮。

换下西装摘掉眼镜并戴上发箍的梅森仿佛变了一个人，很难被人辨认出来，冬兵背好网球包，抓住梅森的手肘把他带到酒店内的壁球室，锁上球室门。他命令梅森做到墙角的地上，梅森汗如雨下，呼吸急促，一副运动过量的样子，冬兵则蹲在他身边，二人像是刚刚结束游戏休息的一对好友，巨大的透明玻璃门外人来人往，却对门内正在发生的事情没有丝毫概念，他们只能看到两个男人在壁球室内休息。冬兵喜欢在公共场合执行任务，日常环境通常能给冬兵带来很好的掩护。

“现在到了我问你答的环节。”

“我可以给你二百万欧元，比上一次任务还要多。”

“你知道我是谁？”

“他们在昨天告诉我你要来杀我，因为我们两年前的交易。我从没见过你，我是说两年前。”

“海德拉要了你二百万欧元？”

“没那么多，但也是两千万埃及镑！”梅森不快地回答道，他显然失去了危机感，重拾部分自信，认为冬兵不会杀他。

“就工时来说，你真是亏了不少。”梅森用力点头，冬兵继续说道，“不过说起人命，二百万能抵几条？我真是算不准价码，人命换人命则要好算许多。”

梅森立刻向远处缩了缩，立刻被冬兵拽了回来，金属手指钳住他的手臂，力道极大不容挣脱。

“你到底想要什么！？”梅森气愤地叫起来。

“你与海德拉埃及基地有接触？”

“那又如何？”

“你知道基地的确切坐标？”

“每次有人来接我，我并不知道。他们会给你戴上头套，带你去基地。你看我什么都不知道，只负责转账交易！每半年才去一次。”

“下一次是什么时候？”

“两个月以后！九月中旬，日期不定！你看，如果你不杀我，下一次我可以帮你，你要去埃及基地对付海德拉是吧，我可以帮你，还可以给钱！不要杀我，死人没有价值！”

“和你共同参会的都有何人？”

“我不知道！与会人士彼此不知身份，当然我的身份不够保密，但是我不知道其他人！”这次梅森的眼神溜向一边。

冬兵捕捉到谎言，迅速用身体挡住梅森，左手捂住对方的嘴巴，电棒杵在男人腰上，按动开关。梅森一阵呜咽之后，冬兵放开手，“会背叛的人没有信誉，你最好老实交代知道的实情。左右是要死的，诚实可以为你减少痛苦。”冬兵语气温和地说道。

梅森牙齿打颤，面色惊惧，这才恢复了他该有的戒心和危机意识，“还有英国驻埃及大使彼得•霍尔！我只知道这一个人！我发誓！”

冬兵又盯着梅森看了两秒，手伸进了口袋，梅森自以为察觉了什么，他突然跃起，撞开壁球室的大门，夺门而出，并大喊着救命。

冬兵叹了口气，正考虑着要不要费力把他抓回来，花钱送进某个法鲁的疯人院。或者冬兵也可以把他拉到清净的角落就地解决。他不紧不慢地出了门，眼看着梅森冲进健身房。

正在六层运动的酒店房客完全不知道发生了什么事情，只当梅森是个疯子。冬兵穿着自己的网球服，完美地隐藏在围观人群当中。梅森看到冬兵混在看热闹的房客中向他逼近，大叫着撞上了一个健身教练，对方不悦地推搡了一下，神经紧张的梅森向后跌去，踉踉跄跄地砸在落地窗上，旁边的运动器械被拽倒，砸碎了整面玻璃，健身教练冲了上去，可惜最后也只抓住了梅森的一只网球鞋。

梅森惨叫着从六层跌落，紧接着是楼下尖锐的刹车声和汽车鸣笛，然后是碰撞、警报声四起。人群发出尖叫，围向窗口。

冬兵跟着挤到窗边，看着楼下撞上停泊汽车的一辆冷柜大卡，车后有一道暗红色的刹车痕。

这真是没来由的好运气，冬兵暗想，甚至不用亲自动手。然后他发现自己开始寻思那个坚持要称呼他杰伊的男人会怎么看待此事，“不要把别人的不幸当好运。”那家伙也许会这么教训冬兵。

冬兵摇摇头，意识到始料未及的情况会迅速引来警察，久留此地势必会遭到盘查，连之前拉响消防警报报火警的计划可能都无法让他们安然脱离，他需要找到史蒂夫，通知对方迅速撤退。冬兵这样想着来到楼梯间时，已经听到大街上微弱的警笛。

突然间，冬兵觉得有什么事情显得不太对劲。海德拉没有增援，也没有后备计划。

就好像……他们确信冬兵必死无疑。就好像，来执行任务的并非不怎么可靠的23人小队，而是——冬日战士。

冬兵产生了不好的预感，他从腰间抽出手枪，开始小跑上楼，到达后便放慢脚步，无声地潜入七层。走廊里横七竖八地堆满了昏迷不醒的特工，而走廊另一边的小厅内传来对话，是史蒂夫的声音，法语。他气息紊乱，听起来受伤不轻。冬兵四下张望，收起了自己的手枪，从某个特工身上捡起一只火力更强的自动步枪。

冬兵端着枪，悄无声息地穿过走廊。

小厅内，史蒂夫已经被一个女特工逼到墙边，他的黑色制服多处破损，闪着暗红的光。没人注意到悄然到来的第三者，冬兵瞄准女人的太阳穴。

无论由于什么原因，被扼住咽喉的史蒂夫竟然笑了起来，女特工产生了一丝犹豫，冬兵看准时机，扣动扳机。

史蒂夫突然重获自由，却并未表现出欣喜，他大喊着“不要”，不停摇着头。史蒂夫看向冬兵，眼神绝望，似乎并没有认出他的救星，没过两秒，他的注意力又回到已经断气的女特工身上。冬兵震惊地看着史蒂夫捧起地上血肉模糊的头颅，他的眼神失焦，已经达到失去意识的边缘。

冬兵跑上前，试图把史蒂夫从地上拽起来，但史蒂夫好似着了魔，“她不该死。”冬兵听到史蒂夫不断重复着。

“你认识她？”

“艾米丽亚……她的名字，她不该死的。”

冬兵注意到史蒂夫的手肘处竟然在滴血，他的身下也已经开始留下红色的印记。

“你被下了什么药？”冬兵强行把史蒂夫拉起来，史蒂夫甩开他的手。冬兵竖起耳朵，警车已经到达酒店外的街道，警察正在因为梅森的坠楼向酒店聚拢。他们必须马上离开。

史蒂夫仍旧蹲在原地，试图抱起女特工的尸体。有那么一秒钟，冬兵接受的训练和理智告诉他，别再费劲，放弃美国队长，独自逃脱。

但下一刻，冬兵已经蹲下去，给了史蒂夫一个耳光，“醒醒！是我，杰伊。”他用了史蒂夫称呼他的名字。

史蒂夫呆呆地看着他，两秒后，骇人的愤怒瞬间充满那双与天空和海洋同调的蓝眼睛。冬兵从未见史蒂夫露出过这样的表情。

“她就是另一个冬日战士！”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说道。

冬兵愣了一下，想象着“冬日战士”与史蒂夫反常表现的联系，艾米丽亚……莫罗，冬兵回忆起史蒂夫临时公寓里的那张女兵照片。对了，他想要救他们，其他的冬日战士，而冬兵杀死了她。

冬兵突然间没来由地怒火上扬，他从不记得自己也会如此发怒，但此时面对一个不知感激的史蒂夫•罗杰斯，冬兵有一枪毙了他的冲动，“操你——”

冬兵一句话还未说完，史蒂夫已经像沙袋一样倒了下去，跌在女特工的尸体上。冬兵的暴怒一下被噎了回来，他立刻凑上前，右手压住史蒂夫颈部脉搏，脉动微弱且不稳定。

“见鬼。”冬兵小声咒骂着，他心中感到愤愤不平，很想把美国队长扔在原地等死，但出于某种无法阐明的理由，冬兵迅速把史蒂夫从地上背起来，带他走楼梯下到二层停车场，扔进一辆沃尔沃轿车后座，自己来到驾驶席，短路点火，发动了汽车，从酒店正门开了出去。

冬兵驾车以最快速度离开了里斯本，一路开往东南方向，路上不忘更换车牌。一小时后，冬兵把汽车开下高速，拐进森林小路，待到四下无人的偏僻地点，冬兵把车停下，查看后座上的史蒂夫。

冬兵惊讶地发现史蒂夫的伤口仍未愈合，汽车后座已经变得一片潮湿。

“喂！”冬兵拍着史蒂夫的脸颊，试图唤醒他。

金发男人双目紧闭，气息十分微弱。冬兵有些担心美国队长会就此死掉，他将史蒂夫浸满鲜血的制服用匕首割开，检查他身体上的开放性伤口。没有子弹，是某种尖而长的锋利武器。

雪刺，冬兵试图回忆起另一个冬日战士的名号，海德拉派她对付自己，一定有他们的理由，也许雪刺的武器与史蒂夫未能愈合的伤口有关，某种毒素。

冬兵回忆起史蒂夫昏迷前的光景，他一半气愤，另一半则有些愧疚，史蒂夫的身手与冬兵相差不远，他身上的伤本应是冬兵自己的伤。

愧疚与愤怒并非冬兵熟悉的情绪，他感觉糟糕，但又没办法把史蒂夫从车上直接丢下去，连同那些令人恼火的心情一并扔掉。装备中还有一些急救止血带，冬兵为史蒂夫简单处理了伤口，继续向海德拉在西葡边境的安全屋开去。

经过6小时长途驾驶，二人终于抵达目的地——河畔树林内一间向地下挖掘的防空洞，冬兵安置好汽车，盖上隐蔽的枝叶背着美国队长来到阴暗而略感潮湿的室内。史蒂夫的伤口终于止血，但恢复速度似乎仍旧十分缓慢。就连下巴上的一道浅伤，都未愈合。这太反常了。

冬兵把史蒂夫安置在屋内唯一一张狭窄的床铺上，这里没有任何其他可供休息的家具。冬兵换掉自己可笑的衣服，摘掉墨镜和假胡须，换回深色便服和史蒂夫先前交给他的黑色口罩，随后便在床边坐下来，等史蒂夫苏醒。

又过了一个小时，冬兵心中所有新生的莫名情绪不再令他感到愤怒。只有史蒂夫的状态仍然令人忧虑，所以冬兵忍受记忆回潮的头痛折磨，开始回想他所知的关于雪刺的细节，但头脑中什么多余的信息也没有出现。

幸好史蒂夫在人工止血后，情况稳定下来。他的呼吸依旧沉重，但脉搏逐渐恢复强健。

两个月，他们还有两个月的时间到埃及，冬兵心想，有足够的时间供史蒂夫修养复原。但若是雪刺让他失去了超级士兵的恢复能力呢？冬兵是否应该把他留下，而不是带他去埃及送死？

在他背后，史蒂夫突然动了一下，冬兵吓了一跳，立刻站起来。他很快意识到，史蒂夫在做梦。他的手脚不停乱动，呼吸急促，口中小声嘟哝着“不、不”，他的表情如此痛苦，冬兵甚至忘记了他对史蒂夫感到的不满。

“巴基——！”突然间，史蒂夫双眼猛然睁大，坐了起来。两道泪痕顺着他的脸颊滑下来。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫茫然地扭过头，表情似乎突然安心下来，但过了几秒他眯起眼睛，又盯着冬兵仔细打量。

“是我，杰伊。”

史蒂夫终于恢复了一种悲伤和愤怒混杂的表情，过了半晌，才憋出一句话，“她死了……”

冬兵再次暴怒，“是呀，她死了！因为那家伙差点杀了你！我救了你的命，你要是对此有什么不满大可以——”

史蒂夫转为惊讶的表情打断了冬兵的话，他无辜地瞪大双眼，看着冬兵，“我……”史蒂夫低头看看自己身上包扎好的伤口，眼底忽然变得十分温和，“谢谢，谢谢。对不起，抱歉，你误会了，我没有不满，至少不是对你。我知道她会杀了我……几乎以为自己就要死了。”史蒂夫声音很轻。

冬兵不由地走上前。史蒂夫抬起左手，血液浸透到表层的绷带。

“大概是某种神经毒素，造成无法止血。”冬兵叹了口气，说道。

史蒂夫却笑了两声，“你对你的武器总是这么好心吗？还管包扎伤口。”

冬兵翻了个白眼，坐回到床边，“我对它们比对你好……”停顿了两秒后，“而且你不再是武器了。”

“哦？”

“混蛋们让我变成他们的武器，我不能对别人做同样的事情。”

史蒂夫再次惊讶地张大了嘴，冬兵扭过头看着墙壁。屋子只有10平米大小，墙上只有换气扇，并无窗户，小型发电机在墙角呼呼运转，点燃微弱的壁灯，室内空气滞闷。

“这很好，你很好。”史蒂夫突然说道。

冬兵的心里再次流过莫名的情绪，“讲讲巴基的事情吧。”他感到床垫震颤，史蒂夫的身子僵了僵。

“为什么提起巴基？”

“你醒来时在叫他的名字。”

“我们一起长大，后来一起参军，再后来他死了，我没有。”只有这一句，史蒂夫再次沉默。冬兵决定换一种方式。

“你提到的，'感情用事'。你来帮助我，毫无理由，你甚至为了陌生人的死而悲痛，也不在乎自己的伤势，不在乎自己差点死掉的事实。这是我见过的最极端的'感情用事'了，现在我在想，那到底是对谁的感情。”

史蒂夫沉默不语。

“你看，我并不了解这些，我猜不到你的动机。但是既然如此痛苦，为什么不放弃？”

“因为我爱他。”

冬兵扭头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫盯着天花板，似乎能看到更遥远的地方，看到过去。

“我痛恨纳粹和海德拉，因为他们伤害了许多无辜的人，也因为他们要为巴基的死负责。这痛恨关乎正义，也关乎私人恩怨，有时候你很难把他们完全分开。我帮助你，因为我觉得你是一个受害者，还因为你像他，我无法伤害莫罗，也因为她像他。不是长相相似，那些照片……哦，上帝，她在入伍照片上笑得与巴基一模一样。我想我能在每一个受伤需要帮助的人身上看到巴基的影子，时刻提醒着我，那一次，他需要我的时候，我只是无能地趴在地上。我想我在用所有的一切弥补永远无法弥补的过去。这不健康，我知道，但却不想停下来，我必须继续。”

冬兵咀嚼着史蒂夫话中的含义，爱，悔恨，他试图分辨这些体会，空虚的记忆让简单的事情变得艰难，他唯一可以理解的事情是，自己大概欠了一个死人的人情。冬兵对“巴基”有些许好奇，但眼前，史蒂夫•罗杰斯更令他感兴趣，在他完全理解自己的行为之前，冬兵稍稍移了移右手的位置，他的手背贴上了史蒂夫的手背。也许这样他便可以从史蒂夫那里获得某种答案，史蒂夫并没有躲开，他不明缘由地松了口气。

“我可以理解你们的关系，”冬兵说道，他知道大部分人类和所有动物一样，会寻觅伴侣、组建家庭、养育后代，同性恋、异性恋，几乎没有例外，而冬兵还尚且无法想象这种需求的来源，“但是，他……”

史蒂夫发出了轻微的叹息声，“是的，他不在了。”

“难道你不应该去找其他人？”

史蒂夫挑起眉毛，冬兵这才意识到自己话中的暧昧含义，尴尬地想要撤回手，但他的右手被史蒂夫一把攥住。史蒂夫的行为显然也未经思考，因为他下一秒就放开了，冬兵并没有再移动，二人手指停留在相距不过半英寸的距离。

“我没有别的意思。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“巴基他……不仅仅是我爱的人，还是我的战友，最好的朋友，我的家人，我的家。这并不……容易。但是我想，也许它们可以一样一样被替代，新时代、新工作、新家、新的亲友。”

冬兵注意到，史蒂夫并未提起“新的爱人”，但他并未指出这点，“我想我并不需要那些。”

“我也不需要。”出乎冬兵意料的，史蒂夫迅速回答道，“我们现在过的，也是一种生活，完成手头的工作。其他那些，只是有了更好，并不必要。”

冬兵犹豫了一会儿，“也许，我们可以算得上朋友。我并没有其他参照可以比较。”

史蒂夫为他的话笑了起来，表情变得生动有趣，冬兵觉得这样的史蒂夫比其悲苦版本要好上许多，虽然他也不知道到底好在哪里。

“只是也许？”

“我说过了，我并没有参照对象。既然你不是武器，也不愿意当下属，又在这里吐露心声，我想标准应该已经达到了。”

史蒂夫对他眨眨眼，“当然，当然达到了。我从不对别人提起这些，关于巴基的事情，因为没有人会理解。”

“所有人当中，也许我是最不可能理解的一个吧？但你愿意告诉我？”

“是呀，没有人能理解，你当然不例外。但只有你，你不会自认为理解，只要这样就够了。”史蒂夫看起来格外孤单，他看了看冬兵，随后闭上双眼，“我想我需要再休息一会儿。”

冬兵稍稍移动手指，再次碰到史蒂夫的手背上，他们保持着这样的微弱接触，但那好歹证明他们是两个人。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫轻声说道。

“我今天差点把你丢在酒店里自己走掉。”

“为什么没有？”

“感情用事？”

冬兵扭过头，正好看到史蒂夫的嘴角翘起来，他并没有睁开眼睛。冬兵第一次注意到史蒂夫的样貌，那绝不是一张令人过目既忘的脸，他会记住他的样貌，冬兵心想。

## 3

睡梦中，史蒂夫感到烦躁闷热，很快又转为寒冷，他梦见自己站在四下无人的雪地中，不知身在何处。

史蒂夫感到孤独，甚至畏惧，他希望有什么人可以在这里，是谁都好。他在白雪皑皑的森林中向前走，身体疲惫步履艰辛，看向自己脚边时，他的裤脚堆在鞋面上。

也许高大健康不过是虚幻的梦想。随后史蒂夫突然注意到自己脚边的影子——那并不是他的影子。

影子身材高大，有半长的头发和不对称的手臂，史蒂夫抬起左手，影子的左手外缘并不平滑。下一秒史蒂夫惊讶地看着白雪上的黑影开始脱离他的控制而动作。史蒂夫不由地反过来模仿起影子，他摆出双臂弯曲的姿态，双手慢慢叠在了一起。地上黑影的胸前出现亮点，史蒂夫看向自己的手心，那里突然亮起柔和的光，散发出温暖的气息，浸润他早已冻僵的手指。

光芒越来越亮，地上的影子也从胸前开始逐渐变浅，史蒂夫感觉有什么人正站在身后，他惊喜地回过头。

史蒂夫睁开双眼。

周围比梦中还要昏暗，待双眼适应光线，他第一次打量这个狭小的房间，室内只有十平米见方，他身下是一张行军床一样的窄床，贴在墙壁边缘，四壁唯一不同的地方是一处换气扇。换气扇周围有乌黑的痕迹。

房间中央的地面上有一只小手机，手机下面压着一张字条。史蒂夫艰难地坐起身，查看了一下身上的绷带，大部分伤口仍然带来疼痛感。

“伤口愈合缓慢，打电话给你的朋友，他们拥有更多资源，可能了解更多信息。”这句下面还有一行小字，“外出采购，7点前回。”

史蒂夫打开手机锁屏，时间显示凌晨三点一刻，看来杰伊所谓“采购”仍然并非以“购买”的渠道进行。史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，拨通了萨姆的电话。

对方的第一句话是：“娜塔莎在葡萄牙。”

“不愧是信息时代啊……”史蒂夫感叹道。

“那已经是上个世纪的称呼了，伙计，你还好吗？”

“不太好，事实上杰伊让我打电话给你，我也许需要一些帮助。”

“杰伊是谁？我们的刺客先生？”萨姆莫名其妙地问道。

“嗯，是的。”史蒂夫不好意思地抓了抓头发。

“你受伤了。”

“还死不了。”史蒂夫叹气。

“好吧，伙计，我真高兴你和我们的刺客先生已经变成了互称名字的好友关系。不过说真的，你到底怎么样？欧西里斯·梅森在他下榻的酒店坠楼身亡，他是过去18小时内的世界新闻头条。这家伙显然和我们的老对头有点关系，他出现在我们现在掌握的黑名单上，所以纽约很快得到了案情报告。我们还没有实际的证据证明他在组织中的身份和职能，但现在你和你的新朋友出现在那里，必然说明了什么……而且现场还找到了另外一名死者。”

“那是艾米丽娅·菲儿·莫罗。”史蒂夫说道，他知道萨姆也还记得被确认身份的最新一代冬日战士，法国女兵的死带来太大的冲击，史蒂夫甚至忘记了梅森的存在，现在他不得不问，“他杀了梅森吗？”

萨姆沉默了一会儿，“现场目击证人很多，媒体得到的情报是梅森坠楼实属意外……我说这到底是怎么回事？为什么是你来问我？你在现场，却不知道梅森是怎么死的？娜塔莎半小时前刚刚发回报告，说现场留有大量血迹，都是你的。”

“我没事，因为对付莫罗费了些力气。”

“但是并没有你朋友的血迹。”

“那与战术部署有关系，我们需要从梅森那获得一些情报，所以他负责梅森，我负责对付守卫。”

“根据现场的情况来看，娜塔莎说你负责对付一支部队外加一个世界顶级杀手，而他负责把一个手无寸铁的人推下楼！再说是‘你们’需要从梅森那获得情报，还是‘他’需要情报！？”萨姆似乎突然爆发了。

“并不是你想的那样！”史蒂夫立刻解释道，“我们事先没想到会遭遇莫罗，而且你刚刚还在说意外坠楼！”

“整件事看起来就是我想象的样子，老兄，我真心觉得你被利用了！虽然我们不知道他如何让刺杀变得像是意外，不过梅森明显就是他的原始目标！我知道你很喜欢这种‘我们对抗世界’的感觉，但是这次我恐怕你是选错了队友。”萨姆的语气恳切，话也正中红心，“我们对抗世界”，史蒂夫的世界一直是这样，那种熟悉感总令他在最危险的时候得以保持镇定。但史蒂夫不会因为个人的心理原因而做出判断，关于队友的评判，萨姆没有足够的证据。

“并不是你想的那样。”史蒂夫再次重申，这次他的语气要严肃许多，“他不是坏人。”

“即使如你所说，现在那个莫罗也死了。”

“那是个意外，情非得已。”

“并不是你的初衷，也不是你的作为。娜塔莎是如此推断的。”

“娜塔莎没说错，但情非得已，也不关他的事。”

“我只希望你确定自己在做什么。”

“一清二楚。”史蒂夫回答，“我知道你在追踪这部电话，但那不是个好主意，我想我们的谈话该结束了。”

“等等！你之前提到需要帮助。”萨姆立刻说道。

史蒂夫沉默地想着结束通话。

“别担心，你朋友显然在手机上做了什么手脚，我们的定位系统目前仍旧一无所获，他在旁边吗？”

“听着，是这样的，我在与莫罗的打斗中受伤，伤口愈合得很慢，我只想知道这种伤害是否是永久性的。”史蒂夫迅速说道，他拒绝在透露更多信息，“谢谢你为我操心，萨姆，你是个难得的好朋友。有机会我会再联系你，现在我得挂断了。”

说着史蒂夫结束了通话，手机突然发出兹兹的电流声，冒出一阵烟雾，彻底失去了功能。看来萨姆说的没错，杰伊确实在手机上提前做好了防范。

史蒂夫仍旧感到疲劳，他准备回到床上继续休息，却一眼扫到房门把手上绑着一个奇怪的装置。史蒂夫走上前查看，发现那是一处陷阱，任何不知情想要闯入的人都会让这间房子整个炸上西天，连同房内的人一起。

“你被利用了。”

好心的萨姆试图说服他，但史蒂夫了解实情。至少他认为自己是掌握实情的一方，只不过……也许他还要与杰伊谈谈，关于手段和方法。史蒂夫回到床上，又昏睡过去。

他第二次转醒时，杰伊已经回到了房间内，他蹲在房间的角落里，正在整理一个黑色旅行包。

“感觉如何？”杰伊没有从地上站起来，“地上有水。”

床边地上放着一瓶没有商标的矿泉水。史蒂夫感到喉咙干哑，便听从建议，起身抓起瓶子灌了两口，瓶内透明液体带有淡淡的咸味，他回忆起安全屋地址靠近河岸，便调笑道，“你不会是去河边灌的水了吧……”

“里面兑了一些药剂。”冬兵站起身，面对史蒂夫，他戴着棒球帽和口罩，史蒂夫只能看到他的双眼。他身上是运动鞋、短裤和棉质的长袖上衣，左手戴着包裹整条手臂的黑色手套，“我看到你打了电话，你的朋友怎么说？”

“他说……”史蒂夫沉思了片刻，“他说梅森死了，我在被你利用。”

“事实。”杰伊耸肩。

“你都不打算为自己辩护一下吗？”

“在我决定梅森是否要死之前，他自己从楼上掉下去了。而你呢，”杰伊指了指史蒂夫，“我让你扮成我的样子来掩护，所谓利用。”

史蒂夫并不知道自己期待什么，但这并不是他想听的答案，“你在门上设了陷阱，如果有人来了，你打算连我一起炸飞吗？”

“是的。”杰伊毫不犹豫地点头，不过他慢慢走过来，在史蒂夫身边坐下，开始检查史蒂夫身上的绷带，“你的朋友不会找到这里，而你也不想被海德拉抓住。”

“你认为我会向他们交代关于你的事情？你知道的，无论他们如何折磨我，我什么都不会说，我已经告诉过你很多次了。”

“但没必要忍受那种痛苦，这你得相信我。”杰伊轻描淡写地回答。

史蒂夫想着这句话的含义，终究没想出适宜的答复。

杰伊小心翼翼地看了一眼史蒂夫的表情，又继续说道，“我是说，你看看我。我知道你可以承受什么，我的身体也可以，但那并不好受。最终他们还是有别的办法让你做他们想让你做的事，说出他们想听的秘密。你知道的事情不单单关于我，还有你那些朋友……现在我似乎知道你会因为什么而痛苦，那些事情没必要发生。”

这下史蒂夫彻底失去了语言能力，他咽了咽口水，最终才说道，“他们对你做的事情，不可原谅。但你还是没有权利为我做决定，也许我不惜一切也想活下去。”

“为什么？”杰伊停下手，双眼直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫的面孔，他在观察，在学习，在理解，“那个你心爱的人，也不再会为你感到悲伤了……”

现在史蒂夫几乎可以看到杰伊正在飞速运转的大脑，看到他的谨慎和防备。杰伊的声音很轻，也很温和，他知道这些话语对史蒂夫的杀伤力，却无法理解伤害的来源，又想要刨根问底，只能尽可能在语气上进行弥补。杰伊虽然带着黑色口罩，但眼神中流露出的坦率可以令史蒂夫原谅一切。

史蒂夫沉默了好一会儿，才努力回答道，“我不知道，但只要我还记得他，就不想放弃自己的生命。有一段时间，我也很消沉，当年阻止海德拉的计划，不一定没有放弃的心思。但现在似乎不太一样了，因为我知道他也爱我，我想要带着这份感情，生活尽可能长的时间。我不能伤害我的新朋友们，或者任何无辜者，如果有人会因为我受到伤害，无论是谁，请不惜一切阻止我。不过只要还有可能的话，也请不要提前为我做打算。”史蒂夫看看杰伊，意识到自己的说辞可能映射到对方的现状，便继续说道，“杰伊，不要误会，我只是在说我自己，只是在谈论未来。时间是个很微妙的事情，我们不能弥补过去，事情一旦发生了，决策的方式也就发生了改变，战术从抵御防范变成了缩减损失和追究责任。对于你来说，你的责任还尚不明确，我会猜测已经发生的不幸，没有任何事是你的错，我甚至觉得自己确信这点，所以……”

“你也在为我做打算。”

“我的计划是把你带回史塔克那里，查到你是谁，再想办法让你恢复记忆，想办法保护你的身份，甚至给你一份工作——”

“听起来和海德拉没什么不同。”杰伊打断道。

“有本质的区别，尤其是这一点：只要你还有所质疑，我就不会那么做，也不会让别人那么做。”

杰伊突然叹了口气，史蒂夫意识到杰伊仍旧在试探他的逻辑，有些答案他并不关心，或是已经有所了解，于是史蒂夫也跟着叹了口气。

“对不起。”杰伊立刻说道，“我并不是在试探你，只不过我想了解你的想法，所以才不断询问同样的问题……或是你不想回答的问题。”

“不，我并不介意，你知道吗，也许这对我也有好处，谈论我的动机。有时候连我自己都闹不明白。”

他们相对沉默了几分钟，杰伊开始继续为他处理伤口，史蒂夫的复原能力仍旧没有回归的迹象，于是杰伊问道，“你就没问关于雪刺的事情吗？今后，我会尽可能保证你生还，但如果你失去了复原能力，我不得不建议你留下来，回到你朋友那里去。”

史蒂夫为杰伊的保证而感动，因为他知道那是最真挚的承诺，杰伊依靠直觉和训练行事，不懂得偏好，但现在他竟然愿意做出不全然合乎利己逻辑的举动。史蒂夫坚信萨姆的判断是错误的。

“我提到了伤口愈合缓慢的问题，他们大概需要一些时间进行分析，如果你还有可以使用的通信设备，我可以再次联系他们……”

杰伊点头，他指了指墙边的黑色旅行包，“我准备了一些必需品。”

“我还没问你，你从梅森那里了解到什么有用信息吗？”

“虽然没有基地地址，但有代替品，我们随后出发前往埃及。夜间我去了海德拉在马林堡的基地。做了一些准备工作，主要是误导敌人，避免被追查行踪。现在我唯一可以记起的几次任务，两次由皮尔斯委派，一次由梅森出资，一次在奥地利，剩下一次出现差池的任务在美国。我记不起前后顺序和时间，但现在回美国显然没什么说服力，所以我希望海德拉认为我要前往奥地利。我已经在海德拉的河畔基地启动无人潜艇，预设航线，绕过马耳他，前往斯洛文尼亚，并想办法留下了一些关于目标奥地利的假线索。”

“但是……那条水路难道不也是去埃及的路线吗？”

“是的，重点就在于我们从陆路前进，与水路目标相同，一样经过斯洛文尼亚，去土耳其，然后抵达埃及。若是有人发现蛛丝马迹，大部分时间内，我们在迎合目的地奥地利的假信息。走运的话，所有敌人都会信以为真。”

“到达埃及后呢？”

“计划尚且不能透露。”

史蒂夫抿起嘴，气氛再次变得凝重。这并非史蒂夫所希望的。他突然想到，他要让杰伊记起来的，是那些美好的事物，无关报仇和杀戮，无关任务。他知道杰伊已经在几次交谈中有所改变，向着史蒂夫坚信存在的、善良勇敢的年轻人，不断变化着。于是史蒂夫对杰伊笑了笑，说道，“路途不错，但我还希望我们能够途径摩洛哥以及阿尔及利亚。”

 

杰伊翻了个白眼，“我们又不是在公路旅行！”

“马耳他也不错，也许我们可以走一段水路？经过马耳他？”

“见鬼，罗杰斯。我们要经格拉纳达、巴塞罗那、马赛、威尼斯、特里亚斯特湾，以及——”

“克里特岛？克里特岛怎么样？”

“土耳其，我说过了土耳其，不要太过分了！你没什么好抱怨的。”

在这狭小昏暗的海德拉安全屋内，气氛恢复了一种有点超现实的轻松和亲切。

我的确没有任何想要抱怨的，史蒂夫心想。

## 4

冬兵本以为这次事件之后，他与史蒂夫的合作关系会出现某种转折。有什么东西确实变得不同了，却不像冬兵先前预料的那样显著，事实上，冬兵也说不出自己曾经预料会发生何种变化。史蒂夫似乎不再对冬兵的埃及计划抱有兴趣，他一心想着抵达塞维利亚以后要在哪些地方歇脚，又或者要试试哪些特色食物和饮料。

两天后他们出发上路，把偷来的汽车开到韦尔瓦，换成由正规渠道租来的汽车。冬兵在两天的准备工作中已经给史蒂夫制作了齐全的假身份，从驾驶执照到个人护照一应俱全。史蒂夫按照冬兵的要求贴上了假胡须，染了深色头发，戴上夸张的墨镜。不过史蒂夫伪装口音的技术实在差到惨不忍听，任何外语都没能达到装本国人以假乱真的程度，所以史蒂夫的身份仍旧是来自东海岸的美国游客。

冬兵也有自己的伪造证件，但上面的照片不像史蒂夫的照片那样逼真，如果仔细观察的话，除了瞳色，那张照片没有一点像冬兵的脸。那是一张完全的数码合成人脸，没有以任何真人作为参照，神奇的缺乏个人特征和种族特征。史蒂夫的照片则是在他贴上假胡须并染发后，冬兵现场拍摄的。两天以后出发之前，史蒂夫把假胡子扔掉了，“不刮胡子不是反倒省事？”

“但是颜色不一样！”

史蒂夫拒绝给他的胡子染色，所以现在他顶着一头棕色的短发，而两腮上的胡须则颜色偏浅，看起来和他的证件照实在有差距，而且非常显眼。

“如果有任何人问起来，我会说是天生的。放心吧，没人会看出我是谁。在欧洲，也没有人关心美国队长。”

冬兵并不相信史蒂夫的说辞，就这几天收集的情报看来，美国超级英雄的名号流传甚广，全世界都知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯的故事，毕竟不是每天都能从某个冰窟窿里挖出个来自五十年代的活人来。但最终冬兵没有再跟史蒂夫争辩，他把史蒂夫证件上照片的部分做了光处理，让他看起来确实有棕色头发和金色胡须。史蒂夫的马虎大意从某种程度上影响了冬兵的行为方式。诚然，很多人正在追踪他们，一部分人想要冬兵的性命，不过冬兵也在思考，即使他们被发现，又能怎样呢？不过是逃脱然后继续前进。

史蒂夫表现得不再为雪刺的死而介怀，但是冬兵可以看出他仍然为此而悲伤。在二人驾车离开韦尔瓦之后，史蒂夫第二次给他在纽约的朋友打电话。他询问了很多关于女特工的事情，冬兵无法知道史蒂夫得到了怎样的信息，美国队长在电话中变得越来越沉默，一直望向窗外。

电话里最终传来冬兵可以分辨出的连续忙音，但史蒂夫三分钟之后才把手机从耳边移开。他扭过头来，对冬兵笑了一下，“他们说神经毒素会在一周之内代谢干净，并没有永久性的影响，我又可以上岗了。”

“如果你不高兴的话，不必假装高兴。”冬兵一针见血地指出来。

史蒂夫的笑容立即便消失了，“我不想让你理解成，我还在因为你的举动耿耿于怀，你救了我，我很感激。”

但如果史蒂夫为雪刺的死而感到如此抑郁，冬兵并不明白为什么杀死她的自己与史蒂夫的忧思无关。

两天来他已经把这件事翻来覆去地想过了。冬兵和雪刺，是完全相同的，如果条件倒转，雪刺在美国执勤，而冬兵在欧洲活动，那么当初天空航母上，与美国队长对战并接受帮助的，会是雪刺。此时那个叫莫罗的女人没准正和史蒂夫一起前往中东，探查雪刺被改造的过程，并试图寻找逆转洗脑伤害的方法。他们没准会途径欧洲，冬兵会被派去截杀二人，并在过程中丧命……

对于史蒂夫来讲，冬兵和雪刺没有差别，当帮助其中一人导致另一人死亡时，史蒂夫的努力便被抵消了。他完全有理由为此责怪冬兵，却并没有这么做。

冬兵获得了存活的机会，也获得了某种特权。

他向史蒂夫说出自己的看法，对方只是回答：“为什么你千方百计要给我找恨你的理由呢？如果有什么我觉得你做错了，我会直接告诉你的。”

“我只是不明白你不恨我的理由。”

“理由就是你本身。”史蒂夫说，“如果你不懂，我也没办法解释得更明白。”

这完全说不通。冬兵决定暂时放弃。

“如果你的‘不高兴’与我完全无关的话，你纽约的朋友们还说了什么让你生气的事情？”

“我的心情真的那么好猜吗？”

“如果你正在故意转移话题的话，那确实太容易猜了。”冬兵瞟了他一眼。

“他们并没有归还莫罗的尸体，她的父亲仍旧对女儿的遭遇毫不知情。他们查到了两件与雪刺相关的暗杀，政治上极为敏感……”史蒂夫长长叹了口气，“托尼还指责我们打爆了那姑娘的脑袋，任何可能的‘研究洗脑技术’的机会都没有了，然后还有一大堆无谓的指控。然后是关于她的身体被改造的事情——那不是她的骨骼。我跟你说过她手肘和膝盖上可以伸展出的看似骨骼的武器，那实际上是植入身体的某种稀有金属。”

史蒂夫的眼睛瞟向冬兵握着方向盘的左手。

冬兵让手臂发出机械声，“他们的改造技术大概在随科技发展而进步。我的手臂虽然也连接中枢神经，控制自如，不过却没那么逼真。这里面并没有我的残肢，我可以感觉到不同。”

“如果我打到你的手臂，你会感觉到痛吗？”

“会，但是疼痛的方式不一样，我的大脑知道即使金属手臂受伤甚至折断也不会危及生命，所以那被大脑判断为次要感觉。”“冬兵攥了攥左手，“他与右手敏感度相当，痛感却不同。这很难描述，如果你没有亲身体验过，可能无法理解。”

史蒂夫点点头，“无论如何，我为在华盛顿交手时道歉，当时我以为那只是金属。”

“那时也没见你因为是我的脸而不是金属而有所保留嘛，你几乎打折了我的鼻梁骨。”

史蒂夫哈哈哈大笑起来，“伙计，我当时可要保命，后来你对我开了好几枪，总不能再为一根差点才折的鼻梁骨而斤斤计较吧。”

“确实，所以你没必要道歉。”冬兵耸肩。

“那不一样，我不是为了揍你一顿而道歉，我只是想为‘不知道’而道歉。”冬兵再次看向史蒂夫，对方表情严肃，看着前方的道路，继续说道，“这种不知情不是借口，无知绝不是任何事情的借口。”

“你绝对和正常人不一样。”冬兵最终评价道。

史蒂夫挑起嘴角笑笑，“你不是第一个这么说的人。”

他们相对沉默一会儿，冬兵突然在下一个高速路出口离开了公路，他们预定目标塞维利亚的车载GPS开始提示不同路线。

“帮我搜一个地址。”冬兵说道。

史蒂夫挑起眉毛，但还是照办了，“好吧，领航员，现在我们去哪里？”

“多尼亚纳国家公园。”他看向一脸诧异的史蒂夫，不由自主地笑了笑，“你这么想旅游，我们也许应该买一本旅游介绍。我不知道这附近有什么景点，但之前从地图上看到那片绿色湿地，如果你愿意的话我们可以去看看。”

史蒂夫安静地把国家公园输入GPS，路线规划完成，冬兵驾车向南方驶去。

“这是个好主意。”史蒂夫突然说，“我和巴基，我们小时候，并不知道欧洲有什么地方，只知道伦敦、巴黎那些有名的城市，那时候见到令人感叹的景色，也没有心思停下来欣赏，更多只是为对自然感到恐惧。我们说等战争结束后，一定要去亲眼看看和平时期的壮美景象，要比硝烟弥漫的战场好太多。前几年我去过美国的国家公园，大峡谷，那是巴基一直想去的地方，如果你还记得的话，我在黑海号上提到过。在那里，景色实在令人震撼，但是也让人感到异常孤独，只有你自己一个人，以及没有尽头的戈壁……”

“我猜两个人很重要。”

“是的，很重要。”

“但湿地公园不一样，虫子多得让你想念清静独处。”

史蒂夫大笑。冬兵觉得那笑声很有感染力，一种陌生的成就感溜过他的胸口。

他们的汽车已经接近游客中心，下车后才被告知这里并不接受私人自驾进入保护区，服务中心的工作人员对戴口罩和蓄胡子的两个可疑人士满脸警惕。冬兵立刻拽着史蒂夫离开了。

冬兵在GPS提供的高精度野外地图上研究了一下地形，把车开到了保护区边缘的无人路段，拽着史蒂夫非法侵入保护区内部。史蒂夫极其不情愿，对冬兵进行说服教育，“他们不让私人进入一定有原因，我们会扰乱保护区的平衡。”

“我保证不会在里面杀死任何东西，在你让我们被发现之前，快走！”

冬兵已经翻过铁丝网围栏，史蒂夫不得不跟上，史蒂夫从围栏落地时，他们同时听到咔嚓的碎裂声，史蒂夫抬起脚，发现自己踩死了一只蜗牛。冬兵皱眉，手指戳着史蒂夫的胸口说道，“不许杀生，下不为例。”

“这都是你的错！”史蒂夫叫了起来，他为小事发怒的样子实在很有趣。但最终史蒂夫跟上了冬兵的步伐，他们走得很快，1小时内经过了五公里路程，周围从矮树变为一片沙丘，紧接着又转为湿地，远处的水洼里，成群冬兵不知名目的鸟儿浮在水面上。史蒂夫也开始全情投入他们的徒步旅行，冬兵手持地图在前面带路，回头时，史蒂夫像个小孩子一样四处东张西望。

他们再次经过矮树林，冬兵突然感觉到远处的草丛中有异动，两颗草莓树间，一撮黑毛高出草丛，不远处是另一撮。如果不是冬兵远超常人的视觉，绝对无法分辨，那是一只大猫的耳朵尖。冬兵立即停止脚步，示意史蒂夫暂停，猫儿在很远的地方与他们对峙了良久，最终舒展了一下四肢，悄无声息地走开了。

“那是只猞猁。”冬兵说道，“我们处在上风口，它大概嗅到了你身上的血腥味。可惜你比它日常的捕猎对象大太多，现在又没到猫咪猎捕的时间。”

“那真是只漂亮的家伙。”史蒂夫感叹道，“希望我们没有惊扰到它。”

“伙计，它在盘算着把你变成晚餐的可能性。”

“说道晚餐，我们也还没吃东西。”

“你觉得我们能够在这里打到野兔吗？”

“我决不会允许你这么干的！”史蒂夫厉声说道。

“不杀生，不杀生。”冬兵举起左手表示投降。

回去的路上，他们选不同的路径返回，看到了更多奇怪的地形和鸟类，草地上有一群鹿经过，领头的雄鹿仰首挺胸，长有漂亮的鹿角。

“你的朋友和那些家伙有什么关系吗？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，随即笑道：“巴基？起名的时候并没有，但他因为自己的名字喜欢那些长角的家伙，我们在战场上也打猎，有时候巴克会对鹿心慈手软，但如果是兔子或农场跑出来的牛，他比任何人都一马当先。”

“说起来，他这个蠢名字到底是怎么来的？”

“我起的。”史蒂夫对冬兵皱眉，但冬兵知道他只是在佯装气恼。

“他一定很爱你，这么蠢的名字也接受。”

史蒂夫的表情变得柔和，他点点头，看着远处鹿群隐没进树林中。

“走吧，我们确实违法了。”待鹿群消失后，史蒂夫催促道。他已经记住了越野地图，走到了冬兵前面去带路。

冬兵沉默地跟在史蒂夫身后。史蒂夫说他对冬兵没有恨意的原因在于冬兵本人，然而现在冬兵可以肯定，这其中的理由与冬兵毫无关联，而是由于史蒂夫的特质。

史蒂夫说正义和私人恩怨，有时无法分清，然而那并非对所有人都成立，只有像史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样的人，他的私人恩怨才会关乎正义。

史蒂夫突然停下来，陷入沉思的冬兵差点撞在他的后背上。

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，“两个人真的很重要。”

冬兵不知道如何接话，史蒂夫再次走起来，冬兵又跟上，直到返回汽车之前，冬兵都没有打开地图，他盲目地跟在史蒂夫身后，一点都没有去思考路线问题。

如果是史蒂夫的话，冬兵可以考虑放弃某些决定权。很久之后，他会意识到，那样的心态往往被称之为“信任”。


	7. 称之为爱

## 1

在他们第一次绕路之后，对于冬兵来讲的一次个人任务就彻底变成了长途旅行。冬兵仍旧时刻警惕别人的追踪，不在公共场所面对任何摄像头，即使他本就戴着帽子和口罩，口罩下面还蓄了短胡须，偶尔也使用假胡须。冬兵的头发越留越长，他只是在脑后扎起来以免妨碍日常行动。

史蒂夫提议帮冬兵剪短头发，然而别管他与史蒂夫已经变得如何亲近，冬兵不会允许任何人手持利器接近他的脖子。“我无意冒犯，但不想因为你技术欠佳，不小心弄疼我就条件反射地扭断你的脖子。”

“我技术很好，不可能弄疼你！”史蒂夫大声为自己辩护，然后突然意识到了什么，涨红了脸。

冬兵也注意到了自己无心的表意不明，以及史蒂夫•罗杰斯是个同性恋的事实，他挑起眉毛，“你想到的任何下流事都和我没关系。”

史蒂夫吱唔半晌也没憋出什么反击，冬兵感觉好笑极了。

“你想剪头发吗？”冬兵最终给了史蒂夫一个台阶下，“如果你不介意的话，我倒是乐意效劳，我知道你的反射弧长到迟钝。”

史蒂夫揪了揪自己耳边的一撮棕发，皱了皱眉，“我不知道……也许留头发是个不错的伪装？”

冬兵叹气，史蒂夫明明每天清晨都一脸怒火地对付自己鸟窝一样的乱发，大概在他们上路之前就已经想要修剪头发了，现在却为了不知怎样的理由不肯主动坦白。冬兵对了解另一个并非目标之人的生活细节感到十二分的陌生，但一切又好像极其自然。

他从后腰间抽出自己的匕首，对史蒂夫比划了一下，命令道，“搬把椅子，坐下。”

“你就用这个？”史蒂夫看起来正在为被准许理发而高兴，又为了冬兵的技巧感到忧虑。

“别担心，我技术也很好，不会弄疼你的。”冬兵调笑道。

这回史蒂夫不再脸红了，“可你那家伙根本不是干这活的！”冬兵双手抱胸瞪着他，匕首还握在手中，看起来大概是一副要去杀人的样子。最终史蒂夫老老实实去搬了把椅子，一屁股坐下，双手捂脸，“你能不能当我什么都没说过？”

冬兵拍拍史蒂夫宽大的肩膀，示意他坐直，“我可以，当你什么都没说，上衣脱了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，乖乖照办，赤裸上身在汽车旅馆房间远离床铺的地方坐好，冬兵去洗手间接了一杯凉水，小心地倒在史蒂夫的头顶上，戴手套握刀的金属左手贴在史蒂夫的脑门上，搓起他额前的头发，以防水滴流下来。他用右手揉了揉那颗已经被染成棕色的脑袋，让潮湿变均匀。史蒂夫的头发因为廉价染发膏的作用而略显干枯，但仍然十分柔软，冬兵左手熟练地捻起一撮，用匕首割断，碎发茬散落在地上。史蒂夫不出声也不再动了，乖乖地盯着自己的膝盖。

冬兵安静无声地专注工作了一刻钟，史蒂夫又换回了他们第一次相见时的发型。

“帮我把胡子也刮掉吧。”史蒂夫仰头，一双天蓝色的眼睛看着他，眼底有光芒，“伪装什么的，其实不太必要吧？既然只是走形式，我染头发就行了。”

冬兵想了想，右手手掌拂过史蒂夫抬起的下巴，点头道：“为您效劳。”

史蒂夫轻轻地笑，冬兵能感觉他脖颈间颤动，冬兵俯身，锋利的匕首刀刃贴在史蒂夫的喉咙上方，史蒂夫安静放松地闭上眼。一种奇怪的情绪包围着冬兵。一个强大的战士，愿意把柔软的咽喉暴露在别人的武器之下，在冬兵看来这疯狂又不合逻辑。然而这次冬兵什么都没有问，他只是耐心完成了自己的工作。最终他拍了拍几日来史蒂夫第一次变得平整的脸颊。

那时他们已途经塞维利亚、格拉纳达、巴伦西亚和巴塞罗那，沿着西班牙的海岸继续向西直到进入法国，那本来只需要两天时间，他们却走了整整两周。因为史蒂夫第一次进入塞维利亚老城区后，冬兵就没办法控制他了，史蒂夫买了最大的城市旅游地图，挨个走访每一个建筑类的景点，冬兵根本无法把他从某地拽走，除非当街打上一架。

“……这是世界最大的哥特式教堂，全世界第三大教堂，也是全世界最大的主教座堂。因为世界上最大的教堂前两位——位于巴西的阿帕雷西达圣殿以及位于梵蒂冈的圣彼得大教堂——并非主教堂……”

冬兵和史蒂夫混在旅游团中，有心无心地听着附近导游的讲解，“她在读维基百科。”史蒂夫不屑地评论道，冬兵瞪着史蒂夫，“我昨天借用你的手机时都看过了，我也能讲，你需要听讲解吗？历史背景建筑结构都——”

冬兵叹了口气，不搭理他，独自走向教堂留下的巨大阴影中。对神的信仰，冬兵抬起头，仰望教堂尖顶和那些雕刻精细的飞廊，这座早于他们500年完工的建筑，耗费无数金钱和人力，代表人们对近神的向往。冬兵没有信仰，他宁可去追求那片蔚蓝的天空，“你相信神吗？”他问跟到身边的史蒂夫。

“当然信，我还认识一个呢。”史蒂夫笑道。

冬兵不解地看向史蒂夫，猜测着这是什么愚蠢的玩笑。

“雷神索尔，据说他是个神。”史蒂夫也仰起头，冬兵看着他的侧脸，他没听说过叫索尔的家伙，“我还听说宇宙中有九大世界，我们只是其中之一……不过回到你的问题，我相信有神，无论是因为我的信仰还是我的朋友。不过如今我也知道，神不能解决我们自己的问题。”

“如果只能靠自己，为什么还要信仰？”

“不止靠自己，还靠彼此。”史蒂夫转头看向冬兵，“我们也可能不会相遇。”

冬兵不知道他所说的“我们”指代谁，但那是一个危险的问题，所以冬兵只是沉默。

相遇也许是件好事，也许那是冬兵目前尚且存活的原因，而史蒂夫相信“相遇”是某种神迹。

他们穿过城市的旧城区、犹太区，去了玛利亚路易莎公园的西班牙广场——“这里是和我同时代的建筑”，史蒂夫告诉冬兵，最后他们抵达河畔。

“当年哥伦布从这里航行，发现了美洲。”他们和所有的游客一起站在船头，看着游艇穿过现代化的吊桥。而下一道孔桥则年代久远。

“你想家了吗？”

“我已经不知道哪里是家了。”史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，继续说道，“也许我知道哪里是故乡，但回去总是很痛苦，大概只是我的问题，不是家的问题。”

“即使如此——”

“也不愿意忘记。”

冬兵点头。

几天后冬兵才知道对王室毫无兴趣的史蒂夫为何对参观宫殿乐此不疲，他们经过格拉纳达老城区的一家美术用品店时，史蒂夫终于冲进商店买了速写本和一支价值不菲的换芯钢笔，此后但凡闲暇便开始涂涂画画，把那些砖石上雕刻的浮雕花纹全部填进他的本子里。史蒂夫大概是某种程度上的艺术家，冬兵曾拿钢笔试着在史蒂夫的本子上画些什么，一座歪歪扭扭的吊桥。史蒂夫刚看到他在本子上乱涂时有几秒钟的恼怒，随后又恢复了平和，冬兵便记住不再随意去涂写史蒂夫的速写本。但史蒂夫并没有把冬兵毁掉的那页纸撕掉。

冬兵认为那一页大概是留给他的，于是偶尔趁史蒂夫洗澡的时候，他便会在同一页补上几笔，也许是和吊桥全无关联的东西。

史蒂夫再看到他画画时，总是笑得很温和。

慢慢的，史蒂夫开始谈起过去，他和巴基一起度过的那些年月，艰苦或清闲，但总是快乐的。每次都在深夜熄灯之后，他们并排躺在黑暗的旅馆房间中，史蒂夫开始没头没尾的叙述。

冬兵觉得这大概和史蒂夫是叙述人的缘故，巴基听起来像是一个近乎完美的人。并非毫无缺陷，但典型得不现实。史蒂夫说他是小队里的神枪手，经常描述巴基•巴恩斯中士完成的那些困难的掩护任务，冬兵因此对其人感到敬佩。

他们到达马赛的那天，气温达到了新高度，史蒂夫在街边买了两个冰激凌，“开心果、草莓酸奶和香蕉巧克力、米布丁，你想要哪个？”

冬兵盯着蛋筒上的彩色冰激凌球，有把它们从史蒂夫手里扇下去的冲动。吃饭一直是个大麻烦，因为冬兵的脸上完全被遮挡，他更倾向于购买外带食物，等史蒂夫开车时再解开半边的口罩消灭食物。史蒂夫几次提议在饭馆就餐，冬兵一次也没有答应过。现在他竟然在大街上买冰激凌问他吃哪个。

“你今天不是——”贴着假胡须吗？冬兵知道史蒂夫想要这么说，幸好他在冬兵的瞪视下，把后半句咽了回去。

冬兵拿过顶着红配绿冰激凌球的那一只蛋筒，直接丢到了路边的垃圾箱里。

“嘿！你不吃不致于扔掉吧！？”史蒂夫似乎生气了，但那又能怪谁呢？冬兵拒绝为此道歉。

二人沿着海滩走了一段，相对无言，史蒂夫似乎仍然在为一只冰激凌闹情绪。冬兵刚想说点什么，但他突然察觉到异动，有什么人在跟着他们。冬兵并没有回头观察，一把抓住史蒂夫的手腕，带他转向市中心方向。

史蒂夫什么也没问就跟上了，冬兵与他对视时，发现对方也是满脸警觉，看来仍然没有放弃警惕心的不止冬兵一人。冬兵为此感到宽慰，如果史蒂夫没有继续舔他的米布丁冰激凌球，冬兵会对他更有信心一点。

“有几个人？”史蒂夫问道。

“目前就只有一人，女性。”

“你的老东家？”

“不知道。”

简短对话之后，冬兵放开史蒂夫，在前方带路，他考虑提议兵分两路，旅店汇合，然而史蒂夫大概不会接受。经过雪刺事件之后，冬兵也不想再放史蒂夫一人单独行动，他不知道这次的敌人会不会是第二个雪刺。一个保护任务，他再次看向史蒂夫，第一次明确地意识到他想要保护这个人不再受伤害。

“我说跑，就跟上。”冬兵回头轻声说道。

来到窄街拐角处，冬兵下达指令，两个人一起跑起来。冬兵选择曲折迂回的路线，经过几次转弯后从一处矮墙翻过，踩着垃圾箱跃上消防梯，爬到了二层平顶房屋天台上，然后向周围更高的建筑进发。

“我们甩掉她了吗？”跑在冬兵身后的史蒂夫问道。

冬兵环视四周，感觉不到任何追踪者的气息。

突然间，他们正前方传来一个女人的声音，“我知道打断别人的愉快旅行不厚道，但我们必须谈谈，史蒂夫。”

身着黑色制服的红发女特工从两楼之间的缝隙轻盈跃起，翻身敏捷地落在二人面前。她对冬兵充满了防备，对史蒂夫说话的同时视线从未离开过冬兵。

“娜塔莎，别来无恙？”史蒂夫说着从冬兵身边跨过一步，挡在了他身前。

## 2

“你看起来也很健康嘛，考虑到两周之前你的失血量。”娜塔莎仍然看着史蒂夫身后，史蒂夫为了吸引女特工的注意力，向杰伊的方向侧迈了一小步，然而杰伊不动声色地跟着他同向移动，史蒂夫能感到杀手的视线也纹丝不动地钉死在娜塔莎身上。

“如你所见，我很好，你也应该转告萨姆，让他别太操心了。”史蒂夫说道。

“嗯嗯，”娜塔莎双手叉腰，上下点着头，“你过得很好，阳光、海滩、冰激凌，但是队长你有没有想过你给别人留下的烂摊子？而我们，不止要顾及你的安全，担心你的处境，还得给你在美国消失善后，如果我是史塔克，绝对不会放走你！还有，你有没有想过我们可能正需要你？”

冬兵在他身侧动了动似乎要说些什么，史蒂夫微微抬起左手，现在负罪感让他心中充满自责。祖国是史蒂夫的职责所在，如果纽约有难，他会立刻回头。当史蒂夫决定归还盾牌时，并没有想过要交卸自己的责任，他仍然是美国队长，仍然会为他的国家和人民挺身而出。那时候他决定一样一样做，冬兵是当务之急，但若是情况有变……“如果有任何需要我帮忙的，我会赶回去。”

娜塔莎又看了他几秒，最终叹了口气，“事实上，问题很多，但我怀疑你回纽约也帮不上什么忙。”

“到底出了什么事？”史蒂夫问道。

“在神盾局解体之前，有一个科技情报部门，负责储藏危险品，包括任何与外星相关的武器。在你炸掉天空航母的同时，全世界的神盾局基地都经历了与海德拉的作战，那里很不幸地被敌人洗劫了。”

“这次我们丢了什么？”史蒂夫抱起手臂。

“洛基的权杖。”

史蒂夫有翻白眼的冲动，他能理解人们对未知的恐惧，但这种恐惧也往往酿成更多灾祸，他们早该把洛基的权杖交给索尔，它的力量与宇宙魔方相似，流落到敌人手中不知会带来怎样的灾祸。“我们必须快点把那东西找回来。”

“已经有很多人在为此奔波了，队长，相信我，你的加入不会带来太多帮助。托尼和玛利亚仍然在纽约，索尔也回到了复仇者大厦，一旦有信息，我们会全员出动。”

“如果你不需要找我回去，那为什么要跟踪我们？”

“哈，你们觉得你们的行踪很隐秘吗？”娜塔莎不屑地哼了一声，“我不知道你们是怎么想的，租赁汽车、旅馆、商店街和冰激凌！你们被发现了，蠢货，我想现在法国警察正在前往你们租住的汽车旅馆。那是海德拉派遣的，我和海德拉都知道你们要去瑞士，他们想利用地方警察将你们迅速赶到瑞士基地，再集中消灭。而我还知道……你们事实上想要去别的地方。”

“你是怎么知道——”史蒂夫的问题还没说完，他被杰伊一把推到旁边，娜塔莎立刻全身戒备，抖出她闪着蓝光的电棒。

“她什么都不知道，你要全告诉她了。”杰伊对史蒂夫教训道，随后又转向娜塔莎“我们凭什么相信你？”

“不要把别人的好心当狗屎，冬日战士，也别把别人当傻瓜。”娜塔莎仍然摆出准备战斗的姿势，“没人是为了你。我们的傻大个史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个好心眼，他救过我一次，所以我想办法报答，这是正常人的做法。你要是像史蒂夫相信的那样，是个好人，就最好别做出什么背叛的事情。”

“我不知道你在说什么。既然他不用跟你走，我也不会跟你走，我们为什么还站在这说话？”杰伊嘲讽地问道。

“因为我的话还没说完，混蛋。”娜塔莎看了史蒂夫一眼，但关注点又回到杰伊身上，“我不知道具体细节，玛利亚向我交代的情报是，洛基的权杖落到了海德拉手中，而他们希望利用权杖的力量进行人体基因改造，冬兵计划似乎走到了尽头。身体改造技术配合心灵控制，他们正在开发新的超能力士兵。权杖被从神盾局偷盗以后，第一次出现在海德拉的北极基地，然后被转运至挪威，而后南下，再之后便音讯全无了。我们现在需要探查的目标是埃及。我想你们也猜得到原因：大部分关于洗脑和记忆控制的技术存在于埃及基地。我猜想那也是你们的目的地。史塔克的调查还在继续，贾维斯认为至少有一名冬日战士来自埃及，我们对总基地的坐标还没有了解，但获取了一个科学站的详细地址——”

“在哪里？”史蒂夫立刻问道。

娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“我不觉得直接告诉你们是个好主意，那是我的任务。”

“我们不如交换情报。”杰伊回答。

“我怎么知道你的情报有价值？”

“你不知道，我也不知道你的情报有价值，史蒂夫知道我的情报来源是梅森，我姑且相信你会告诉史蒂夫的情报不会害他被杀死。”

娜塔莎考虑了片刻，对史蒂夫勾了勾手指，史蒂夫刚想上前，却被杰伊一把拦下来，“不行，你不能过去。”

史蒂夫缓慢地抓住杰伊右手手腕，把挡在身前的手臂轻轻移开，并安抚道：“不会有事的。”史蒂夫向前走了一步，回头望望，杰伊虽然眉头紧皱，但并没有再做阻拦。而对面的娜塔莎狐疑地挑起眉毛，观察着他们的互动。

史蒂夫走到娜塔莎近前，“好了，说吧，基地在哪里。”

娜塔莎从后腰中抽出手机，打开地图，一边调整放大，一边低声说，“萨姆倒是没骗人，看起来你和这位杀手先生相处得不错。”史蒂夫没有回答，她把坐标和地形展示给史蒂夫，“沙漠中央，估计陷阱重重。好了，到你们了。”史蒂夫在心里记下那串坐标数字。

“我们知道英国大使彼得·霍尔与海德拉埃及基地的联系，他会在9月中旬被海德拉‘请’去埃及基地做客。”杰伊说道，“带着史蒂夫很难劫持霍尔，而我想这种工作你大概擅长。”

“所以我们互换工作。”娜塔莎说道，“如果关于霍尔的情报不假，到省去我们很多时间。”

“好了，情报交换完毕，我们要走了。”杰伊对史蒂夫说道。

史蒂夫刚刚回头，娜塔莎一把拽住他的手臂，他们贴得很近，史蒂夫低头看着红发女特工，他余光中看到杰伊举起了枪，史蒂夫立刻抬起手，防止他射击。

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎贴在史蒂夫身边，似乎不再惧怕杰伊，她踮起脚，用非常细微的声音在史蒂夫耳边说道，“这个坐标本就是带给你的，据说那里有关于逆转洗脑的设备，我不信任他，你要量力而行。”

“你呢？”

“我还有巴顿和其他人。”娜塔莎放开史蒂夫，“如果权杖在埃及，所有人都会赶去。”

“如果不在？”现在他们的对话恢复了音量。

“那么海德拉基地，消灭一个少一个。”娜塔莎说着，向后退去，“别回你们的旅馆了，关于法国警察的事情是真的，你们需要立刻上路。”女特工已经退到楼顶边缘，身影一闪，便在两楼之间消失了。

史蒂夫回头看向杰伊，对方收起枪，也开始转头离开，“快走，我需要回去取些东西。”

史蒂夫连忙跑着追上去，“取什么？你听到了，娜塔莎说我们需要立刻走。”

“你也听到了，我需要去取东西。”

“取什么？我们什么行李都没有！”史蒂夫想要拽着杰伊向另一个方向走，但杰伊甩开他，已经开始向旅馆的方向跑。

史蒂夫只得追着杰伊在民居楼顶穿行跳跃，有几次差点跟丢。又跑了一阵，杰伊突然减速，对史蒂夫喊道，“你去码头开车，然后去旅馆接我。”今早出行的时候，他们把汽车留在了码头。

史蒂夫想要跟上杰伊，但想到他们之后还需脱逃，一咬牙，调转方向。一刻钟后，史蒂夫开上汽车，绕过城市，速度并不比跑步快多少，路上的车辆让史蒂夫心烦意乱。两个星期以来，他还没有和杰伊分开过，他一边担心着杰伊的安全，一边猛踩油门。

接近旅馆之后，史蒂夫远远看到闪着红蓝光芒的警车。然而警车已经列队开始离开旅馆，正在这时，他看见一个黑色的身影从旅馆内跑出来，正追在最后一辆警车后面。

见鬼，杰伊这家伙不仅没有被警察抓捕，反倒在追警车！史蒂夫不知道杰伊是哪根神经哒错了线，警察们大概以为遇到了疯子，已经开始从车窗掏枪还击。史蒂夫眼看着杰伊从后面抓住一辆警用吉普背后的备用胎，挂到了警车后身。

史蒂夫更用力地踩油门，杰伊已经打爆了打头警车的车胎，迫使整个车队停了下来，警用吉普急刹车，杰伊从车背后跃下。与警车拉开了一段距离，他一发子弹打爆一个车胎。偶尔用金属手臂阻挡打向他的子弹。警察们纷纷从车上下来，以警车为掩体，继续向杰伊射击。

史蒂夫终于追上了已经停下的车队，用力扭动方向盘转向，把汽车从右侧转到杰伊身前，踹开左侧门，“快上车！”他自己跳到副驾驶的位置，示意杰伊上车开车。

杰伊气愤地看着打乱他计划的史蒂夫，但警察的子弹已经开始扫向汽车。史蒂夫一侧的玻璃在枪声中爆裂，史蒂夫双手抱头，保护自己的脑袋。

三秒钟之后，杰伊已经把汽车开了出去，并大骂道：“你是蠢货吗！？我能对付他们！而你非要把自己送到枪口面前当靶子！”

“你为什么要对付他们！？”史蒂夫大叫道，“我看他们已经离开了，你为什么还要去挑事？”

“他们拿了我们的东西！”

“你现在还没告诉我到底要回去拿什么！？”

杰伊突然沉默，让二人间的争吵戛然而止，他猛地踩了刹车，想要打把调头。史蒂夫一把攥住方向盘，不允许他再返回。汽车彻底停在路边，两个人拉扯之间，方向盘发出咔嚓的响声，史蒂夫的力气落了下风，他被迫脱力的同时，方向盘却从中轴上断裂，随着杰伊的左手撞在汽车左侧玻璃上。这下汽车两侧的玻璃都碎掉了，方向盘也被拽了下来。

史蒂夫瞪着杰伊沉默了几秒，他走下车，摔上车门，拉开驾驶席的大门，把杰伊从车上拽下来，拖着杰伊继续向前走，杰伊的左手中还攥着那只倒霉的方向盘。他们身后响起了警笛，头顶上出现了直升飞机的响动。

史蒂夫拽着杰伊跑起来，最终杰伊放弃了抵抗，把方向盘丢进草丛，两人一起行动。他们一路跑回来码头，在码头停车场偷了一辆旧汽车，开往城市边缘。城市广播里已经出现通缉两名持枪男子并提醒市民注意安全的警务讯息。

史蒂夫在不超速的前提下以最快速度开上了A50公路，杰伊一直是两人中决定路线的那个人，然而现在他沉默不语，史蒂夫也不打算开口询问，他把汽车开往土伦的方向，既然还是要去埃及，史蒂夫觉得向东方大概没错。

杰伊坐在史蒂夫身边，完全沉默，他的头发在跑步过程中散开，遮住了脸，史蒂夫原本也看不见他整张面孔，现在连眼睛都被挡住，史蒂夫完全猜不透他的心思。

二人在相对无言中度过了一小时，史蒂夫有心无心地回想着两周来的经历，是他单方面让旅途变成旅行的，杰伊只是顺从了他的意愿。史蒂夫这样做，只是希望这个在海德拉服役几十年的杀手能体验一下平凡的生活。

史蒂夫发现杰伊对他故意表现出的任性和不服从并未抵抗，最多也不过是扔掉了他给他买的冰激凌。有很多时候，杰伊甚至表现出关怀和体贴。旅途是愉快的，史蒂夫从未亲眼看过这么多壮美的教堂和宫殿，从未体验过那些景色优美恬静的乡村小镇。这样平淡又美好的经历让史蒂夫难以控制地开始想巴基，因为对于史蒂夫来讲，他唯一经历过的平凡生活，便是与巴基度过那些年月。

史蒂夫开始给杰伊讲他自己的故事，巴基的故事，也提起母亲的离世、难以温饱的艰辛、还有战场，苦涩的情绪似乎随着讲述慢慢地淡去，只留下纯粹的记忆和能够经历那些的幸福感。也许史蒂夫再也找不到比杰伊更好的听众了，他安静，也好奇，他什么也不懂，但总是在努力理解。杰伊会问一些可笑或不合时宜的问题，史蒂夫从不感觉被冒犯。

杰伊像是一个成年的新生儿，刚刚在这个纷繁的世界中暴露一个月，考虑到海德拉对他造成的伤害，他对史蒂夫表现出的宽容和理解几乎值得钦佩。杰伊也许还没有形成许多自己的想法，但史蒂夫觉得他至少得努力去了解杰伊的心思。

史蒂夫并没有把汽车开往土伦城，而是拐上了57号高速路，继续向东。当汽车时速达到稳定的140公里后，他叹了口气，以温和地语气说道：“你在生什么气呢？我们丢了什么值钱的东西吗？”

杰伊继续沉默，史蒂夫好脾气地继续开导，“我敢肯定，无论我们丢了什么，你都能再弄到同样的，所以别太难过了。”

“我不知道，可能吗？”杰伊突然抬起头，看向史蒂夫。

“你问我？你还没告诉我是什么。”

“你的速写本。”

史蒂夫惊讶地睁大眼睛，看向杰伊，仔细观察他的眼睛，那不是玩笑，现在杰伊带着点期望在看他，“哦，詹姆斯……我不知道，但那不值得冒险去拿回来。”

现在杰伊失望地低下头，靠在了椅背上，史蒂夫从来没看他这么沮丧过。

“为什么想要它呢？我的绘画水平也没那么高明。”史蒂夫安慰地笑道。

“我的头痛比早先好多了，能回忆起一些事情，”杰伊缓缓地说，他的嗓音有点沙哑，“确切来讲是能够回忆起一些任务，目标的照片和资料，我的武器，扣动扳机的一瞬间，别人的各种死法。所有我能回想起来的，没有什么是好的。”杰伊看向史蒂夫，“过去两周，是好的，以前从来没有过。我不想忘记……”

难以抑制的悲伤淹没了史蒂夫，他把汽车开上紧急停车带，并停了下来，“你需要个拥抱吗？”沉默半晌，史蒂夫才有些尴尬地问道。

“不需要。”杰伊干脆地拒绝了他，看样子并不理解拥抱的安慰含义，“我只是在想，自己再早以前的记忆，海德拉之前，会不会有什么好东西——”

“会有的。”史蒂夫打断他，轻轻握住杰伊戴手套的左手。现在史蒂夫知道杰伊能够感觉到，他的左手和右手没什么不同。

杰伊没有躲开，他轻轻蜷起金属手指。

“你怎么能确定？”那不是反问，只是单纯地想要征求史蒂夫的意见，甚至有些期待史蒂夫给出合乎逻辑的解释，这让史蒂夫感到心疼极了。他想说因为他对此坚信不疑，因为杰伊自己挣脱了海德拉的桎梏，因为杰伊知道什么是好什么是坏。然而事实上，史蒂夫并不能确定任何事。

“也许我不能……但我可以保证还会有新的好事情，我会陪你一起，我们还有时间去别的地方，或者等离开埃及之后。”

“你的朋友希望你回纽约。”

“如果你愿意的话，可以和我一起回去。”

“我不确定别人也和你一样对此热心。”

“只要你认为那是好的。”

“那么我会跟着你。”

现在史蒂夫感觉全身的神经都在阵痛，催促他去完成那个杰伊并不需要的拥抱，但他并没有动，维持着二人之间最微小的接触。

现在是法国南部最炎热的夏季，史蒂夫却只感到内心中宜人的温暖。

## 3

冬兵的行动对于他本人来说一直清晰明了。他不想继续原因不明的服从，便努力脱离海德拉的控制，他想弄清头痛的根源，找回失去的身份，便去探查冬兵计划的详情。他还想生存，在被清扫之前先杀死敌人。目前他也想与史蒂夫继续他们的旅行，那感觉很自然，他知道相比于自己所知的过去，与史蒂夫经历的一切都更好，冬兵想记住这段经历。所以他才想保管这段经历留下的证据——被警察抢走的速写本，结果却失去了机会。

这段时间以来，冬兵确实改变不少，他会从史蒂夫的观念和想法中获得一些对这个世界的认知，人们本来不可理喻的情感因为史蒂夫而变得容易接受。

冬兵已经对史蒂夫了解许多，从史蒂夫第一次成为目标开始，他便一直在观察。而后史蒂夫变成冬兵可利用的武器，最后是同伴，冬兵观察史蒂夫的角度也不断变化。史蒂夫能够在打斗中轻易对敌人造成伤害，但对于他选择信任或帮助的人又存在致命弱点。了解史蒂夫的少数人喜爱他——例如天台相遇时对史蒂夫流露出关切的女特工黑寡妇；不了解他的大多数人轻视他——例如大街上那些与他们擦肩而过、将谦逊温和当做软弱的普通人；而那些所谓坏人则对美国队长憎恶忌惮——例如他们共同的敌人海德拉。

史蒂夫对冬兵不再有威胁，冬兵似乎也成为了史蒂夫倾诉的对象。史蒂夫从不区别对待冬兵的左手和右手，也不再纠结于他的样貌，他不惧怕他，也不憎恨他。他管他叫杰伊，愿意协助杰伊逃避海德拉和任何其他人的追捕，并助其恢复记忆。

冬兵知道史蒂夫是喜欢他的，别管喜欢到底是怎样一种情绪。当他们还在葡萄牙的时候，史蒂夫就告诉过冬兵，被人喜欢和尊重是可以感知的，现在冬兵切身体会到这点。史蒂夫一直待他真诚而亲切。

了解这些关于史蒂夫的事情，本没有对冬兵产生更多影响。

可冬兵并非杰伊或詹姆斯，那是海德拉工程师告诉他的一个毫无意义的名字，比“冬兵”本身更无意义。冬兵和别人不同，他没有记忆，没有姓名，没有身份。他有一只令人胆寒的金属手臂，以及取人性命的技能，现在他有史蒂夫的援助，这已经可以最大限度满足冬兵的生存需要。

但史蒂夫握着他的左手，温和地讲着话，冬兵第一次将注意力转移到自己身上，这感觉很微妙。突然间，与自己相关的一切都变得不够好了。

坚硬的金属和柔软的皮肤，那就是冬兵与其他人的区别，他突然开始把自己与黑寡妇对比，与托尼·史塔克、萨姆·威尔逊对比，甚至是巴基·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫喜欢他的朋友们，也爱着巴基，因为他们值得钦佩，史蒂夫总把这点叙述得再清楚不过。而史蒂夫会喜欢自己，却让冬兵觉得那是个错误，史蒂夫本人也从未给出过合理的解释。

广播里突然开始播放他们在马赛袭警的新闻，史蒂夫拍拍他的手背发动了汽车，问他目的地是哪里。

目的地仍然是埃及，但是冬兵更想和史蒂夫去别的什么地方。

他们进入摩纳哥境内，上了前往比萨的渡轮。冬兵告诉史蒂夫他们需要放弃克罗地亚的预定路线，直接从意大利南下，他们也没时间继续游历，需要通过意大利转乘渡轮到希腊，再乘船入境埃及。既然没有9月份的关键时间点限制，他们可以选择速战速决。史蒂夫还表现出想要在事后加入他的伙伴们，攻打海德拉的埃及主基地的意愿，所以他们本来缓慢的行程重新提速。

“好可惜，我还以为我们会经过土耳其。”

明知史蒂夫只是开玩笑地顺口一提，但冬兵还是说道：“那么我们先去土耳其，经过叙利亚、黎巴嫩，然后进埃及。”

史蒂夫显得有些惊讶，“其实不必——”

“我想去。”冬兵这样告诉史蒂夫，并非谎言，但他知道史蒂夫最在乎自己的个人意愿，所以没有回答决定性的原因——因为你想去。

他们开始赶路，途径计时旅店时休息了几小时便再次上路。旅途仍然是好的，史蒂夫买了新的速写本和钢笔，冬兵开车时，史蒂夫会坐在旁边画画，有时候是高速路旁经过的小教堂，有时只是汽车的仪表盘。

史蒂夫和纽约联络过一次，萨姆·威尔逊告知他们黑寡妇和代号鹰眼的特工正在奥地利清除海德拉基地。他们会把敌人的视线引向中欧，史蒂夫和冬兵可以放心南下。史蒂夫问起是否可以联络到黑寡妇，但却未能得到肯定答复，史蒂夫对此显得有些沮丧，却不肯告诉冬兵联系女特工的缘由。冬兵也未再追问。

史蒂夫对冬兵的态度再次产生了变化，他们的交谈突然减少了——史蒂夫不再热衷于给他讲关于自己的故事。冬兵想听的时候，便需要开口询问。他仍然想听史蒂夫谈论巴基，因为现在史蒂夫不再会因为谈论死去的爱人而显得苦涩惆怅，他谈论起巴基会显得很……幸福。

令冬兵不解的是，史蒂夫变得犹豫，有所保留。冬兵思考着自己是否表现出了某种抗拒，导致史蒂夫如此反应，可无论他如何再表达兴趣，史蒂夫也不多谈。

冬兵不愿意继续问为什么。如果是别人，大概早已看出原因，冬兵不想永远显得那么特殊。

意大利西侧海岸挤满了一线旅游城市，所以二人选择了充满二线旅游城市的东海岸，他们并没有进城，食物都来自自助加油站的便利店。如果史蒂夫还会邀请冬兵去餐厅就餐，也许冬兵会考虑换一副伪装应约，然而史蒂夫再也没有提起过。

等他们赶到布林迪西，每日前往帕特雷的渡轮已经起航，他们不得不等到第二天傍晚。

“你想去哪里？”史蒂夫问道，意大利东南部已经不再以旅游著称，在这个普通港口城市并没有什么特别的景致。冬兵低头思考了一阵，最终回答道：“我们会在五天后到达埃及基地，也许你应该再次联系你的朋友。”

史蒂夫花了一整夜时间打电话，了解海德拉在埃及的部署，冬兵独自坐在码头水边的长板凳上，看着停泊在黑水中的船只。因为清醒的时间已经超过24小时，冬兵闭上眼睛就能看到梦中那面巨大的灰色墙壁。明知这道墙背后就是海德拉抹除掉的那些记忆，然而他却对高墙一筹莫展，而且他也不能确定，自己是否真的敢于面对过去。

墙那边真的会有什么值得付出代价的好东西吗？史蒂夫显然认为会有，但冬兵对未知可没那么多信心。

清晨，冬兵听到史蒂夫打开车门下车的声音，但等了许久他也没有走过来，冬兵回头去看的时候发现史蒂夫正转开视线。码头汽笛声响起，有货船进港，背后的城市也在晨光中逐渐恢复生机。史蒂夫终于再次看向他，冬兵眯起眼睛，仔细观察，他觉得史蒂夫的眼神里似乎带有悲伤。冬兵站起身面对他，史蒂夫走到冬兵身边，面对大海。冬兵侧头看史蒂夫的脸。东方的阳光已经穿透云层，史蒂夫努力眨着眼，但却没有回避日光。

“坏消息？”冬兵问。

“我觉得托尼在隐瞒什么……”史蒂夫回答。

“这很奇怪吗？”冬兵反问道，现在他相信当初引自己去复仇者大厦并计划抓捕的钢铁侠对史蒂夫隐瞒了真相，史蒂夫还会为此惊讶简直荒唐。

史蒂夫笑了一声，如果他真显得快乐，那么冬兵会把这当做一点小小的功德，也许他和史塔克比起来也没那么不可救药。但是史蒂夫并不快乐。又沉默了一分钟，史蒂夫才说道：“托尼认为逆转洗脑的程序可能会抹除你成为冬兵以后的记忆，他还说……那未尝不是一件好事……”

“包括现在的记忆？”

史蒂夫点点头。

“那可不行。”冬兵确定地说道，他不能忘掉史蒂夫。

史蒂夫未答话，他仍然看着云缝里刺眼的阳光。

“你认为我应该……？”冬兵尝试着问道。

“是的，我认为你应该想起来。”

冬兵在他的口罩后咬着下唇，突然间尝到血腥味，“那样的话我会忘了你。”

“但你想起来之后我还会在，我们可以重新……认识。”史蒂夫说道，“不算太坏。”

冬兵认为那糟糕透了，“也许你说得对。”

史蒂夫终于转过身，抹掉因为阳光刺激溢出眼角的一滴泪，对冬兵眨了眨眼睛，露出笑容，“还有10个小时才能上船，让我们去别处转转吧。”

冬兵点头，二人在海港和城市中转了整整一天，依旧话语不多，在他们返回码头准备取车上船之前，冬兵看到街角处的一家冰激凌店，便直接走了进去。他向卖冰激凌的中年男子要了两个蛋筒，随意挑选了四种颜色。最终他拿到了莫吉托、覆盆子和提拉米苏、西西里杏仁。他把两个冰激凌蛋筒举到史蒂夫面前，刚想学史蒂夫之前的样子告诉他口味，史蒂夫突然攥住他双手的手腕，低头嗅了嗅冰激凌球，舔了一口白色的莫吉托，这才取走了他的冰激凌。冬兵觉得自己的心跳突然乱了节奏。

史蒂夫走在前面，冬兵跟在他身后，摘下左耳上的口罩带，小心翼翼地舔了舔那只冰冰凉凉的家伙，提拉米苏冰激凌尝起来很甜，很有欧洲风味，带有淡淡的朗姆酒香和混在其中的饼干渣，他迅速把两颗冰激凌球吃光，擦擦嘴，再次戴好口罩，才走回史蒂夫身边。史蒂夫还剩下覆盆子的冰激凌。

“怎么样？”史蒂夫问道。

冬兵哼了一声，表示回答，事实上他终于可以把冰冷的感觉联系上一点甜蜜的东西了，冰激凌的味道很好。

“嗯……莫吉托大概是有点偷工减料，吃不醉嘛……”史蒂夫又笑道，笑意仍然没有传到眼睛里。

不知为什么，史蒂夫的情绪突然回复到了几周以前的阴晴不定。

傍晚游轮入港，他们开车上船，一直待在黑暗的底层船舱中休息，直到15小时之后才登上甲板，游轮即将驶入帕特雷海湾，蔚蓝海面上漂浮着岛屿，岸上白色城市沿海依山而立，他们在甲板上一直等到轮船靠岸，开车直接向东北方向前进。

这一趟绕路不短，史蒂夫一再向冬兵确认。

“等你开到伊斯坦布尔再叫我。”冬兵这样告诉开车的史蒂夫。然而他并没有睡着，偶尔感觉到什么偷偷睁开眼时，史蒂夫刚从他身上移开视线。

他们在伊斯坦布尔最后当了一回观光客，史蒂夫的心情似乎有所好转，冬兵尽量不去思考“为了想起必须忘掉”的烦心事。他似乎突然猜到了史蒂夫产生变化的根源，也许史蒂夫并不在乎这段旅途，如果冬兵会忘记，那么一切对史蒂夫也就变得徒劳无益了。

这么想的冬兵感到些许释怀，但他还是希望史蒂夫再给他讲讲关于巴基的事情，冬兵觉得他如果听得足够多，至少能学会一点点，如何让别人感到被喜爱。即使他会忘记，史蒂夫不会。

然而他们在伊斯坦布尔度过的那一夜，史蒂夫什么也没说。第二天清晨，他们开始向开罗进发。

## 4

无论时间、地点、方式还是对象，史蒂夫什么都无法控制，领悟到某种情感只需要一瞬间。

这就好比史蒂夫可以对天发誓，他曾经从未思考过与巴基超越友情的可能性，但当他意识到自己的爱恋之后，又清楚明白地知道他爱他的时间几乎和他们相识的时间一样长久。失去巴基的史蒂夫试图与其他人重建相似的关系，男人、女人，任何人，但五年过去了，昨日伤痛历历如新，史蒂夫还以为所有的爱已经被他坠亡的爱人永远带走。然而感情真正再次发生的时候，对象确是最意想不到的那个。

“哦，我亲爱的史蒂夫，为什么不呢？”梦中的巴基站在他身边对他温柔地笑，“哈哈，别介意，但这实在太像你会作出的事情了。”

史蒂夫痛恨自己在潜意识里塑造出假想的旧情人，来应允他自己的新感情。这种做法几乎下作，似乎对谁都是背叛，然而他还是不断在睡梦中与巴基重逢。清醒时，史蒂夫无法再对杰伊讲述关于巴基的事情，原因显而易见；所以他只有反过来，在梦中向巴基倾诉关于杰伊的种种——他遭受的折磨与反抗，他的坚强果断，以及善良的本能。史蒂夫自始至终想要帮助杰伊，但现在他也想对他做更多事。

也许我不该告诉他。

“你在害怕什么？错误还是拒绝？别人的眼光？”

当然都不是。你了解我的，巴基。

“难道你觉得他不需要知晓自己正被别人爱慕吗？”

杰伊值得任何人的任何感情，也许他自认为不需要，又也许他只是还不知道自己也需要。

“哦，我亲爱的史蒂夫，所以说，为什么不呢？”

因为我仍然爱你，史蒂夫想。那至少是一个原因，他还没能忘记巴基。

“但你需要一个可以回报你的感情的人。”

你不再爱我了吗？

“正因为我永远爱你。”巴基亲吻他的额头，消失无踪了。

史蒂夫睁开眼，杰伊的双眼与梦中的巴基重合，正忧虑地看他。

“我们已经入境了。”杰伊对他说道，他的声音低沉，质感坚硬，与史蒂夫的梦中人完全不同。

史蒂夫在座位上伸展了一下，用力揉了揉眼睛，“我们要直接前往基地吗？”

杰伊摇头，“需要装备，需要休整。”

“你记起什么吗？我记得你说你来过这里？”

“零零碎碎的片段，另一次任务。押运货物到埃及，以及……他们有一些折磨人的玩意，”杰伊摇摇头，“我不记得更多了。”

史蒂夫看着杰伊皱起的眉。杰伊的手指突然轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的手背，带来小小的电流，史蒂夫吓了一跳。杰伊只是简单地指向窗外。

史蒂夫这才向外望去，周遭的景色已经从楼宇密集的城市变为了长有零星灌木的荒漠。

“但是我还记得如何在这边活动，以及埃及阿拉伯语。”杰伊继续说道，“但我真诚希望能在这里找到的资料是英语或俄语，而不是埃及语。”

“俄语？”史蒂夫问道。

“冷战时期的苏联……我并不记得，也许不是我，只不过我找到过一些冬兵计划的俄语项目报告。”

“制造矛盾、煽动战争……”史蒂夫回忆起宁可把自己塞进电脑CPU变成怪物也要继续作乱的左拉。

“他们要为无数人的贫穷和死亡负责。我们，我们要对无数人的死亡负责。

“你不是他们其中之一。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说道。

“曾经——”

“也不是！”史蒂夫后悔提高音量，但有必要向杰伊强调这点，他挥了挥手，“我们会消灭海德拉，无论要花多长时间，付出多少代价……”

杰伊沉默下来，继续开车，他把二人带到一家位于开罗省边境的汽车旅店，二人在那里租好房间，杰伊向史蒂夫部署二人未来两日的准备工作，以及第三天的实地侦查。

现在杰伊已经不在忌讳与史蒂夫发生身体接触，然而史蒂夫却不得不小心谨慎，因为现在，一旦碰触，史蒂夫会想要更多。他还想握握他的手，或者捏捏他的肩膀，也许他可以开玩笑地亲吻他的额头，史蒂夫别开视线。

他想要那个没有完成的拥抱，想得胸口阵痛。

当他们还在意大利海港时，史蒂夫便联系到了娜塔莎，他拜托女特工从法国警察那里找回自己的素写本，出乎意料地，娜塔莎并没有过多询问，直接接受了史蒂夫的请求。史蒂夫高兴坏了，他看着杰伊坐在码头边的背影，特别想看他得知好消息的表情。是的，现在史蒂夫可以从他唯一愿意向自己展示的那双蓝眼睛中看到太多。

然而史塔克紧接着带来的新闻让史蒂夫的好心情一扫而空——要让杰伊想起过去，也许他不得不眼睁睁看着杰伊忘记自己。

他又不是你的爱人，蠢货，史蒂夫在心中教训自己。但他没办法在集中精神，他想着杰伊可能想起的过去，以及那些很有可能存在的、他曾经深爱的人，杰伊的过去并没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯的位置。

“队长，你在听吗？”那通越洋电话里，托尼的声音听起来似乎有些忧虑，那并不平常，托尼·史塔克不为任何事情发愁，“我在问你他有没有想起自己身份的意思？”

史蒂夫想了想杰伊的描述，杀手梦中的那面墙，史蒂夫回答道：“似乎没有。”

“其实……忘掉成为冬兵的经历未尝不是件好事。”现在史塔克的声音听起来愈发怪异了，史蒂夫几乎觉得自己听到了某种怜悯。

“什么意思？”史蒂夫问道，“他现在也可以记起零零碎碎的事，某些任务，还有一些缺乏人性的折磨，我并不认为他对自己的这段记忆感到胆怯，他比你想象得要坚强。”

“也许是因为他也忘了那个——胆怯。”

“我不知道你到底想说什么，这种恢复到底有多大风险？”

“有一半的概率他会忘掉现在记起过去，一半概率他会全记得，我和布鲁斯还需要几天时间，等你到埃及再联系。”

电话挂断了，那时候杰伊的背影仍然在史蒂夫眼前不远的地方，史蒂夫攥紧拳头。也许这次托尼是对的，杰伊的过去比他的现在更重。现在的他由海德拉塑造，而过去那个才是真真正正的杰伊，别管杰伊到底是谁。

“你在想什么？”杰伊在他面前打了个响指。史蒂夫猛然从几天前的回忆中惊醒。

“在想托尼他们有没有确定逆转洗脑的危险程度。”史蒂夫看了杰伊一眼，又问道：“你怕吗？”

史蒂夫以为杰伊会迅速给出否定的答案，然而杰伊在认真思考，“不是害怕，”杰伊最终得出结论，“我只想权衡利弊再决定是否值得。”

史蒂夫点点头，他突然意识到二人之间过近的距离，他们正膝盖对着膝盖，坐在各自的单人床上。房屋里有空调压缩机发出的响声，但史蒂夫仍然能听到自己逐渐加速的心跳。

“伸出你的右手，手背向上。”冬兵突然命令道。

史蒂夫依言照办，他的掌心有点冒汗。杰伊伸出冰凉的左手，拖住史蒂夫的手掌，感觉很好，但史蒂夫的身体有些僵硬。他盯着杰伊的右手从靴子侧面抽出一把短小的匕首。

“我们从来没有确认过你的健康程度，史蒂夫。我要确保你完全康复，希望你不介意……”

史蒂夫与杰伊对视，他的蓝眼睛在表达歉意和忧虑，“没关系，我想我已经完全恢复了，你可以试试。”

杰伊得到许可，迅速地在史蒂夫手背上划了一道。匕首很锋利，过了一秒钟伤口才溢出殷红的血。史蒂夫感到手背刺痛，微微蹙眉。

杰伊迅速地把匕首塞回靴内，他的左手仍然拖着史蒂夫的掌心，右手轻轻握住史蒂夫耸起的手腕，那只温暖干燥的手掌一瞬间切断了史蒂夫的痛觉，他现在只能感到杰伊坐在他面前，小心翼翼地握着他的手，观察他的伤口愈合速度。

史蒂夫知道杰伊在全心保护他，从第一次提起要保护史蒂夫的安全开始，杰伊用他所知的一切方法，来配合史蒂夫。史蒂夫突然觉得想落泪，他已经很久很久没有过这样的安全感了，这想法简直荒谬。他跟着这个陌生人背井离乡来到另一片大陆，穿越几千公里陌生的土地，去挑战最危险的敌人，周围都是从未见过的景物，听到的都是他不懂的语言。然而史蒂夫唯一的想法却是，自己又拥有了守护者。

“这让你想起巴基吗？”杰伊突然问道。

并没有！史蒂夫想要大声叫喊，然而他的声音梗在喉咙中，什么也说不出。我现在只想到你、你、你，史蒂夫发不出任何声音。

“你讲过你们小时候的事情，”杰伊的视线一秒钟也没从史蒂夫手背上的伤口移开过，“你会与人争执，发生冲突，你会挨打，巴基为你上药、包扎伤口……你说你每次都想发誓不再去寻衅，因为你不愿意让他再为你忧虑，但又完全不在乎挨打，因为事后也能享受他的照料。你说你那时候总是很痛，冬天几乎因为寒冷而死去，但也总是很温暖。你还说那些日子平凡得向白水一样，没有味道，没有美国队长、没有士兵，没有勋章和荣誉，但那些都是你最宝贵的回忆。”一滴眼泪落在手背上，化开了即将干涸的血迹，血迹覆盖下的伤口恢复成完美的皮肤。杰伊满意地放开了史蒂夫的手腕，但仍然拖着他的手掌，他从床上拿起刚刚扔下的手机，单手操作片刻，把一张图片展示给史蒂夫看。

史蒂夫的眼前模糊不清，胸中感情翻涌，又一滴泪水滑下他的脸颊。那是一张蓝色的图片，似乎是海。

“这是我们第一天到达葡萄牙的时候，我存下的照片，当时你告诉我你原先分辨不出蓝色，听的时候我跟本不在乎，现在我宁可你再多讲一些。我觉得自己现在有点理解你的说法了，也许这对于我来说，便是最好的经历，我唯一可以拥有的。”杰伊收起那张照片。“我可以接受，我并不知道什么能更好，史蒂夫，我不想忘记现在，也不想忘记你。我并不害怕，但我必须好好保管它。”

“那我们便把它好好留起来，”史蒂夫几乎听不出自己沙哑的声音，“我们还能找回我的速写本，我已经请娜塔莎帮忙，”他看到杰伊的冰蓝色眸子中忽然有了光亮，就像他之前想象的那样，“还有这个……”

史蒂夫倾身上前，轻轻吻在杰伊嘴唇的位置。杰伊仍然戴着黑色的口罩，隔着一层柔软的尼龙布料，史蒂夫能感觉到杰伊微微分开的双唇。这是一个荒唐的吻，甚至没有真正的肌肤相亲，但却让史蒂夫胸口沸腾。杰伊仍然拖着史蒂夫的手掌，全身僵直，却没有退开。

这个所谓的亲吻大概持续了几秒钟，史蒂夫退开了一点距离，发现杰伊的眉心皱紧，眼神有些失焦，史蒂夫认得那表情，杰伊感到头痛，头痛代表记忆。

史蒂夫有点歇斯底里地笑起来，是啊，杰伊怎会没有过如此的经历呢？海德拉夺走了他全部的人格，他仍然能够保有抗争的心，这样的人，怎么可能没人爱过他？

“我真傻，早就应该告诉你，你会知道，我不是信口胡说。你的过去，也一定有其他人爱你的，你一定要想起来。”

史蒂夫想要继续后退，但杰伊一把攥住了他的手腕，他的力气大得让史蒂夫感到疼痛。

“别……”

史蒂夫不确定杰伊要他别做什么，他叹了口气，不再后退，再次慢慢靠近对方，这次他把额头靠在了杰伊的肩膀上。

“你刚才说的……”杰伊不确定地开口。

“我在说我喜欢你啊，笨蛋，即使过去肯定有别人——”

“没有别人，”史蒂夫感到那温暖的手掌轻轻按在自己的脑袋后面，“现在就只有你而已，别让我忘记，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫张开手臂，用力搂紧杰伊的肩膀，他的脸颊贴着杰伊散下来的长头发，“如果不够安全，我们就不去冒险，我们一直找，直到找到安全的办法。即使你忘记了，我会提醒你，直到你再想起来。”

史蒂夫感到杰伊的下巴碰了碰自己的肩膀，意识到他在点头。又过了一会儿，他感到杰伊放松下来，缓缓抬起手臂，小心翼翼地搭在他的后背上。


	8. 永不忘却

## 1

“我需要做些什么？”杰伊问道。

“嗯？”史蒂夫疑惑不解，他的大脑还沉浸在几分钟之前的拥抱中，满脑子飘着粉红色的泡泡，无法正常思考。杰伊略带尴尬地放开史蒂夫之后，史蒂夫一直对着面前的人傻笑。

杰伊皱眉看着他，在他面前晃了晃手掌，“你不太正常。”他总结道。

史蒂夫知道自己仍然咧着嘴，他确实不太正常，“我只是太开心了。”

“所以我在问你，我还需要做什么？”杰伊抱起手臂，几分钟之前的温和感正在逐渐消失，现在他看起来有些烦躁。

史蒂夫连忙安抚道：“你想做什么都可以。”

杰伊对史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“我的意思是说，我仍然不想让你先看到我的脸，所以我也不能回吻你，我甚至不觉得自己是同性恋，或者是否还有……好吧，没准我能和别人上——”

“喂喂！”史蒂夫听得脸上凉一阵热一阵，他连忙打断杰伊。

“床，”杰伊瞪着他，还是把最后一个字从牙缝里蹦了出来，史蒂夫觉得脸上发烫，“但即使我能和人做爱，我也不确定咱们两个人任何一个会觉得很享受。就我所知，情侣做这些事，但我不能，所以我在问你，我还需要干什么？”

史蒂夫觉得好气又好笑，他哈了一声，看向一边，努力思考该如何回答。这种对话大概永远不会发生在正常情侣之间，即使是八十年前的史蒂夫也不会说出如此煞风景的话，不久之前的温馨感就这么消失殆尽了。

“我在惹你生气。”杰伊等不到答案，他放缓语气，似乎想要挽回，“你看，如果你多给我讲讲关于巴恩斯的事情，也许我能多学点。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，“你不必在意关于巴基的事情……他——”

“他让你知道他爱你，但是我不能。”

“你不必嫉妒——”

“我才不嫉妒死人，”这话着实有点伤到史蒂夫的心，杰伊似乎意识到这点，他停顿了半秒，低下头，“对不起，史蒂夫，但如果我不能做任何情侣应该做的事情，你又为什么想要我？”

对此史蒂夫只能叹气，“你愿意吗？”

“愿意什么？”

“我说我喜欢你，会让你觉得困扰吗？”

“也许吧，因为我不懂你——”

“我没有问你懂不懂，我只想知道你是否愿意，我想和你在一起，是否让你感到厌烦？”

“当然不会，我会跟你走，无论去哪里。”杰伊回答得很快，也很笃定，“和你在一起感觉很好。所以你要告诉我，你想让我——”

这大概是史蒂夫能从杰伊那里获得的最接近于表白的话语了，他必须接受现实，这次他截断了杰伊的话，“我想让你知道我喜欢你，仅此而已。”

“你已经说了，我知道。”

“但你真的知道吗？”史蒂夫看了杰伊一眼，感觉有些不好意思，他本还没有准备好告白，更没有准备好如此开诚布公地谈论此事，但如果不说出来，杰伊大概是不会明白的，“我知道自己很奇怪，爱上自己最好的朋友，却害他送了命。本以为自己也死了，至少是做了有意义的事，但没想到可以到未来。我大概很孤独，但又没办法跟别人在一起，我没有恶意，但我所遇到的人，他们都……没有死过。我只能这样描述，他们不知道那有多么可怕，他们对痛苦和失去的无知让我感到不安。而那些真正懂得的人……娜塔莎，布鲁斯，萨姆，包括托尼，我知道他们也和我有着相似的恐惧……你和我们是一样的，然而你却比我们更坚定。也许是因为你忘了，就像托尼说的，他说你也许忘掉了恐惧，但是我相信你在面对，你知道吗？这点你确实让我想起巴基，他是那个永远都向前看的人，如果他说带你去未来，你会相信前方有未来在等你。”杰伊听得很安静，史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，继续说道，“我原本想，巴基已经不在了，我想我可以成为他那样的人，给其他需要帮助和指引的人以依靠，这至少能让我找到消失的安全感，那是我和你一起上路的动机之一。我觉得如果自己可以做到，就可以突破恐惧。我从没想过，有一天，情况调转，我会因为呆在你身边而感到安心。我也想和你在一起，就这么简单，就像你说的一样，这感觉很好。”

杰伊看上去在认真思考，随后点了点头，他看向自己的手指，人类的皮肤和金属贴在一起，史蒂夫拍了拍杰伊的膝盖，“我们什么都不用改变，继续原本的计划，消灭海德拉，也许你可以想起来，我们可以找回其他人，其他的冬日战士。”

“你也会爱上其他人吗？如果我们确实忘了恐惧。”

杰伊问得过于一本正经，史蒂夫内心五味杂陈，但还是忍不住大笑起来，“我实在是太糟糕了，不是吗？我们肯定是全世界最糟糕的情侣，如果我们可以真正成为情侣的话。他们说，一个合格的情人至少要让他爱的人感到自己是特别的，有你在的时候，我甚至感觉自己很特别，而你却觉得自己对我来讲和其他冬日战士都相同。”

“现在我觉得你在拐弯抹角说我坏话。”杰伊看着他。

史蒂夫再次被逗笑了，几乎笑出了眼泪。

杰伊摇了摇头，小声说道，“看你笑很好，我想我喜欢看你笑。所以你确实特别，我从不在乎其他人。我们去找恢复记忆的方法，我想我会想起来，那时候也许你还会喜欢我，也许我们可以继续在一起。”

史蒂夫再次感到内心温暖，他希望有一天也能看到杰伊对他微笑，但是现在他还不能告诉他，史蒂夫不想给杰伊任何压力，他相信他们能够找到让他想起来的办法。他希望到时候一切难题迎刃而解。操，即使不能，史蒂夫也会想办法自己解决。

随后他们把话题转回眼前的任务，史蒂夫希望第二天他们能从纽约得到更多可靠信息。

晚间史蒂夫和杰伊轮流淋浴，排在后面的杰伊从浴室走出来时并没有穿上衣，他手里握着一把匕首，刀柄朝前递到史蒂夫面前，“帮我剪头发。”

史蒂夫接过匕首，认真地点了点头，他知道这对杰伊来讲意味着什么，他愿意让别人拿着足以致命的武器接近他，他信任史蒂夫。史蒂夫让杰伊在房间内坐好，站到杰伊身后，食指轻轻摸到杰伊左耳后面，“先拿下来吧，我不会偷看的。”

杰伊僵了两秒钟，还是点了头，史蒂夫从背后取下杰伊的口罩装进了自己的裤兜里，杰伊默许了一切。

史蒂夫用手指理了理杰伊潮湿的头发，攥成一把，用匕首割断，把棕色的头发扔进废纸篓。

“你给巴恩斯剪过头发吗？”几分钟过后杰伊突然问道，史蒂夫能从上方看到杰伊突出的眉骨和鼻尖。他尽量故意不去想象杰伊的容貌。

“只给他剪过，你是第二个。”

“那你还敢自称技术好。”

“巴基从未抱怨过。”史蒂夫微笑，他的心里仍然能感到失去的痛，然而那感觉确实不再锐利。

“我们现在是什么？”杰伊忽然转变了话题。

史蒂夫让那个问题在空气中飘荡了好几分钟，杰伊并未开口催促。史蒂夫沉默地完成了任务，他揉了揉杰伊被剪短的棕色头发，他的自来卷和巴基一模一样。史蒂夫从兜里掏出口罩，给杰伊带好，双手手指停在杰伊的耳后，史蒂夫弯下腰，轻轻吻了吻杰伊的头顶。

“我们会知道答案的。”史蒂夫最终答道。

第二天清晨，杰伊继续出门搜集装备，史蒂夫则留在旅店与纽约联络。他集中精神听布鲁斯·班纳向他交代关于记忆控制设备可能的外形。

“那很可能是一个像你当年注射血清一样的机器，队长。据我们现在掌握的资料，海德拉洗脑技术是靠药物和电流导致脑内活细胞暂时性休眠。你知道在不损害大脑的情况下，很难消除人的记忆，但智力低下的战士又不是海德拉想要的。所以他们研究了全新的技术，海德拉的药物经过电解后，会在被控记忆细胞周围形成隔离。冬日战士大概经过一次成功彻底的记忆隔绝，保证他失去对身份的记忆又不丧失行动能力，然后通过大脑训练和药物控制逐渐增加忠诚度，并灌输海德拉所需要的记忆和技能。”布鲁斯顿了顿，继续说道，“被“洗脑”后，利用大脑会激发休眠脑细胞的活性，但似乎无法通过自身调节破坏药物建立的记忆隔绝层，过度刺激大脑活动会因为隔离区的保护反射而导致大脑受损，这也是为什么刺激大脑的治疗会得到反效果。所以反洗脑过程必须利用特殊设备和药剂解除被桎梏的记忆体。你要找的仪器应该不止存在连接头部的电极，还包括药物注射装置。”

“我们如何找到正确的药剂？”

“我相信如果你们能找到这样的设备，那么便会有大量材料供你们阅读，剩下的就只能……靠运气了？大概……”布鲁斯继续说道，“总之这本来就十分危险，你确定要拿那个家伙做实验吗？”

“谢谢关心……我一直没机会问起，史塔克是不是查到了杀死霍华德的凶手？”

“并没有，冬日战士仍然嫌疑最大。”布鲁斯的声音显得有些尴尬。

“但他的态度倒是改变不少。”史蒂夫评价道。

“呃……关于这点，托尼也有一些其他的猜测——”

“什么猜测？”史蒂夫立刻追问。

“没什么猜测！”他与布鲁斯的通讯突然被截断，史塔克的声音插了进来。

紧接着，萨姆的声音从手机里传来，“对了，史蒂夫！娜塔莎说你让她找的东西已经找到了。正在送回纽约的途中。她和巴顿会在后天抵达埃及，也许之后你们可以一起行动？”

“太好了，萨姆。我想我们可以与娜塔莎碰面，如果一切顺利的话。”

“那么祝好运，队长。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫挂断了电话，杰伊正从外面回来，因为史蒂夫使用了免提功能，杰伊听到了萨姆的告别。

“我并不是完全不会后悔。”杰伊没头没脑地说道。

“你说什么？”史蒂夫问。

“我给你找到了防弹制服，还有我自己的。我们有枪械和足够的弹药，进沙漠准备的越野车、水箱和集水器。”

“听起来不错，我们算是全副武装了。”史蒂夫笑道。

“我希望我们没有把你的武器留在纽约。”杰伊耸了耸肩，史蒂夫意识到他在说自己的星盾，事实上，史蒂夫确实有点想念它的红蓝色，“但是现下只能将就了，到时候别离开太远，我会保护你。”

史蒂夫仍然想吻他，但他可以等到战斗结束。

## 2

他看着镜中的自己——棕色短发，灰蓝色眼睛，刮净胡须的下巴。他穿上内裤和底衫，套上强化材料的黑色制服上衣及外裤，系好衣服上的每一处搭扣。制服左臂的袖子被卸下去，露出银白色的金属，他的身上一共有四把小型冲锋枪或手枪——英格拉姆、两把勃朗宁、德林加——以及一把步枪立在腿边，除此之外，他的制服里还藏有两柄短刀、两把匕首、三支手刺，充足的弹药亦必不可少。他最后看了镜中的自己一眼，戴上黑色防弹面罩。

也许今天的他与两个月前差异并不显住，但从今天开始，他决定称自己为杰伊。

从浴室走出来，杰伊的同伴正面对窗户站在窗前，他也已穿好黑色制服，武装完毕，后腰枪套里插着两把手枪。

窗外没什么风景，只是个寥落的废车场，光线透过纱帘照进屋内，描绘出窗前人金色的轮廓，并在地上投下长长的影子。杰伊站在男人身后，踩在他的影子上，这让他产生一种奇怪的幻觉，他好像与黑影融在了一起。这是个好的象征，影随人动，在有光明的地方。

关于他的同伴，杰伊写了一张小小的字条，夹在自己最趁手的一把刀套内侧。

“他叫史蒂夫”——杰伊如此写道，然后是划掉的“你认识他”四字，它们被替换成了“你喜欢他”——这样才足够真实。他会想起来，这种方法在上一次成功奏效，杰伊希望这一次也能够顺利。

“准备好了吗？”史蒂夫微微侧过头。

“别动。”杰伊走过去，轻轻把史蒂夫的脸推转回面对正前的方向，他的左手掀起刚刚戴好的面罩，小心翼翼地探身，他的嘴唇贴到史蒂夫后颈的皮肤，鼻尖扎到发际处新生的金色绒毛里。杰伊并不记得如何亲吻，但他了解那个动作，他希望自己做得足够好。史蒂夫身上混合了各种气味，旅店的洗发水和须后水，皮肤的味道，一点枪油和金属，以及埃及无处不在的灰尘和沙土；杰伊还能嗅到别的，港口的工业油气，法国南部的阳光，冰凉的甜品，地中海、大西洋……后面的那些也许只是幻觉，他的记忆在作怪，但杰伊感到恰当，史蒂夫闻起来像海洋。记忆是个好东西，他要把属于自己的记忆找回来，而史蒂夫会帮助他。

杰伊设想过一些可能性，想象自己可能的身份。如果他与雪刺相同，并可以与海德拉划清界限，那便不会带来额外的负担，也许他有一些不相识的亲人：若是所有人都相信杰伊已死，他不会与任何人相认；若是有人还在找他，在至少是杰伊记忆中的三十年之后，仍旧没有放弃希望，他会亲自送达死亡的证明。记忆是好的，感情也是，但无论如何他已经成为冬日战士至少三十年之久，没人需要与他背负这个沉重的包袱，人们需要的，是一个确定的结局。

但杰伊的身份也有可能与海德拉或者那个黑暗世界有着根深蒂固的联系，也许他永远也不能从阴影中离开，那样的话他便还有漫长的路要走。杰伊已经背叛了海德拉，从心底里，他不认为发动无休止的战争、制造恐惧、树立统治阶级才是管理世界的正确方法。世界是混乱不堪的，但世界上有蔚蓝的大海，以及与海一样有包容心的人。

无论杰伊的身份如何，唯一保持不变的，是史蒂夫•罗杰斯。身份揭晓之后，杰伊才能了解自己今后与史蒂夫接触的方式，若他身份并不单纯，也许史蒂夫的同伴永远也不会接受杰伊的存在，那么杰伊会留在他应该存在的角落里，史蒂夫只需要知道他还有一个同盟即可。也许那不是史蒂夫理想中的相处方式，但他们必须接受现实。

“好了，出发吧。”杰伊重新戴好面罩，史蒂夫安静地点点头。他们以最快速度离开房间，坐上为进入沙漠改装的越野车。杰伊驾驶，史蒂夫根据卫星定位系统导航。

海德拉基地在沙漠中央，离最近的城市也有一百公里的距离，越是接近，杰伊越能回忆起沙漠中基地的部署。他并不认为自己曾经到过此地，但却轻易发现了基地周围五公里外的流沙陷阱。

他们在越野车上装好定位传感器，就此抛下代步工具，继续向前。沙漠中行动让史蒂夫也不得不以面罩护脸，以防吸入过多的沙尘，他们在沙丘间行走了半小时的时间，终于看到了与黄沙颜色一模一样的矮墙。墙上结有简陋的电网。

“防护不在墙上，而在墙周，与我们刚才经过的流沙陷阱相同。如果我们上前查看，会被发觉，现在只能等待有人进出。”

史蒂夫与杰伊一起趴在黄色的沙丘顶上，观察基地的方向。杰伊习惯于这样的姿态，而史蒂夫过几分钟就要动一下。杰伊为此感到烦扰，但因为对方是史蒂夫，他并未真正提出抗议。

最终反倒是史蒂夫先开口道歉了，“对不起……我会尽量少动的。”他叹气的同时又动了一下。

杰伊跟着叹了口气，他把右手放在史蒂夫烤得滚烫的后腰上，“放松，不要绷着劲。”感到史蒂夫的腰略微塌下去，他的手掌沿着他的脊柱滑到肩膀的位置，“还有这里。”史蒂夫继续听从指挥，他调整了呼吸，姿态变得松弛了一些。

杰伊对他点点头。

“有人对你说过吗？你是个好老师。”史蒂夫轻声评价道。两只小蜥蜴从二人中间爬了过去，这回史蒂夫的身体没有动。

“要让你失望了，你不是我第一个好学生。我记起了之前来埃及的事情，我与一个功夫了得的士兵在埃及基地对战，我想那是另一个冬日战士，他是我训练的。我记得他在第二次洗脑之后出现了记忆混乱的状况，我被从南非派遣到埃及，负责对付暴走的冬日战士，代号‘卡斯托’。他被成功压制后接受重新洗脑，我负责训练他，我最后一次见他是在20年前。”杰伊告诉史蒂夫他能够回忆起的一点事实，他也有预感，与另一位冬日战士在埃及重逢的机会似乎不小。这点很好，至少杰伊能够对此有所防备。

又一只蜥蜴爬上了史蒂夫的手臂，史蒂夫没有动换，杰伊在心中满意地赞许了一下。

他们在沙丘上度过了煎熬的六个小时，终于有一辆汽车使出基地大院，汽车围绕基地走了很奇怪的蛇形路线，杰伊把汽车行驶的轨迹牢牢记在脑子里。待汽车离开半小时后，他示意史蒂夫开始行动。

他们早先已经计划周全，在进入基地后的第一件事情是切断基地通讯。史蒂夫负责破坏卫星天线，杰伊负责切断电缆，断电是他们成功的信号，史蒂夫要在黑暗中找到主机房，与杰伊会合。

史蒂夫认为基地的部署在二人可以应付的范围之内，否则娜塔莎不会允许他以身犯险。

与史蒂夫分开后，杰伊潜入基地内部，哨兵守卫很容易便被清理，他在一层游荡了好一阵，才找到了通往地下的通道，基地只有地下一层，占地面积顶多两千平米，大部分是设备储藏室，其中工作的都是一些身着白大褂的研究人员，他们显得警备低下，基地内部产生骚乱和警报之后，仍然不紧不慢地四处张望，似乎没有逃跑的打算。

杰伊在第一时间找到了通讯室，打倒准备与外界联系的警卫特工，并切断了电源。基地里的应急照明系统依次点亮，备用电源开始支持核心设备继续工作。基地的另一端出现嘈杂的声响，史蒂夫也已经下到地下。他们迅速把基地内包括守卫和研究人员在内的一共25人抓捕起来。其中警卫16人已处于昏迷状态，多人因为抵抗而受伤，其余9名研究员则战战兢兢地坐在一处，谁也不敢发出声音。

“下面听好了，如果想活命的话，就乖乖回答问题。”杰伊用埃及语说道，“谁敢动一动身体，也是死路一条。第一个问题：谁知道冬兵计划？”

几个研究员面面相觑，杰伊仔细观察他们的表情，似乎确实无人明白他的问题，杰伊把冬兵计划改用英语重复了一遍。

这下有两个研究员开始对话，他们对冬兵计划本身并无了解，但其中一个提到了“记忆”。几个科学家开始用埃及语议论起来，听得杰伊有些头大，他们看起来只是听说过该项目，却不知道核心内容，那个了解最多的研究员，开始谈论某种从其他基地运进的设备。

“你说的血清注射仓在哪里？”杰伊的枪口对准那个戴眼镜的中年男人。

“B9号室，我们并没有用过那仪器！那是九十年代的老古董！”研究员大声叫道。

杰伊正想命令他安静，突然间，一个海德拉特工从昏迷中跳了起来，还挣脱了手腕上的绳索。杰伊的本能反应让他冲向史蒂夫，但半秒后就发现他与史蒂夫在狭小的空间内撞到了一起，史蒂夫大概也把保护杰伊放在首位，这让杰伊没办法因为他未能解除所有人的武装而对他发作。

而海德拉特工的枪口也没有对准二人之中任何一人。枪声响起，人群发出惊叫，有子弹穿透骨骼和人肉的声音，血沫飞溅，史蒂夫冲了上去，扑倒了本应该昏迷的海德拉特工，两个人扭打期间另一名清醒的特工试图挣开绳索，杰伊飞起一脚把对方踢晕。

开枪的特工被史蒂夫制伏，但却发出一阵狂笑，大叫一声“海德拉万岁”之后，嘴角溢出泡沫。

史蒂夫只好把抽搐的即将死亡的身体丢在地上，懊恼地回头去看。

屋内所有研究员，无一幸存。

“该死！都怪我。”史蒂夫痛苦地说道，“你去再搜一遍他们的武器。”他经过杰伊身边，并没有看他，蹲下身挨个检查研究员的脉搏。反复两次之后，才无可奈何地叹了口气。

杰伊不知该如何安慰，他沉默地等待了一会儿，碰碰史蒂夫的肩膀，“他们没有武器了，走吧，那家伙在死前说了B9号室。”

史蒂夫脸色阴沉，杰伊知道他不会接受任何安慰。了解史蒂夫并喜欢史蒂夫的人，现在杰伊也是其中之一了。

二人很快发现了B9号室内的两台古董仪器，他们看起来型号相同，是立式摆放的，一人多高。剧史蒂夫描述，这与他当年注射血清的机器十分相似，应该可以放平，他们打开舱盖，发现了注射剂插槽。但两台机器尘封已久，都不像能够正常工作的样子，失去了研究人员的帮助，两个人抄录了仪器外侧的设备编号，在基地内寻找关于设备的说明。最终二人找到了设计图纸和接线手册，上面令人熟悉的英文让杰伊感到万幸。史蒂夫和杰伊一起读了所有的资料，文件认为无论是洗脑还是它的逆过程都是十分安全的，只要受体对药物没有排异。就杰伊看来，他在加入冬兵计划以后，肯定已经被证明可以接受此种药物，所以决心一试。

他们把两台铁皮箱一样的设备移动到基地的主实验室，开始搜集各种电缆，给仪器接通电源。当电源指示灯第一次亮起的时候，史蒂夫好像终于忘掉了之前的不愉快。

“太好了！”他向杰伊伸出一只手掌。杰伊对着他停在半空的手看了半天，不明白他的意思，史蒂夫傻愣愣地看了他一会儿，才噗嗤地笑出声。他的手掌换成拳头，轻轻敲了一下杰伊的金属肩膀。杰伊只想到，他能恢复笑容真是太好了。

二人继续依照说明书寻找正确的药剂，当他们认为设备准备妥当以后，杰伊发现了一个致命的问题，自动注射装置位于左侧，本应把药剂打进手臂中……他向史蒂夫指出这点。

“操……”史蒂夫不自觉地骂道。

“注意语言。”杰伊回道。

“你是认真的吗？“史蒂夫瞪他。

“当然不是。”杰伊伸手想从注射槽中去取出注射器，“看来我们得分步进行。”

史蒂夫一把抓住杰伊的手腕，“等等，你确定吗？”

“我想了很久，我觉得我们没办法确定这些东西都会对我的大脑做些什么。”杰伊回答，“而且我突然觉得……自己并不会忘记你。我第一次见你的时候，在华盛顿，我觉得自己认识你。但事实上我们从未见过面，不知道为什么，你总能给我留下某种不一样的印象。如果我还有百分之一的控制权，就绝不会忘记你。”

史蒂夫的脸上挂上了一个温暖但有点扭曲的笑容，他刚想张嘴说什么，却突然停住了。他回过头。

杰伊也听到了，从实验室外传来的，有节奏的，金属敲击地面的声音。

“卡斯托。”杰伊对史蒂夫说道。

“无论你把他训练得多么优秀，我们是二打一，总有胜算吧？”史蒂夫问道。

“嗯。”杰伊不想让史蒂夫感到紧张，“我们总能对付他。”

## 3

太快了，这是史蒂夫对敌人的第一感觉。

他看到那个有一只金属机械腿的男人站在门口，下一秒钟，敌人已到近前，他奋力抵挡敌人握刀的双手，对方则已经用那条机械腿踹在他的后腰上，史蒂夫的胃里翻江倒海，他向前摔出去，与此同时杰伊也重重地摔在另一处地面上。史蒂夫完全无法理解他们的对手是如何做到的。

卡斯托身高六英尺，有着偏像亚洲人的五官，棕色皮肤，他体格出奇强壮，使用长刀作为武器，然而那条机械左腿更加骇人。他的左腿与杰伊的左臂非常相似，但因为机械腿一直连接到髋骨还要向上，史蒂夫不得不想像他两腿之间是如何连接的。这感觉几乎荒谬，海德拉为何要找这些肢体残疾的人作为实验对象？难道只为了给他们装上假肢，满足人体改造的恶趣味吗？

“冬日战士，看来他们还是没教会你什么叫忠诚。”卡斯托突然开口了。

史蒂夫看到杰伊从地上爬起来，他左臂上涂装的红色五星中间被划出一道亮闪闪的白印，“用不着你来教我忠诚，我对那一清二楚，只不过海德拉不是我忠诚的对象。”杰伊说着拔出他的小型机关枪射击。

卡斯托一边躲闪一边摇转刀身抵挡子弹，一瞬间便跃到杰伊近前，史蒂夫冲上去想要吸引敌人的注意，然而他只看到杰伊被飞过的人影按倒在地。

杰伊后滚翻踹在敌人的胯部，身体飞出的人影一闪又不见了，史蒂夫感到背后风声，他向右闪躲，左侧腰迹刺痛，低头看时正对上冰冷的刀锋，带着暗红色血滴。史蒂夫用带有强化护腕的两只手腕压住刀片，翻转后借着左侧腰上的硬皮带用力向右侧掰去。刀刃弹性惊人，但史蒂夫的力量亦不容小觑，终于他听到金属断裂的声音，刀片旋转着撞在墙上。史蒂夫还顾不上欣喜，脚下已被一条机械腿从右向左扫中膝盖。史蒂夫两腿扭曲跌在地上，杰伊从他身上飞过去，金属手臂架开砍向史蒂夫的另一柄刀锋。杰伊的上肢力量占优，敌人被从史蒂夫身上弹开。史蒂夫勉强站起身，又被杰伊后退的身体撞了个趔趄。

他们像这样缠斗了一阵，史蒂夫越来越感到事情不对，他们明明是二对一，然而却好像总是赶不上敌人的节奏。他能感到杰伊想要包夹卡斯托的意图，也尽量配合，然而每次，他们的阵型都被敌人的敏捷打散，现在史蒂夫和杰伊仍旧聚集在房间中央，毫无章法地防备着敌人的进攻。怎么会这么快，就好像……

杰伊的裤腿被长刀划出一道口子，他已经在近身作战中放弃了枪械而改用手刺。史蒂夫看杰伊制住卡斯托的左手，立刻想从后方勒住敌人的脖子，令杰伊有机会借力扭断对方的手臂。然而他在抓住卡斯托肩膀的瞬间，卡斯托挣脱了杰伊的钳制，杰伊似乎遭到重击，史蒂夫感到有什么猛击自己的右脚踝。

史蒂夫痛苦地吼叫一声，向人影挥拳，他打中了什么，但右脚好像骨骼断裂一般，疼痛得无法再支撑他的体重，史蒂夫单膝跪下去。

杰伊站在他身畔，也同时喘着粗气。

卡斯托已经站在不远处的安全距离，他的两把长刀分别被史蒂夫和杰伊截断了刀刃，然而他本人却毫发无损，嘴角还挂着冷笑。

“右脚如何？”杰伊轻声问道。

“他们有两个人。”史蒂夫回答，借着基地内幽暗的照明灯，他紧紧盯住卡斯托的脸。

杀手的表情发生了一丝变化。

“说得通……”杰伊一定与史蒂夫感想相似，他突然再次抽出枪，按住史蒂夫的肩膀确保他半跪的姿势，以二人为圆心，连续向室内周围的阴影中扫射了一圈。

枪声在地下室回荡，但史蒂夫也分辨出了其他声响，一会儿在地上，一会儿在天花板。在各种仪器的夹缝中，史蒂夫终于看到了第二个人影。史蒂夫站起身，与杰伊肩膀相贴。人影从卡斯托身边走出来，来到灯光下，杰伊的枪口仍然对准二人。

“要知道，一颗炸弹就能炸得你们尸骨全无，然而海德拉想要了解你的行动，他们还想要你的尸体。”来人对杰伊说道，而站在原地的卡斯托顺其自然地接口，“而我，还想再见你一面，亲手杀死你。”

史蒂夫惊讶地看到，从阴影中走出来的，竟然是另一个卡斯托！二人从外形样貌到动作表情完全一致，唯一的区别是，新来者的机械腿在右侧。

“双胞胎……”

“我本是连体双胞胎，”史蒂夫注意到他们并不使用“我们”作代词，“海德拉帮助了我，”另一个卡斯托说道，“他们给了我，两个身体。”

杰伊突然用一只手按住太阳穴，“还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“想起了什么，对吗？因为你的记忆不稳定，所以需要一次又一次重新编译，二十五年前既是如此，现在仍然没有改变。他们早在那时候就做好了牺牲掉你的准备，你一定忘记了。”卡斯托发出低沉的笑声。

“闭嘴！”杰伊对双胞胎怒吼，“我记得你，那时候，他们对你洗脑失败了，你进入疯狂状态——”

双胞胎脸上露出一模一样的愤怒，“你才是失败品！”

“我训练了你，你们只有一个人。”

“别自以为是了，冬日战士不负责训练冬日战士，他们把你运回非洲，只因为你的程序出错！后来你训练我，因为他们不敢再放你执行任务，经过几次试验后，你却侥幸活了下来，大脑经过新药物调整再次稳定了许多。我的两个身体都接受过你的指导，然而你分辨不出区别。”

史蒂夫能感到杰伊上身僵硬，他大概正在努力拼凑头脑里的碎片，“他们不是在测试我，他们是在测试你，蠢货！我们的记忆谁也不比谁的更真实。”

“哈，你可以这样自我安慰，但是我记得出生以来的一切，我如何被人耻笑，遭受歧视。而你呢，你什么都不知道，可悲。没想到，你最终还是投靠了美国队长……”卡斯托阴沉地笑道，“不过海德拉也没什么期待，他们对你如此热衷，只因为你是唯一一个奇怪的是败品！”

“杰伊，”史蒂夫轻声叫他的名字，杰伊不知道飞到何处的思绪被拽回现实，他依旧沉默，额头上渗出汗水，眉头紧皱，眼神有些涣散，“听着，不要理会他们的胡说八道，他们在让你思考你不记得的事情，因为他们知道那会带来痛苦。不要去想以前，我们现在在这里。他们的花招是搞乱我们的节奏，然后两人打一人，而我们也有两个人，我们要把他们分开。”

“哈哈，笑话！”原本的卡斯托再次怒吼，朝二人冲来，他的双胞胎兄弟则迅速跑向一侧，“我只有一个人而已！”

杰伊与卡斯托正面交手，史蒂夫则与杰伊背对背，眼神追着卡斯托的幻影兄弟。他相信杰伊的实力，不再理会杰伊与卡斯托的战况，专心寻找双胞胎中的另一人。

鬼魅般的影子终于闯入史蒂夫的视线，与他的兄弟不同，这个卡斯托的双刀依旧完好无损，史蒂夫随意抓起被撞散的实验台支架进行抵挡。双胞胎仍然想要采取相同的战术，史蒂夫的对手几次想要绕过他，去攻击杰伊的身后，但既然知道了他们是两人，史蒂夫不再允许这种事情发生。他与杰伊背靠背与两个卡斯托战斗，这是二人第一次真正并肩作战，然而他们的默契完全不输于真正号称一人的双胞胎。

史蒂夫逐渐找回了徒手格斗的感觉，虽然他的身体多处被划伤，但他的对手也遭受了重创，背后的杰伊似乎突然有了其他打算，他把自己的对手逼向了房间角落。

史蒂夫这边，双胞胎似乎看到了什么，再次想要突破史蒂夫的防线，冲向他身后，史蒂夫抱住对方的腰部，二人一同撞在墙壁上，墙面发出哗哗的响动，史蒂夫用身体别住双胞胎的机械右腿，猛击其右手腕，一柄长刀掉到地上。与此同时，更大的撞击声和机械运作的声音从杰伊那边传来。

在地上翻滚一圈后，史蒂夫终于得闲回头去看。

他震惊地发现杰伊正在想方设法把卡斯托一号锁进用于记忆治疗的设备中，而且他几乎就要成功了。杰伊的金属左手猛力把卡斯托的左手按进卡槽，机械锁瞬间抓死了卡斯托的手臂。注射器开始增压，淡黄色的液体被推进正在吼叫的卡斯托的手臂内。他眼里显现出狂暴的神色。

卡斯托二号也被震住了，待他看明情况，快速冲向杰伊。史蒂夫不顾身上的疼痛再次撞向敌人。

几秒钟内，被杰伊困住的卡斯托右手也被卡进机器里，他的嘶吼声越来越剧烈，机器的舱盖开始闭合。

“是你记错了！你要想起来！”杰伊对他的敌人呵道，他在舱盖闭合之前，最后给了卡斯托的鼻梁一记重拳。卡斯托一号被彻底关进了机器中。

“不——！”随着另一个双胞胎的叫喊，杰伊按照之前的预设，启动了治疗设备。电线发出噼啪的电流声，室内的备用发动机开始剧烈颤动。

“别着急，你是下一个！”趁着史蒂夫抓住卡斯托二号的手臂，杰伊给了他的脑袋一拳。另一个双胞胎也被二人完全制住了。

“哈哈哈哈，”卡斯托二号突然爆发出一阵大笑，“你以为，你们能够逃掉，就像那个红头发的女人一样……”

“娜塔莎！”史蒂夫的心脏一下被揪紧，杰伊立刻攥住卡斯托二号的衣领，把他从史蒂夫手中拽出去，摔在墙上。又连续给了他三拳。

“什么女人？”

“她以为假意被抓能够刺探到基地的具体位置，然而想要逃出去，可不那么容易，哈哈哈哈！”

“什么基地！？”杰伊继续问道。

“你看，我不记得了……”男人爆发出大笑，“哦，愚蠢的冬兵，你以为你可以加入复仇者吗？简直是笑话。也许明天他们就会被全灭了。”

杰伊准备继续揍人，但电缆的电流声越来越响亮，治疗设备周围开始爆出火花，史蒂夫和杰伊的注意力完全被吸引了。卡斯托二号看准杰伊扭头的时机，迅速用脑袋撞在了杰伊的太阳穴上，抽出了杰伊腰间的手枪。史蒂夫心感不妙，奋力扑向杰伊，子弹击中了他右侧肩膀，二人落地，史蒂夫感到右肩剧痛。

卡斯托二号的枪口仍然对准他们，然而却没有继续射击，因为治疗设备在此时突然爆出最后一声巨响，所有的指示灯都熄灭了，舱盖逐渐开启，里面蒸腾出热气和一股难闻的气味。

卡斯托一号从里面坐了起来，依次看向在场的三人。

屋内变得鸦雀无声，所有人都观察着自己爬出治疗设备的男人，他的黑色短发被烧得卷曲，和他的兄弟有了显住区别，还有他本来正常的面孔，现在也扭曲成了恐怖的模样。男人的脸上亮晶晶的，史蒂夫发掘那是抹开的泪水，他不由屏住呼吸。

卡斯托二号开始接近他的兄弟，脸上显现出好奇，但他面目狰狞的兄弟从地上捡起了一把长刀。在史蒂夫还来不及思考的一瞬间，卡斯托手中的刀已经穿透了另一个自己的心脏。

“放下刀。”杰伊从腰间抽出另一把手枪。

“也许我该杀了你，”卡斯托说道，他的声音低沉沙哑，充满痛苦。

“你想起了什么？”史蒂夫问道。

“你杀死了我。”卡斯托不理会问题，从他已经死去的兄弟的身体内抽出长刀，并接住了由其手中掉落的手枪。

“是你杀死了自己的兄弟。”史蒂夫皱眉道。

“没错，”卡斯托脸上的表情变得更加狰狞，“我还杀死了我的母亲！”更多的泪水从脸颊上滴落，卡斯托缓缓举起了枪，但枪口确实对着自己。

“不要——！”史蒂夫大喊。

砰！巨大的身体跌落在地上。

## 4

他再次杀死了两个冬日战士，这是杰伊率先想到的。史蒂夫冲上去查看卡斯托的状况，然而子弹从左侧太阳穴穿入，留下一个暗红色的小孔，却在右侧留下了鹅卵石般大小的血窟窿。卡斯托双眼充血，而他身边的双胞胎兄弟已经倒在了一片鲜红色当中。

“对不起，史蒂夫。你可以对我发脾气，但我们先要去找黑寡妇。”杰伊说道，“你身上的伤……”

史蒂夫站起身，神情悲伤，杰伊的心脏一下被捏住，他屏住呼吸，比面对敌人的时候更为紧张，“我不知道他会自杀。”他试图为自己辩护。

史蒂夫似乎尝试着想要说些什么，但最终他只是走到杰伊身前，双手环住他的肩膀，“笨蛋……”他叹息道。

隔了半分钟，杰伊才相信史蒂夫并没有发怒，他把下巴垫在史蒂夫的肩膀上，放松了一点。

“你没什么需要道歉的，我们得小心谨慎……”史蒂夫轻声低语，后半句好像更多是说给自己听的。

杰伊并不明白，但他还是点点头，“黑寡妇……”

“对，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫终于整理好自己的情绪，他尝试更大幅度活动肩臂，微微蹙眉，身上的伤口虽深，但大多已经止血，“你知道他们的基地在哪吗？”

“如果我知道，当初就不用去找梅森了。说实话，我也想过利用黑寡妇那种方法，假装被捕，但海德拉有太多控制我的办法，我不能冒险。”

“也许他们的系统里有坐标。”史蒂夫说着开始重新连接之前被拔断的电缆，杰伊也开始帮忙。一番努力后，电脑系统重新上线，杰伊开始检索埃及海德拉基地部署。系统需要虹膜验证，杰伊从地上抓起卡斯托的尸体，凑到识别器前。系统认证通过，WSP35是他曾经负责训练卡斯托的基地，也是杰伊要找的目标。

余光里，他看到史蒂夫把两个卡斯托的尸体并排摆好，小声嘟哝了一句“对不起”。

杰伊咽了咽吐沫，继续手头的工作，最终锁定了目标。突然间，整个基地警铃大作，二人截断电源前基地警卫发出的防护指令终于在此时传达到了主机。基地开始震动起来。

“快走！”史蒂夫大喊。

杰伊最后看了一眼坐标，跟着史蒂夫向基地外跑去。

史蒂夫的右脚脚踝伤势不轻，杰伊架起他的肩膀，两个人一起冲出建筑，他们沿着进入的路线一路向外狂奔，身后的沙粒和房屋开始下陷。二人连滚带爬地翻越沙丘，基地原本所在的位置已经变成了一个巨大的沙坑。

“治疗设备……”杰伊叹道。

史蒂夫却没有相同的感慨，他拉着杰伊继续向前，二人步行五公里，通过定位装置找到了先前停放的越野吉普。

待他们都爬上汽车，史蒂夫长长出了口气，“我们必须通知史塔克，我们需要增援。”史蒂夫看着杰伊，似乎是在征求许可。

杰伊发动了汽车，“打给你的朋友，我们需要三小时的时间赶到，他们也许需要半天，希望你的朋友可以坚持。”

史蒂夫通讯结束之后，他们从一项未完成的任务转向另一项。一天前，特工黑寡妇与鹰眼发现敌人踪迹，她确实假意被捕，而鹰眼负责追踪。鹰眼在一小时前才发现他所获得的目标是个陷阱，他涉险逃脱，已经先一步与纽约取得了联系。史蒂夫把他们正在前往的地点汇报给复仇者们。

现在，史蒂夫和杰伊的首要任务是救出黑寡妇。杰伊对此并无异议。恢复记忆的装置已被销毁，不过杰伊也有了确定的目标，他相信机会不是唯一，再找到恢复记忆的设备并不急于一时。

眼下棘手的问题在于，钢铁侠保证会在五小时内抵达埃及，杰伊不知道自己是否应该再与他对峙。史蒂夫仍会站在杰伊一边，这点他已经不会再质疑，但史蒂夫也需要他的朋友们，他需要他的制服和星盾，他需要休息和治疗。

“关于卡斯托……”史蒂夫开口道。

“我记得一些事情，不过不是全部，我几乎确信他的记忆是假的。”杰伊耸耸肩，“但海德拉也有可能修改了我的记忆……”

“也许他们并未成功。”史蒂夫说道。

“但我仍然为他们杀死了很多人，我不知道这其中是否包括我自己的母亲。我一定做过不可饶恕的事情，史蒂夫。”

“你会为此而自杀吗？”

杰伊思考了片刻，安静地说道，“卡斯托的洗脑失败，是因为他被指派杀死一个女人，起码在我的记忆中是这样。他成功完成了任务，但却陷入了狂暴，我不知道那是他母亲。他们给他洗脑很多次，每次醒来，他都试图毁掉周遭的所有。我负责守卫，不断制服他，我相信当初只有缺少左腿的卡斯托，至于他的兄弟那时在哪里，我并不知道。也许那时候我确实也接受过多次编译，因为在他提及的时候，我才觉得自己见过一张人体结构，那是双胞胎二人，在腰部连接，共用双腿。我的手臂残疾，相比之下并不算糟糕。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，才柔声说道，“这并没有回答我的问题。”

“我想说的是，卡斯托一直有自毁的冲动，而我从不记得，自己有过这样的时刻。当然，我的记忆被做过手脚，但我一直都……想要活下去。也许因为我一直是一个利己主义——”

“又或者只是因为你更坚强。”史蒂夫的话语有些哽咽，“我一直都只是从自己的角度考虑问题，认为让你想起过去总是好的。我没有考虑过这可能性……世界上也有想起来便无法去面对的事情。”

“也许因为你也坚强。”

史蒂夫苦笑了一下，摇摇头。

“你觉得……”杰伊有些犹豫，但他仍旧决定发问，“你觉得，我记得的，到底有多少是真实的？”

“卡斯托说海德拉对你的操控并不彻底，我宁可相信这个。”

杰伊松了口气，如果史蒂夫也这么相信，他们至少有两个人。

二人相对沉默了一阵，史蒂夫突然再次开口道：“再者说，海德拉只是搞乱了你的脑子，我听过一种说法，这里也带有记忆。”杰伊转头去看，史蒂夫指着自己的胸口，他在指心脏，“我觉得我看过那里，你真正的记忆，它们是好的，海德拉也无法碰它们一丝一毫。”

“我希望我没有杀死你的朋友。”杰伊说，“我并不觉得我杀死了他。”

史蒂夫点点头，“我不会赌博，总是会亮出自己所有的底牌，压上全部家当，虽然我拥有的不多，但是我只赌自己相信的。我喜欢你，杰伊，我想我爱你。”

史蒂夫没头没尾的再次告白令杰伊感到心口的悸动，有什么东西正在他的身体里沸腾燃烧，想要冲破牢笼，杰伊知道他必须恢复记忆，而且无论他做过什么，都必须背负那些黑暗继续下去。史蒂夫愿意为他赌上全部，他不能让史蒂夫输掉这一场赌局。

“我们救出你的朋友，再找到那个同样的机器。”杰伊说道。

史蒂夫突然露出笑容，“也许我们应该找到更新式的设备，至少不要让你的头发被烫焦。”

此后车内的气氛从悲伤压抑中解放了一些，杰伊试图把记忆中所有关于基地的信息全部掏出来，他感到头痛，史蒂夫决定换人开车，他坚称自己的脚踝无碍。当杰伊头痛得难以忍受时，史蒂夫会伸手帮他揉揉太阳穴，那会让杰伊感觉好上许多。

他至少想起了监狱的位置。

潜入基地的过程并不顺利，主基地比他们刚刚离开的研究站守备森严太多，他们不得不在狭长的走廊中被特工团队追赶。

但是杰伊与史蒂夫只需要坚持一小时的时间，尽量确认黑寡妇的状况，随后特工鹰眼会加入他们的入侵，再之后，除了绿巨人以外的复仇者会在此地结集。

最终他们不是在地牢中发现的黑寡妇，女特工被绑在一间大型实验室当中，双手双脚被缚，无法挣脱，实验室内装备有巨大而可怖的机械设备，各种管线连接到黑寡妇所在的治疗床上。而机械设备另一端的玻璃罩中，立着一柄形状怪异的权杖，权杖顶端的蓝宝石发出蓝光，蓝色的能量波被蓄入不知功能的仪器。

“他们要来了！你保证过安全转移权杖！”已经潜入实验室的杰伊听到一个戴眼镜的男人如此说道。

“但是你不想用黑寡妇当作试验品吗？她可是由我们抓到的。”另一个男人说道。

“权杖是第一位的，我们不能失去它。”戴眼镜的男人戴上一只特制手套，走向玻璃罩。

“嘿！”实验室中的另一个男人正要阻止，史蒂夫冲了出去，一拳把他击倒在地，有两个负责把守实验室的特工朝杰伊这边攻来，杰伊抓起其中一人，左手把他从地面提起，扔向戴眼镜的男人。戴眼镜的男人慌忙从玻璃罩中取出权杖，手臂一挥，权杖发出的蓝色冲击波便把被抛向他的特工打到了墙壁上，特工的身体在墙上撞出一个人形窟窿。现在男人把权杖指向了杰伊。

杰伊想要闪避，却被刚刚被打倒的另一名特工抓住了脚踝。他心中大感不妙！

“杰伊！”他听到史蒂夫大声叫喊，冲向自己身前，然后史蒂夫的身体也随着蓝色光柱被甩了出去，撞在黑寡妇所在的试验台上，实验台被史蒂夫的身体撞得散了架，昏迷不醒的黑寡妇从实验台另一端摔了下去。

戴眼镜的男人看了一眼倒在地上的史蒂夫，“美国队长……”

他认出了史蒂夫，史蒂夫的嘴角溢出鲜血，已经昏迷，杰伊不能让那个奇怪的武器再打到史蒂夫。他猛冲向那个发出蓝光的能量源，在男人反应过来以前，他的金属手掌抓住了权杖顶端的蓝色宝石。

一瞬间，脉冲由杰伊的指尖传遍全身，剧烈的疼痛感让他眼底发白，他视野中的一切顿时消失无踪了。

等到阵痛过后，杰伊发现自己来到了梦中的那面高墙边，而杰伊清晰地预感到，这面墙壁即将坍塌。

灰墙上开始出现闪着蓝光的裂缝，砖石坠落，砸在杰伊的身上，他不得不开始移动，加速，向两边躲闪，墙壁开始倾斜，杰伊向墙上爬去，他一会儿攀升，一会儿又不得不随着下坠的石块急降，必须手脚并用才能不被坍塌的的砖石掩埋，他不断地跳跃、攀爬，几乎感到筋疲力竭，最后他终于攀到了墙壁顶端的边缘……墙壁在此时整个土崩瓦，杰伊的身体开始自由落体般地向下坠落，穿过无数破碎的影像，杰伊看到了战争和炮火，然后他看见了一个金发男人，他瘦小，却高大，杰伊知道他的名字。

他叫作史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而杰伊还认识站在史蒂夫身畔的那个棕发青年，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，史蒂夫称他为巴基，而巴基有着和杰伊一模一样的面孔。

时间和空间在他面前凝成了一团，他看到来自布鲁克林的少年，战斗的中士，冬日战士，以及杰伊，他透过四双不同的眼睛看到不同的景物和事件，他知道，他们都是自己。

他最终停止了无休止的下坠，落入冰冷彻骨的河水中，寒冷包围了他，令他无法呼吸。

他泡在水中，面前是一片巨大的冰墙。他用力敲打着面前的屏障，因为透过它，他看到史蒂夫站在那里，他的史蒂夫，独自一人。

史蒂夫显得如此孤独，他能看到恐惧像黑雾一般聚拢在史蒂夫脚边，他想要大声叫喊，“别害怕，我在这里。”然而他无法发出声音。

他一拳一拳地敲打着封住他的冰，直到看到殷红，史蒂夫终于回过头，他看到了他，他的笑容像阳光般耀眼。

红色的血液变得温暖，似乎化成了燃着的火焰，在冰水中燃烧，融化了冰层。

冰壁出现了裂缝，他仍然一下一下地打着，直到那一瞬间，屏障完全碎裂。他破水而出……

睁开眼睛，趴在地上大口大口地喘息，他又回到了嘈杂的实验室内，戴眼镜的的男人连同权杖一并消失不见了，外面传来震耳欲聋的炮火声。

他的头脑一片混乱，无法分辨记忆和现实。他是巴基，是詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，他是杰伊，他是冬日战士，但无论他是谁，他需要保护史蒂夫。

他几乎慌乱地从地上爬起来，史蒂夫仍旧躺在不远处，嘴角淌着血。

他挣扎着跑到史蒂夫近前，抱起他的身体。现在他的记忆在一点点沉淀。他记得那些幸福的少年时光，史蒂夫讲给杰伊的故事与巴基的记忆完美地重叠在一起，他不明白自己如何能忘记。

那一瞬间，他感到了刺入骨髓的恨意，对那些残害他人的人，他想让所有海德拉粉身碎骨。

他用手指摸着史蒂夫的胸口，寻找心跳，发现自己的左手已经变为了金属，那令他感到恶心，他立刻改换右手，终于感到了那虽然微弱但仍然稳定的脉动。谢天谢地！

现在他感到爱意充满内心，那些被尘封七十年的感情像潮水一般席卷了他。

是他怀抱里这个男人，一直在拯救他，用他的善良和坚持，用他的爱。他记得史蒂夫说爱他，在某个满目疮痍的欧洲小镇；他也记得史蒂夫说爱他，就在几个小时以前，那几乎让他对自己嫉妒得发狂。他不认为那个叫杰伊的家伙有任何值得史蒂夫去爱的价值，然而史蒂夫仍然说爱他，像许多许多年前一样真诚。

无论权杖对他产生了怎样的作用，他回忆起了全部，包括那些为魔鬼效力的日子，他曾经满手鲜血，犯下不可挽回的罪状，然而他也确实从未放弃过挣扎。因为他一直都记得他的史蒂夫，也许不是在头脑里，但至少是在心中。

他摘掉自己的面罩，亲吻史蒂夫的额头，他的眼睑，鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他把脸颊埋进史蒂夫的肩窝里，用力嗅着他的气味。

史蒂夫没有醒过来，外面的炮火声再次加剧，他做了一个决定，决定暂时把自己从史蒂夫身边拉开。

现在他知道了自己的真实身份，以及那些过往，他还需要更多时间去善后。

“等我回来，我亲爱的史蒂夫。”他最后吻了吻那个他心爱的人，站起身，向门口走去。


	9. 最好的返乡季

#  第九章

## 1

基地里已经战成一团，无数白蓝相间的钢铁侠装甲飞入基地，和海德拉特工打在一起。他看到有一支羽箭飞向史蒂夫与黑寡妇所在的实验室。巴基跳起身，用左手抄住了箭身，把羽箭向另一个方向掷去。箭尾在空中炸出火花。

一个穿黑色特工制服手持弓箭的人跑到巴基面前。

“冬日战士……”特工露出警惕的神色。

“他们在里边。”巴基指指身后，他看到特工犹豫了几秒，便冲进实验室，开始联络他的同伴。有两只钢铁侠战甲跟着飞了进去。它们把史蒂夫和黑寡妇从实验室里抱出来，飞离了现场。

巴基感到背后有敌人出没，还没待他回头，又一支箭擦着耳畔飞过，在他身后击中了正准备偷袭的人。

“谢谢。”巴基对从他身边跑过去的特工说道。

“彼此彼此。”特工回答，而巴基并不知道他为何道谢。

战斗仍在继续，但史蒂夫已经被转移到安全的地方，巴基安心潜入基地主机房，在基地被炸成一片瓦砾之前搜索与自己相关的信息。

检索“詹姆斯•巴恩斯”并没有带来任何线索，但是冬日战士的最初型号却可以追溯到苏联，俄罗斯是巴基的下一个目标。巴基身上没有可用的电子设备，于是他在基地中翻找最原始的记录工具——纸张和笔。他把那些坐标写成代码，抄录在纸条上，抽出自己的短刀，想要把纸片卡进去。

巴基的刀套里还有另一张纸条，他小心翼翼地把它取出来，上面写着：“他叫史蒂夫•罗杰斯，你喜欢他。”巴基几乎想要落泪，但是他的眼睛已经干涸了七十年，他不知道自己还能否再流泪。等我，等我，等我，他不断在心中重复。

巴基撕碎了那张纸，他不再需要那样的东西去记忆。又一次拿起笔，巴基开始给史蒂夫写信。他知道史蒂夫讨厌杰伊不告而别，而他不会做令史蒂夫感到厌恶的事情。

屋外的战斗逐渐进入尾声，钢铁侠战甲开始扫描基地里剩余的幸存者，两个机器人推开主机室的大门，巴基写完最后几笔，草草地留下一个大写J作为签名。他叠起纸张，把双手举过头顶，慢慢转身。

红色的钢铁侠站在门口，一只手掌对着他，掌心发出冰蓝色的光。

“你最好别轻举妄动。”钢铁侠说道，是托尼•史塔克的声音。

“你知道我是谁。”巴基注意到钢铁侠并没有因为他的样貌做出特别的反应，史蒂夫对史塔克知情的事也早有疑虑。

 “之前只是猜测，罗曼诺夫在马赛遇到你们的时候，发回了你的照片。你戴着软口罩，双眼也露在外面，之前我们则有你颅骨的形状。贾维斯做了立体成像，他认为你是我们队长的好中士——詹姆斯•巴恩斯，确信度高达80%。黑寡妇还取得了你的毛发，DNA，如果我们能找到巴恩斯的遗物，就能够做出最后的判断。不过现在看来我们可以确认了。”

巴基与钢铁侠相互对峙，“但是你没有告诉史蒂夫。”

“如果我们搞错了，这便是不必要的误会，我们都知道你的死对队长有怎样的影响，何必让老人家经历多余的心理创伤？”

“谢谢。”巴基答道。

钢铁侠沉默下来，似乎对巴基的道谢不知该作何反应，随后他清了清嗓子，说道：“但无论你是谁，那不能为你洗脱嫌疑。你是巴基，但你也是冬日战士。”

“如果我说自己没有杀死霍华德•史塔克，你会相信吗？”

钢铁侠又沉默了很长一段时间，巴基意识到面对一张无表情的金属面具是怎样一种体会，无法看到对方的脸，无法猜透对方的心思。他想象不出史蒂夫是如何对杰伊保持友善心态的，他甚至见鬼地爱上了他，那个蠢货。

最终史塔克的声音再次从盔甲中传出，“那时候是圣诞节，我父母从拉斯维加斯给我带回了礼物，那是最后一次……讽刺的是，那礼物是一只机械手臂，可以进行编程和控制，不是史塔克工业的产品。那个阶段，我突然开始觉得父亲没什么了不起，我觉得自己能比他做得更好，便去支持当时与他对立的另一家公司，我父亲是个自尊心很强的人，他对此很生气，甚至是委屈，自己的儿子都比较崇拜对手……但他还是给我买了我想要的圣诞礼物。现在我才知道，我并没有超越过他，他是个伟大的人，也是个好父亲，并不输给美国队长，所以你最好能够给出最好的证明。我不在乎你是美国队长的朋友，我也不在乎他——”

“我在那里，”巴基轻声打断了史塔克的话，他听得足够仔细，所以他能够听出痛苦，史蒂夫曾经说过，他们所有人都带着各自的痛苦和恐惧在生活，史蒂夫总能看清本质。然而史蒂夫和托尼•史塔克的痛苦并无关联，巴基必须向他阐明这点，“我在拉斯维加斯，准备刺杀你的父母，一切准备就绪，但我认出了他。说认出来也许并不准确，因为我什么记忆都没有，但我知道他让我想起了史蒂夫，不管契机是什么，此后我没能终结目标，而是擅自离开了拉斯维加斯，去了大峡谷，我曾经与史蒂夫约定要在战争结束后一起去的地方。再后来海德拉找到了我，我并没有抵抗，因为那时候无法想起为何要抵抗。之后我被重新冷冻，送往非洲。我知道这里有冬日战士被运送入境的记录，那与你所说的时间线不符。”

巴基站在原地，等待钢铁侠的判决，他命令自己的人工智能系统搜索了相关日期，最终得到了与巴基所述相同的信息。他对巴基点点头，表示接受。

巴基这才再次开口，“千万别会错意，我并非叫你对史蒂夫心存感激，但是你并未因为史蒂夫失去什么，相反的，你的最后一份圣诞礼物能够送达，只因为世界上存在着史蒂夫•罗杰斯这个人。”

 “你打算怎么办？”沉默之后，钢铁侠问道。

“我还没有告诉他自己的身份。”

“你又为什么不呢？”

“因为他说他爱我。”

“哦……这可真尴尬。”钢铁侠摆出双手叉腰的姿势，那样子有点滑稽。

巴基并未理会，“请带他回家去。他受了伤，我不知道那个可以发射光束的权杖是什么，但那东西把他伤得不轻。我给他写了一些文字，解释现状。”巴基把手中的纸片递上前，钢铁侠默默接受，“然后我会回去找他，无论回哪里。在此之前，复仇者会照顾好他对吗？”

“出人意料的，这里并不是每个人都烦他。”钢铁侠耸了耸肩，“我们有一个前俄国特工，一个外星神，一个浩克，还有一个用弓箭的家伙，我想我们能照顾好一块七十年前的老古董。”

“你们之后要做什么？”

“找回那个危险的权杖，索尔想要把它带走。现在他正在为没有追上西崔克而大发脾气。”史塔克犹豫了两分钟，“别跟我说你舍不得你的队长再去打仗。”

“当然不会，这很好，让他有事情可做，这样他也许不会浪费时间继续找我。”也不会感到太孤独，巴基在心里默默补充道。

钢铁侠在自己身上按了两个按钮，打开左胸前一个红色小抽屉，从里面取出一只手机，“给你，我想我们最好保持联络，如果你需要增援。我们大概能够提供几只装甲，这次他们被证明有用处。”钢铁侠指了指他身后正在清理基地的蓝白色钢铁侠。

巴基犹豫了片刻，最终收下了手机。

“保持联络。”钢铁侠重复道。

巴基点点头，收好自己的短刀和史塔克提供的手机，从钢铁侠身边走过去。

“告诉史蒂夫，直到下次再见。”

## 2

史蒂夫睁开眼，这次他听到的并非灵魂乐，萨姆仍然坐在他病床旁边的椅子上。史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己似乎做了一个漫长又美好的梦。

“这次我特意坐在你左边。”萨姆从报纸上抬起头。

“他呢？”史蒂夫问道，他在指谁不言自明。

“史塔克说他没有回美国。”萨姆回答。

史蒂夫沉默，当他为保护杰伊冲向权杖的时候，就有了某种奇怪的预感，他预感到分别，“他没事吧？”

“史塔克给了我一封信，说是他留给你的。”

史蒂夫感觉全身乏力，但他仍然努力支起上身，“信在哪里？”

萨姆犹豫着从衣兜里掏出一张对折的纸，那张白纸带有线格，背面还有污迹。史蒂夫接过它，小心翼翼地翻开来读。

“我已经因为那柄权杖的光束想起过去，我还需要去更多海德拉基地，而你需要去找回那个危险的外星武器。感谢你为我做的一切，我会小心行动，当我们各自任务完成时，我会回来找你，亲口告诉你我是谁。我不会走得太远，一旦事情结束，我便会回来，请务必等我。只要你可以再坚持，就不要放弃。你说人心有记忆，我可以向你证实，那是真的，所以我永远不会忘记你。我们今日暂且告别，改日必有重逢。”

那是一封简短的信件，是杰伊小而整洁的字迹。史蒂夫对此感到出奇的平静，他并不感伤，也不忧虑。杰伊说他想起了过去，杰伊说他们必有重逢。

“他写了什么？”

“他说他要去其他海德拉基地。”史蒂夫回答。

“你准备怎么办？”

“我打算继续找他，不知道埃及是否留下了什么线索。”

萨姆翻了个大大的白眼，“你应该跟史塔克聊一聊，我认为他知道的比他告诉我的多。”

“你去埃及了吗？”

“并没有。”萨姆回答。

“你的任务来了，我的好朋友。”史蒂夫对萨姆笑道，“去玛利亚那里把所有关于埃及基地的情报全要过来。”

萨姆对史蒂夫摇头叹气。

“他说他会回来。”史蒂夫突然又说道。

“那你何必要去找他？”

“我只想知道他在哪里。”

“你是真的爱上他了还是怎样？”萨姆忍不住嘲讽道。

“怎么你还不知道？”史蒂夫对萨姆眨眨眼。

萨姆目瞪口呆地盯着史蒂夫看了好久，最终认定这是一个诡异的玩笑。史蒂夫不再试图说服不肯相信事实的好友，他转变了话题，“娜塔莎怎么样？”

“她就在你隔壁。”

“我去看看她。”史蒂夫说着开始拔掉自己身上接的管子，开始下床，萨姆手忙脚乱想要阻止，可惜最终还是失败了。

史蒂夫在当天便自主登记出院，他回到复仇者大厦，直接去找托尼，对方表现出不同以往的热情。

“猜猜我给你准备了什么出院礼物！？”托尼一边搓着手掌，一边看了一眼旁边的布鲁斯。

史蒂夫挑起眉毛，托尼夸张地挥了挥手臂，“贾维斯！”

一套全新的放在展柜中的美国队长制服从地下缓缓升了起来，还伴随着干冰烟雾。史蒂夫忍住大笑的冲动，这让他想起八十年前与巴基一起去参加科技展的情景，霍华德•史塔克向众人展示他那辆即将会飞的红色汽车。美国队长制服旁边，摆放着圆形星盾，史蒂夫不得不承认，他确实有点想念它们。

“全新材料！全面升级，比神盾局给你的制服高级太多。”托尼打开了展柜，把制服取出来抛给史蒂夫，“还有这个！新功能！”

他在史蒂夫的小臂上缠了护手，然后把盾牌举到史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫发现盾牌内部的搭扣变成卷起的形状，旁边附有两块黑色的金属。

“现在攥一攥拳头！”史蒂夫半信半疑地握拳，托尼手中的盾牌飞到了自己的手臂上。

“这真是太好了。”史蒂夫忍不住赞叹道。

托尼回头对布鲁斯伸出两个大拇指。

史蒂夫又摆弄了一会儿他的新玩具，最终还是难免要去谈论他本想找史塔克谈论的话题，“托尼，我想我们需要谈谈，关于杰伊的事。”

“杰伊？哦！你说杰伊。他怎么了？”托尼看了一眼布鲁斯，然而布鲁斯只是耸耸肩，便向二人告别离开了。

“你们已经谈过了？”史蒂夫问道。

“是的，误会解除了。”托尼向房间的另一端走去，“老史塔克不是他杀死的，我不准备举报他。”

“你知道他去了哪里？”

“不知道。”

史蒂夫盯着托尼的背影，他可以肯定托尼在骗人。

正在这时，贾维斯的声音突然响起，“史塔克先生，罗杰斯队长，我们似乎已经锁定了西崔克的位置，是否需要结集复仇者？”

“……我还需要去更多海德拉基地，而你需要去找回那个危险的外星武器……”史蒂夫想起杰伊的留言，也许他确实应该专注于手头的工作。史蒂夫最后看了一眼终于得到机会，急于摆脱史蒂夫追问的托尼，终于点了点头。

找回洛基的权杖，史蒂夫期待在他完成自己的任务之后，杰伊便会再次出现。

令史蒂夫没想到的是，寻找权杖的过程演变成一场彻头彻尾的噩梦，他们剿灭了5处海德拉基地，才最终找到了那件危险品。然而这却给复仇者们带来了更大的危机。

史蒂夫又一次遇到了一对双胞胎，他们的遭遇同样令史蒂夫感到十二分同情。但那个女孩，那个女孩带给复仇者们的噩梦，几乎不可原谅，事后几个人完全不敢在布鲁斯面前再提起马克西莫夫的名字。复仇者不得不飞到巴顿家的农场避难，史蒂夫希望这不会给巴顿带来任何麻烦。

托尼质问史蒂夫为何没有受到幻境的困扰，史蒂夫又回想起那时看到的情景，他站在空无一人的庆功酒会上，没有人留下等他。然而史蒂夫看到了自己的影子，他想起自己在冰雪中的梦，一个梦境打破了另一个梦境。史蒂夫告诉自己他并不孤单，他会继续战斗，而某一天，杰伊会回来找他。

复仇者为了对付奥创的机器人大军重返索科维亚，双胞胎已经加入了他们的阵营，然而悲剧再一次上演，双胞胎中的哥哥为挽救生命而牺牲，史蒂夫能够感觉到旺达的悲愤。

漂浮的城市在空中爆裂，好在那个史蒂夫仍旧无法完全理解的人造体幻视救起了双胞胎中的幸存者。

他们返回了纽约，所有人都疲惫不堪，他们不得不面对死亡的悲痛，尤其是那个女孩子。

几个月过去了，史蒂夫开始投入建设新复仇者基地的工作中，现在他的手下有娜塔莎和萨姆，也有那个仍然在应对悲痛的女孩旺达，以及被索尔和雷神之锤认可的幻视。

战争机器代替了钢铁侠的位置。托尼决定退出。

史蒂夫同情托尼的遭遇，他一直依照自己的原则作出判断，然而有时候好的意图并非能够获得好结果，加入复仇者的两次大战之后，托尼竟然开始说起了巴顿家的农场。可史蒂夫也有预感，托尼不会在幕后滞留太久，他仍然没有消除他的恐惧。

史蒂夫仍然感到孤单，这是不可避免的，因为他在等的人还未回归。没有参加奥创一战的萨姆一直帮助史蒂夫锁定杰伊的位置，有时候他们能找到蛛丝马迹，但每一条线索最终都被引向死胡同。

距离史蒂夫上一次见杰伊已经过去了整整六个月时间，史蒂夫看自己公寓窗上冻结的冰棱逐渐融化，他能感觉到，杰伊承诺的重逢，即将到来。

那是平凡的一天，史蒂夫照例去新复仇者基地工作，进入办公室的第一秒，他便感觉到房间里多出的人。

“这太不公平了，”史蒂夫抱怨道，“我甚至没有一张面孔可以用来想你。”

杰伊从黑影中走出来，穿着一身黑衣，与六个月前并无两样。

他的头发又变回了长过耳朵的样子。

“你还想找我剪头发吗？”史蒂夫笑道。

杰伊盯着他的笑容看了几秒，突然走上前，给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，这次他抱得很紧很紧，史蒂夫觉得难以呼吸，但呼吸不畅也许还是因为他自己喉中哽咽。

“我很想你。”杰伊轻声在他耳边说道。他们拥抱了几分钟，杰伊放开了一些，但双手仍抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，一双冰蓝色的眼睛看着史蒂夫，饱含感情。史蒂夫可以确定，就像杰伊坦白的那样，他都想起来了，他的冬日战士想起了怎样去喜欢，怎样去爱。

“你的事情都解决了吗？”

杰伊安静地点点头。

“不会再走了？”

“一两天，也许，但不会更长了。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地抬起手，他的手指碰到了杰伊面罩的下沿，“可以吗？”史蒂夫的声音轻得像耳语。

“当然。”杰伊同样轻声作答。

史蒂夫缓缓揭开了杰伊的面罩。

在史蒂夫看到那张面孔时，整个人都僵在原地。他手中的面罩掉在地上。

史蒂夫不知道自己一直期待什么，但绝不是这张脸。

站在他面前的杰伊，有着一张和巴基一模一样的脸。

## 3

巴基仔细观察着史蒂夫的表情，原先他那么容易被看透，现在巴基可要小心谨慎，史蒂夫已经学会了如何匿藏心思。

回想起自己作为杰伊与史蒂夫相处的那一个月，巴基只想感叹，史蒂夫在他离开的这段日子里又成长了不少，他庆幸这段时间只有短短五年，他还没错过太多。巴基看到过史蒂夫悲伤的笑容和隐忍的怒火，那都是以前的史蒂夫不懂得去掩饰的；杰伊也许会嘲讽史蒂夫仍然写了满脸的心事，但是杰伊并不知道，那个巴恩斯中士在记忆里珍藏的金发少年曾经对别人有多么坦率。在巴恩斯中士的记忆里，史蒂夫还是那个刚刚变成傻大个的年轻人，走路会因为不记得自己的身高而撞到头。

“史蒂夫……”巴基轻轻呼唤他的名字。

史蒂夫却往后撤了一步，离开了巴基，“你他妈到底是谁？”他嗓音沙哑，话语艰难地从口中挤出来。

这问题让巴基感到心痛，并非为自己，而是为了史蒂夫。他看起来在拼命理解眼前的事实，却无论如何也没办法想通。毕竟史蒂夫好不容易放弃了对巴基的执着，再次爱上了别人，而现在巴基必须站在这里告诉史蒂夫，从来都没有别人。

“我是巴基，我没有死。”巴基平静地阐述事实，七十多年间大部分时间在冰冻中沉睡的巴基已经学会如何压抑翻江倒海的感情。

“你骗人！你为什么要骗我？”史蒂夫紧盯着巴基的脸，他的声音愤怒而危险。

“我从那列火车上掉下去——”巴基继续说。

“闭嘴……”

“——摔进河里，”现在巴基觉得自己近乎残忍，“我被一小波苏联地方军队捡到，但却被出卖给了海德拉。我失去了一只手臂，他们给我装上新的，我在超级士兵实验中幸存，他们让我忘记。我成为了第一个冬日战士……史蒂夫，这些都是真的。七十年里，我作为冬兵行动，直到我们在特区重逢。”

史蒂夫眉毛紧皱，摇着头，他有好长时间都张大了嘴而说不出话来，巴基安静地等待着，看着他脸上的表情由不信到怀疑，到试图理解，到顿悟，最终史蒂夫的面孔扭在一起，那是巴基从未见过的悲恸以及……自责。

“我丢下了你……”史蒂夫咬着牙，他攥紧的拳头轻微颤抖，现在他在生自己的气，巴基看得出来，别管过了多久，他的史蒂夫还是史蒂夫。他太了解他了，“我丢下了你……”史蒂夫重复道。

“你没有，你死了，”巴基放任自己上前了半步，抬起右手摸了摸史蒂夫的脸颊，他还记得作为冬兵时有多讨厌史蒂夫——一个强大的战士——靠近自己，然而现在，他为他们之间任何一点距离感到悲伤，“你这个蠢货，史蒂夫，你明明死掉了。”

“但是我丢下了你。”

“你要因为原先丢下我自己去死而追悔莫及，以致于现在还要丢下我吗？”

“不……我……”史蒂夫突然意识到了什么，他的表情猛然变化，一下把巴基重新搂回怀里。

巴基能感到史蒂夫急促的心跳撞在他自己的胸口上，他回抱史蒂夫，这感觉填满了巴基仍旧显得空虚而不真实的记忆。

史蒂夫全身都开始颤抖，他的声音哽咽，“我没能救你，一直没能救你，我把你留在冰天雪地中，没有做出过任何努力，我以为你死了，还一心说服自己忘掉你……”

“嘘……”巴基靠在史蒂夫肩膀上摇头，“你是这一次在骗我，还是上一次在骗我？你明明亲口对我说过从来没想过要忘记我，史蒂夫，我该信你哪一次？”

“你这个混蛋，”史蒂夫用力抽着鼻子，他把巴基搂得更紧，死也不肯放手，似乎生怕他会消失，巴基只想由着他，“你这是作弊，你这个天煞的混蛋，我根本不知道你就是你。”

史蒂夫就这么抓着他，一半时间在道歉，另一半时间在用各种史蒂夫•罗杰斯知道的难听字眼骂他。他骂他躲了这大半年的时间，他还骂他不肯记恨自己。

最终巴基听得厌了，他用了点力气，把史蒂夫推开了几寸，用力吻上他的嘴唇，吞掉了他所有无意义的话。最重要的是，现在他们都在这里，都活着，仍然彼此相爱，不管身份和记忆，没什么再能把他们分开了。史蒂夫的嘴唇被泪水洗过，尝起来是咸涩的，他身上仍然混杂着各种味道，油墨和一点点汗味，早餐的咖啡，春季的青草味，但他仍然像一片温暖的大海。他们穿越一个世纪之久，都经历了太多，然而有些东西，却永远不会改变。

史蒂夫对巴基的吻挣扎抗拒了一会儿，有那么几秒钟他甚至得以把巴基推开，继续骂他耍赖。但最终史蒂夫缴械投降了，他主动回吻他，咬巴基的嘴唇，舌头撬开牙齿，报复一般地不断抢夺着巴基胸中的氧气。

巴基感到头晕目眩，但史蒂夫仍旧不停地亲吻他，不肯放过这个巴基先挑起的竞赛。史蒂夫捧住巴基的脸，像小狗一样舔他的鼻尖和眼睑，像他们小时候一样。最后史蒂夫再次把巴基抓进怀里。脸颊埋在他的头发中，只是抱紧他。

“你变得不一样了。”史蒂夫轻声说，这在巴基听起来几乎像是指责，“你把原先你带走的傻气都丢到哪里了？”

“还给你了，你还爱上别人了呢。”他下意识地回击，那是七十年前他们的相处方式。

“我没去救你。”史蒂夫又绕回了原点。

巴基叹了口气，再次把史蒂夫推开了，史蒂夫还想抓他，两个人像小孩子一样站在那里相互推搡了一阵，最终巴基攥住了史蒂夫的手腕，不许他再动换。

“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，你还想怎么救我？”巴基直视史蒂夫的眼睛，质问道：“和我一起跳下火车，让纽约在1945年被炸个灰飞烟灭吗？”

史蒂夫瞪着他，鼓起腮帮子，没有答话。

“天啊史蒂夫，你牺牲了自己的一切，所以现在我们还有这个能称作老家的地方可以回来，你救了亿万人的性命。别以为我不知道纽约大战，外星人入侵，真他妈见鬼，还有海德拉的洞察计划，我就在那里，难道你忘了吗？我最需要你的时候你就在那里。史蒂夫，我杀过成百上千人，我想起那些过去，得需要十二分的勇气才敢回到这里，再站在你面前。我痛恨自己成为的那个人，然而你爱他，所以我姑且可以以此为支撑；是你告诉我，‘我们两个人一起’搞黄了洞察计划，因此我可以稍微抚慰自己的良心，继续活下去。”史蒂夫低下头，似乎在退缩，巴基捧起他的脸，让他继续看着自己，“你怎么敢说自己没有救我？”

“那个你，并非坏人。”史蒂夫最终柔声说道，“他所忍受的折磨，我不敢想象。”

“我应该嫉妒吗？”

“嫉妒你自己？”

“我不知道，我不知道自己该努力变成原来的巴基•巴恩斯，嫉妒你爱上了别人；还是保持现状，嫉妒你和你的旧情人。”巴基坦白道，他看了一眼自己的左手，“不过，毕竟我和原来不同了……”

史蒂夫立即转而握紧巴基的双手，“你愿意做哪个？”

“我当然愿意变得更强、更快，像现在这样，我需要我现在的身体来生存。过去那个家伙，傻乎乎的，把真心都掏出来挂在脖子上，他可不能替代我去对付海德拉……但我知道，过去那个人，他更值得你去爱，所以我宁可自己还能变回那个过去的自己，只不过不知道是否还有能力。”巴基耸耸肩，“话又说回来，至少现在我可以更好地保护你。”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“事实证明，无论是哪个你，无论过去还是现在，无论你变成什么样子，我还是会爱上你，不是吗？我原先宁可孤独到死，也不愿意找一个不是你的人……我还以为自己花了五年时间终于想通了，结果还是你这个混球……哦，我的老天，巴基，你怎么可以隐瞒我整整六个月？如果我在这六个月里死掉呢？”

“我也在索科维亚。”巴基说道，现在他可以微笑，他在来找史蒂夫之前，对着镜子练过那个表情，面对真人，微笑反倒变得更容易。巴基回想起碎裂的地面，城市徐徐升起，他仰望逐渐阴沉的天空，那时候他只能祈祷。但巴基从未想过史蒂夫不能安全脱险的可能性，“我会想办法去找你，无论天堂地狱，我不害怕，史蒂夫，我们已经经历过最糟糕的，还有什么可怕呢？”

史蒂夫攥着他的手，额头抵住他的额头，他们的鼻尖碰在一起，“那么以后呢？你接下去有什么打算？”

“找份工作？没准还要给你做跟班？”

史蒂夫想了想，突然呻吟了一声，“所以弗瑞也知道你是巴基？”

“史塔克帮了忙。”

“那个王八蛋，所以我是最后一个知道的人？”史蒂夫又生起气来。

“你对杰伊可比对我耐心多了。”巴基酸溜溜地说道。史蒂夫怔了一下，巴基只好立即解释，“我不是在抱怨。傻瓜，我开玩笑的。”

“还有谁知道？”史蒂夫对此不依不饶，“史塔克？弗瑞？娜塔莎？克林特？萨姆？”

“我对史塔克坦白，他帮我联系了弗瑞，这样我去俄罗斯会有更多后援，毕竟我和弗瑞目标一致。黑寡妇在法国发了我的照片，她对史塔克的猜测知情。那个鹰眼，我们在埃及见过一面，我想他认出了我。”巴基掰着手指头，史蒂夫的脸色越来越难看，“班纳医生帮我检测过金属手臂的神经连接，当然是远程的，如果我回来纽约，一定会让你知道我回来过。”

“我真想和他们所有人干上一架。”史蒂夫评论道。

“我们也许打不过，”巴基指出来。

“我们？”史蒂夫戳戳巴基的胸口，“别以为你把自己放在我们里，我就会忘记你也是跟他们一伙的。”

巴基大笑起来，“我还以为自己躲过了！”

史蒂夫垂下手，再次拥抱他，这次他们站在一起，很久很久。

那天晚上史蒂夫带巴基回自己的公寓，史蒂夫住的街区与他们的童年居所很接近，那里的环境也已经改变太多，但巴基仍然能认出过去留下的蛛丝马迹。傍晚他们趴在窗台上，看外面城市的灯火，巴基不停想着，是他们眼中的城市改变更多，还是城市眼中的他们改变更多。但是史蒂夫说，人有灵魂，地域也有。只要他们还在一起，他们就还是他们，他们所居住的城市也还是故乡。巴基差点忘了，史蒂夫毕竟是个艺术生，有时候，美国队长也可以浪漫得无药可救。但那是属于巴基一个人的秘密，他可不打算分享。

他们在史蒂夫的公寓里接吻，但更多的身体接触令巴基感到犹豫。他不再是七十年前那个身体活分的年轻人，更多时间，他的身体不会对他头脑里的欲望做出反应。巴基只能提出照顾史蒂夫的需求，但那让史蒂夫尴尬地红了脸。

“如果你……我们等你……还是算了，我自己……”史蒂夫不知道如何开口，他只想逃到厕所里去解决自己站得直挺挺的家伙。

“嘿！”巴基决定攥着他的老二，坚决不撒手，“我还没有找个地缝钻下去，你有什么不好意思的！？”

史蒂夫的命根子字面意义地被攥在巴基手里，最后也只好老老实实听话。他们亲吻，相互爱抚，史蒂夫的呼吸变得急促，他念着巴基的名字，一遍一遍说着我爱你。巴基看他高潮的样子，觉得自己内心也同样满足。

他们躺在一张床上，史蒂夫询问巴基在海德拉的经历，巴基都如实相告，他知道史蒂夫可以承受。史蒂夫从背后搂着他，下巴垫在他的肩膀上，安静地听。

“我逃跑过五次，包括遇到霍华德的那一次。现在想来，我当初不愿意让你看到我的脸，大概也因为我在潜意识里知道你会认出我。”巴基回手去揉史蒂夫的头发。

“我相信，我都相信，你不记得的时候，我对你说的话也都是真心话。最美好的东西，黑暗碰不到。”史蒂夫轻轻吻他的肩膀。

“我梦到你，梦到自己变成了你的影子。”巴基说。

“真奇怪，我也梦到我的影子，在冰天雪地里竟然烧起来。我就知道那一定是你，我就知道。”史蒂夫轻轻说，“寒冬中给我温暖的，永远是你。现在你回来了，真是太好了。”

他们在黑暗中沉默片刻，史蒂夫再次开口，“欢迎回家。”

“彼此彼此。”巴基答道。

## 4

“所以你们全都瞒着我做决定。”史蒂夫坐在椅子上，手指敲着桌面。

娜塔莎看了一眼玛利亚，玛利亚看了一眼弗瑞，弗瑞翻了个白眼，“为什么我要为那小子的主意买单？”弗瑞抱怨道。

“总之现在问题解决了，你也同意了，不是吗队长？”玛利亚尝试打圆场。

“是呀，队长，巴恩斯变成了特权阶级，这有什么不好？”娜塔莎劝道，但在史蒂夫听起来，她似乎对巴基感到嫉妒。

“我是巴基的直属上司，他以后也必须有官方义务向我汇报。”史蒂夫要求道。

“队长，秘密行动就是秘密行动，每个人只向任务负责人汇报，你没有权利增加他任务的难度。”

“不行，这就是我同意这种安排的底线。”史蒂夫决不松口。

“好吧，随你们。”他双手拍到桌子上，“问题解决了！你可以走了！队长，我这个星期都不想再看到你。”

“正好，我还想申请一周假期呢，当然还有巴基一起。”

弗瑞把脸埋进手掌中，“同意了，现在快滚吧。”

史蒂夫站起身，拽了拽自己的制服，向翻白眼的众人行礼致意，离开了弗瑞的办公室。

两天前，巴基告知史蒂夫他不准备加入复仇者，而是作为弗瑞手下的特工工作，从某种意义上代替了原先黑寡妇的职位。黑寡妇身份已暴露，她不得不和复仇者一起留在前台，接受大众的审阅。

史蒂夫可以允许这样的安排，前提是，他永远有权力知道巴基在哪里。

现在巴基正在复仇者基地的训练室中，帮助旺达接受特训。史蒂夫远远看着巴基亲自教导女孩，并没有上前打扰。原先的巴基可不是个好老师，他没什么耐性，也不懂标准和要求，对他喜欢的妹妹们一贯溺爱，对他认为的蠢货则不屑一顾。现在的巴基则不同，事实上他看起来更像史蒂夫记忆里的杰伊，那个人在短短一个月中给史蒂夫留下了鲜明的印象。

但这种改变，又太像原先的巴基了，那个无论何时都会努力面对新状况，迅速适应、迅速改变，顽强生存的家伙。史蒂夫认为这一点也不矛盾。

他站在那里静静看了一阵，特训似乎进入了午休时间，巴基与旺达向史蒂夫走过来，他朝二人打招呼。

“队长。”旺达回道。

巴基则挑起嘴角，对他露出带点挑衅的笑容，那个表情与史蒂夫记忆中不差分毫，“再过一段时间，你就不是她的对手了，史蒂夫，她马上就可以徒手撂倒你。”

“哦？是吗？那我拭目以待。”史蒂夫回答，“不过我看你们的计划要暂停一周了，从后天开始。”

“为什么？”旺达问道，她看看史蒂夫，又看看她的老师。

巴基也挑起眉毛，向史蒂夫发出疑问。

“我们放假了，一起去欧洲吧。”史蒂夫笑着回答道，他希望那将是一个他期盼已久的，美好假期。


	10. 番外·罗马假日

“你不想再试试吗？原来你可是喜欢的。”史蒂夫指着摆满各种香肠的烤盘。   
  
“我真的一点都不喜欢羊肉香肠或者羊肉热狗，不是我想伤你的心，但我从来就没喜欢过那种东西。”巴基向热狗摊的店员指了指培根卷香肠，店员点头，“而且你不是一直叫着要去买炸米球吗？我们为什么要吃热狗？”   
  
“所以你一直以来都在骗我，太冤枉了，你到底对我说了多少谎话？”史蒂夫努力忽略掉“炸米球”的话题，对羊肉香肠纠缠不休，但巴基看到他嘴角上扬，只是在无理取闹。   
  
“那可不完全算谎话，趁你还没吃掉那恶心的东西之前……”巴基贴到史蒂夫身边，二人的脸颊几乎碰在一起，他在史蒂夫嘴角轻轻啄了一下，史蒂夫的鼻尖蹭了蹭巴基的脸颊，停顿了一会儿，巴基又说，“那时候我对着你什么都吃得下，真的，别管什么，只要你坐在对面，我胃口就好得不行，别说羊肉香肠，就算是——”   
  
“花言巧语。”史蒂夫的眼神很温暖，笑着摇摇头，回吻巴基，打断了他的话。热狗做好，史蒂夫付了钱，又向玻璃杯里扔了两枚硬币作为小费。   
  
店员笑容灿烂，“祝二位愉快！”他用口音严重的英语说道。   
  
“谢谢。”巴基用意大利语回答，两个人拿着热狗，向西班牙广场的方向走去。巴基咬了一口自己的午餐，史蒂夫的手臂搭到他的肩膀上。巴基看见地上贴在一起的两个影子，那影子突然在巴基眼中缩小了。很久、很久以前，两个小孩的影子印在布鲁克林的街道上，那时候他们都瘦得很，阳光绕过两个孩子细弱的手臂和小腿，把影子照得一片斑驳。巴基比史蒂夫高不少，通常是他揽着那个只有一把硬骨头、永远也不服气的金发小个子。   
  
“巴基？”巴基听见史蒂夫在叫他，想必是他突然走神，停下了脚步。巴基搂住史蒂夫的腰，继续迈步，两人恢复了先前的步调，“想什么呢，这么出神？”   
  
“想过去。”巴基随意地回答道，“你能想象吗？二十一世纪，我们在欧洲，不是为了作战，我们在度假，可以像这样搂在一起，随便在大街上亲吻不至于被抓起来，甚至没人认为我们奇怪……这简直不可思议。”   
  
“这叫平凡生活，”史蒂夫笑道，“感觉上就应该是这样。”这家伙又在说谎了，他明明对杰伊抱怨过新世纪的各种荒谬，只不过现在两个人在一起，一切都不一样了。   
  
巴基突然感觉到左侧视野中有什么飞快闪动，右手立刻摸向腰间，警惕地回头，一只鸽子落在巴基脚边，他的身体这才放松下来。史蒂夫什么也没说，只是捏捏巴基的肩膀，拉着他继续向前走。史蒂夫已经习惯了这个全新的巴基·巴恩斯。   
  
可巴基本人却无法自然过渡，他的内心中总会下意识地去比较，所谓自己“前世”与“今生”的二重人格。巴基觉得自己仍旧缺少一种固定形态，拥有金属手臂的身体仿佛只是个容器，头脑中存储了各种素材，可以将这个身体以几乎任意形式进行填装配置，他可以是那个总是心血来潮的年轻人，也可以是最完美的暗杀者——有些身体反射他仍然无法控制，但一切都在好转，越来越好，他每天都在赢得更多对自己身体的支配权。但闲暇时他也会思考，到底应该以何种形态继续生活？或者说他“想要”以何种形态继续生活。现在的他，既不是詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯，也不是杰伊或冬日战士，这些名字仍然全都属于他，但它们不再定义他的存在。   
  
作为巴基·巴恩斯是幸福的，巴基拥有美好的记忆，关于童年，关于家乡，关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯——那个即使经过七十年冷冻洗脑，仍然无法被从他心中抹除痕迹的男人。   
  
虽然那记忆中亦有恐怖和战争，但总是有光明、有荣耀。况且，只要他使用记忆中巴恩斯那样的言谈和举止，再微小的细节也能被史蒂夫察觉，随后他会收获那个妙不可言的笑容作为奖励，只为他一个人展露。   
  
作为“冬日战士”的他则更有效率。自从在埃及与史蒂夫分别之后，冬兵并非只集中于完成自己的任务，他也在达成美国队长加入冬兵出走欧洲时的心愿——挽救所有“冬兵计划”的受害者。经过托尼·史塔克连线，以及后来尼克·弗瑞的帮助，他们在六个月之内陆续确认了五名“冬日战士”的身份。   
  
五人当中有两人因拒捕而在打斗过程中被击毙（或自杀），剩下的三人目前在拉脱维亚一处秘密疗养院进行恢复治疗，然而效果并不理想。完全恢复记忆的另一位法国女兵出现严重的暴力和自毁倾向，必须不断被注射镇定药物，维持其昏迷状态，才能保证女兵的生存。   
  
研究人员在继续寻找安抚她的方法。而另外两人则对恢复记忆的药物有免疫，仍然确信自己是敌方的俘虏，每日计划越狱。除了冬兵以外，他们没有一个人得到幸运女神的祝福，没人还有亲友在世。   
  
冬兵知道，自己如今的状态，全拜史蒂夫·罗杰斯和那个外星武器所赐，他作为有史以来第一个“冬日战士”，幸运而强大。   
  
可惜冬兵活了太久，手上有太多洗不掉的鲜血和污迹。他试图做更多的工作，弥补过去，但多年来犯下的累累罪行，无论如何也无法洗脱，冬兵对此不抱幻想。他知道作为“冬日战士”，自己再也无法站在阳光下，被人们与史蒂夫划在同一界限之内。   
  
当然黑寡妇认为他的考虑只是庸人自扰，“复仇者联盟，变态集结，谁比谁好？看看托尼·史塔克吧。”这是一句嘲讽，巴基听得出来，女人碧绿的眼睛里填满意味不明的情绪。   
  
“史塔克不是坏人。”史蒂夫则不合时宜地反驳道。   
  
巴基与娜塔莎相视一笑，史塔克并非重点。巴基第一次觉得自己与新队伍中的某个人有了共同的暗语。美国队长站在阳光下，冬日战士和黑寡妇则属于光明的另一半。巴基很后悔之前给了这位漂亮小姐两发子弹。   
  
但巴基对身份的哲学思辨只是消遣，并不重要。只要史蒂夫在前面，巴基愿意跟随，七十年前如此，七十年后亦是不变，慢慢他的身体总会适应一个身份，而这个身份总会与来自布鲁克林的男孩史蒂夫·罗杰斯相关联，知道这点足以让巴基感到安全。   
  
现在他只是不能认同史蒂夫的某个说法：不可能是平凡，平凡个鬼，这他妈是奇迹降临！   
  
在任务与任务之间，史蒂夫得以向复仇者请假，他和巴基一同离开纽约，驾驶小型飞机直接飞往罗马，住进了那栋对二人来讲有点过分奢华的二层别墅。   
  
白天他们会进城上街，像游客一样参观地图上的每个景点，二人甚至排队两个小时进了梵蒂冈博物馆，像所有其他站在队伍里的情侣一样腻在一起，说着没营养的对话，亲亲我我，两个小时过得飞快。他们一起夜游过一次，无论是罗马的同性恋酒吧还是普通酒吧，对二人之间酝酿的情绪来讲都过于嘈杂了一点，于是他们总在傍晚回到位于梵蒂冈北边高地上的二人世界。   
  
史蒂夫抱着他的素描本，坐在阳台的凉椅上画画，巴基则趴在围栏边，两个人就那么安静地呆着聊天。   
  
有时候史蒂夫专心在画上，巴基就自顾自地说那些他想起的事情，他想把他记得的所有事都再讲一遍，不是怕自己再忘掉，只是想证明给史蒂夫，他全都记得。一点一滴，每个细微的情绪，他比史蒂夫记得还要清楚，那该死的神域武器。   
  
史蒂夫与杰伊在法国丢失的素描本最终被娜塔莎找了回来，现在它是巴基的宝物，那一段记忆对巴基来讲非常非常特别。那是因为，巴基必须得相信自己，就算他不再是巴基·巴恩斯，仍然会去保护那个金发男人。   
  
只要他还活着，别管以何种身份，就不会让那家伙死去。   
  
而有那么一段时间，巴基确实“死”了，就在他无法照顾史蒂夫的“死期”中，这个愚蠢的笨蛋自己也“死”掉一回。现在史蒂夫对巴基的口头禅包括“放心”一词，但史蒂夫已经永远失去了他的信用点，巴基不可能对他“放心”。   
  
好吧，回忆起来，史蒂夫的这个信用点从来就没拿到过。   
  
“今天在画什么？”巴基问。   
  
“画你。”史蒂夫心不在焉地回答。   
  
巴基惊讶地回过头。早先在他买下自己在上城区的公寓之前，在史蒂夫家住了一段时间，并不是他们真的需要分开居住，只是两人有不同的行程和安排，有时候他们需要不同的地点落脚。巴基知道，史蒂夫在苏醒的五年间仍然保持着涂涂画画的习惯，但不像以往，他的素描本上，从来没有过巴基。   
  
史蒂夫解释过其中的原因，如果巴基还能存在的话，史蒂夫不能容忍他只存在于纸面之上，他永远也画不像，最终便不再尝试。巴基变成了烙在他心中的一块印子，一旦他想看真切，就觉得痛彻心扉。那让巴基心疼得要命。   
  
巴基自己变成了一个鬼魂，阴魂不散地抓着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫却一直在他心中，支撑着他在不断遭受洗脑期间最后的一点良知和自我，巴基总觉得对不起史蒂夫。史蒂夫曾经愤然纠正巴基这一想法，巴基所谓阴魂不散，史蒂夫说那叫陪伴。这个蠢货。   
  
“史蒂夫……”他只想叫那个名字。   
  
“你回来了。”史蒂夫回答，继续专心在画上。   
  
他们相对沉默了许久，巴基一直盯着橘红色的夕阳陨落，史蒂夫的笔尖在画纸上擦出“唰唰”的声响。天边逐渐只剩下一片靛青和粉红，最后粉红色也消失不见了。   
  
“画好了吗？我看看？”   
  
巴基朝史蒂夫伸出手，史蒂夫又涂了两笔，把素描本递过去。那上面的巴基侧身倚靠在阳台边缘的扶手上，远处是城市和夕阳。虽只是灰白的铅笔素描，巴基却能看出暖色的调子，他眯起眼睛，“给我笔。”他说道。   
  
史蒂夫犹豫了一下，站起身，来到巴基旁边，把铅笔交到他手中，“你要毁了我的画吗？”   
  
“我永远不会毁掉任何画。”巴基笑着回答，他把抱着素描本画画的史蒂夫塞进了画面的角落里，透视全错，样子只能看出是个人形。晚风渐凉，但巴基不在乎，“我在这，你也在这。”   
  
史蒂夫拿掉巴基手中的本子和笔，拉着他回到温暖的室内，捧住他的脸颊亲吻他。二人温存片刻，巴基打算像往常一样退开，洗漱睡觉。因为二人都清楚，巴基除了暂时无法消除的应激反射，还有另一项没有恢复的身体功能。   
  
事实上，这几乎成了巴基的心病。天知道巴基让自己的家伙站起来并没有任何问题，即使在回到纽约之前的那六个月中，他也偶尔需要在清晨解决问题。根据多方考察，史蒂夫才是根源所在，他的身体不允许他在享受快乐的时候想起史蒂夫，但巴基当然没办法把这种残酷的事实直接甩在史蒂夫脸上。   
  
起先巴基总是坚持让史蒂夫独自享受，那样过了两个多月，事情变得越来越尴尬，有时候史蒂夫也显得兴趣缺缺，最终巴基只好提议他们暂时中止这种尝试。   
  
“史蒂夫……我们谈过的。”巴基在不肯放手的史蒂夫怀中挣扎了一下。   
  
“我知道，给你时间恢复，但是你有没有想过，也许我可以帮忙？”史蒂夫有些腼腆地说道。   
  
他的手摸向巴基一片死寂的裤裆，“只要你允许，没准我能帮上很大忙……”   
  
巴基烦躁地再次推了推自己心爱的人，虽然史蒂夫尝试说些下流话的时候看起来可爱极了，但他不知道……“放开，史蒂夫，别捣乱了！你帮不上忙。”巴基的声音显得过于严厉，话也不好听。   
  
史蒂夫退了一步，显得很受伤。   
  
他不是第一次主动向巴基献殷勤，也不是第一次摆出这种表情，但现在二人离家千里，在意大利享受美妙的假期，巴基能看出史蒂夫有多委屈。   
  
巴基站在原地，咬着自己的下嘴唇。真要说起来，委屈的可不止一个人。   
  
“你知道吗，巴基，如果……我是说，假如，现在你对我真的没有兴趣——”史蒂夫开始说道。   
  
巴基一下变得气急败坏起来，他向前迈了一步，揪住史蒂夫的衣领，“你的耐心都他妈去哪了？我跟你说过了，如果你想做，我们可以解决你的问题，你又不同意！现在反倒来怪我，我怎么可能对你没兴趣？只是——”   
  
“只是你的身体对我没反应！也许你该问问它为什么。”史蒂夫回答道，“也许你有足够的自信，可以和一个完全没有反应的情人上床，我可没那种自信心。这是两个人的事情，我唱不出独角戏。我知道你的经历，你有什么不好的状况也总会对我说，唯独这件事，你什么都不愿意说，我能怎么想？”   
  
争吵在此后愈演愈烈，最后他们甚至在屋子里打了一架，弄翻了茶几。两个将近一百岁的超级士兵为了房事大打出手，打到两个人都气喘吁吁地坐在地板上。   
  
史蒂夫蹭了蹭嘴角的血迹。巴基的头上撞出个鼓包，他在心中咒骂。   
  
“别以为我没注意到，实际上你只是对我一个人没反应，我有不小心看到过你……”最终史蒂夫气馁地说，“我是说真的，巴基，你对我没有任何义务。你不需要……爱我。”   
  
史蒂夫说得那么平静，巴基想抄起身后倾倒的茶几砸他的脑袋，这情景太让巴基感到熟悉了——小时候，在他们布鲁克林的破旧公寓里，史蒂夫这个固执的小混蛋每天都在折磨巴基的耐性。当然，那时候巴基从不会对史蒂夫大打出手，憋在心里的全是那种连年轻人自己也理不明的感情，在体内翻江倒海，却无从表达。现在面对一身肌肉的美国队长，巴基可顾不了那么多，他哼了一声。   
  
“好吧，也许我需要……也许你只是在蒙蔽自己，不想承认，但这仍然不是你的义务。”巴基不明白史蒂夫为何要自我折磨到这种程度，说这话的他看起来伤心透了，“我们可以……我不知道，巴基，我不想猜谜语，我知道你有什么心里话并没有讲出来。”   
  
“什么心里话？我爱你？”巴基嘲讽地反问道。他站起身，浑身上下都觉得僵硬，他感到自己的心脏跳得很快，在胸腔中涨得难受。   
  
巴基把史蒂夫从地上拽起来，“走，跟我走。”史蒂夫任由他拉着，巴基一直把史蒂夫拽到门外，他们来到摩托车旁，取下两个头盔，巴基把一个头盔用力塞进史蒂夫怀里。   
  
“我们去哪？”史蒂夫与以往一样想要跨上前坐。   
  
巴基把他往后推搡，自己跨上驾驶席，“上来。”   
  
史蒂夫犹豫了好久，最后还是坐到巴基背后，手臂搂住他的腰。郊区的天空已经完全暗下来，他们飞速驶向城里的方向，经过梵蒂冈东侧的城墙，过桥来到河岸边。河岸远处虽然有不少仍在营业的饭馆和小酒吧，但等他们拐进小街，周遭又完全清净下来。巴基耐心地找了一会儿两天前他们经过的那个石墙下的小小雕塑。   
  
“真理之口”的栅栏门已经锁闭，他们初次经过时并没有在这路边石墙下排那漫长队伍。巴基检查了一下栅栏门上的监控录像，跳起来撤掉了电源。他用左手捏碎了栅栏门生锈的铜锁，把史蒂夫拽进只能容纳两人并肩的通道内。   
  
“巴基……巴基……我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我们回去吧，我愿意等，多久都好。”史蒂夫下车后就不断重复着。   
  
巴基知道他仍然伤心，仍然怀疑，但却想要妥协，那让巴基觉得心里很不好受。史蒂夫愿意为他作出很多牺牲，很多让步，但却不肯信任巴基爱他。是呀，以现在这种情况，谁会相信巴基的“爱”呢？柏拉图都是鬼扯，他自嘲地想。   
  
他们最终来到石像前，那个圆盘形状的家伙看起来又小又愚蠢，巴基把自己的右手塞进冷冰冰的石像方口中，“我爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他吸了一口气，没有东西咬住他的手，巴基继续道，“没有任何人，只有他一个，那个打布鲁克林来的小蠢货，只会多管闲事，被打得再重也不肯逃跑。那个弱得要死、生病把我吓哭一百次的小混蛋，但他自己病得再厉害也不肯掉眼泪；那个一声不吭就爬上别人试验台的傻瓜，之后还心甘情愿为人卖命；那个永远信任好朋友的呆子，还爱上了把自己打得半死的杀手。哦上帝啊……我当然爱他！我爱他爱到发疯。”巴基看着自己手指消失在黑色方孔内，真理之口纹丝未动。   
  
巴基的身体放松下来，他当然不会迷信一个长相丑陋的石像能够判断真假，但他知道，他说的全是事实，他不会欺骗史蒂夫，也不是自欺欺人。他爱他，那一点都不假。   
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫的语言里仿佛只剩下了他的名字。   
  
巴基想让史蒂夫住口，他叫他名字的声音简直让巴基感到心碎，“我知道，我知道这什么都证明不了，我也希望自己可以——”巴基顿了顿，他下定决心，这是巴基的报复，“这是你自找的，我不想让你难过，但你总是自找伤心。他们说，我之所以没办法和你……是因为我不会对自己真心喜爱的人有反应。海德拉有办法把性冲动与快乐完全隔离，就像他们有办法把食欲和喜好隔离一样。为了保证他们的武器不会因为管不住下身而导致任务失败，我的身体经过很多药物调整和心理暗示……虽然记忆都在，感情也是，但那道生理屏障至今也没有消失，很多我喜欢的东西，无法诱发与常人等同的激素分泌。这都是那些医生告诉我的……我他妈甚至为此拉下脸皮去看医生，史蒂夫！”当然那些是神盾局的研究人员，他们在对巴基叙述诊断时，眼神中的同情让巴基一半想要找个地缝钻下去，另一半想直接把医生掐死。   
  
“老天啊……巴基，我——”史蒂夫在他身后开口，但巴基再次打断他。   
  
“如果、如果我可以拿你当作一项任务，我就可以完成……但只有你，我没办法再把你当任务，完全不行。我只能不断告诉你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你；你对我绝不是没有吸引力，绝不是。但我没办法证明任何事情，如果你想要证据的话，我……”   
  
史蒂夫从背后抱住他，巴基突然觉得膝盖发软，他必须依靠背后的支持才能站直身体。史蒂夫的右手伸进那个扁平的黑洞里，握紧巴基的手。   
  
“我想这已经证明过了，你早该告诉我这些，我是个蠢货，我早该想到……我……”史蒂夫停了几秒，在巴基肩膀上摇了摇头，“我爱巴基·巴恩斯，永远。”   
  
巴基再次看向洞口，没有任何东西咬住他们。   
  
史蒂夫爱他，永远。   
  
他们在那站了一会儿，史蒂夫把巴基的手取出来，拽着巴基向外走，他们离开窄道。这回史蒂夫驾驶，巴基骑在史蒂夫后面，他不需要扶什么也不会摔下去，但巴基抱紧史蒂夫的腰。   
  
他们回到公寓中，史蒂夫进门便拖住巴基疯狂地吻，巴基没有再挣扎，即使他感觉不到身体有任何变化，但与史蒂夫肌肤相亲令巴基感到幸福而温暖。   
  
史蒂夫退开了一点，脱光了自己的衣服，他兴致如何显而易见，“脱掉你的衣服，巴基。”史蒂夫的语气温和，但却不容置疑。   
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基叹了口气，他感觉自己刚刚“大伤元气”的告白完全没有派上用场，但史蒂夫就是这种顽固的混蛋，谁让巴基爱上的是这个男人。   
  
“听着，巴基，我知道，你什么都不需要证明。只是现在你都不肯在我面前脱光衣服……我想看看你，让我看看你好吗？求你？”史蒂夫恳求道。   
  
他确实不再全裸出现在史蒂夫面前，因为那样他缺乏反应的身体会更加显眼。巴基缓缓抬起手臂，开始解开上衣扣子，最终一丝不挂地站在同样赤裸的史蒂夫面前。金属手臂、他带有伤疤的身体，还有死气沉沉的阴茎，一切都让巴基感到羞耻万分，而他的伴侣就站在面前，像他妈的大卫雕塑一样，近乎完美。   
  
巴基低下头，觉得脸颊发烫。这一刻，他是七十年前那个毛头小子，只有漂亮的外表才能撑起自信心，巴基能感觉自己加速的心跳，所有不必要的自卑感让他喉咙肿胀，双眼刺痛。   
  
这太滑稽了，巴基想，现在他更需做那个强大的战士，危险又致命，他不该为这种无聊的心思伤了自尊心。但也许，他那点滑稽的自尊只需要史蒂夫来保护。   
  
史蒂夫走过来，牵着巴基的手，小心翼翼地，就和七十年前一样把他捧在手心里。他拉他走到床边，带他坐下，亲吻、爱抚，巴基仍然反应全无，“史蒂夫……我……”   
  
“嘘……”史蒂夫阻止他继续讲话，“永远，记得吗？我是个傻瓜才会怀疑，你知道的，我们面对彼此的时候，总是缺乏自信心。但我们一直都只有彼此……我想抱抱你、碰你、亲吻你，我想让你碰我，我知道你也想，所以我们没有理由不这么做。”说话的时候史蒂夫的脸颊微微发红。   
  
巴基点点头，终于放松身体，缩进史蒂夫的怀抱中，也许那份暖意尚且无法传递到它该去的部位，但史蒂夫说得没错，这是巴基想要的，他不应该被那一点点自尊心阻住。   
  
最终只有史蒂夫射精，这仍然令人尴尬，但如果他们谁都不在乎，又能怎样呢？巴基说服自己不要再介怀，他终于放松下来了。   
  
史蒂夫被倦意拉入睡眠当中，但却没有放开巴基的意思。他把巴基搂得很紧，很近，巴基听着史蒂夫平稳的心跳，也进入了梦乡。   
  
一整夜，他们保持着同样的姿势睡在一起，清晨，巴基被下身不适的感觉弄醒了，史蒂夫也同时动了动。   
  
巴基感到自己的晨勃夹在两人中间，史蒂夫很自然地伸手下去，圈住巴基的分身，轻轻套弄。巴基有些紧张，他害怕自己因为史蒂夫的存在软下来，但这也是他回到史蒂夫身边后，第一次在他面前硬起来。   
  
“放松，巴基，什么都不要想。我们只是试试。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边轻轻念道，“闭上眼睛，放松点。”   
  
巴基听话地闭上眼，更多快感终于开始向他的下身汇集，史蒂夫仍然抱着他，温暖又温柔，巴基咬住下嘴唇脸埋在史蒂夫的胸口，宽厚的手掌一点一点把巴基推到顶峰。   
  
巴基在高潮余韵中完全贴在史蒂夫身上，如果有可能的话，他想要把自己整个塞进史蒂夫的怀抱里，史蒂夫把他抱得更紧。   
  
“太好了……”巴基说。   
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫点点头。   
  
你想象不出我有多爱你。巴基想说，但他知道那不是真的，他和史蒂夫都知道彼此爱得有多深。许多表达在他们之间都难以使用，“我想这是个好的开始。”   
  
“这不是个开始，这只是……”史蒂夫思考着，“这只是……我们。”   
  
“我们。”巴基重复道，那个简单的代词就是他们所拥有的全部，最宝贵的，巴基永远也不会失去了。他的名字，他的身份，他的存在，全都由此而来，我们。   
  
二人在罗马最后的一日，他们像一周以来的每一天那样在老城中走，已经不用再看地图。他们又走到了许愿池，这天天气晴朗，池水反射着蓝色的天空。巴基拉着史蒂夫向人群中挤，尽量保证自己手中的冰激凌不会蹭到别人身上，他身后的史蒂夫则像自由女神像一样把冰激凌蛋筒举在高处。   
  
“我想投一枚硬币。”巴基在自己口袋里摸了摸，却没找到，于是只好对史蒂夫伸出手。   
  
史蒂夫掏出自己的硬币，按在巴基的手心，“所以说你喜欢这里。”史蒂夫微笑着。   
  
“嗯，当然了，这可是罗马。”巴基回答，他攥紧手中热乎乎的钱币，“我知道我们还有很多问题要解决，你还有整个世界要拯救，但是……”   
  
“但是我们会在一起。”史蒂夫握住巴基右手的拳头，巴基摊开卷曲的手指，史蒂夫托着巴基的手背，两人一起把那枚硬币抛出去。 


End file.
